


Flights

by ddelusionall



Series: Flights [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Captivity, Changmin is a genius, Dom/sub, Flying, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rebellion, Slavery, Sort Of, Soulmates, Vampires, Violence, but they aren't really bird hybrids or vampires, characters are Avixiary, have wings and have fangs and drink blood, human changing into avixiary, kind of, other kpop boys from random groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 83,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Winged and fanged, Avixiary are mostly seen by humans as evil, dangerous predators. Though Yoochun and others of his kind had learned very quickly to kill first and ask questions later, humans had beaten them down. After centuries of being alone, Yoochun has finally found his mate in Jaejoong, a feeder human living in the Avixiary compound where he is controlled and monitored by humans.The only way to save Jaejoong, the only way to live with and love his beautiful mate, is to fight, rebel, and finally fly.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Junho, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Flights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714561
Kudos: 6





	1. ... of Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/215183.html).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Details sharpened. Scents enhanced. Noises escalated. After another deep breath, Yoochun’s vision turned red. Darker blotches of red shivered, the heat signatures of animals, plants.

And his human prey.

There were five humans. Five to choose from among three Avixiary.

He held still, waiting for one of the others to move first. The five humans were huddled together, and Yoochun only wanted one. A certain one. As long as he got to him before Yunho did.

Junsu knew better than to even try for Jaejoong, but Yunho liked to piss Yoochun off.

Suddenly, the pile of red scattered. Their footsteps loud. Their breath echoing through the clearing.

Jaejoong was easy to pick out. The other prey were too tall. Too stocky. Nothing like his willowy, slim favorite.

But that meant Yunho would find him easily too.

Yoochun’s wings snapped open. His fangs lengthened. With a possessive growl, he launched himself off the tree, diving to the ground before pulling up and skimming the shoulder-high grass. It’d been planted for the challenge, because yes, Yoochun could see heat signatures, but there was no way of saying if that heat signature was hidden behind a wall of twigs, or buried under layers or grass and leaves.

And Jaejoong liked to hide.

He had Jaejoong in his line of sight, but Jaejoong wasn’t hiding. He was running. Fast.

Confusion ran though Yoochun, and then he heard the whoosh of wings, barely audible over Jaejoong’s gasping breath. Yoochun snarled and sped up. A whisper of static shook his red vision.

With a bit of concentration, Yoochun shut one eye and opened it, letting normal vision into that one eye. It made him dizzy, seeing half red, half normal, but as he saw the unmistakable flash of Yunho’s gray wings, it was worth it. The top of Jaejoong’s head just barely cleared the wild grasses as he ran.

With a little kick, Yoochun jerked forward and up. He could see Yunho’s smirk, his gaze focused solely on Jaejoong. Perfect. Yoochun stilled his wings, folded them and dove. Yunho noticed him a moment too late, and Yoochun slammed into him. They crashed into the grass. Yunho twisted with a curse and took the brunt of their impact on his shoulder instead of his face.

Yoochun let Yunho go right away and shot above the grass, speeding toward Jaejoong. He felt Yunho behind him, and wasn’t surprised when a hand grabbed his leg. He twisted and rolled, grappling with Yunho in the air, raising them up to keep Yunho away from Jaejoong.

Yunho punched him in the side.

Yoochun knocked his elbow into Yunho’s face.

“Bastard,” Yunho shouted.

His wings folded and Yoochun panicked as he found himself in a freefall with Yunho, unable to free himself from Yunho’s hold. Yunho would let him go too close to the ground to avoid a serious injury.

Something smacked into his back. Yoochun had no idea what it was, but it must have hit Yunho too, because his hold loosened and Yoochun twisted around and out of it, finishing the dive. He found Jaejoong, felt Yunho just behind him. He brought his arms in, tucked his wings close and spun in corkscrews so Yunho couldn’t grab him again. Jaejoong was just ahead of him.

Yoochun wanted to call out for him, but Jaejoong scent overwhelmed him, and Yoochun almost lost control of everything.

Jaejoong always did that to him. Normally it would be okay, but not with a rival like Yunho after the same prize. He tried to block it out, block out the huskiness of him, the salty sweat. The confidence. The bit of fear. At the last moment, Yoochun straightened, arms outreached, and with a precision bred of practice, he plucked Jaejoong off the ground and soared into the sky.

Yunho’s presence left him, and Yoochun smirked. He blinked his eyes, letting his normal vision come back.

Jaejoong trembled in his arms. Yoochun curled him close, flying higher and over the walls of the hunting grounds. Technically, he wasn’t supposed to take Jaejoong from the compound.

He flew over the fields and into the woods. He held Jaejoong closer, not wanting to catch Jaejoong’s body on a branch as he flew by it. He weaved in and out of the trees and went straight to his shelter. Straight to his bedroom through the window.

He settled Jaejoong’s shaking form on the bed, and then his control shattered. His fangs slid into Jaejoong’s neck, sucking harshly, possessively. Jaejoong clung weakly to his shoulders, breath gasping. Every rapid heartbeat filled Yoochun’s mouth with blood.

Yoochun wanted to bind him, had to, the instinct rose in the back of his mind. His claws dug into Jaejoong’s hips. _Claim him, take him. Make him yours._

Yoochun would have, right then, but then Jaejoong whimpered his name. Grounding him. He pulled his fangs away, but kept his face buried in Jaejoong’s neck, while he tried to calm his breathing.

Very slowly, Jaejoong relaxed. “You’re stupid,” he whispered.

Yoochun chuckled. He licked the fang marks in Jaejoong’s neck.

“You’re going to get in trouble.”

“And I just tell the truth,” Yoochun replied. He pushed up on his hands so he could look at Jaejoong’s face. “You’re too irresistible and my instincts are screaming at me to bind you to me. Add that someone I see as a rival was fighting me for you, and well, they’ll let me off the hook about bringing you here.”

“Again,” Jaejoong said with a pointed look and a smile.

“You belong here,” Yoochun said, suddenly serious.

Jaejoong took a deep breath. “They’ll come and take you and kill you if you do it.”

“And you, too.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Not so stupid after all.”

Yoochun laughed and kissed him. Jaejoong moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s back. Yoochun let his hands slide up and down Jaejoong’s skin, over his sides and hips and thighs. Jaejoong whimpered and hooked a leg over Yoochun’s, hips rising, trying to press their bodies together.

There was nothing more that Yoochun wanted, but taking Jaejoong now would be dangerous. The possessive side of him was still so strong. The need to mark him and turn him boiled just below his skin. The taste of Jaejoong’s blood, his life, still flowed through his mouth and throat. If Yoochun tried for more blood or sex, he’d lose control again.

He pulled away and even though Jaejoong whined in protest, Yoochun saw the understanding in his eyes.

After another short kiss, Yoochun said, “Sleep, Jae. You had to run a lot. I know you’re tired.”

Jaejoong nodded and clutched at Yoochun’s neck. Face pressed against his chest, Jaejoong said, “I thought Yunho was going to get me. I was so afraid.”

Yoochun held him tightly. “I know. And if I recall correctly, someone intervened.”

Jaejoong froze, and then sighed. “He was going to hurt you.”

“What did you throw at us anyway?”

“Just a stick.”

“A big one. That fucking hurt.”

“Sorry.”

Yoochun kissed his neck and shoulder. “Thank you.” He readjusted them until he was on his side and Jaejoong curled up in front of him, his back to Yoochun’s front. Yoochun tugged a blanket over their naked skin. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s shoulder again, and ran his fingers over his cheek.

“Sleep, my mate. Sleep.”

Jaejoong sighed and let his eyes flutter shut.

Yoochun dozed. It was too dark out to sleep. He would not fully feel the need to sleep until the sun was up and it was too hot to even spread his wings. He kept a sharp look out his window as the early night turned to deep night.

He jerked alert at a foreign presence in his room. Or at his window. He snarled at Yunho. There was still blood from Yunho’s feeding on his lips and teeth, and splattered down his chest.

Yunho smirked and said, “They’re looking for him. Want me to take him back for you?”

“Walk away, bastard,” Yoochun said.

Yunho’s eyes narrowed at the insult. “Next time, I’ll have him.”

Yoochun wrapped his arms more tightly around Jaejoong. Jaejoong was awake, shaking, and Yunho’s hungry gaze soaked up his fear.

“Leave now. Or I’ll make it so you’re only able to walk,” Yoochun said.

“Bold words, gnat.” Yunho knew that Yoochun would not leave Jaejoong unless he actually came into the room. But coming into Yoochun’s room was asking for death.

Yunho threw one more arrogant smirk at Yoochun and then he disappeared.

Yoochun held Jaejoong tightly, kissing his shoulders and neck until the human calmed down again. Yoochun knew that on the nights he was not scheduled to hunt that Jaejoong was taken by another. He knew that, and it made him so angry. Everything about Jaejoong screamed to every part of Yoochun’s being. Centuries ago, before the regulations, before the massive initiative to tame and control the Avixiary, Yoochun would have taken Jaejoong, and turned him into his mate.

He hated most humans, because they saw him as a predator. He had lived through the _kill first, ask questions later_ stage of human development.

Even before that, he had warned over and over that the humans were stronger than the Avixiary thought. But he had been scorned. With others who thought like him, he fled to the forest. They survived through the banishment, scorned by both humans and the Avixiary. And Yoochun watched, from high in the air as the Avixiary, especially the females, were systemically shot down and destroyed.

The humans had won with their technology.

Yoochun survived through the persecution, through the turmoil of ages, and now he was little more than a controlled animal. A beacon was lodged on his body somewhere. A beacon that let the humans know where he was at all times. There were times when Yoochun had thought of fleeing, leaving the area of forest that became his home, just to see how far he could get before he was destroyed.

But then Jaejoong entered his life.

The prey, the humans, his food. They were sometimes cast into the hunting grounds because of a crime committed. But Jaejoong had no where else to go. His family had been killed in a fire, and he’d run away in a panic, picked up as a stray and thrown into the life as a blood-well.

Yoochun would never forget the first time he’d smelled Jaejoong. It was like every piece of his past, every moment of his present and every possibility of his future had been given a form. The first time he had feed on Jaejoong had been the closest he’d come to turning him, meshing their souls into one.

Jaejoong’s lips on his chest brought Yoochun back to the present.

“Chunnie?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t take me back yet.”

“I have to.”

“I … I don’t want to leave you again.”

“I know.” Yoochun angled Jae’s mouth to his and kissed him, soft and gentle. Time slipped away. Yoochun felt it in his blood. He’d only have enough time to feed.

“You let me sleep too long,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun smiled. “No, I didn’t. You needed the rest.”

Jaejoong sighed. “Why can’t they let me stay with you?”

It was a question Yoochun did not like the answer to. If Jaejoong stayed with him, then Yoochun would turn him, and the humans did not want any more Avixiary in the air. Yoochun was old, ancient by human standards, but only middle-aged by his races standards. He would outlive Jaejoong. He would outlive all the humans currently making laws and requirements. But the one law that he never saw changing was the one about Avixiary turning humans. It was an instant death sentence for both of them.

Yoochun wished to forget.

Jae whimpered.

Yoochun hummed, dropping his voice to a lower octave: an instinctual noise meant to calm his prey. But to Jaejoong, it made his blood run faster, his body shiver with need and lust. Yoochun carefully slid his fangs into Jaejoong’s neck again. After the close call from earlier, Yoochun held back his own desire. He caressed Jaejoong’s bare skin and wrapped his hand around Jaejoong’s cock. Jae gasped. His fingers tightened around Yoochun’s shoulder and then jerked up, reaching for wings.

But Yoochun held them away, kept them spread.

Jae whined his name.

Yoochun smiled, and let his wings drop enough that Jaejoong could run his fingers over the feathers and through the soft down under the larger ones.

Jaejoong sighed in contentment.

Yoochun shivered. He loved Jae’s hands on any part of his body, but carding through his feathers relaxed him, calmed him, made time disappear. Yoochun sped up the strokes on Jaejoong’s cock, but he was careful to keep his consumption of Jaejoong’s blood low. A tricky combination of tasks perfected with hundreds of years of practice.

“I love you,” Jae whispered, voice shuddering as his body jerked. He gasped, clutching at feathers, pulling them as he came between their bodies. The added serotonin in Jaejoong’s blood was sweet, and Yoochun took a few more swallows before pulling away from Jaejoong’s neck.

The sky was gray.

With no time to clean him up, Yoochun cradled Jaejoong closely. He snapped his wings open, dislodging Jae’s hands. He jumped from the doorway, diving for a moment and then stretching his wings out, soaring over the lower trees. He was exhausted, his energy low, but he pushed himself straight to the hunting compound. He could smell the guards on each tower, watching the sky. A few more minutes and he’d be considered a trespasser and shot. He would not get to feed again for a few days.

He held Jaejoong tightly and twisted down to the copse of trees closest to the human prey’s barracks.

Jae was still too tired to do much, but already the blue light above the door was flashing in warning, so someone would arrive to take care of him. Yoochun kissed Jaejoong’s cheek, whispered an ‘I love you’, and then jumped. The sky was turning purple with light. He flew as steadily as he could, knowing that if he hurried he’d destroy the stores of energy he had. Each beat of his wings was labored.

When he managed to get back to his room, he collapsed into bed, thankful that he had enough strength to fly so high. The sun rose over the horizon, and Yoochun slept.


	2. ... of Desperation

Yoochun did not see Jaejoong for five moon cycles. After the fourth, he started to worry. He asked Junsu and even Yunho, but neither of them had seen Jaejoong in the hunting grounds either.

A glimmer of fear boiled into a torrent of despair. But only part of it was his. He could feel Jaejoong. Feel his body, feel his energy. Weakness. It weakened Yoochun, making flying at night almost as laborious as flying during sunrise.

Something was wrong with Jaejoong.

Yoochun watched as another moon cycle passed. The violet glow from Aster dimmed, replaced by the blue of Azure. But Yoochun could not find joy in his favorite time of the nights. Jaejoong’s skin looked the best under the full glow of the Azure Moon.

Dispirited, Yoochun flew to the hunting grounds. Again, he felt Jaejoong’s weakness, and knew that Jaejoong would not be there. The strength of the connection grew the closer he drew to the compound. By the time he arrived and perched in the upper branches of a tree, he was almost too tired to fly.

The hunt began, but Yoochun waited. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fly down his prey, so he waited until one (a young one) stopped, thinking he was safe for the night. Yoochun stretched his wings and glided down, landing softly behind the kid. Yoochun recognized him as Taemin, but his smell and his blood did not call to Yoochun.

Taemin turned quickly, eyes wide with fear, and then he took a deep breath and relaxed. He bowed his head in greeting.

Yoochun decided that standing was a bad idea. He needed to conserve his strength. He sat next to Taemin and didn’t protest when the young boy climbed in his lap, just as he was supposed to.

“What’s wrong with Jaejoong?” Yoochun whispered, lips next to Taemin’s ear.

Taemin shivered. “I don’t know. He … he’s sick. And really weak. The doctors don’t know what’s wrong with him either.”

Yoochun shut his eyes. He knew what was wrong. “Is he stronger at night than during the day?”

“Yes. He sleeps during the day. Sometimes he is unconscious.”

Prepared for the possibility, Yoochun withdrew a small vial from just below his right wing. He dragged a fang over his wrist and let the blood drip into the vial. He covered it with a cork and then held it out for Taemin.

“Give him this, when no one else is around. Pour it into his mouth. He doesn’t have to be conscious.”

Taemin bit his lip and then nodded.

Yoochun turned Taemin’s head, and slid his fangs under his skin. He took only what he needed and then let the flustered boy go. With a whisper of a thank you, and a kiss to Taemin’s cheek, Yoochun spread his wings and took to the sky. He sent a mental note to Junsu, asking him to please come and see him before the sun rose. Junsu sent back an affirmative, clouded with blood and lust.

Yoochun stood outside his tree shelter, on the short platform he normally used to take off and land. He spread his wings, letting the moonlight soak into the porous feathers and bones. Very slowly, the feeling that Yoochun had recognized as Jaejoong’s grew stronger. It was a relief, but also a worry. Jaejoong’s soul was reaching for him. If Yoochun had never met Jaejoong, he would have grown and lived a normal human life, but an unhappy one, like something was always missing.

But because they had met, their souls had met. Nothing would stop the bond except death. Yoochun had given up hope of ever finding his mate among the bigoted, evil humans. Their life, their culture, the Avixiary had been destroyed. And with it, Yoochun had thought, any chance of being complete. Happy. Alive.

As the night deepened, the feeling of Jaejoong thumped with life.

Yoochun sighed in relief.

A few hours later, Junsu’s presence registered on his mind and Yoochun took a few steps back to allow him to land. His lips were red, teeth stained with blood. A few drops dappled his chest.

“Taemin says that Jaejoong is weak. He says that during the night, he seems okay, but sometimes he’s unconscious during the day.”

Junsu waited.

Yoochun sighed. “I gave Taemin a vial of my blood to give to him, and the connection I have with Jaejoong has grown stronger.”

“Molted,” Junsu cursed.

“Yeah.”

Junsu settled a hand on his arm. “He’ll die.”

Yoochun’s throat closed, and he nodded.

After another moment of silence, Junsu said, “Go south. It’s your only chance. You can fly faster than they can.”

“Carrying a human?”

“Probably not, but you can at least get a few hour head start.”

“If … what if he can’t leave the barracks again?”

Junsu frowned.

It was a question Yoochun did not want to contemplate, because the answer was that Jaejoong would die. His soul was crying out for Yoochun’s. Without it, Jaejoong would die. Without Jaejoong, Yoochun would die, but Jaejoong’s weak human body would perish first.

They both felt the sun rising.

“I’ll help you,” Junsu said and clapped his shoulder. “And I will keep your secret.”

“Thank you.”

They pressed their foreheads together briefly, sharing a feeling of peace, and then Junsu flew away. Yoochun went into his room, depressed and desperate.

Their plan worked for two moon cycles. They had to get Jaejoong strong enough to be sent out to the hunting grounds again. Either Junsu or Yoochun gave little Taemin a vial of Yoochun’s blood, and he fed it to Jaejoong. Every night, Yoochun felt Jaejoong grow stronger. He hoped soon that Jae would be put out for the hunt again.

Yoochun was flying to the compound, a vial for Jaejoong in his hand.

A sharp sting of electricity shot through his head and body. He stopped, falling fast, trying to clear his head enough to get his wings under him. A strong arm grabbed him around the middle just before he hit the trees.

“What the hell?” Yunho demanded as he flew them up into the air again. He hovered for a moment while Yoochun caught his breath back.

“Thanks,” Yoochun said as soon as he was able to talk.

Yunho grunted, but he did not release Yoochun until the other could fly on his own again.

“They have summoned me.”

“While you were flying? Are they stupid?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Thanks for catching me. That would have hurt if I had hit those trees.”

“Good way to lose a wing,” Yunho said. “Not that yours are the best examples anyway. A trip through the tree tops might make them better.”

Yoochun grinned. “Still wider than yours.”

Yunho sneered at him. When they were younger, he and Yunho had a lot of brawls over their wingspans. Yoochun’s were just less than a centimeter longer, no matter how many times Yunho measured them.

“I wonder what they want you for,” Yunho muttered.

Yoochun swallowed. He had a feeling.

“You know,” Yunho said.

Yoochun nodded. “Come with me.”

“Why?”

“Avixiary rights.”

“We have no rights.”

“I know.” Yoochun sent an urgent message to Junsu. He did not keep the message blocked from Yunho.

“Will you tell me what I’m flying into?”

“Jaejoong is my mate. He is dying.”

“Your mate?”

“Yes. After the fight with you over him, I’ve been able to feel him. I mean, since I met him, I’ve always had this sense for him, but now, every feeling is clear. And every night, it grows stronger and stronger. He’s weak. Junsu and I have been slipping him blood for the last two moon cycles.”

“Chances are they discovered it.”

“Yeah.”

Yunho made a face. “Molting mess.”

“Yep.”

“Alright. Fight?”

“Not if we don’t have to. Jaejoong’s lack of energy has really been affecting me.”

Yunho nodded.

They flew on in silence. Junsu caught up with them a few minutes later.

“They pegged him while he was flying,” Yunho said.

Junsu narrowed his eyes. “Serious? Oh, well, that’s it then. Blood is going to flow tonight.” The blue moonlight shone off his fangs.

The feeling of Jaejoong spiked with fear. Fear strong enough that Yoochun gasped. He shook his head at Junsu and Yunho’s questioning looks. He flew faster.

Three bright lights illuminated them as they came into land. Yoochun shut his eyes and flipped over to his red, heat vision. There were five guards, and between them was Jaejoong’s form, on his knees. Shaking. Bleeding. The smell of blood sparked a protective drive in him. His instinct told him to attack, kill. Five humans were nothing. He could take them all down.

Only Yunho’s hand on his arm kept him from diving and succumbing to the basic need thrumming through his body.

When they landed, Yoochun’s knees collapsed. Jaejoong was so frail. Still so sick. He ached to go to him. Nothing else mattered. His mate was injured. His mate needed him. Arms held him back.

“Please, please, please. Let me go, let me go.”

Junsu’s mind calmed him, sent wave after wave of peace, until Yoochun could breathe again. He blinked his eyes, returning to the normal vision and then wished he hadn’t. Jaejoong was on his knees. Naked, bare skin covered in blood. There was a cut in his neck, one on his arm and leg. He’d lost so much blood already. His body swayed.

“Explain this,” a human voice shouted. He jerked Jaejoong by the arm. More blood pumped from him. Jaejoong was barely conscious, only staying up because of the grip on his arm.

Yoochun whimpered. “Please. You’re hurting him. You’re hurting him!”

Yunho settled a hand on his shoulder.

“You can’t stop it,” Junsu said. “It’s part of who we are. Who they are. They are destined to be mated. He is destined to—”

“We can stop it. We have been stopping it.”

A gun pressed against Jaejoong’s head.

“We only waited so he would see the boy’s execution. We will not allow more of your kind to—”

In a moment, Yoochun catalogued their chances. Yunho’s hands squeezed his shoulder. Junsu’s voice said, _Yunho you get the two on the right, I’ll take the other two. Yoochun, you get your mate._

Yoochun pounced. Fangs bared, wings tucked close, he catapulted forward. The gun shots echoed faintly in his mind. But the only thing that mattered was Jaejoong. His arm curled around Jaejoong’s waist at the same time his fingers dug into the guard’s neck and ripped his throat out. He cradled Jaejoong close, and with knees bent, he launched into the air.

Straight up, as high as he could go. Alarms sounded. Bright search lights pierced the sky. Gun fire and rockets whizzed around him. He felt Jaejoong lose consciousness, but still he flew higher.

 _Slant up-left, up-left,_ Yunho said. _I took out that guard. Go._

Yoochun followed the instruction. The gun fire faded, and they finally flew out of the range of the search lights.

 _Is he okay?_ Junsu asked.

They were flying too fast to actually talk without the wind whipping their words away.

_Yes. He will be. He’s not dead yet._

_Are you okay?_

Yoochun took stock of his body. There was a small wound in his legs, but nothing in his wings or anything vital. _Yes. I’m fine._

 _So now what?_ Yunho asked.

Junsu frowned and then nodded. _We go to Changmin._

Yoochun winced, but they had no other choice. They flew west, away from the rising sun in the east, stretching their night out for as long as their energy could handle.


	3. ... of Freedom

They carried Jaejoong between them. And even though Yoochun’s very protective instincts screamed at him, he allowed Yunho and Junsu small drinks of Jaejoong’s blood to keep them aloft for as long as possible.

An hour into their flight, Yoochun was pegged. Thankfully, he wasn’t carrying Jaejoong, and Junsu quickly swooped down to steady him as pain laced to the tips of his wings. Through the night, they were each pegged at different intervals. Each attack left them weaker and weaker. But a few hours later, the pegging stopped.

“We must be out of range,” Junsu said.

“I hope so. Does that mean they can’t track us?” Yunho asked. “That we can stop for a minute?”

“I’m not risking that,” Junsu said.

“Me neither.”

None of them knew where Changmin was, only where he might be, but Junsu followed the connection in his head, the connection Yoochun had envied for so many hundreds of years. Junsu scoffed about it most of the time, though as time passed, his face had softened instead of hardened when someone mentioned his mate.

Sunrise continued to creep up on them from the east as they flew into the darkness. They could not fly forever though. They’d have to stop soon and sleep.

“If we don’t make it to Changmin’s, we’re going to be as good as wingless in a couple hours,” Yunho said, voicing Yoochun’s thoughts.

Junsu scowled. “He’s moved since the last time I went looking for him. But our connection is getting stronger.”

Jaejoong suddenly went tense in Yoochun’s arms, flailing out with a gasp. Yoochun almost dropped him, and then Jae’s hands clutched into his shirt.

Yoochun nuzzled his hair. “You’re alright, my love,” he whispered. “You’re alright.”

“Y-Yoochun?”

Yoochun barely heard the soft whisper. He tightened his hold on Jaejoong and with lips against his ear told him they were going to Changmin’s.

“I’m so tired,” Jae said.

Yoochun felt his waning energy. “How long have we been flying?” he asked Yunho.

“Eight or nine hours.”

Yoochun made sure Jaejoong was secure in one arm. He brought his hand to his mouth and sliced the tip of his finger open with a fang. He held it against Jae’s lips and Jae resisted until the tang of blood touched his tongue. His eyes went black and he whimpered, pulling the finger into his mouth with his teeth. He sucked hard, and Yoochun winced.

“You’re stupid doing that in the air,” Yunho said.

“Well, if he goes unconscious again, I won’t be able to carry him at all. He needs it.”

After a few minutes, Yoochun pulled his finger away. Jaejoong hissed at him and it made him laugh.

“Patience, darling. In a few hours, you can have all you want.”

Jaejoong’s arms went around his neck, making it a bit easier to carry him. “I want it all now.”

“While we’re flying?”

He felt Jae’s pout in his emotions. He chuckled again and just because he could, slid his fangs into Jae’s neck for a few swallows of blood. Jae sighed in contentment. Being so close and feeding from each other made them both stronger.

Junsu suddenly laughed.

“What?” Yunho asked.

“Oh just Changmin, demanding to know why the fuck I’m close enough to communicate with.”

“Did you tell him?”

“Yes. He grudgingly said he’d have everything ready, whatever that means.”

“How far away are we?” Yoochun asked.

“Changmin says it will take at least two more hours. He’s not quite sure. You okay carrying him?”

“Yeah. For that much longer, I’ll be okay.”

They flew on. Jaejoong nipped and licked on Yoochun’s neck, distracting him, and only threatening to toss him over to Yunho worked in stopping him. Jae lifted his head long enough after the threat to look in Yoochun’s eyes, and Yoochun’s brain jerked, his heart and soul lurched and things aligned inside him. He pulled Jae closer, pressing their lips together. Jae moaned, squirmed and his legs wrapped around Yoochun’s hips.

Yoochun grunted, and they dropped a few feet before Yoochun rearranged and his wings beat down, lifting them again.

“Are you going to start fucking in the air?” Yunho demanded.

Junsu laughed. “He’s going to start turning him. I think they’re passed the fucking stage.”

“Fuck, Yoochun.”

There was a sharp pain on his wing, and Yoochun whipped it back, glaring at Yunho.

“Don’t you glare at me, you bastard. Control yourself.”

“We’re almost there,” Junsu said. “Changmin says we have to fly south. He’s guiding me.”

“If we fly south, we’re going to run out of night really fast,” Yoochun said.

“I know. He said to just turn southwest, go at it gradually.”

Yoochun’s eyes crossed as Jae’s lips wrapped around his exposed collarbone. His fingers slipped into the netted shirt, searching for and finding his nipples.

_Stop, love. Please._

Jaejoong’s feeling turned insecure, and Yoochun was quick to send reassurances down their link. _Just a little while, baby. Just a bit longer._

_But I want you now. I want to be yours now._

_You are mine. Only mine, but we can’t do this flying._

Jaejoong sighed, but stopped kissing him. He kept his face pressed close to Yoochun’s chest. Yoochun’s mind cleared a little.

About an hour later, a strong command of _**Land right now**_ echoed in all of their minds.

Junsu folded up his wings and dove, the others following close.

_**In the clearing to your east.** _

They angled through trees and then lightly landed, the grass around them soft on their feet. Junsu’s wings would not lie still. They fluttered and snapped as he swiveled in his spot, looking for his mate.

Across the moonlit clearing, a patch of Earth lifted from the ground, like a door, and a moment later, The tall form of Changmin walked through it. His black wings were snapping too. Junsu gasped and then flew across the clearing, into his arms, whimpering. Changmin rolled his eyes, but hugged him, smiling before kissing his head. He gave Yunho and Yoochun a look and then disappeared into the dark cavern.

Yunho and Yoochun exchanged a look and followed. They went down a short flight of metal stairs. The hydraulics on the door hissed and it shut slowly. Blue lights lined the floor of the hallway and they followed it. The ceiling and walls were all metal. A door stood ajar at the end of the hall, and they entered.

Changmin had Junsu pinned to a table. Junsu’s legs were wrapped around his waist and their lips were attached. Junsu was shaking so bad. Changmin and Junsu were an interesting mated pair. Only rarely did an Avixiary find their mate in another Avixiary. And both had been young, less than a hundred years old when they met and mated. It had shocked their world, but no one questioned it. If they were a mated pair, then they were mated for life. Of course, that meant they’d been together for over six hundred years now and Yoochun determined that no matter how much you loved someone, six hundred years was a long time to go without fighting.

“Aren’t they mad at each other?” Yunho asked.

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah. But if you hadn’t seen your mate in almost a hundred years, you’d ravish him, too.”

Jaejoong kissed his neck. “Can’t we do that too, Chunnie?” he asked, voice coy and sultry.

It made Yoochun’s body stir with lust, but he had to wait a little longer. “Soon.”

Jaejoong pouted against his skin. The lust and need and _want_ running down his link with Jaejoong made it so hard to resist.

“Changmin,” Yoochun said, labored. He felt his eyes going red on their own. He blinked it away.

“Su!” Changmin said, trying to pull away. “Su. Damn it, Su.”

Changmin put his hands on Junsu’s shoulders and pushed himself up. He pinned Junsu to the table. “Stop. I have to find your transmitters.”

“Can’t we … later … please?” Junsu whined and bit his lower lip.

“No. You’re such a fucking slut, you know that? God.” With his long arms, Changmin reached into a cabinet next to him. He pulled out a long length of rope and a metal wand.

“What’s the rope for?” Yunho asked.

Changmin smirked. He crawled up on the table and straddled Junsu’s chest. With a strong grip, he brought Junsu’s wrists together and quickly tied them.

“Changmin!” Junsu whined, half pleading, half lustful.

Changmin pecked his cheek and then moved off him. In the same moment, he flipped Junsu over. The long length of the rope wrapped around his wings, and then he tied the end to Junsu’s ankles.

“Now, be a good little sub-mate and stay.”

Junsu tried to twist from the ropes.

Changmin shook himself. His erection tented his pants, but he took the long metal rod he’d pulled from the cabinet and hit a button on the end. It glowed bright blue. Changmin ran it over Junsu’s body, each limb, around his wings, on his neck. It beeped and flashed over a spot near Junsu’s thigh. Changmin hit another button, and an x-ray image of Junsu’s hip appeared. Above the bone was a bright white dot.

“Bingo,” Changmin said. He ripped Junsu’s pants apart in that area. Junsu moaned with lust and wiggled. The moan turned to a needy scream as Changmin bent down and sliced open Junsu’s leg with his fang. It was deep and after another check with the machine, cut him again, deeper. Blood pulsed from his leg and all of them sniffed at it, on high alert and adrenaline. Changmin lapped at the wound and then pulled away. He stuck his tongue out. A small disk of metal sat on the end of his tongue. He transferred it to his finger and then set it on a blood-free spot on the table. He took the end of the metal wand and smashed the disk. It shattered with blue sparks. He threw the wand to Yunho who caught it easily.

“Check each other, and don’t forget to check the human. They may have him pegged too.”

Yunho nodded.

“Excuse me,” Changmin said. He crawled back on the table, and with precision, tore the rest of Junsu’s clothes off. He closed his mouth around the wound in his thigh and sucked. Junsu moaned and struggled against his bonds.

Yunho smirked and said, “You first, Yoochun. You won’t control yourself once you smell more of Jaejoong’s blood.”

Yoochun nodded. “I’m barely controlling myself now.” He took Jae to another table and said, “Wait here for me, baby.”

Jae whimpered and clutched at his arm. “I want to touch you.”

“Soon.”

“You keep saying that,” Jae said with a pout and crossed his arms and legs, sitting on the table.

Yoochun smiled. He spread his wings and arms for Yunho and he sent the probe around his body. Yoochun’s transmitter was in his thigh. Yunho kneeled in front of him.

“Hey!” Jaejoong protested.

Yoochun quickly said, “He’s only getting the transmitter out of me. Don’t worry.”

Jae pouted. It made Yoochun smile and he sent love and endearments down their shared link until Jae smiled.

Junsu suddenly cried out.

Changmin had him on his knees, but he was still tied up, face plastered on the metal table. Changmin gripped his hips, his fingers in the wound at his hip. He fucked Junsu fast and desperate, a low hum echoed through the room. A mate claiming his sub, and Yoochun shivered as his vision blurred red again.

He barely felt Yunho dig into his leg, his eyes on Jaejoong’s pale, blood-covered skin. Jaejoong was licking his fingers. His eyes were still black. Yoochun growled.

Yunho slapped him.

Yoochun shook his head clear.

“Don’t you fucking go primal until you get the transmitter out of me.”

Yoochun growled, but took the wand. Yunho’s transmitter was in his shoulder. Yoochun sliced his shoulder three times before he found it. Yunho’s blood did not taste good, it was bitter and harsh and god, he needed Jaejoong’s blood. As soon as the transmitter was destroyed, Yunho ripped the wand from his hand. He turned to Jaejoong and Jaejoong shrank back from him.

“It’s okay,” Yoochun said. “He’s going to see if you have a transmitter in your body. Just lie down and let him run the wand over you.”

The wand flashed almost immediately, but as Yunho moved it away, it flashed again.

“Fuck,” Yunho said. He held the wand over Jae again and cursed as it brought up three different transmitters.

“Roll over,” Yoochun said softly.

Jae did and Yunho cursed as yet another transmitter registered.

“Four. There are four in him.”

“It’s almost like they knew we were going to try to escape.”

Yunho held the wand over Jaejoong’s chest, where a white dot was nestled deep. “That’s against his heart.”

Yoochun nodded. One of the others was near his jugular in his neck, another by the femoral artery in his leg. The one in his back looked like it was embedded in an organ.

“Chunnie,” Jae said, fear in his voice.

Yoochun crawled over him. “We have to get these transmitters out of you. It’s going to hurt.”

Jae shut his eyes. His body shook.

“Which one first?” Yunho asked.

“The one in his back. He can survive without a kidney for awhile. Come here, baby.” Yoochun lay on his back and pulled Jae against his chest. It was so hard to concentrate with Jae so close, but he held Jae tightly.

“Do it,” he said to Yunho and then swallowed Jae’s scream with a kiss. He sent reassurances and love at him again and again, but Jae was beyond panic.

“Got it,” Yunho said.

“Go for the femoral one next.”

Yunho hesitated. Yoochun met his eyes over Jae’s shoulder. “Can you reach it from there?”

Yunho shook his head.

Yoochun rolled them over, and then moved his lower body away from Jaejoong’s legs and hips. He whimpered when Yunho touched near his crotch.

“Don’t, baby. Don’t. He’s just going to get the transmitter out.”

“You do it.”

“I need to get this one out of your neck.”

Jae winced and whimpered as Yunho cut into his leg. Yoochun ripped his fang across Jae’s neck. He continued to send reassurances to Jae, while trying to control himself and find the transmitter and not just drink and drink and drink.

He dug deeper.

Jae’s pulse sped up and then slowed.

“Fuck!” Yoochun said and ripped himself away. “I can’t find it without ripping him to pieces.”

With difficulty, Yoochun turned away.

Yunho was there in a moment. Using his finger, he dug around the wound. Yoochun shivered as Jae’s presence spiked with pain.

“Just get it,” Yoochun said. “He’s dying again.”

Yunho leaned forward and sliced more muscle and tissue open. The transmitter was embedded in the artery. Yunho whispered a curse and ripped it away. Jae’s body convulsed as an arch of blood shot over the air.

“I got it,” Yunho said. “You start turning him. I’ll get the one by his heart.”

Yoochun grabbed Yunho at the neck. “Don’t fucking kill him.”

“That’s your job,” Yunho said with a smirk. “Drink.”

Yoochun growled. He sliced open his wrist, deep and wide. He pressed it against Jaejoong’s lips and Jae fought against it, fought for breath. Every beat of his heart shot another stream of blood around the room. Yoochun finally let the primal part of him free. His mouth closed around the wound and he drank.

Yunho moved to the side. There was no way he was getting to that last transmitter with his fangs. He went to find a knife.

Yoochun took advantage of Yunho’s absence. His hands slid through blood, he pushed Jae’s legs apart and hooked them over his elbows. He barely thought, sucking harder on his neck, and fucked him, tearing a scream from Jaejoong. A feeling so foreign, a feeling so secure and perfect filled him. Jae was his. His. His. His.

A voice filled his mind, a voice telling him he hurt. Everything hurt. Stop hurting him.

Yoochun ignored it, because Yoochun knew he had to. Yes, Jaejoong hurt, but Jaejoong was his.

An indescribable burst of energy, lust and pain shot through his heart and Yoochun screamed, and white flashed through his head before everything went dark.


	4. ... of Change

Yoochun sputtered as icy cold covered his body. He rolled away from it, and almost belatedly realized someone was in his arms and they fell to the ground. Yoochun twisted so he took the hard thump from landing on the metal floor, cradling Jaejoong in his arms.

The cold water followed him. He rolled over and away, this time sheltering Jaejoong from the spray. His mate was still out cold, dead for all intents and purposes, but that link in their mind was strong, pulsing with Jaejoong’s thoughts and dreams.

Changmin laughed above him.

“Damn you,” Yoochun said. “I’m going to clip your wings if you keep that up.”

“I’d like to see you try. Do you have any idea how much blood is all over the place? Damn, it’s like you ripped him to pieces.”

“I had to. He had four transmitters in him.”

The water stopped.

“Four?”

“Yeah.” Yoochun turned around. He pulled Jaejoong’s semi-responsive body into his arms and told Changmin about the transmitters.

Changmin whistled. “Wow. They did not want him to survive.”

Yoochun nuzzled into Jaejoong’s neck. “No. They didn’t. Where’s Yunho and Junsu?”

“In my room.”

“Both of them?”

“Yunho was feeling a little lonely after having to watch us with our mates. I don’t mind, and Junsu seems to be okay with it.”

“Do you mind if I commandeer your bathroom and clean us up?”

“Go ahead.” He pointed at a door. “Down that hall. Third door on the right.”

“Thanks. And thanks for letting us come here.”

Changmin shrugged. “I knew you’d come eventually. But I’m glad you stayed out there long enough to meet your mate. Jaejoong is insanely pretty, and I’ve just seen him covered in blood.”

Yoochun looked down at Jaejoong and licked up a streak of blood from his cheek. “He looks best with his skin glowing from Azure’s light.”

“I’m sure. Junsu looks best in Aster’s light, even though he says it washes out his skin.”

Yoochun smiled. He carefully picked Jaejoong up and carried him through the room. Changmin was right. There was blood everywhere. They entered a hallway, metal all around still, blue lights leading the way. Yoochun wondered what time it was.

Jaejoong squirmed in his hold.

_Yoochun._

_I’m here. Sleep. You need to sleep._

_I need to kiss you._

Yoochun chuckled. _Hang on._

Jae squirmed again, and he slept. Yoochun entered the bathroom. He went right to the large tub. He started the water and turned it hot. He made sure to set the tub on auto so it wouldn’t overfill, and then carried Jaejoong to the shower. The warm flow of water washed away the blood from their skin. Jae woke up enough to stand, but not on his own. Yoochun didn’t mind; he held him close and ran his hands over his skin. Jae whimpered. The connection flared with hunger. Jae’s mouth opened and he bit down on Yoochun’s neck, but he didn’t have fangs yet; he wouldn’t for a few more days. He whimpered, frustrated as he tried to break the skin.

Yoochun chuckled and slit his raw wrist open again. He held Jae close as Jae latched onto the fresh supply of blood and sucked. With every swallow, his consciousness sharpened, his body strengthened. Yoochun let him gorge himself. Soon, Yoochun would have to go find a human to feed on, but for now, the more they transferred blood, the more they drank from each other, the stronger they would be. Jae finally broke away with a gasp. His eyes fluttered, and almost opened. They were red.

Yoochun steadied him again. By the time he finished washing all the blood from both their bodies, the water in the tub had cooled enough, but not too much. He lifted Jaejoong into the water and then climbed him after him. They both stretched out, Yoochun’s wings spread behind him, out of the tub. Jae curled into his body.

“Jaejoong?”

Jae hummed.

“I love you.”

Jae tried to reply, too weak and tired. But their connection flared with love.

Yoochun returned the love and shifted Jae enough to slide fangs into his neck again. Jaejoong shivered, moaning aloud and mentally. Jae floated in the water, and then wrapped his legs around Yoochun’s waist. Yoochun moaned as his cock rubbed against Jae’s ass.

Jae whined, his hand sliding over Yoochun’s wings. _Please_

Yoochun smiled and even though he replied, _You’re barely conscious_ , he reached between them and positioned his cock. It was Jaejoong who sat, crying out as Yoochun entered his dry channel. His blood pumped faster. Yoochun jerked his hips up as he drank. Jae leaned his head against Yoochun’s, the grip on his wings loosening as Yoochun guzzled.

Much later, Jae whimpered, and Yoochun stopped sucking, feeling the pain running through his mate. He whispered to him and continued to fuck him. Jae was more or less aware now, mouth open as he tried to move to meet Yoochun’s thrust, but with such little blood, his energy wouldn’t last.

A jolt, almost like an electric current ran between their link, making them both gasp with pleasure. The same thing had happened so many times already, so many moments where they connected completely.

It was too much for Jaejoong, and he came, shuddering against Yoochun’s chest. The clenching of his body, and his soft breaths against Yoochun’s electrified skin was just enough sensation to get Yoochun to come. Jae smiled, and then kissed Yoochun’s chest before once again slipping into unconsciousness. Yoochun sighed and held Jaejoong until the water went cold. He climbed out of the tub and dried them off.

With his arms around Jae’s shoulders and under his knees, he left the bathroom. He sent a mental message to Changmin, and Changmin directed him further into the compound and into a room. Yoochun stepped into it, expecting more modern designs and modern machines. What greeted him was a Victorian style bedroom complete with a four poster bed covered in deep blue and brown bedding. An armoire, and dressers in dark brown wood. Off to the side was a sitting area with leather chairs and a coffee table.

 _There is a private bath,_ Changmin said, _and a small kitchenette. I know you won’t leave there for a few days. Please don’t destroy it. It’s one of my favorite rooms._

Yoochun managed to send a thank you to him before Changmin cut and blocked the connection.

Yoochun went right to the bed. He carefully laid Jaejoong under the covers, but when he tried to leave, Jaejoong’s grip tightened and he whimpered. Yoochun smiled, and decided that lying next to his mate was a much better idea than going to find something substantial to eat. Jaejoong immediately curled into him, and Yoochun slept for a little while, until Jaejoong’s hunger flared between them again. This time, instead of cutting open his wrist, Yoochun pried Jaejoong away from him.

The link flared with anger and possession.

Yoochun chuckled. “I’ll be right back. Less than twenty seconds.”

Jaejoong counted. Yoochun went to the kitchenette and found a knife. He crawled back into bed as Jaejoong said _Eighteen_. Jae latched onto him with a growl and tried to bite Yoochun’s neck again. Yoochun shivered.

He took the tip of the knife and sliced a thin cut into his neck.

Jaejoong yelped in delight down their link and his mouth closed around it and sucked. He sighed in pleasure. Yoochun tossed the knife away. Jaejoong was still partially human. A knife wound would hurt him. It clattered on the nightstand and then on the floor. He’d find it later. He put his arms around his mate and held Jaejoong tightly while Jae once again fed from him. They connected and rocked and moaned.

Jaejoong broke away and his eyes were open, red and black pulsing. He licked blood from his lips and teeth and then smiled at Yoochun before leaning down and kissing him. Yoochun kissed back. His blood, Jaejoong’s blood. It tasted so good, mixed and strong. Together.

Jae collapsed on him, and laughter bubbled down their link and from Jaejoong’s lips.

“What’s so funny?”

Jae turned his head, eyes more black than red now. “Nothing. Just happy.”

“Hm, me too,” Yoochun said, and pulled Jae’s face back up for more kisses.

“When do I get my wings?” Jae demanded and suddenly sat up. He swayed, so Yoochun put his hand on his hips to steady him. Jae crossed his arms. His muscles had strengthened and defined through the night and day. Yoochun ran his hands over his abs.

“In a few days. It’s going to fucking hurt.”

“All of this has hurt.” Jae leaned back into him, the burst of energy gone. “But I don’t regret it. Not at all. I love you.”

“I love you,” Yoochun said.

v-v ♥ v-v

By day three, Jae had his own fangs, and showed them to Yoochun in the most pleasurable way possible. He’d been kissing down Yoochun’s stomach, and then right at the bend of his hip, a hint of mischief trickled through their connection and before Yoochun could ask why, a sharp pain shot through his skin. He cried out and then moaned as Jae sucked on him and stroked his cock at the same time.

“Fuck, Jaejoong. Fuck. When the …”

_A couple hours ago. Like them?_

Yoochun moaned and had an orgasm in about three minutes.

The wings came a few days later, and it wasn’t nearly as pleasurable. Jae refused to move from his stomach in the middle of the bed. Yoochun had asked Changmin what to do for him, and Changmin’s only advice was to keep feeding him, and to make sure he was in the bathroom when his wings sprouted. There wasn’t anything else Yoochun could do.

Jae whined and moaned and screamed. The muscles on his skin and back moved and rotated and twisted and curled. Yoochun fed Jae constantly, almost every twenty minutes. He had touched Jae’s back once, but his scream had been so painful, so agonizing, that Yoochun had cried for causing his mate so much pain.

Jae’s eyes stayed red, his fangs stayed out, cutting his lips.

To Yoochun it felt as if the moment lasted for weeks even though it was only one night. Jaejoong, no matter how much he fed though, was so weak, and his cries had turned to whimpers, and though his hands still clutched the bedspread, he no longer had energy to move. His back rose and fell in painful breaths.

Yoochun very carefully transported Jaejoong into the bathroom, and Jae whimpered in pain, but sighed when the cool tile pressed against his face. Yoochun fed him again, and only moments later, Jaejoong screamed, a scream so loud and painful that it made Yoochun’s heart ache for him. And then pain, more pain than Yoochun had ever felt, tore through their connection. Yoochun fell to his knees, screaming, face in his hands. Something ripped, and warmth splattered over him, around him, and Jae moaned.

As the pain subsided, Yoochun pried his eyes open. For a moment, he thought he was looking through his heat-vision, and then he realized that blood was everywhere. Something very strong slammed into him and he fell back, his head hitting the floor hard. His vision blurred, and then cleared. Fangs, in his neck, hands pinning his arms. And wings, gray wings, dappled with white and brown. They arched above him, shuddering, the feathers hissing like wind as they settled.

They were beautiful and Yoochun wanted to touch them, but Jaejoong was in pain and drinking from him, and again they were covered in blood.

Jae drank until he almost threw up, and then with a whimper, he fell away from Yoochun, onto his new wings, and cried out as they were smashed.

Yoochun moved over to him and gathered him close. “You’ll have to get used to them,” Yoochun said, and finally ran his fingers over the multi-colored feathers. He couldn’t remember ever seeing an Avixiary with wings colored like that.

But Jae whimpered and Yoochun felt how sensitive the wings were. Despite being uncomfortable, they slept on the bathroom floor until Changmin came to find them the next night and bitched about another bloody mess that had to be cleaned up.

Yoochun washed Jaejoong carefully in the tub. His wings were sensitive, they would be for another couple days, but so was his skin. He had to use a soft wash cloth, and even that caused Jaejoong minor pain. Yoochun carried him to bed, his arm under the new structures of his wings.

Jaejoong whimpered when Yoochun laid him down, and then whined low in his throat when Yoochun tried to leave him. It called to Yoochun’s heart and soul, to protect and stay with Jaejoong forever. Yoochun lay next to him and held his hand. Jaejoong’s breathing was less ragged and his heartbeat more steady when Yoochun was next to him.

Changmin, Junsu and Yunho came into the room a few hours later. Jaejoong was finally sleeping. He lay on his stomach, his new wings open and spread, shivering as they tried to relax.

Yunho whistled. “Damn. No wonder he was in so much pain.”

Changmin nodded. “Large wings for a newbie. I wonder how much they’ll grow.”

“They’re pretty,” Junsu said. “Interesting coloring.”

Yoochun reveled in their praise of his mate, prideful and arrogant. His mate was perfect.

“Can we talk business now that your mind is mostly clear?” Changmin said and sat down. Junsu sat in his lap, and Yunho sat close enough to the two of them that his and Changmin’s wings intertwined.

“Sure.”

“You’re going to need to hunt soon,” Changmin said, and Yoochun didn’t feel the urge until Changmin said something. Jaejoong’s turning had been his primary focus.

“I live in this area because there is a city nearby where the residents are compassionate to Avixiary and their cause. It is not widely known, because if the government knew that Avixiary were hunting unregistered in the area, they would crackdown and take over the city.”

“You just fly down and snag them up?” Yoochun said, incredulous.

“Just like old times,” Yunho said with a grin.

“Junsu and Yunho have already been out hunting and met a few of the humans,” Changmin said.

“How many Avixiary are there around here?” Yoochun asked.

“With you guys, and now Jaejoong, there are twenty of us.”

Yoochun sat up, disturbing Jaejoong, who cried out and tried to curl around him. Yoochun forced himself calm and whispered at Jaejoong down their link until he settled down again.

“How are so many hiding?”

“We have the humans’ support,” Changmin said. “That’s why. There are clearings, like the one you landed in, where humans go at night to be hunted. It isn’t all who live in the city, and most of the time it’s teenagers or young adults, betting on who would get taken, but they don’t mind. In return, as Avixiary, we only drink what we need, and we do not try to coerce their minds. Nor do we fuck them, as some of the young women tried to pin rape charges awhile ago. It’s a fair trade.”

“I’ll say,” Yoochun said. He winced when Jaejoong’s fangs dug into his leg.

Junsu giggled. “Is he a biter?”

“Yes,” Yoochun said as Jae drank from him in his sleep. “I don’t think he’s completely happy unless his fangs are in my body.”

“Hm,” Junsu hummed and rubbed his face against Changmin’s chest. “Same here. I like biting.”

Changmin rolled his eyes and with arms at Junsu’s shoulders held him away. “You are irritating.”

“You love me.”

“Yes.” Their kiss was sweet, and Yoochun caught Yunho looking at them longingly.

“You ready for a mate, Yunnie?” Yoochun asked.

Yunho shrugged. “It’d be nice, but … you know.”

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah. I do know. I hope you find one someday.”

“Maybe one day.”

“So have we been forgotten or—”

Changmin scoffed and forced himself away from Junsu’s lips. Junsu moved his kisses to Changmin’s neck. Yunho’s hand rubbed up and down Junsu’s back.

“No,” Changmin said. “The human news is going crazy trying to figure out where you went. They lost track of you about three hours from here, so they have no idea. The humans who are afraid of us are blasting the government, wanting tighter control, and others are saying that it’s time to stop treating us as animals. Lots of debates, lots of fights and protests.”

“So what we did either makes things easier for us, or harder?”

“Definitely harder, but we’re not pegged anymore. There are a lot of unpegged Avixiary, more than you’d realize.”

“How?”

“They come to me,” Changmin said. “This place,” he gestured with the arm not around Junsu, “is fortified with a mixture of metal and minerals that screw up their detection. You could have stayed here without removing your transmitters and they’d never have found you, but once you go outside, you’d be sitting ducks for them.”

“How long did it take for you to build this place?” Yoochun asked.

“For the construction? Not long. It took about six decades to find the right spot for it.”

“Don’t you just love him?” Junsu said and tried to snuggle even closer to Changmin. “My mate is a genius.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “God, a hundred years ago you were calling me a selfish bastard and throwing dishes at me, screaming at me to get out of your wings.”

“Yeah, well, you are a selfish bastard, but I still love you.”

Changmin grinned. “You should hunt tonight,” he said to Yoochun. “I know that means being away from Jaejoong for a little while, but he’ll survive, and you won’t be gone long. Yunho can show you where the clearings are.”

“This is surreal,” Yoochun said. “I never thought we’d live and be free of their control.”

“Technically, we’re not,” Changmin said. “Never forget that. We’re fugitives. We will always be fugitives and hunted creatures.”

“You’re such a spoilsport,” Junsu said with a pout.

“And you’re such a slut,” Changmin snapped back.

“You promised me sex.”

“Did I?”

“Yes.”

Changmin rose fluidly and carried Junsu toward the door. “Does this sex you want consist of you tied up and at my mercy?”

Junsu shivered and his wings snapped. “God, I hope so.”

Changmin laughed. At the door, he looked over his shoulder. “Are you joining us, Yunho?”

Yunho grinned, but shook his head. “No. Not this time. Yoochun needs to hunt.”

Junsu whimpered. “Ah, please, Yunnie.”

“Go,” Yoochun said. “I’m not leaving Jaejoong for a few hours yet.”

Junsu practically squealed. “Come on. Come on. You can both fuck me.”

“The slut has spoken,” Changmin said.

Yoochun smiled as the three of them left. Jaejoong’s arms tightened around his waist and Yoochun settled down to take a short nap. He hadn’t flown for more than a week, and the call for fresh blood was loud in his ears, but it could wait a little longer.


	5. ... of Suspicion

It was good to be in the air again. Wind through his wings, a sting in his eyes, his way lit by the moonlight. The air was fresh and cool with the promise of a storm from the north.

The only thing that would have made it better was if Jaejoong were there, flying with him, but he was still too weak. Instead, Jaejoong was pouting in the room, and down their shared link.

 _I’m sorry._ Yoochun said again.

_You could have carried me._

_Not to hunt._

It was silent for a moment, and then Jaejoong grew frustrated.

_Baby?_

_I … I can’t … Changmin can close Junsu out of his head whenever he wants to. Why can’t I do that with you?_

Yoochun laughed. _You’ll learn how._

_Then you do it. I’m mad at you._

_I won’t. Cutting our connection so soon may weaken it. I’ll be back soon._

He felt Jae huff to himself and then settle down and pout again.

“You with me over there?” Yunho asked as they flew above the trees.

“Yeah, sorry. Jaejoong is pouting.”

Yunho smiled.

“What about you?” Yoochun asked. “You seem distracted.”

“I just … it feels weird.”

“What does?”

“Being here. Junsu laughed and said I was crazy, but it’s … I can’t explain it. Changmin says I have to get used to a new environment again.”

“Yeah. It is odd to not have guns pointed at us.”

Yunho motioned them to the north. _Can you hear them?_

Yoochun pushed his senses beyond his connection with Jaejoong, and he smiled. Yeah, he heard them. Humans laughing, not trying to be quiet. There were four, three guys and a girl.

 _Get the girl,_ Jae demanded, possessive.

Yoochun laughed, and then relayed the message to Yunho.

Yunho chuckled too, and they dropped a few feet.

 _The fun part_ Yunho said, _is that they are expecting us, so we get to surprise them. Work on our stealth._

He and Yunho landed silently in a tree near the edge of the clearing. The four humans were not bunched together, but spread out. A glowing disk passed between them.

 _They’re playing?_ Yoochun said, incredulous.

_Yeah. Like I said. They’re here because they want to be. But sometimes they aren’t hunted, so they bring something to do to pass the time._

_Looks like fun. But god, I’m starving. I wasn’t really until just now._

The scent of human blood made his feathers rustle.

_My blood is better._

_Please let me concentrate, darling._

_I’m just saying._

_I know. Your blood is always the best, but now that you’re not human, well, we need blood from humans._

_Still better than theirs._

Yoochun sighed. _Are you trying to get me to cut our connection?_

_No. Do you want to?_

_Of course not. Let me concentrate._

_Fine._

Yoochun shut his eyes and let the red vision enter his mind. With the humans just standing there, he didn’t really need it, but he preferred hunting this way. He was about to move from his perch when movement caught his eye. He turned to the side and then quickly grabbed Yunho’s arm.

There were four more humans, hiding beyond the tree line.

 _What the hell?_ Yunho demanded.

_I don’t know. I say we find out before we expose ourselves in this clearing._

_A grand idea. Stay below the tree tops._

Very quietly, Yunho and Yoochun wove through the trees. This kind of hunting Yoochun did not mind. This was more like it, more like what he was used to. They drew close to the four hiding humans.

 _They have sensor cameras,_ Yunho said. _Video taping something._

_How are they communicating? Can you hear their conversation?_

_No. It’s muffled too well._

_I can say with certainty that I am not hunting in this clearing. Are there other clearings?_

_Yes, this one is just the closest to Changmin’s den._

Yoochun tried connecting to Changmin. The other wasn’t happy with him, but as soon as Yoochun told him where they were and what was happening, Changmin was interested.

_Stay there. I’ll be right there._

_Yoochun,_ Jaejoong said, voice scared. _What’s wrong? Why are you worried?_

_Just humans being suspicious. I’m okay._

_No, you’re not. You’ll be okay when you come back. Come back now. And don’t you fucking tell me_ soon _, you bastard. You always say that._

_I’ll be there when I can._

_That’s the same damn thing._

A few minutes later, Changmin landed in the trees next to him.

 _Where’s Junsu?_ Yunho asked.

_He’s a bit tied up right now._

Yoochun and Yunho chuckled.

Changmin had a scope with him and after a few minutes of observing the humans, he put an earpiece into his ear, adjusted a dial on his watch and then listened.

 _They’re from the city. Trying to film unregistered Avixiary hunting, to show the government._ Changmin pulled out a night vision camera and took pictures. He flew around them, getting them from all angles. _They are getting frustrated because no Avixiary have shown up here, or at the other clearing where they also have a team_

 _Do the humans in the clearing know? Are they with them?_ Yunho asked.

_No. And it looks like they’re leaving anyway._

_Can we hunt them out of the clearings?_

_We’re not supposed to, but if you land by them and explain, they may let you feed anyway. I’m going to take care of these four. No, I won’t kill them, but I am going to fuck up their equipment._

Yoochun and Yunho nodded at each other, and they flew through the woods, following the laughing humans.

 _How do we do this without scaring them?_ Yunho asked.

Yoochun chuckled, and the four of them stopped. “Like that I guess.”

Yoochun and Yunho landed in front of the group, the draft from their wings blowing the branches and clothes of the humans.

“Hey,” Yoochun said.

The humans exchanged looks. “Hi,” one said. “Little late for dinner?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah, sorry about that. There were four others hiding in the trees with camera equipment. We think they are trying to video tape us hunting humans and take it to the government.”

As one, their faces showed shock and outrage. “That’s ridiculous. It’s not you guys’ fault you need to eat off humans.”

“We were hoping you wouldn’t mind letting us feed without the hunting part,” Yunho said.

“Oh, sure,” one of the guys said, and looked at his friends. “Which one do you want?”

Yoochun smiled. “Well, my mate is being possessive and bitchy right now.”

_I am not!_

“And I’ve been told I get the girl, or nothing.”

The girl laughed and walked over to Yoochun. “You’re new around here too, like him?”

Yoochun nodded.

“You’re the one with the brand new mate?” one of the other guys asked.

“Yeah.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

The girl held up her arm. “You better bite my wrist then. No need for your mate to be really angry at you.”

_Tell her I like her._

Yoochun laughed and relayed the message.

She beamed. “I can’t wait to meet him. When will he be strong enough to come out and hunt?”

“In a few days.”

“Cool. Here.”

Yoochun took her wrist carefully and slid his fangs under her skin. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as biting down after a flight and a hunt, but it was food that mattered now. Yoochun drank from her until Yunho cautioned him to stop, that they weren’t allowed to take too much from each one.

Yoochun pulled his fangs away and the girl whimpered. “God, that feels so good,” she said and one of the other guys let her lean against him.

“Thank you,” Yoochun said.

The others nodded, and said their goodbyes. One of the men said they would talk to the town counsel about those who are trying to undermine the situation.

For safety, Yoochun and Yunho stayed in the trees as they flew back to Changmin’s and they kept one eye in red vision, just in case.

Changmin met them outside his door. _They are stupid. Only a faction from the city who are against us being here, but all the equipment they had has been destroyed, and the other team’s as well. Did you both eat?_

_Yes._

_Good. I have a toy to play with. Yunho, are you joining us tonight?_

Yunho shook his head. _No … I … I’m going to go lie down._

Changmin and Yoochun watched as Yunho moved ahead of him. Their eyes met and Changmin shrugged and turned down a hall. Yoochun went right to his and Jaejoong’s room.

Yoochun paused by the door and stared at his mate lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed. Jaejoong’s skin was pale. His wings were amazing. The dappled browns and grays over a base of white were mesmerizing. Yoochun wondered how long it would take for him to memorize the patterns, memorize where each different color feather was. The wings had already grown from the night before. Jaejoong was going to have an impressive wing span.

Yoochun was so lucky, so fortunate to have found his mate. He thought of Yunho’s feelings of unease. While out in the forest, he tossed them off as Avixiary intuition; Yunho had known someone was watching them who shouldn’t have been. But now, remembering his own feelings when he found Jaejoong, he wasn’t so sure. The entire week before he’d found Jaejoong, Yoochun had been restless and ill at ease.

He thought back on the first time he’d seen Jaejoong, the first time he fed off him. Only Junsu’s quick actions kept Yoochun from turning him right then. That had been years ago when Jaejoong was still a child, and terrified of them. Yoochun knew that someone else had fed on him before he did, and it made him so angry. He could clearly remember the possessiveness he felt every time he fed off of Jaejoong. And every year it was harder and harder to restrain himself. Only the thought of Jaejoong’s dead body kept Yoochun from turning him.

Jaejoong had grown into a beautiful young man, and Yoochun was very glad he’d waited to turn him

Jaejoong scoffed. “Waited?”

“Yes.”

“Waiting in general, or waiting now?”

“What?”

Jaejoong turned his head, eyes a fiery red. “Why are you waiting right now?”

“Admiring you.”

“You can admire me closer, can’t you?”

“Yes, but you’re beautiful from here.”

“Oh, god, fuck you. If I could get up, I would so have you pinned beneath me, now come and feed me, damn it.”

Yoochun laughed. “Okay, okay.”

He took his shirt off as he moved to the bed. Jaejoong whimpered low in his throat, the call of a sub for his mate. Yoochun’s skin shivered. He crawled into the bed on his hands and knees, over to Jaejoong.

“And from where would you like to feed, my mate?” Yoochun asked before leaning down and licking Jaejoong’s lips.

Jaejoong whimpered again. His mouth opened as he gasped. “Please, don’t … I …”

Yoochun lowered himself and Jaejoong’s mouth closed around his neck. Yoochun hissed in pleasure. Being fed from by his mate felt beyond amazing. Yoochun moved, dislodging Jaejoong, and Jaejoong growled, fingers clawing at Yoochun’s shoulders. Yoochun tucked his wings close and lay on his back. He pulled Jaejoong against him, and Jaejoong bit him again with a warning growl.

_Don’t do that again._

_Sorry, my heart_

Yoochun held Jaejoong close. His skin was no longer too sensitive to touch, though the wings were. It would still be a few days before Jaejoong could go out and learn to fly.

Jaejoong finished feeding. His fangs retracted but his mouth stayed against Yoochun’s neck. He lapped at the skin and the wound, whimpering for more, but too tired to take more. His wings spread and lowered until they were parallel to the bed. The tips of each wing stretched a few inches beyond the edge of the bed. Jaejoong was definitely going to have a large wingspan. And it made Yoochun smirk with pride. As he thought before, and would think forever: his mate was perfect.

v-v ♥♥♥ v-v

The next day, Jaejoong had enough energy to get up and walk around, but he didn’t have complete control of his wings yet, and they bumped into things and twisted oddly while he was walking. Yoochun stayed near him, monitoring his energy. For a few hours every night, Yoochun helped him learn how to switch between normal and heat vision.

“Why don’t Avixiary register on heat vision?” Jaejoong asked, one eye red, the other black. He squinted and Yoochun felt the strain.

“Let it go, Jae. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Jaejoong sighed and blinked. It took a few tries for the red vision to die.

“I can’t answer that,” Yoochun said, “because I don’t know. We don’t hunt each other, and we’re not human, it’s … it’s complicated. Changmin might now. Fucker is too smart for his own good.”

“I heard that!” Changmin shouted from down the hall.

“You are!” Junsu shouted at him.

“So what? I like being smart.”

“You’re too smart,” Junsu grumbled.

“Look, just because you’re not—”

Yoochun shut their bedroom door. It hadn’t taken long for Junsu and Changmin to start bickering at each other again. Yoochun decided they definitely need a few decades between visits.

Hearing his thoughts, Jae laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Tomorrow night, we’ll go out, and no, you can’t fly yet, but you need some real human blood in your system.”

Jae pouted. “I want to fly.”

His wings shuddered and snapped open. Yoochun grinned and let his hands run up Jaejoong’s back to the wing joints and then up the undersides, and through the soft down. Jaejoong shuddered in his arms.

Yoochun increased the pressure, scratching instead of touching, rubbing instead of caressing. Jaejoong’s head fell to his shoulder, his hands gripping his chest. He gasped as the pleasure of the massaged turned to lust.

Yoochun grinned. “Insatiable,” he whispered.

“Your fault,” Jae said. “Satisfy me now.”

“As my mate wishes.”


	6. ... of Passion

Jae pushed Yoochun until Yoochun walked backwards to the bed.

He stopped them and started undoing the laces on Jaejoong’s shirt.

“Just rip it off,” Jae muttered against his neck.

“No. You’ve destroy too many articles of clothing by ripping them off me. We’re going to run out.”

The shirt fell to the floor. Jae lips and fangs moved down Yoochun chest, and he was glad he hadn’t been wearing a shirt.

Jae pushed Yoochun down to the bed, and Yoochun sat on the end. Jae kneeled and kissed lower on his stomach. Yoochun leaned back on his elbows, adjusting until his wings spread behind him. Jaejoong stared at him for a moment, and then moaned and kissed his stomach. His lips shook over Yoochun’s abs.

“Don’t you dare rip my pants off,” Yoochun said.

 _You’re no fun,_ Jae said as he unbuttoned Yoochun’s jeans. As soon as they were off, Jae opened his mouth at Yoochun’s hip.

Yoochun tangled his hand in Jae’s hair and held his face away, tugging when Jaejoong struggled. _No biting._

Jaejoong whimpered his name.

 _No biting._ Yoochun repeated and yanked on his hair.

A moment of rebellion lashed through Jaejoong and he hissed at Yoochun, but Yoochun held his head still, until lust won and Jae lowered his eyes with grudging acceptance.

_Put your fangs away and I’ll let you go._

Yoochun felt his struggle for control, but Jaejoong needed to learn to do this. He needed to be able to keep himself from biting everything. He’d kill a human if he didn’t learn to control himself.

After a few seconds, Jaejoong whimpered, “Please.”

Yoochun’s own resolve weakened at that and he glared down at Jaejoong for using their bond to manipulate him.

Jaejoong grinned, licking a fang, completely unrepentant.

_Later. You have to learn to do this._

And just like that, the fangs were gone. _I know. But I like biting you._

_I like it when you bite me._

Yoochun let go of his hair and Jaejoong kissed his skin and sucked on it, instead of biting it. Yoochun let his head tilt back, and his legs spread, giving Jaejoong better access to his body. Jae’s hands ran up and down Yoochun’s sides and legs while he continued to kiss at his skin. With his eyes shut, it was a test to see if Yoochun could tell where Jaejoong was going to lick next, but Jaejoong was learning how to block his thoughts from Yoochun, and it took Yoochun by complete surprise when the head of his cock was enveloped in Jaejoong’s mouth.

He moaned and thrust his hips up. Jaejoong shifted with the movement, not letting anymore of Yoochun’s cock into his mouth. Yoochun moaned again when his tongue pressed against the soft head, and slipped into the slit of his cock.

 _This feels a lot better without fangs,_ Yoochun said.

_Says you._

Yoochun chuckled, and then hummed low in his throat as Jaejoong took his entire cock into his mouth. He kept his head back, because if he watched Jaejoong’s red lips opened wide around his cock , he was going to come. Jaejoong on his knees always made him lose control of himself. Jae whined and teased more, using his tongue along the underside and up the vein. His fingers cupped Yoochun’s balls.

“Oh, shit,” Yoochun gasped.

The blow job was no different than the others Jaejoong had given him over the years, but with every one, every time together, Yoochun’s love and devotion to Jaejoong grew. Their bond grew, their connection grew. Their souls met.

 _I love you,_ Yoochun said, _so much. So fucking much._

Jae hummed his agreement, the hum was another submission noise from a sub-mate. It made Yoochun shiver. He gripped Jae’s hair again and pulled him up to his lips. Sometime, Jaejoong had pulled his own pants off and their bare bodies brushed. Yoochun had to quickly fold his wings in as Jaejoong pushed his back to the bed. Jaejoong’s wings were spread, brushing the posts of the bed. He sat his bare body against Yoochun’s lap and rocked his hips.

_I want you._

_Hang on._

_No. I want you now._

_Jae, you’re not--_

Yoochun cried out as Jae’s hips shifted at just the right angle. The head of his cock forced its way into Jae’s unprepared body.

_God, at least get some lube._

Jae grinned. Before Yoochun could stop him, Jaejoong sliced a fang over the palm of his hand.

 _Jaejoong,_ Yoochun chided.

Jaejoong smiled and grabbed Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun cried out and arched into the hand, but it was only there for a moment. Jae sat on his cock again, his whole body shaking as Yoochun thrust up into him all at once. Jae’s eyes shut with a sigh, he shifted his hips and then his eyes opened.

Yoochun was gasping. Jaejoong’s body was too tight, too hot, too much, and the fact that it was his blood giving him the slickness needed for penetration drove Yoochun near insanity.

Jaejoong smirked and brought his hand up to his face. He licked the blood from it, eyes locked on Yoochun’s. Yoochun cursed down their link. Jaejoong laughed and held his hand out. Yoochun gripped Jaejoong’s hips and used him to sit up enough to close his mouth over Jaejoong’s palm.

Jaejoong lifted his body slowly, pulling a deep whine from Yoochun.

_God, Jaejoong, I love you_

_I know._

Jaejoong rode him slowly. Yoochun had to pull away from his hand. He landed on his back with a gasp. Jaejoong’s body clenched around him. Yoochun couldn’t thrust up, his feet still on the floor.

_Can I bite you yet?_

Yoochun wanted to say yes, he wanted to feel Jae’s fangs in his neck. Instead, Yoochun growled out a commanding no, causing Jaejoong to shrink back and shiver. With a burst of power, Yoochun threw Jaejoong over him and onto the bed. Jaejoong landed with an _oof_ on his stomach. Before Jae could move, Yoochun flipped around and yanked him back by his hips. Jae’s wings jerked back, snapped Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun growled a warning. He gripped Jae’s ass and spread him open. He leaned forward and licked at the blood along Jae’s skin. Jae shivered and begged down their link. Yoochun reached between Jaejoong’s legs and pulled on his balls.

Jae’s wings flapped hard, throwing their hair and clothes and bedspread in the draft.

_Stop moving your wings. They’re yours to control._

Jae sent irritation at him.

_Do it, Jaejoong. You have to control them at all times._

_I did not ask for a test of my control right now_ , Jae snapped.

_Well, I’m giving you one. Stop them._

Jaejoong whimpered while Yoochun continued to lick at his hole and play with his balls. _You’re totally ruining this._

_No, I’m not. Yes, unconstrained, wild sex with you is amazing, but I want to show you that it can be more amazing with control._

_Don’t want control._

_Trust me, my love. You do not have control right now._ Yoochun let Jaejoong feel his dominance, let him feel his power and his possession of him.

Jae whined and lowered his head to the bed. His wings stilled, but stayed spread. A tiny bit of fear leaked down their link.

 _I don’t want you to be afraid of me,_ Yoochun said immediately and withdrew his power. _I want you to learn on your own. I don’t want to control you. I want you to control yourself._

Jae shuddered. Yoochun stopped teasing him until Jae pushed back up on his hands. His wings only moved once and then they stilled.

Yoochun crooned in praise and then licked Jaejoong more. He had no desire to leave Jaejoong’s body, so he did what Jae had done and sliced his palm open.

Jaejoong laughed in his head.

Yoochun slapped his ass once, and Jae arched back with a cry. His wings fluttered but did not snap. Yoochun coated his cock in blood, and then pressed two fingers into Jaejoong’s body. Jae whimpered, and then moaned as Yoochun ran his other hand up Jaejoong’s bare back and to his shoulders. He pressed against Jaejoong’s spine, between his wings, adding pressure with his fingers tips before sliding his hand down Jaejoong’s spine.

Jaejoong’s back arched and he hummed low as his head dropped between his arms.

 _Isn’t that better?_ Yoochun whispered, and repeated the motion over and over until Jaejoong shook underneath him.

_Why … I … fuck … Yoochun._

Yoochun laughed. “I told you it was better.” He removed his fingers and slid his cock up and over Jaejoong’s entrance. “Fold your wings.”

“Chunnie,” he whined.

“Fold them.”

Jae’s body shook with the effort, but a few seconds later, the joints twisted, the feathers adjusted, and Jae’s wings folded to his back. The ends stretched past Yoochun’s body. Yoochun leaned forward and kissed where the skin turned to feathers. He breathed over that spot, and Jaejoong shouted in ecstasy, body quaking. When Yoochun nipped at the skin, the shout dropped to an incessant whine of submission that Yoochun had been waiting for. He thrust into Jaejoong’s tight entrance.

Jaejoong jerked his hips back, and a moment later his wings shook.

 _Don’t, Jaejoong,_ Yoochun warned as he stopped completely.

Jaejoong whimpered, but his wings settled. _I’m sorry. I … I’m … please, move. Please._

Yoochun nuzzled his back and wings again. _If you can, spread them halfway._

_But you’re—_

_I know. Trust me. Just try._

_Okay._

Jaejoong wings opened, and Yoochun shivered as the feathers tickled every inch of his exposed skin. He gripped one wing and held it, a silent command not to move. He rubbed his face up and down the bone, and memorized the feel and smell of his mate’s wings. He lapped at the skin, and felt Jaejoong’s orgasm through his body and their connection.

_Perfect, my love._

Jae moaned his name through their link while he continued to whine in submission.

Yoochun rotated his hips, not pulling out of Jaejoong’s body, just pushing deeper. He moved his hands and mouth and face to Jaejoong’s other wing, repeating the process of marking, and feeling and smelling. He continued, over and over, wing to wing, bone to bone, until he was certain he’d touched or licked every feather and every joint. Jaejoong’s body shook in orgasm after orgasm, until he could not hold himself up anymore, and his face pressed against the bed, hands clutching the sheets. His cock was purple, still hard, leaking a constant flow of clear liquid between his orgasms. He fucked himself on Yoochun’s cock, and Yoochun allowed it, because, well, it felt good.

He praised Jaejoong constantly, aloud and down their link. His own orgasm came and went, each wave stronger than the last. That spark of their souls joining had him gasping more than once, but he did not come, not yet. He would with Jaejoong, when he wanted to.

Yoochun was pushing him, he knew that, but he had too. Jaejoong’s wings had already drooped, he had no energy to keep them folded or up, or do anything with them, other than let them open and hang. Yoochun continued running his hands and fingers through the feathers, making Jaejoong shiver.

_Yoo-yoochun?_

_Yes, my love?_

_I … I … can’t._

_I know._

Jaejoong whimpered. He gasped and his mouth opened as he lost control. His fangs extending, his eyes went red. If any part of Yoochun’s body had been in front of Jaejoong’s face, there would be fangs in him right now. A constant, low hum permeated the room, filled Yoochun’s ears with an utter feeling of possession. Jaejoong was his. Completely.

Yoochun did not fight off the next wave of pleasure. He let it fill him, moved his hips faster and harder inside his mate. Yoochun smirked and let himself lose control. He leaned forward, and right before he came, he slid his fangs into Jaejoong’s back, right between his wings. He growled, humming low. Marking and claiming his mate again.

Jae whined, their voices fell into harmony, Jae’s high, Yoochun’s low.

Yoochun shut his eyes as the pleasure exploded from him, filling Jaejoong’s body. Jaejoong cried out, his whole body shaking with another orgasm. He collapsed, pinning Jaejoong to the bed as he drank and drank, draining his mate until Jaejoong finally gave up and slipped into unconsciousness.

Yoochun hummed in approval, whispered praise through their minds and hearts and soul. He took a few more swallows and then shifted them, gathering Jaejoong’s pliant body against his chest. Sighing in utter contentment, his body relaxed, and he slept.


	7. ... of Abduction

“Yoochun, Yoochun. Yoochun, god, Yoochun, wake up.”

Yoochun’s eyes pried open as someone slapped his thigh. His instincts kicked in first and he growled and covered Jaejoong with his body.

“Please, fuck, Yoochun, wake up.”

“Give me one good reason not to kill you,” Yoochun grumbled as he buried his face into Jaejoong’s neck. Jaejoong stirred underneath him.

“Junsu is missing.”

Yoochun looked up and over at Changmin. “What?”

“Junsu is missing.”

“So contact him and—”

“I can’t. You don’t understand. I can’t. He’s just … not there.”

Jae muttered a question in his mind and Yoochun said to hang on.

Yoochun sat up. Jaejoong curled around his lap. Changmin paced his bedroom, back and forth, wings snapping in agitation.

“Where is he?”

“Do you think I’d be panicking if I knew that?” Changmin demanded.

“What time is it?” Yoochun asked.

“Almost dawn.”

“So he lay down to sleep through the day, it’s—“

“You don’t understand,” Changmin said, flipping around and glaring at him. “He’s not there. Look.” Changmin was quiet for a second. “Not there. Not in my mind, not … not in my heart. I … I can’t feel him at all.”

Yoochun stared at Changmin, always so calm, always so in control of himself. That moment he looked like someone had taken his favorite toy away and said he wouldn’t get it back for the rest of the week.

Yunho entered the room carefully, mindful of Changmin’s mood. “I can’t reach him either.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and threw his mind out, shouting for Junsu, but there was nothing but an echo of his thoughts. If Junsu had himself blocked, the message would have bounced back to them, but it was like it kept going, searching for Junsu and just never found him.

Changmin’s breath hitched, humming low, calling for his mate in desperation. It made Yoochun’s heart ache.

“I contacted Leeteuk,” Yunho said, and then at Yoochun’s questioning looked continued, “He’s the leader of the Avixiary who live around here. He said he’d have all of them out looking for him as soon as the sun set.”

“Is he dead?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin shook his head. “I … I don’t know, but I don’t think so. It’s … it’s more like someone just cut his connection and took him away.”

Yoochun kissed Jaejoong’s head, warned him and then held out his arm. Changmin shook as he climbed on the bed and curled against Yoochun.

“What happened?”

“We were … we were fighting tonight, and I don’t even know what it was over, and then he left. Called me a pompous, wingless stitch in his side and left, and then less than fifteen minutes later, he was gone. I could feel his anger still, and feel his heart beat like always, but then it was just gone, and he wouldn’t answer when I called and he wouldn’t … What if he …”

“He’s probably just sleeping out the day,” Yoochun said, though he looked at Yunho and Yunho shook his head.

Something was definitely wrong.

After a while, Changmin let himself be led back to his room by Yunho.

Yoochun contacted Leeteuk for an update, but none of the Avixiary could contact Junsu, and none of the humans had seen him last night, nor been fed on by him.

It was like Junsu had been erased, leaving only memories of his smile and eyes and stupid jokes.

Changmin moped all day. He didn’t sleep. He walked around his compound pointing out all the things Junsu had liked and changed everything Junsu didn’t like so that when Junsu came back, he would see that Changmin painted the bathroom blue and put the silver hardware on the drawers that Junsu had bought a couple days before.

Yoochun slowly got the gist of their fight. Changmin had said something about the compound being his and not theirs and Junsu had made a smart comment about how they never did anything as a couple except fuck, break up and leave each other, and Changmin said leaving was all Junsu was good at and then Junsu was throwing things and leaving.

As sunset drew closer, Changmin grew more and more restless.

 _Don’t ever leave me,_ Jaejoong whispered to Yoochun as they watched Changmin pace, black wings snapping.

_I won’t. Not ever._

_I miss Su. He … he’s helped me a lot._

_I know. But he’s not dead._

_You don’t know that._

_True, but … when an Avixiary dies, those closest to them feel it. I haven’t felt him die, haven’t felt him suffer._

_But you can’t feel him at all!_ Jaejoong protested.

Changmin shot them a look and Jaejoong muttered an apology. They remained quiet as Changmin continued pacing.

Only Yoochun and Yunho holding him down kept Changmin from flying out and searching for his mate as soon as the sun went down.

“We have to wait for Leeteuk,” Yoochun said. He’d made plans with the leader to come and organize a search. Changmin said Junsu disappeared close by, so Leeteuk said all Avixiary in the area would start from Changmin’s and search around, but Changmin was to stay put, in case Junsu came back or called for him.

Since Yoochun and Yunho knew Junsu the best (besides Changmin), they were in charge of leading the others. Two young Avixiary, Kyuhyun and Kibum, stayed with Changmin.

“I’ll find him,” Yoochun said and pressed his forehead to Changmin’s, sharing peace and love with him.

“Please. Please.”

“I will. You keep calling for him.”

Changmin shook his head. “I c-can’t. Every time he doesn’t answer, I lose a little more hope.”

Yoochun sighed and let Yunho hug and kiss Changmin for a moment.

Leeteuk and Heechul, the two oldest Avixiary, led the way out of the den. “On our way here, we stayed in the trees,” Leeteuk said.

“With those enemy humans nearby, we didn’t want to risk it,” Heechul continued.

“Good idea,” Yoochun said. There were thirteen of them total, enough to spread in all directions, flying with half red vision, and half normal. Looking for humans, looking for a body. Though Yoochun didn’t want to think about that.

_Too late._

_He can’t be dead._

_I know. He isn’t. You’ll find him._

Yoochun felt Jaejoong’s love and support. He’d only complained a little of being left alone, but he knew that this was more important.

 _There’s … something strange_ , one of the other Avixiary said. _Leeteuk._

_I’m coming, Kangin._

Yoochun searched in his area until Leeteuk called for him and the others.

_They have him netted._

_Is he alive?_ Yoochun asked.

_Yes._

Yoochun landed in a tree near the edge of a clearing. There were at least twenty humans, all in military gear. The area was lit with bright halogen lights, meant to ruin an Avixiary vision, but for now, they weren’t bright enough, and Yoochun focused on the very middle of the clearing. Junsu was under a metal net. It rose and fell with his breathing and Yoochun was glad he wasn’t dead. Changmin would have thrown a fit.

He called for Changmin.

Changmin’s relief was strong, and he said they were on their way.

 _Don’t do anything stupid,_ Yoochun said. _There are twenty humans with guns and lasers waiting for us to show up._

When Changmin landed next to him, Yoochun took his hand. His body shook with anger. _They better be so glad that he is not dead._ Changmin said, growling.

Leeteuk quieted him. _We have Avixiary spread all around this clearing, but there are too many with too many guns._

_Are they wearing night vision?_

_Yes, but with the halogens, none of them have it activated._

_Stupid humans. They’ve blinded themselves._

_Yes, they have._

Changmin’s eyes calculated the clearing, the weapons, the humans. It was normal for an Avixiary to not care for technology. Yoochun did not like it, and preferred the quiet of trees and the moonlight to the home Changmin had for himself. It was part of their downfall, part of the reason why they did not grow with the humans. But it also meant that the humans took for granted that no normal Avixiary knew about their technology.

But Changmin would hardly be considered normal.

The rest of them waited.

“We know you’re out there,” a voice said suddenly, echoing through the night. “The beast is wired with explosives and if any of our equipment is touched, it will set it off.”

 _Wrong,_ Changmin thought. _If the wrong equipment is touched, it will set it off._

 _They have him tied up with explosives!_ one said.

Changmin mentally waved it away. _It’s smart. It’s what I would do in their situation._

 _What is that he’s under anyway?_ Yoochun asked.

 _I’m not sure,_ Changmin said. _There’s a very strong current running through it though. It’s almost the same as the metal my compound is made of, but of course, my design is better and has no flaws. Theirs relies on manmade power, where mine takes the natural elements and—_

_Science lesson later, please._

Changmin scoffed. _Plebian. All it’s done is taken Junsu off the map and rendered his strength and powers to call dormant. He’s not even conscious right now._

 _The plan?_ Leeteuk asked.

Changmin waited a little longer, more calculations running through his head.

The humans shouted out another warning.

 _They can’t really tell we’re here, right?_ another Avixiary asked.

Leeteuk answered. _No, they don’t know, Wookie. Just lucky guessing. Don’t stir. Don’t give yourself away._

 _We need a distraction,_ Changmin said, _and then the generator at the fourth point needs to be destroyed. It will knock out the net around Junsu, and the explosives and half the lights. As soon as that one is gone, then the one closest to us is next. It will turn off the rest of the lights._

Changmin spread his wings.

Yoochun grabbed his arm. _What are you doing?_

Changmin grinned. _Causing a distraction._

He took off, and Yoochun shook his head. Leeteuk directed Heechul close to the first generator.

Yoochun watched, breath short as Changmin landed just inside the trees and not quietly. He staggered into the clearing, calling for his mate. Twenty guns turned on him. He fell to his knees, and made the show good, begging and pleading while crawling toward Junsu.

Something exploded across the clearing, and guns shot off and then something else exploded, and the clearing was plunged into darkness.

 _Don’t let any of them escape,_ Leeteuk’s voice said. _Don’t kill them if you don’t have to._

Yoochun spread his wings and let his vision turn red. He caught one mid-run, but hit him a little too hard and shattered his skull. A sharp twinge of pain shook through his wing and he growled, turning and attacking the human that had shot him. This one did not go down easy though, and after a blow to his head with the human’s gun, Yoochun snapped. He ripped the gun away from the human’s hands and used it to knock him unconscious.

It was over in a matter of moments.

 _Changmin,_ Yoochun called.

_I have him. He’s … he’s … he’ll be okay. I think._

Yoochun grabbed the two humans he’d disabled and dragged them back to the clearing. The purple glow of Aster lit his way.

“Yoochun,” Leeteuk said in admonishment when Yoochun threw the dead human to the ground.

“Um, oops?”

Leeteuk laughed.

_Okay, that’s it! Come home now! I have kept myself quiet and listened and felt you nervous and scared and now someone shot you!_

_Jae love, I’m fine._

_No, you’re not fine. You need me. And then you’ll be fine._

_Now, that is very true. I will never be whole without you. Take care of Changmin and Junsu. I’ll be back soon._

_Soon, soon, soon._

Yoochun chuckled.

“Your mate?”

“Yeah. He’s being overprotective.”

Leeteuk grinned and his eyes found Heechul’s across the clearing. “I know how that is.”

“So what do we do with them,” Yoochun asked as more Avixiary brought back bodies, some dead.

“Interrogate them, find out what the metal net was, and then kill them.”

Yoochun nodded. “Sounds—”

“All of them?” Yunho asked, suddenly at Yoochun’s elbow.

“Huh?”

“You’ll kill all of them?”

“Yes. They don’t deserve to live,” Leeteuk said.

Yunho swallowed.

Yoochun placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I … I don’t know, but …” His eyes found the human Yoochun had knocked unconscious.

Yoochun remembered the unease Yunho had before.

 _Yunho, what …_ Yoochun sent to him privately.

Yunho turned wide, terrified eyes to Yoochun. _I … I … don’t kill him, please. I … he’s …_

Panic bubbled in Yunho’s mind and Yoochun was quick to hold him and press their foreheads together.

_We won’t. Not that one. Okay? Just that one?_

Yunho nodded. _Thank you._

Yoochun pointed to the man. “He’s coming with us.”

Leeteuk opened his mouth to protest and then shut it with a nod. “Fine.”

“We’ll take him to Changmin’s,” Yoochun said, “just in case he has a transmitter or another way to communicate with others. Let us know what happens.”

“I will.”

 _Do you want to carry him?_ Yoochun asked Yunho.

Yunho swallowed and shook his head. _No … I … I …_

_I understand. You won’t get all possessive if I do?_

_No. Better you than someone else._

Yoochun made sure he had a secure hold on the unconscious human and then lifted him into the air. Yunho’s nervous presence followed him.


	8. ... of Recovery

Changmin had Junsu on a metal table. He was on his stomach, wings and arms hanging limp off the sides. There were crisscrosses of red skin on his arms and legs and back.

Changmin’s lips were pursed into a thin line. Anger and concern waved through his soul and into the room. Jaejoong stood in the corner of the room, wings twitching, face worried.

“How is he?” Yoochun asked, setting his burden on another table.

Jaejoong was immediately in his arms. Yoochun held him closely.

Changmin’s eyes narrowed at the unconscious human, and then flicked to Yunho. Yunho hadn’t come more than two steps into the room. He nodded once in understanding. “He’s okay. He’s not dead. They sedated him and pumped him full of mental destabilizers, so even though I can contact him now, I can’t talk to him. I’ll have to wait until the effects wear off.”

“How did they—“

Changmin pointed across the room. The net that had been holding Junsu lay in a heap on the floor. “It’s an amazing piece of equipment. From what I can tell, it sends electrical currents to whatever is touching it and then forms a barrier around them. I’ll have to ask Junsu to clarify, but it seems like it bars everything: sound, radio, light waves, everything from it.”

“You’re going to be focused on that for a few weeks until you figure it out.”

“Yeah. What is Leeteuk doing with the other humans?”

“Interrogating them. Finding out how they knew where to attack, and who in the city is helping them. Killing them if necessary.”

Changmin stopped, and his eyes softened for a moment as Junsu’s chest rose in a deep breath. He hooked his hands under Junsu’s legs and around his shoulders and lifted him.

“We’ll talk about the human later,” he said as he carried Junsu away. “But restrain him.”

Yoochun met Yunho’s eyes, and Yunho nodded. “I … I know.”

Yoochun pushed Jaejoong away for a moment, but Jaejoong clung to him. “Jae, I—”

“I want to eat him,” Jae muttered.

Yoochun chuckled. The first human Jae had been around since his turning; Yoochun was surprised Jae hadn’t already tried.

 _I know he’s Yunho’s mate,_ Jae said.

Yoochun kissed Jae’s forehead and pushed him toward Yunho. _Hold him, or he’s going to go all primal on your human._

Yunho held out his hand and Jae kept his head bowed as he took it and let Yunho hold him. _Sorry,_ Jae whispered. The urge to feed thrummed through him.

 _It’s not your fault you’re new,_ Yunho said. _I need a hug anyway._

_Is he really your mate?_

_I think so._

_But he … he tried to hurt Junsu._

_I know._

Yoochun listened to their conversation while he took off the human’s helmet and goggles. He quickly checked his injuries, but only had the concussion that Yoochun had given him. It wasn’t bad, but just in case, he carefully filled a syringe of pain medicine, enough to keep him asleep while his body healed. Yoochun made sure the human had no weapons on him and then bound his ankles and wrists with electronic cuffs. The release latch was programmed only to Changmin’s touch.

Yunho shook, trying to control himself, and then said, “Sit on a table, Chun, and let me look at your wing.”

Yoochun looked up, confused, and then a sharp pain laced up his wing and into his back. Right, he’d gotten shot. Jaejoong was immediately next to him, ushering him to a table while Yunho grabbed some healing supplies.

“It’s not that bad,” Yoochun protested.

“It’s still bleeding,” Yunho said. “Sit.”

Yoochun sat and spread his wings. Low on his right wing there was another burst of pain. He winced.

“You’re such a liar,” Jaejoong said and his face jerked.

“I’m sorry that it’s hurting you too,” Yoochun said and pulled him between his legs. Jae curled up into his chest.

Yunho’s hands were quick with cleaning and stitching. “You’re lucky the bullet didn’t lodge anywhere. It went right through and only broke two bones. You should be able to fly tomorrow night for a little while.”

“Maybe, depending on what Leeteuk finds out.”

“Yeah.”

Yoochun sent Jaejoong a cautionary warning and then turned to Yunho. “Want to stay with us tonight?”

Jaejoong’s feelings flared with jealously and possessiveness, but Yoochun’s mind was firm. _He needs it._

_I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it._

Yunho looked conflicted, eyes shooting between them and the human. Yoochun stood up. He kept one arm around Jaejoong and held out his hand for Yunho. Yunho sighed and took it. He kept his head turned as Yoochun led them to the bedroom.

Yoochun crawled into bed first, and then Jaejoong followed. A little growl slipped out of Jaejoong as Yunho followed them. Yoochun growled back and pinched Jae’s wing. He lowered his eyes, repentant, but unhappy.

“Sorry,” Jae whispered. “Can I …”

“Are you going to be nice to Yunho?”

Jae nodded.

Yoochun rubbed their cheeks together. _I know you’re feeling possessive, right now. But you’ll have to learn this. Yes, you’re my mate, but as Avixiary, we are one. When one of us suffers, we all suffer. Yunho can be a bastard, and he has been for as long as I’ve known him, but he will not be abandoned. Nor will you. And I know you’re hungry._

Jaejoong meekly slid his fangs into Yoochun’s neck.

Yoochun met Yunho’s eyes. The other hadn’t done more than sit on the bed, legs crossed, arms loose at his sides. His wings hung dejectedly.

“Yunho,” Yoochun said.

Yunho flinched and then said, “How-how did you go so long with Jaejoong so close?”

“The thought of his dead body kept me strong. You won’t have to do that.”

“I want to hold him, but he’s going to hate me. He does hate me. I can feel it.”

Yoochun frowned. Again he gestured with his arm. “Come and lay down. We’ll deal with it when he wakes up.”

Yunho shook as he crawled over to Yoochun. “I … I don’t want him to wake up.”

“Yunho.”

“What? He hates me.”

“He doesn’t know you. He hates Avixiary, but it’s a hate bred from habit and persecution and racism, not a hate based on you.”

_Jaejoong, feed from him._

Jaejoong’s essence flared with anger.

_Jaejoong. Do it. Just remember all the times he fed off you and almost drained you. He needs to sleep and he’s not going to sleep with his blood pumping through him like it is._

Jaejoong pulled his fangs away from Yoochun and sat up, straddling his lap. He crossed his arms. “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t care. Do it.”

Yoochun cut off his amusement, watching Jaejoong fight against the will to obey, but eventually he took a deep breath.

Yunho was curled against Yoochun’s side. His hand tugged listlessly on Yoochun’s shirt.

Jaejoong sighed again and lifted his leg, arching it over Yunho’s body as well. Yunho barely reacted as Jaejoong leaned over and bit his neck. It took about ten minutes, and then Yunho’s arm encircled Jae’s back, fingers playing with his wings. Jaejoong hummed, and then whined when Yoochun mentally chastised him.

_Sorry, it’s …_

_Just drink. No sex._

Yunho’s amusement carried through them. _I knew you weren’t enough for him._

Jae really made a noise of protest.

“Don’t piss him off with his fangs in your neck,” Yoochun said with a laugh.

Yunho’s eyes shut and he sighed. “I like his fangs in my neck. Makes me wish you’d turned him sooner.”

“Me, too,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong suddenly pulled away from Yunho with a whimper. He landed on the opposite side of Yoochun and curled into a ball. His wings were snapping. Lust wove around him as he fought to control himself.

Yoochun chuckled and curled around him. With mental persuasions, Jaejoong straightened his body. Yoochun slipped his hand into his sweats and stroked his cock.

_You did well, my mate. You are going to be very strong._

Jaejoong whimpered. His wings spread, and his arms reached behind him, curling around Yoochun’s neck. Yoochun fed from his neck, sped up his strokes along his cock. This time, when Jaejoong hummed in submission, Yoochun let him, soaking up the call into his body. His own cock was hard, but he didn’t need any now. It was time for his mate and for his friend to get what they needed.

Jaejoong’s body shook in his arms, and he came with a ragged sigh into Yoochun’s hand and over his clothes. He grabbed Yoochun’s wrist and brought his hand to his lips, licking up his come from his fingers.

“He really is beautiful,” Yunho whispered.

Yoochun smiled and kissed Jaejoong’s cheek. “Yes, he is. How is yours?”

“Still out cold. You hit him really hard.”

“He shot me!” Yoochun said.

Yunho smiled. “I’m sure you deserved it for something.”

“Fucker. Let’s try to sleep. It’s been a rough day.” The three of them settled down, Jaejoong smashed between them with his head on Yoochun’s chest.

Jae’s essence flared in contentment as Yunho spooned in behind him. _You’re warm._

_You’re pretty._

Jae giggled.

“Stop flirting with my mate,” Yoochun snapped.

Yunho smiled and kissed Jaejoong’s cheek and then leaned up enough to kiss Yoochun’s. _Thank you. I didn’t think I was going to be able to sleep._

A few hours later, Yunho shook Yoochun.

Yoochun sighed as Jaejoong stirred against him.

 _He’s awake,_ Yunho said, mind bordering on panic again.

Yoochun sighed again, but this time, he sat up, tucking Jaejoong into the bed. Jae clutched onto Yoochun’s arm in his sleep. Yoochun whispered at him mentally, and then Jae rolled over and slept. With a kiss to Jaejoong’s shoulder, Yoochun forced his body out of bed. The effects of the sunlight down in Changmin’s den weren’t as bad as being in the sun, but Yoochun was still lethargic.

Yunho’s energy bounced anxiously.

 _Is he coherent?_ Yoochun asked.

_Yes, and I contacted Changmin, but he told me to fuck off, that the human deserved to be kept captive for as long as Changmin wanted him captive and then I decided that it’d be better not to fight with him because Junsu isn’t awake yet and he’s still ornery._

_Good call._

They entered the receiving room. The human’s eyes went wide and he screamed, twisting in the restraints.

“Woah, calm down,” Yoochun said, hands raised. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

“Stay away from me, stay … don’t touch me.”

“You were injured,” Yoochun said. “You should let me check your head.”

Yunho stayed behind him, fingers gripped around Yoochun’s wing.

“Stay-stay-please—”

_God, Yunho, can you calm him down?_

_I … I …_

The human thrashed harder, screaming something about voodoo and mind control and a lot of other bullshit.

 _Someone shut that thing up!_ Changmin shouted.

And a moment later, the human was quiet, eyes wide as he stared at Yunho.

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You just … you have to let us explain and you can hate me but please, just … please._

Yoochun reached behind him and held Yunho’s hand.

 _I told you he’d hate me,_ Yunho said.

Yoochun let Yunho curl into his arms and cry.

The human’s eyes went wider. “Let me go,” he said.

Yunho shivered in Yoochun’s arms.

“I’m sorry, but only Changmin has the capabilities of releasing you, and he’s busy. What’s your name?”

“Fuck off. Let me go.”

 _Let him go,_ Yunho said, fingers tightening in Yoochun’s shirt. _He hates me. He doesn’t want to be here. Let him go._

Yoochun didn’t take his eyes from the human’s as he rubbed Yunho’s back. The human stared at them.

“You do know you’re doing this to him, right?’ Yoochun said.

Yunho stiffened in his arms and told him to be quiet.

“Why should I care?”

Yoochun smiled. “As long as you can feel it, that’s all that matters.”

“Feel what? The spell he put on me.”

“Yoochun, please don’t,” Yunho whispered. “He-he’s fighting it.”

“Are you hungry?” Yoochun asked.

“What does that matter? I can’t get up to eat.”

“No, but we can feed you.”

“No thanks. You’ll poison whatever it is I eat, and all you need is blood anyway.”

Yoochun laughed. “God, you believe all the superstitions and stereotypes about us, don’t you?”

“It’s true.”

“It’s not. I’m hungry. It’s time for breakfast.”

“I’ll go make it,” Yunho said quickly and before Yoochun could pull him back, Yunho was gone, down the hallway.

“What’s your name?” Yoochun asked him again.

“Fuck off.”

“Yunho could find out, you know. Dig through your mind until he knows everything about you, but he’s afraid of you, afraid of you hating him.”

“I hate you all.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re Avixiary.”

“That’s a pretty stupid reason to hate someone,” Yoochun said. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “I mean, if we had harmed you, or killed your family, or pissed in your drinking water, then yeah, those are all good reasons to hate us, but just because we’re Avixiary is stupid.”

“You’re demons, creatures of death.”

“When was the last time a human was killed by an Avixiary?”

“Last night I watched you kill someone.”

“Point. But I didn’t mean to. And you’re the one who shot me, and I didn’t kill you when I had a reason to.”

The human remained silent.

 _Why is Yunho in the kitchen?_ Jaejoong said in his head.

_Making breakfast._

_Oh, no he is not._

Yoochun smiled, and then sent to Changmin. _Will you come and release this human’s legs?_

Changmin’s essence felt sated and secure, content.

Yoochun’s smile widened. _Junsu must be awake._

_Yes. I’ll be there in five._

“You’re freaking me out,” the human said.

“Why?”

“Just … that smile it’s …”

“Well, if you could speak to us mentally, then you’d know why I was smiling.”

Yunho came up behind him cautiously.

“Breakfast done?”

“No. Jaejoong kicked me out of the kitchen.”

Yoochun laughed.

_Is he …_

Yoochun pressed his forehead against Yunho’s. _I’m going to see if I can trigger the possession in him. See if he’ll succumb to it._

 _You’re such as ass,_ Yunho said, but he put his hand on Yoochun’s waist.

The human made a tiny noise, and Yunho shivered.

_Well?_

_It’s working … but he’s fighting it._

_Better than nothing._

“God, knock it off. That’s another thing about you demons. The gay thing.”

“Another unfounded reason why you hate us?” Yoochun said, turning just his head to look at the human.

The human looked away.

Yoochun kissed Yunho’s cheek. _Go back to the kitchen. I’m trying to get him to tell me his name._

_Okay. Don’t … don’t hurt him._

_I would never hurt him, Yunho. Ever._

Yunho nodded and left them alone again.

“Why does he keep leaving?” the human asked.

“Because it hurts him to be around you. You can feel it. Why are you asking?”

“What does that mean, I can feel it?”

Yoochun smirked. “What? No accusations of witchcraft anymore?”

“No, because … because …”

“You don’t have to explain. I already know. It’s just what happens. Now, will you tell me your name? I’m getting tired of thinking of you as ‘Yunho’s mate’ in my head.”

The human’s eyes went wide and he jerked his head up. “M-mate? That’s ridiculous.” His voice wavered.

“Maybe. What’s your name?”


	9. ... of Discovery

The human did not look up. Yoochun could almost feel his inner thoughts, his indecision, his desperation. Yoochun knew he was running his options through his head.

With the moment to actually study him, Yoochun noted with mild interest that he looked a lot like Junsu. Taller, broader in the shoulders and torso. His arms and legs were well muscled. His hair was cropped close to his head and dyed a deep black.

It made sense. Yunho had always been attracted to Junsu.

“J-Junho,” he suddenly whispered.

Yoochun nodded a greeting. “My name is Yoochun. The other is Yunho. In a minute, you’ll meet Junsu and Changmin, a mated pair. My mate is Jaejoong, and he’s making breakfast, so that should at least get you to be nice to him.”

“Am … am … are you going to make me evil?”

“Evil?” Yoochun said with a laugh. “No. You’re already evil.”

His eyes narrowed.

“He who hates with no cause or justice is evil. He who hates with cause or justice is damned. I don’t hate you. I don’t hate humans. They piss me off, but I’m old enough to know that as long as I survive, the humans of this world will die and be replaced with others, and different rules and laws will govern my life. You? You’re just going to die.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“He won’t,” Changmin said behind Yoochun, “but I might. That was my mate you humans kidnapped.”

Junho cringed away and tried to slide back on the table despite his bonds.

“His name is Junho,” Yoochun said to Changmin.

“And?”

“Nothing. That’s all I’ve gotten from him.”

Changmin sighed. _And we’re sure he’s Yunho’s mate?_

_Yep._

_Molted._

_Yep._

_I really, really want to hurt him._

_Me, too. How is Junsu?_

_Resting. Jaejoong?_

_Cooking. Yunho is with him._

Changmin walked over to the table. The human shrunk further back.

“Calm down,” Changmin said. “The only reason you’re not dead already is because you’re Yunho’s mate, and if you don’t want to believe that, then fine, don’t, but at least thank him for your life. I am going to release the bindings on your legs, but if you try to kick me, I’m going to rip your feet off.”

Junho nodded.

Changmin released the bindings. “Now, I’m going to look at this bump on your head and make sure you’re okay. Yoochun smacked you good.”

“Fucker shot me,” Yoochun muttered.

“I’m sure you deserved it,” Changmin said.

“That’s what Yunho said!”

Changmin smirked. “Sit up.”

Junho tried, but couldn’t. As he started to fall from the table, Changmin grabbed him and straightened him out.

“See?” Changmin said. “If I wanted you hurt, I’d have let you fall off the table and laughed at you.”

“Whatever.”

Changmin scowled at him.

“Oh yeah. And the guy is a smart ass,” Yoochun said.

“He’s perfect for Yunho then.”

Yoochun felt Yunho hovering in the hallway while Changmin ran a diagnostic test on Junho.

 _Scan him for a transmitter,_ Yunho said. _Just in case. I don’t … don’t want to lose him right after I found him._

 _Good idea,_ Changmin replied. He pulled the detector from the cabinet.

Junho’s eyes went wide. “So that’s how … how did you get x-ray bar?”

Changmin smirked. “The human who had it had an encounter with someone who _he_ shot and I had to relieve him of his arms, so he was unable to use it afterward.”

“You … you …”

Changmin raised a single eyebrow. “Yes, I did. You’re lucky Yoochun didn’t decide to take your arms off. Now hold still.”

Junho’s almost snarled at him. “I’m not tagged like some animal—”

The bar beeped right above Junho’s thigh. Changmin changed the wand to the x-ray picture.

“You were saying?” Changmin said as he moved the wand over Junho’s torso. It beeped again, showing a transmitter imbedded in his lung.

Changmin double checked; no other beeps sounded.

Junho looked confused. “Why would I have to be tagged?”

“I’m staring to think all humans are tagged,” Changmin said. “The more risky you are of dissenting, the more transmitters you’ll have in you. Government control. Welcome to our world.”

“But-but they tag you for protection.”

“And tell me that’s not why they tag you,” Changmin said. “If someone decided to revolt, that human could not hide and the government could find them. I’m not really surprised. I never thought to check humans for tags before, but I’m going to go to the council tonight and let them know. The unfortunate thing is that like your transmitters, it seems that humans are tagged close to or in major arteries and organs. If we try to remove your transmitters, you’ll die.”

“So what does that mean for me?” Junho asked.

Changmin smirked again. “You stay here, you never again see the outside world or breathe fresh air. Or you let Yunho turn you, and we can remove the transmitters during that process, like we did with Jaejoong.”

“Jaejoong … is human?”

“Was,” Yoochun corrected. “He’s only been an Avixiary for a little over a week.”

“Either way,” Changmin said, “you’re not leaving here and revealing my location to the government, so consider yourself a permanent resident. Your hands will stay bound behind your back until we can trust you.”

“Breakfast is ready!” Jaejoong shouted from the kitchen.

Changmin sighed. “Will you remind him he can speak mentally, please?” he muttered.

Yoochun chuckled. “I like hearing him scream.”

“God, that was lame,” Changmin said. He left the main room, calling over his shoulder. “Yoochun, escort him to the kitchen.”

After a moment of sizing each other up, Yoochun said, “Can you stand up alright? Sometimes after concussions, you can be woozy.”

Junho jumped from the table. He swayed for a moment, but managed to keep his balance. Yoochun moved next to him, but did not touch him. “Grab me if you think you’re going to fall. Yunho is in enough distress right now. I’d hate to see him get all weepy if you were injured.”

_Shut up, gnat,_

Yoochun smiled, and Junho jerked a bit like he’d been smacked. “Was … was that …”

“Yeah, that was Yunho.”

Junho shook his head, like he was trying to clear it.

Yoochun led them into the kitchen. Jaejoong smiled at him from behind the counter. Yunho was sitting on the far edge of the bench running along the table. Junsu was sitting in Changmin’s lap, eyes shut. The red marks on his arm had faded. Yoochun moved to him and kissed Junsu’s forehead.

_Hey SuSu._

Junsu smiled, but didn’t open his eyes. _Hey, Chunnie._

_How are you feeling?_

_Tired._

_Changmin is insatiable, huh?_

Junsu laughed.

The human stood in the middle of the kitchen. Yoochun gestured to the spot next to Yunho. “Sit.”

Junho looked at Yunho, the bench, Yunho, the bench. His uncertainty was almost palpable.

Yunho bit his lip and turned his head in rejection.

Junho jerked again and then hastily sat down. Yunho helped steady him when he almost fell because of his bound arms. The air around them wavered when they touched and Junho almost lost his balance as he tried to slide away from Yunho, but Yoochun sat right next to him, and he slid back toward Yunho to keep from being next to Yoochun.

Jaejoong, all smiles and _let’s not make this awkward_ feelings, brought over a huge tray full of rice and meat and eggs.

“Looks good, Jaejoong,” Yoochun said.

“I know. How’s the food look?” Jaejoong asked and licked his lower lip.

Yoochun tried to be upset, but he laughed and pulled Jaejoong into his lap.

“Mind telling me how I’m supposed to eat?” Junho asked.

Yoochun met Yunho’s eyes and Yunho looked unsure, but he nodded. “I’ll feed you. If … if you’ll let me.” He kept his eyes downcast.

 _Is it possible that Yunho is a sub-mate?_ Changmin asked Yoochun privately.

_Looks like it, but … yeah, that’s weird._

_Interesting. Now to convince the human._

_It’ll be easier if he’s the dom, because he’s not going to want to share Yunho at all._

_Again, interesting. I say we take advantage of that._

_Yep. Already working on it._

“I’ll feed you if you’d prefer,” Yoochun said.

Junho shook his head. “No … no, I … maybe I’m not hungry?”

“You’re hungry,” Changmin and Yoochun both said.

“We can feel it,” Changmin elaborated. “Just let Yunho feed you. God. You’re such a little walking gnat.”

Yunho glared at him, and Yoochun smirked at the challenge suddenly sparking in the air. Junho shivered and shifted, but after looking at Yunho (who was still glaring at Changmin), he sighed. “Fine.”

It was like Yunho had been told he could fly during the day. His face lit up with a smile and very cautiously, he filled chopsticks full of food and held it out for Junho. His hand shook with his excitement. Junho shook his head in wonder and was silent while Yunho fed him.

“Feed me,” Jaejoong said.

“You can feed yourself,” Yoochun replied.

“So can he, you just have him tied up.”

“Which is why Yunho is feeding him.”

“Then tie me up and feed me,” Jae said, voice sultry.

“You haven’t tied him up yet?” Junsu said suddenly, pulling away from Changmin’s neck, eyes wide.

“No. He hasn’t,” Jae said and pouted.

“You’re missing out,” Changmin said and nuzzled Junsu’s back.

“Can you … please … I mean …” Junho sighed. “Just stop.”

“Ooh, let’s do what the human says,” Junsu said with anger in his voice.

“SuSu,” Yunho said and bit his lip.

“Whatever, Yunho. I’m not exactly happy with him or with the others that decided to net me midflight.”

“I know … I know … but …”

Junsu sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. Changmin, can we go back to bed? My body is yelling at me that it’s daylight.”

Changmin kissed his cheek. “Yeah. We’ll go.” Changmin stood up without dislodging Junsu. Junsu picked up their plate of food and Changmin carried them from the kitchen.

“It’s … it’s daylight?” Junho said. “I … I thought you couldn’t do anything during the daytime.”

“We can’t,” Yoochun said. “When we’re in like direct light. But we’re about five hundred feet below ground right now. We know it’s daylight, but without the sun there, we’re able to move around down here.”

“I—I need to sleep,” Yunho said.

“And what am I supposed to do while you all take a nap?”

Yoochun let his fangs free and smiled at Junho. “We don’t mind having a snack before bed.”

“Yoochun!”

“I’m kidding, Yunho.”

“Can we go have a snack, Chunnie?” Jae asked, licking up Yoochun’s neck.

Yoochun shivered. “Yeah, let’s go.”

“Yoochun,” Yunho said again, biting his lower lip.

“What?”

_I … I don’t want to be alone with him._

_Why not? He seems most comfortable with you. If we get out of here and leave you two alone, maybe he’ll actually talk to you._

Yunho frowned and looked away. He nodded once.

Yoochun stood up, lifting Jaejoong. “If you need to get away from the human, you can join us whenever you want, Yunho.”

 _I don’t want to share you,_ Jaejoong said with a mental pout.

_I know. We’re doing it to make Junho get all possessive of him. Act it up._

Jaejoong smiled and turned smoldering eyes to Yunho. “You should come with us now,” he said, letting his eyes turn red.

Junho shivered.

“Please, Yunnie,” Jaejoong said. “You haven’t fucked me for months. You haven’t fucked me since I’ve been Avixiary. And you fucked Junsu with Changmin the other night and I want to do that, too. I’ve never been doubled up before. You should—“

“He doesn’t want to,” Junho snapped.

Yoochun smiled at the human. “Or you don’t want him to?”

Junho glowered and turned his head away.

Yunho looked at him anxiously. “I don’t want to.”

“Whatever,” Junho said and shifted his shoulders, trying to find some comfort in being restrained.

“Let’s go,” Jae said with a whine. “Yunnie’s not going to and I want you now.”

They left the kitchen.

 _Do you think it’s safe to leave them alone?_ Jae asked.

_Yes. Junho can’t hurt him physically. If he’s an utter bastard, then he’ll hurt Yunho’s feelings, but every time Junho does that, it hurts him too. He’ll learn really fast not to._

_So it’s okay if I’m not that worried about him and I’m more focused on you tying me up and fucking me?_

Yoochun laughed as they entered their bedroom.

“Yoochun?”

“Huh?”

Yoochun laid Jaejoong on the bed.

“Will … will you control me?”

Yoochun smirked. “Why?”

“I … I want you to, that’s why.”

Yoochun left Jae on the bed and moved to the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and tossed a simple command at Jaejoong. _Undress._

The sounds of Jae stripping filled the room while Yoochun rummaged in the drawer, looking for and finding the length of rope stashed there.

 _Thank you,_ Yoochun sent to a very lust-filled Changmin.

 _You never know when you’re in a room and you’re going to need to tie your mate down,_ Changmin sent back.


	10. ... of Control

Yoochun kept his back to the room. Waiting.

Jaejoong’s nervous energy danced around him. Also waiting. But Yoochun knew that Jaejoong would cave first.

Only seconds later, a whimper echoed around the room.

Yoochun felt him kneeling on the bed, watching him. Anxiety and lust wove from him. Yoochun stayed as he was until a hum of submission vibrated on his skin. With a smirk, Yoochun turned around. Jaejoong was beautiful naked. The litheness of his muscles had turned to bulk, giving him broad shoulders, a trim waist and ripples of pectoral and abdominal muscles. His wings were half spread, the feathers hissing as his body shivered with excitement.

Yoochun let his power run over Jaejoong’s skin. He let him feel it, weaving it in his mind and body. Not seizing control, but teasing, letting Jaejoong know he could. Jae gasped, mouth open, tongue darting out to lick his lips. His eyes shut as he panted. His cock was hard and leaking in seconds. The hum of submission grew stronger.

Just before Jaejoong opened his mouth to plead with words, Yoochun snagged control of his mind.

 _Turn around, bend over._ The commands were pointless, as Yoochun forced Jaejoong’s body the way he wanted it. Jae fought against his control only once. Yoochun mentally slapped him, and Jae whimpered, body shaking as it moved out of his control. He ended up with on his knees, his face planted on the bed and his arms stretched behind him, ass on display. His wings were half spread, twitching as they fought against Yoochun’s control.

 _Don’t move,_ Yoochun said and released the control.

Jae took a heavy breath and whimpered again.

“You okay?” Yoochun said as nerves and a tiny bit of fear leaked through Jaejoong’s soul.

“Yes. I … god, it’s intense and scary and amazing all at the same time.”

_Stop breathing._

Yoochun crossed his arms and leaned against the dresser. He watched Jaejoong’s body struggle to move, to breathe, to do anything. Panic bubbled through him.

 _It’s dangerous, too,_ he whispered to Jaejoong’s mind. _Breathe, baby._

Jaejoong’s deep breath echoed around the room.

_When you ask me to control you, make sure you know what you’re asking for._

_I trust you, Yoochun._

Their eyes met, Jaejoong twisting his head to look around his body. That made Yoochun shiver, because even after cutting off his breathing for almost two minutes, Jaejoong still trusted him not to hurt him. Yoochun gasped at the utter feeling of love and devotion coming from Jaejoong. It wasn’t submission, it wasn’t idolization. It made Yoochun’s heart ache, and he crawled on the bed. Running his hand up Jaejoong’s thighs, he leaned down and kissed him.

“I love you,” Yoochun whispered.

“I love you. Now, be a good dom mate and play with me.”

Yoochun chuckled. He sat back on his knees and reached for the rope. It was thick, white, and as an experiment, he tied a thick knot at one end, tugging, testing its give. He smirked at Jaejoong and then snagged control of his mind and body again.

_Open your mouth, baby._

Yoochun put the knot in Jae’s mouth. It wouldn’t stay there, but for now, Yoochun held his control over Jae’s mouth, keeping the knot secure. He lifted the rope, letting it slide over his skin, between his wings. Jae shivered, his essence sparking with need and lust. Yoochun trailed the rope over Jae’s ass, dropping the end to the bed. He reached under Jae’s body and with deft movements, wrapped the rope around both of his thighs (the rope ending up snug under his balls, but not restraining them). Yoochun crisscrossed the rope again, down to Jae’s knees, looping the rope around one wrist, securing it to his leg, before crossing over to the other one. He was running out of rope, but there was enough to twist it with the main rope up between Jae’s ass and wings. He wrapped the base of both wings with three tight loops. It wasn’t enough to completely paralyze Jae’s wings.

The last length of rope he wrapped around Jae’s chest, letting it fall to the bed.

“Thanks for holding this for me, darling,” Yoochun said. He released his hold on Jaejoong’s control.

Jae moaned his name.

“Yes?”

“Feels so good.”

Yoochun untied the knot and tugged the rope under Jae’s shoulder. The two ends of the rope barely met. Yoochun smirked. Perfect.

He yanked them both and the rope running the length of Jae’s body tightened on his skin. Yoochun pulled again, and then again until he was able to knot the two ends together.

When he was through, Jaejoong was gasping.

Yoochun sat back and surveyed his masterpiece. Jaejoong’s skin glistened with sweat. He wasn’t constrained as much as Yoochun would later in their lives, but for the first time, it was good enough. The blood supply to his limbs was not cut off.

Jaejoong turned his head, eyes dark, flashing with red. “Please, m-mas-Yoochun, please.”

Yoochun rose an eyebrow. “Pick one, pet. Master or Yoochun.”

“M-master.”

“And what do you want?”

“I … play, I want my master … play with me, please, Master.”

Yoochun reached a hand out and ran it over the curve of Jaejoong’s ass. He squeezed lightly, but even that light touch caused a shiver to run through Jaejoong’s body. Yoochun gripped the rope laying on Jaejoong’s tailbone and yanked up. Jaejoong keened. Yoochun moved his hand down, and even with such little give to the rope, he looped a knot in it and let it go. It practically snapped back, and the knot nestled right against Jaejoong’s entrance. Yoochun pushed his finger against the knot. Jaejoong cried out as his body sucked it in, closing around it.

Yoochun didn’t plan on leaving it there long, but long enough.

He started at Jaejoong’s thighs, kissing licking up and around his skin, leaving midnight purple bruises on his pale skin. Jaejoong’s wings shuddered around him, feathers tickling his skin. At that spot between his wings, Yoochun moved the rope. The dom mark had faded through the day, and Yoochun decided he didn’t want it to fade. He sank his fangs under Jaejoong’s skin, sucking hard as Jaejoong thrashed and moaned.

Yoochun felt Jaejoong’s orgasm growing, felt it coiling through his skin. He waited, and with each swallow of blood, it came closer and closer. At the last second, as Jaejoong’s breath staggered and his body screamed for an orgasm, Yoochun snagged control of his body and stopped it, effectively putting a mental cock ring around him.

Jaejoong cried. Literally cried, mouth open, tears dripping. “Please, please.”

Yoochun moved to his head and licked up his tears, leaving bloody trails over his cheeks. “Patience, my pet.”

“Yes… yes, master. Forgive me.”

“Forgiven, pet. Are you enjoying yourself?”

Jaejoong eyes shut tightly. “Y-yes.”

Yoochun reached behind Jaejoong’s and tugged on the rope lying along his back. He tugged it lightly, not enough to pull the knot from his ass, but enough to move it. “Do you like having the rope inside you?”

“Y—no-.. I want you inside me, master.”

“But you like this?”

“Y-yes, master.”

“Watch me.”

Jaejoong’s eyes stayed open as Yoochun stood. He stripped, making a tiny show of it. Slipping clothes off him, blocking the view of his cock and ass with a wing. Jaejoong whimpered, eager and horny. His cock pulsed, trying to come around the mental hold Yoochun had.

“You’re stuck with me forever, Jaejoong,” Yoochun said. He spread his arms and wings, turning in a circle. “Think you can handle having this for the next eight hundred years or so?”

Jaejoong nodded. “If I am lucky enough, I’ll be with you forever. Wherever.”

“I love you,” Yoochun said as he crawled back to the bed.

Their lips met as Jaejoong whispered the endearment.

“Now, let’s really play,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong’s eyes lit up with lust and happiness. Yoochun snagged his mind and forced his body up, the rope stretched tight over his body, leaving red marks in its wake. Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a whimper as he ended up sitting on his feet.

After a single kiss to Jaejoong’s lips, Yoochun started biting. He left fang marks in his neck, over his shoulder, down his chest, around each nipple and down his stomach. He sucked only a mouthful of blood at each bite. The last he let dribble over Jaejoong’s weeping erection. He’d already tried come again.

“Tasty treat,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong screamed as Yoochun engulfed his cock, not being careful with fangs. He stopped with Jaejoong’s cock all the way down his throat. He dug his fangs around it and sucked, swallowing blood. Jaejoong’s controlled body tried to pitch forward, but Yoochun tightened his control. Everywhere but on Jaejoong’s cock.

He released the mental cock ring and immediately, Jaejoong came and Yoochun swallowed the tangy treat. And he kept drinking. More and more blood from Jaejoong’s body. He sucked until another orgasm tore through Jaejoong and his body tried to go limp. His brain was too confused, too muddled, too pleasured, and Yoochun knew that he was going to pass out soon. He released Jaejoong’s cock and sat up. His own cock was hard, so very hard and he thought for a moment of making Jaejoong suck on him, but decided not to. He could force Jaejoong to do it, control everything about the blowjob, but he loved Jaejoong’s blowjobs. He’d have to wait until later.

He carefully let Jaejoong lie down, ass in the air, so he was in his original position. Yoochun placed kisses all around Jaejoong’s heaving body. He whispered love and lust through their connection. Jaejoong was too tired to think back, but Yoochun felt it. He reached out with his soul and brushed against Jaejoong’s, pulling shivers from them both.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Yoochun asked as he moved behind his bound lover.

Jaejoong whimpered. “Please, please.”

Yoochun ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s thighs and ass. The rope was still inside him. His entrance was deep red, a stream of blood dripped slowly to his roped balls. Yoochun leaned forward and licked it up, pushing the rope deeper with his tongue.

Jaejoong whined. Yoochun felt his pain, but he also felt the pleasure as it filled Jaejoong’s cock again. Forcing two fingers into Jaejoong’s entrance, he gripped the knot, twisting the rope before popping the knot out.

Jaejoong screamed, and his body pulsed out another stream of blood. Yoochun closed his mouth around Jaejoong’s entrance and sucked, lapping at the blood, cutting him with fangs and adding more to it.

“So … fuck … Yoo-yoo-master, please, please. I … I want come with you fucking me, please.”

Yoochun licked him one more time and then kneeled. He spread Jaejoong’s cheeks, watching again as blood dripped out of him.

“Oh, pet, trust me. You will come with me fucking you.” Yoochun smiled. He held his cock steady and thrust into Jaejoong all at once. Jaejoong’s body fought against him, since he hadn’t had any prep, and Jaejoong’s scream turned to a deep moan as Yoochun pushed in completely, without stopping.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, love,” Yoochun said as he pulled out a bit and then thrust back in.

Jaejoong cried out, head thrashing, wings twitching.

Yoochun had two choices: fuck Jaejoong for hours with a hold on his cock to keep him from coming. Or Fuck Jaejoong for hours without a hold on his cock and make him come over and over again.

Yoochun chose the latter. He set a steady pace, never faltering, hands gripping Jaejoong’s hips. He called to the pleasure in Jaejoong’s body, called it up and around and through him. Tossed him over the edge of orgasm again and again. Yoochun came twice, but never stopped, just added more and more to the mess in Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong never stopped moaning, or screaming. His eyes had rolled back, his mouth open, his body shook even with Yoochun’s hold on him. He pushed Jaejoong to the edge of insanity, until even his inner thoughts were incoherent and messy and nothing made sense for him.

Sweat dripped in Yoochun’s eyes, plastering his hair to his face and neck. His hands slipped from Jaejoong’s hips.

A whisper of _enough, please, enough_ filtered through Yoochun’s head. He looked down at his lover, felt through his body and decided that yes, that was enough. He lost count of Jaejoong’s orgasms. He sped up, slapping his body against Jaejoong’s until another orgasm twisted through him. He didn’t try to stop this one, or prolong it, but let the pleasure fill him until he was gasping, and his body jerked and he came inside his lover one more time.

Jaejoong whimpered when he finally stopped moving.

Yoochun stalled, still inside, not wanting to leave his mate ever again. He kept a hold of Jaejoong’s mind for long enough to remove the rope. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s mouth, whispered I love you, and then let Jaejoong fall into unconsciousness.

Yoochun relaxed, Jaejoong in his arms, for a few more minutes, and then he carried his mate to the bathroom to clean him up. He rinsed them off in the shower, and then soaked in the tub, scrubbing Jaejoong’s skin clean. Half way through the bath, Jaejoong’s essence flared with love and Yoochun latched onto it, letting that violent lightning stream through them as their souls connected.

“I love you,” Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong’s lips twitched in a smile.

Yoochun drained the tub and lifted Jaejoong out. He took him to bed and covered the rope burns and bites in ointment so they’d be healed in a few hours.

_Yoo-yoochun?_

_Yes, my love?_

_Can-can I … I’m hungry._

Yoochun smiled. _Okay. Let’s get situated_

Yoochun put them to bed, covering Jaejoong with two thick blankets. He cuddled in close to him, and put his arms around his bare shoulders. He let his fingers trace the feathers of his wings. Jaejoong’s fangs dug into his neck, and Yoochun sighed, eyes shut, and let his mate feed.


	11. ... of Understanding

After a feeding and bonding like that, Yoochun’s body was wired. He tried to stay relaxed so he didn’t disturb his sleeping mate. Jaejoong smiled in his sleep, face pressed against Yoochun’s chest. They’d need a shower as soon as Jaejoong woke up.

 _Yoo-Yoochun,_ Yunho said carefully.

Yoochun made a mental noise to show he was listening.

_I … he’s being stubborn. He doesn’t get it._

Yoochun felt Yunho’s frustration. _Doesn’t get what?_

 _This, he doesn’t get it. I … I’m tired. I need to sleep and he needs to sleep, but he won’t sleep with me by him, but I’m not going to hurt him, and he doesn’t get it, but he won’t let me explain. He’s--_ Yoochun saw a mental picture of Junho on Yunho’s bed, legs crossed, sitting in the very corner, glaring at Yunho.

 _I’ll be right there,_ Yoochun said.

Jaejoong whimpered when Yoochun moved, but Yoochun kissed him and said he’d be back in a moment. Jaejoong wasn’t happy about it, but sleep kept its hold on him and he settled down.

Yoochun slipped on a pair of loose pants before making his way to Yunho’s bedroom. The door was open. He leaned against the frame with a smirk. Yunho was on the opposite corner of the bed from Junho. He rubbed his hands and refused to look up.

“What’s wrong?” Yoochun asked.

“Nothing,” Junho snapped, and then made a face. “You … You’re covered in blood.”

Yoochun smiled down at the red streaks on his chest. “Yeah, happens when you have fangs and you like to bite your mate.”

Junho made a noise of disgust. Yunho lifted pleading eyes to him. Yoochun could feel how tired he was.

“Let him sleep, Junho,” Yoochun said. “Simple as that.”

“No,” Junho said. “I am not sleeping in the same room as him. He’s going to—”

“He won’t touch you,” Yoochun said harshly.

Junho scoffed in disbelief. “He’s just waiting for me to sleep so he can turn me into a—“

“You’re kind of stupid,” Yoochun said and Yunho hissed at him.

Junho shivered at the sudden possessiveness filling the room. He looked at Yunho in confusion.

“Again,” Yoochun said. “You’re his mate, and it appears that you’re his dom mate, so you get to tell him what to do. You don’t want him to touch you, tell him not to touch you.”

Junho turned his head so fast that Yoochun smirked in amusement. “Wait, what?”

“Every Avixiary pair has a dominant and a submissive. Yunho is your submissive. He is incapable of turning you without your permission, so you don’t have to worry about that. You don’t want him to touch you, that’s fine. Tell him not to touch you. But you have to realize there are two sides to this. As the dom, you have to take care of him, and right now, his body needs to sleep, and so does yours. The only reason he’s not sleeping is because he’s worried about you.”

Junho had turned his eyes back to Yunho while Yoochun talked. Yunho was still resolutely looking at the bed. He plucked the bedspread between his fingertips.

“You’re tired?” Junho said.

Yunho nodded. “Y-yes.”

“I’ve been able to feel you since I woke up. Why can’t I feel how tired you are?” Junho asked, not Yoochun, but Yunho. “Are you hiding it from me?”

Yunho gnawed on his lower lip and nodded. “I … I don’t want you to worry when you’re still injured.”

“Let me decide if I’m going to worry about you or not,” Junho said.

Yunho took a deep breath, and in the next moment, even Yoochun could feel how much Yunho needed to sleep. The feeling was probably quadrupled for Junho.

Junho actually gasped and tried to move forward, but his hands were still secured behind his back. Yunho kept his head down, chastised.

“You should sleep,” Junho finally said.

“So should you,” Yunho replied.

Junho was quiet for a long moment. “You won’t touch me?”

“N-no,” Yunho said, and even though Yoochun could feel how much he wanted to just touch Junho’s hand, he knew that Yunho wouldn’t.

“You won’t hurt me?”

Yunho looked up, his face and eyes so full of adoration and concern. “I could never, ever hurt you.”

Junho swallowed.

“Okay,” Yoochun said. “Do I have to keep being your mediator, or can you two learn to communicate on your own?”

Neither replied, staring at each other. Yoochun took that as a good sign.

“Don’t touch me,” Junho said as he moved enough to lie on his side.

“I won’t.”

“Fix the pillow for me.”

Yunho moved the pillow under Junho’s head.

“Now lie down and sleep, preferably facing away from me.”

Yunho nodded, barely concealing his disappointment, but he did as he was told and laid down with his back facing Junho. He shifted only once to spread his wings slightly for comfort. One wing tip landed on Junho’s thigh. Yunho flinched at the contact, but when Junho didn’t tell him to move it, he left it there.

Yoochun smiled. He watched and waited until Yunho fell asleep, and then waited a little longer to make sure Junho wasn’t going to hurt him.

Junho sighed and then said, “I don’t want this.”

Yoochun knew he was talking to him. “Too bad,” Yoochun said.

“I know Changmin said I couldn’t leave, but what if I do? What if I manage to get away? What happens to him?”

Yoochun smiled, because just by asking that question, Junho showed that he cared. “It’ll break his heart. If you’re wondering if he’ll die, the answer is no. He could kill himself, he’ll probably want to kill himself, but he won’t, because he knows how much that would hurt you. You’ll be connected forever, whether he turns you or not. When you die, from old age of a human, then he’ll probably take his life. It’s happened before.”

“Why-why would he do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The being you love more than your own soul wants nothing to do with you. It’s sort of painful.”

“Does he really, though? Or is it just some chemical makeup of a monst-Avixiary?”

“I can’t explain that,” Yoochun replied. “I knew from the moment I smelled Jaejoong, before I even saw him, that he was my mate. I felt him before I could smell him. I don’t know how to explain that. I don’t even think Changmin, with all his research knows how to explain that. It is part of who we are, but it’s obviously part of who humans are too, or we’d never find human mates.”

“Yunho said Changmin and Junsu were both Avixiary.”

“And you probably said something stupid about him going and finding an Avixiary mate.”

Junho didn’t reply.

“Look, whether you like it or not, you do have to stay here. The door is locked to Changmin’s touch, so only he can let you out, and trust me, he won’t. The best thing you can do is deal with it. If you don’t want to be Yunho’s mate, then fine, don’t be, but be nice to him. He’s a bastard, but I’ve never seen him …” Yoochun smiled. “I’ve never seen him so submissive. He’s so worried about you being disappointed in him. Now, sleep. You do have a concussion, if you’ll remember.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

Yoochun waited a few more minutes. Yunho jerked in his sleep and his foot shot back, resting against Junho’s leg. It made Junho jump. He pushed Yunho’s foot away, but then he gasped. Yoochun smiled. Right there, Junho felt their connection. With a deep breath, Junho moved his own foot forward, and their ankles crossed. Yunho sighed and relaxed in his sleep.

Yoochun smiled and shut the door quietly. He headed for the kitchen for some water. MinSu were already there, and Junsu was clinging to Changmin’s back, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, as Changmin moved around the kitchen. Changmin’s wings were half spread to accommodate and wrap around him.

“There’s a gnat on your back,” Yoochun said with a laugh. “Want me to brush it off?”

Junsu stuck his tongue out.

Changmin turned his face and kissed Junsu’s cheek. “No. I like him right there.”

Junsu smiled and rubbed their cheeks together.

“You need to shower,” Changmin said.

“I will when Jaejoong wakes up,” Yoochun replied.

“How was the rope?” Junsu asked with a smile.

Yoochun smirked. “Orgasmic.”

Junsu laughed, burying his face into Changmin’s neck.

“So we heard,” Changmin said with a smile. “How’s the human?”

“Sleeping. In bed. With Yunho.”

Junsu’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Changmin said. “He’ll be out of our way until nightfall then.”

“What happens at nightfall?”

Changmin moved to the table and Junsu twisted to his lap as he sat down. “Leeteuk is having a meeting, and as the local human technology expert, I’m going to be there, but I’m not going alone. I want you and Yunho with me. Well, Yunho if he’s up for it.”

Yoochun nodded. “Yep, I’ll be there.”

_Yoochun!_

Yoochun winced, but he got up and headed back to Yunho’s room.

He stopped in the door way and laughed. Yunho was on his back, arm stretched to his sides. Junho was pressed against him, fast asleep, face buried in Yunho’s chest.

Changmin looked into the room over Yoochun’s shoulder. He snorted, but moved by him and into the room.

“He told me not to touch him, but … I … what should I do?” Yunho asked, voice bordering on panic.

Changmin smirked at him and rolled his eyes. “Should I make the decision harder for you?”

He reached down and released the cuffs from Junho’s wrists. Junho’s arm immediately crossed over Yunho’s chest.

Yunho whined.

And Junho stirred, eyes blinking open. He looked at Yunho and jerked back, putting a couple inches between them. It took him another moment to realize his hands were free.

“What … I … thought … you …”

Yoochun laughed. “You told him not to touch you. He didn’t. You’re the one that cuddled up to him. Changmin decided to make it a bit more comfortable.”

Yunho curled in a ball away from Junho, muttering apologies.

Junho looked at Yoochun, and then at Changmin who had his arms crossed. He sighed. “Fine, fine. You guys win.”

Yoochun smiled. “No, I’d say you won.”

Junho looked at Yunho and then carefully moved across the bed. He touched Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho’s wings shook.

“Hey,” Junho said, “calm down. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Changmin rolled his eyes at the pair and then turned around. He brushed by Yoochun at the door. Yoochun watched as Junho calmed Yunho down and then Yunho very carefully put his arms around Junho’s body, face pressed against Junho’s chest.

Junho shut his eyes, but did not tell him to move.

Yoochun smiled. “Take care of him,” he said and left the room. He went back to his own mate, wanting to feel Jaejoong in his arms. He slipped off the sleep pants.

As he climbed back into bed, Jaejoong shifted and whimpered, before waking up. “Is Yunho okay?”

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah. They’re alright.”

“Good.”

Yoochun leaned down and kissed him tenderly. “I love you.”

Jaejoong’s smile lit up the room and Yoochun’s heart. “I love you.”

“Are you hungry?”

“A little,” Jaejoong said and pressed a fang to his lower lip.

“And where would you like to feed from?” Yoochun asked.

“Wherever,” Jaejoong replied, but his fingers traced over the bend in Yoochun’s hip.

Yoochun laughed. “Twist around,” he said.

Jaejoong did eagerly, and with a silent thought, Yoochun gave him permission to feed. Yoochun sighed as his fangs dug into his hip, and then moaned as Jaejoong’s hand cupped his crotch. He was rock hard in a moment and Jaejoong stroked him, paused in his feeding to lick the base.

Yoochun laid back and let pleasure wash over him. His fingers trailed through Jaejoong’s wings.

_Can I have something else to swallow?_

Yoochun laughed. “Sure.”

Jaejoong’s mouth covered the tip of his cock. He moaned, tightening his grip on Jaejoong’s wings.

 _I loved the rope, Yoochun,_ Jaejoong whispered in his mind. _I loved being in your control. I loved it when you finally fucked me._

A sliver of what Jaejoong had felt before slipped through his soul and Yoochun gasped, coming moments later at the second-hand feeling of pleasure.

Jaejoong smirked, pleased with himself and with what he was swallowing. _I was wondering if I could let you feel what I felt._

 _Yeah, good. Good. Trick._ God, even his mind was incoherent now.

Jaejoong laughed and released his cock. He turned around and crawled over Yoochun, wings half spread, muscles rippling in his arms. “You deserved it. Giving me all that pleasure.”

Yoochun put an arm around Jaejoong’s back and pulled their bodies together. “Being with you is all I need.”

“You’re being sappy,” Jaejoong said with a smile.

“Yeah, I know. It’s true.”

“I know. Being with you is all I need, too.”

Yoochun kissed him, and then again, they settled down to sleep. He didn’t have to leave for the meeting in a few hours, and between Changmin losing Junsu and Yunho unsure of his mate, Yoochun vowed to spend every moment he could with Jaejoong and never take those moments for granted.


	12. ... of Uncertainty

Changmin knocked on their bedroom door right after their extra long shower. “Please don’t start fucking,” he said. “We have to get to the council.”

Jaejoong frowned at Yoochun. He ran his hands up his bare thighs and over his chest, crossing his arms. He pouted and whispered, “Let me suck on you.”

Yoochun’s blood stirred.

“I heard that,” Changmin said. “Get dressed so we can go.”

Yoochun smiled and licked his lips. _Later, darling. I promise. Don’t you want human blood tonight?_

The pout immediately turned into an eager grin. “Is it really good?”

“Yes,” Yoochun said. He covered the distance between them. “Your blood as a human was so much better than anyone else’s, but don’t think that means I regret turning you. Our bond is nothing compared to that. Human blood is good, it’s like a warm drink of melted chocolate.”

“Oh my god, chocolate. Does Changmin have chocolate? Why didn’t I think of that before?”

“Think of what before?”

An image of Jaejoong’s pale skin covered in chocolate filled Yoochun’s mind. His cock was hard in an instant, pushed against Jaejoong’s hip. With a growl he covered Jaejoong’s mouth in a heavy kiss. He let his finger trace Jaejoong’s hip bone until he gripped his hardening erection. Jaejoong whined, voice dropping into submission as Yoochun returned the favor and filled Jaejoong’s mind with images of licking that chocolate off his skin.

Changmin pounded on the door again. “Don’t make me come in there!”

“You want to watch, you kinky bastard!” Junsu shouted.

Jaejoong giggled. Yoochun smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Reluctantly, Yoochun let him go. They dressed quickly and then headed out to the main room. They found Yunho and Junho sitting very close to each other on one of Changmin’s tables.

“Are you coming with?” Yoochun asked Yunho.

Yunho looked at Junho.

“You can go,” he said. “I’m going to take a shower and try to sleep some more.”

“Are you feeling—” Yunho bit his lip and looked away, embarrassed.

“I’m fine,” Junho said, patiently like he’d said it more than once.

“I … I don’t want to l-lea-leave … go. I don’t want to go.”

“Then don’t go,” Junho said.

"Okay."

"Chun! Come on!" Changmin shouted from the hall.

Yoochun led Jaejoong down the hall. _Why are you shaking?_

_Just ... nervous. I ..._

_Are you hungry?_

_No, but what if I lose control? I don’t want to hurt a human._

_I won't let you,_ Yoochun said and kissed his head. _You're strong, my love. Very strong. Don't worry_

They followed MinSu out of the main entrance of Changmin's compound. The moon shone brightly on the clearing.

 _We're going to walk,_ Changmin said. _We have no idea what's in the air or in the trees at this point. I have an open link to Leeteuk, just in case._

_Good idea._

They moved quietly. Well, except for Jaejoong. He didn't have years of practice slinking through forests without stepping on every twig and getting snagged on every limb.

"Sorry," he said again as a branch snapped.

Changmin sighed in irritation.

Yoochun smiled and said, "Get on my back, Jae. I'll carry you."

"I'm sorry," he said with a pout.

Junsu patted his shoulder. "It's okay. You were kind of clumsy as a human too."

Jaejoong smiled and Yoochun tried to stifle his laughter. Yoochun hefted him onto his back, wings spread. Jae's arms and legs encircled his body. They continued walking. About a half mile away from the small town, Changmin stopped and sniffed. They all smelled fresh human blood. It called to all of them, and Jaejoong whined and tightened his hold around Yoochun’s neck.

Changmin told them all to stay put, and he walked around the area, moving in wide circles. They lost sight of him, and then his voice said, _We're being set up._

Changmin's essence stretched and more and more Avixiary joined their connection. _Unless one of us has suddenly turned into a wild beast, we're being set up._

A mental picture of the dead girl traveled down their link. She was naked and covered in blood, but Yoochun still recognized her as the girl he’d fed on just the night before. Her throat was missing and there were feathers around her. _This area is no longer safe. I am calling an immediate evacuation of all Avixiary._

There were a few feelings of disbelief and anger, but then Leeteuk's voice said, _Be quiet, all of you. Would you rather stay and fight? We don’t have the power or the numbers for that._

The grumblings quieted, and then Leeteuk asked, _Where should we go?_

 _Away from here_ , Changmin answered. _There is an island in the middle of Lake Gordon. We will convene there in six hours and discuss our options._

All Avixiary acknowledged him and then Changmin cut the connection. He came back to the three of them and they turned around and headed back to Changmin's compound.

 _Well, this sucks,_ Junsu said. _What are you going to do with all your stuff?_

 _This place is still hidden,_ Changmin replied. _It'll still be useful._

 _What about Junho?_ Jaejoong asked.

Changmin paused for only a moment and then he sighed, but he did not answer. They paused at the edge of the clearing, making sure there were no cameras or humans or traps set, before entering the compound.

"What's going on?" Junho asked immediately.

Yunho was in his lap, arms around his waist, shaking.

"We have to leave," Changmin said. "Unfriendly humans have discovered us, so we're leaving before we're trapped again."

Yunho whimpered, holding Junho more tightly.

"Okay, so we leave. Why is Yunho freaking out?"

Changmin rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for stupid," he snapped and disappeared down the hall. Junsu followed after him.

"You can't come with us," Jaejoong said.

Junho's eyes widened as Yunho cried out and his wings snapped.

"Unless you let Yunho turn you," Yoochun said. "You're still pegged and we can't get the disks out of you without killing you. So those are your options. You let Yunho turn you and you come with us, or you stay here."

"That's not an option," Changmin said from the doorway. "You let him turn you or we kill you."

Yunho turned quickly, baring fangs at Changmin, covering Junho with his wings. The air sparked with possessiveness.

"Fuck you," Changmin said. "He is not walking out of here as a human with transmitters in him. I need this as a safe haven and it won't be the minute he steps out of here."

Junho touched the edge of Yunho's wing and Yunho's face fell and he turned again, muttering, "No" over and over again into Junho's neck.

"It's death either way," Junho whispered.

Changmin snorted. "Do we look dead to you?"

"Remember what I said before," Yoochun said. "What happens if you die? Or if you're separated."

Junho frowned. "You're using his emotions to manipulate me."

"It's not manipulation if it's the truth."

“You can’t just throw this at me and expect me to make a decision like this. I don’t even know you, or him, or any of you. To me you’re nothing but monsters and—“

Yunho whimpered, cutting off a wail.

Junho shut his mouth and sighed. “I—I can’t just… it’s …” He put his arms around Yunho’s shuddering body.

"God damn it, Junsu, I don't care!" Changmin suddenly shouted, turning partially red eyes to his mate. "He's not coming with us as a human!"

"Um ..." Jaejoong said and winced as Changmin spun to glare at him.

Yoochun growled protectively and Jaejoong buried his face in Yoochun's shoulder.

 _What about that net thing?_ Jaejoong whispered to Yoochun. _Would that work blocking the transmitters in Junho?_

Yoochun's eyes went wide. "What about the net?" he said to Changmin. "Jaejoong's wondering if it would block the transmitters in Junho?"

Changmin stared at him, and then at Junho. "Only one way to find out." He went to the cabinet and pulled out the metal net. He tossed it to Yunho, and then took out the x-ray bar.

"There's a switch on that panel on the bottom," Changmin said. "Make sure he's covered with it and then flip it on."

"Is this okay?" Yunho asked Junho carefully.

Junho swallowed and then nodded. "I ... I don't want to leave you."

"Oh, so sweet," Changmin muttered.

"Shut up," Junsu snapped.

Changmin rolled his eyes.

Very carefully, Yunho put the metal net around Junho, making sure it covered him completely, and then flipped the small switch.

Junho yelped, and then moaned.

"What the hell!" Yunho demanded, reaching for it.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that there's a slight electric shock to the wearer of the net?" Changmin said with a smirk.

"You fucker," Yunho said. But Changmin stopped him when he tried to turn the net off.

"Calm down. It's not going to kill him."

"Sort of ... tingles," Junho said and winced.

"A human in a net is a good human," Junsu said with a laugh.

Changmin ran the wand over Junho and none of the transmitters beeped. Before Yunho could take it off though, Changmin stopped him and used a few other instruments to make sure nothing of Junho's registered. Yunho fidgeted, foot to foot, wringing his hands.  
"This ... oh, god, hurry. This is ... fuck," Yunho broke off with a submissive whine.

"Now you know how I felt when I couldn’t contact Changmin," Junsu said. He put his hand on Yunho's shoulder for comfort. "But at least you know where Junho is."

"Okay, this will work," Changmin said.

Yunho dove to the ground and hastily turned the net off and tore it from Junho's body. "Are you okay?" he asked with a deep breath.

Junho nodded and let Yunho hug him.

"Still, that works for transporting him," Changmin said, "but until we find another place to go, he's going to have to be in that net. It'll be a lot easier if you let Yunho turn you."

Junho looked away, biting his lower lip.

"Where are we going to go?" Junsu asked.

Changmin frowned and looked at the ground. He sighed and shook his head. "I ... I have a place in mind, always have, call it a contingency plan, but that was only if I was going myself or with you. Not with almost thirty Avixiary."

"We better get packed," Yoochun said. "Lake Gordon is a two hour flight from here."

Changmin nodded and then turned away. Junsu followed him down the hall.

Yoochun looked at HoHo. “You should really consider letting Yunho turn you.”

“Why can’t we just stay here?” Yunho asked.

“You’ll have to leave eventually,” Yoochun said, “and this area is going to be swarming with humans. Changmin doesn’t have the supplies for a long siege.”

Yunho frowned and tilted his head up to look at Junho. An answering frown graced Junho’s face for a moment, and then he shut his eyes.

“I know you’re afraid,” Yoochun said. “I know you’re unsure, but traveling with a newly turned Avixiary is going to be easier than a human that can’t be released from a metal net. I also don’t want you to decide for the mere convenience. Think about it. Talk to Yunho about it. Fuck, talk to Jaejoong about it. Jaejoong was human just a few days ago.”

Jaejoong smiled at Junho. “It’s amazing,” he sang and pressed a kiss to Yoochun’s neck.

Yoochun chuckled. “That’s because you’re amazing,” Yoochun said and turned his head to nuzzle against Jaejoong’s cheek.

“We don’t have time to play with chocolate, do we?” Jaejoong said with a pout.

“No. Sorry love. I’m going to go start packing things with Changmin. Talk to Junho, okay? But don’t eat him.”

“I won’t. Yunho would be upset if I did, and I like Yunho.”

Yoochun set Jaejoong on his feet, but did not let him go. He wound his arms around Jaejoong’s tiny waist, under his wings, holding him close. Their lips met.

 _Don’t ever want to let you go,_ Yoochun said.

 _Don’t ever want to be let go,_ Jaejoong replied.

Yoochun smiled as he pressed Jaejoong close, and then he chuckled as he thought of something. “If you want to come with us as a human, that’s fine, but just remember that you’re going to be the only human in a flock of Avixiary.”

Junho’s eyes went wide. “A-a flock. N-not just you guys?”

“No. Every Avixiary in the area is leaving. Almost thirty of us.”

Yunho’s arms tightened around Junho with a growl.

Yoochun grinned and said, “How about baby steps? You two don’t really need to do anything except stay out of Changmin’s way right, so, Junho, maybe you should let Yunho feed from you. Take a few swallows.”

They all saw Junho shiver, and Yunho whined in disappointment, because it wasn’t in anticipation.

“It’s going to happen sooner or later,” Yoochun said, “either from Yunho doing it, or Changmin taking it because we’ll need human blood. It’s okay to be afraid. It’s something new and different.”

“We-were you ever human?” Junho asks Yunho.

Yunho frowns and shakes his head. “I was born Avixiary.”

“That doesn’t mean Yunho hasn’t experienced fear,” Yoochun said quickly. “Humans almost killed him once, thinking that if they systematically removed his wings that he could be human again.”

“Shut up,” Yunho said quietly, body shaking.

“He won’t hurt you,” Yoochun replied. “I told you before. You’re in charge of him. Tell him how many swallows of blood he can take and that’s all he’ll take.”

Junho looked down at Yunho in his arms and shook his head. “I … I can’t. Not … not now.”

“That’s okay,” Yoochun said. “You have about four hours before we have to leave. So think it over quick.”


	13. ... of Obstacles

Yoochun decided that Changmin was a bitch.

“You’re a bitch,” Yoochun said as Changmin dug through another cabinet for another piece of technological equipment that Yoochun didn’t understand.

“Fuck off. Here hold this.” Changmin handed him a gun. “Do you know how to use one?”

“No.”

“Just point and pull the trigger. You might need it.” Changmin threw the strap of the gun over Yoochun’s head. “Give one to Yunho. Fuck him. He’s going to have to carry Junho. God damn it, next time I’m just going to kill a human instead of agreeing to house one.”

Yoochun sent a mental plea to Junsu.

 _Fuck you,_ Junsu said. _I know better than to interfere with him right now._

“God, you’re no help at all. Get out of my way.” Changmin stomped by him.

Yoochun grinned. He contemplated the gun around his body. It was long and really uncomfortable. He lengthened the strap until it settled between, and then under his wing. He could still bring it up to aim and shoot if he needed to. He let it drop and then headed out of this storage room. He thought of going to find Changmin to keep helping, but decided that he’d rather be with his mate. He went to the main room where he’d left Jaejoong to talk to Junho about being Avixiary.

Jaejoong was in the middle of talking about the first time he’d drank blood with fangs when Yoochun settled on the chair next to him. Yunho and Junho were curled up together on a couch, and to Yoochun’s amusement, Junho was carding his fingers through Yunho’s feathers.

 _Don’t mention it please,_ Yunho said. _He… he’ll stop_

Yoochun didn’t.

“Um, why do you have a gun?” Junho asked.

“Just in case I need to shoot you.”

Yunho hissed at him.

Yoochun laughed. “God, I’m kidding. We are running from humans in a couple hours. Changmin thinks I might need it.”

Jaejoong immediately stood and sat in Yoochun’s lap. With his eyes on Junho, he sank his fangs into Jaejoong’s neck. Jaejoong’s eyes rolled back and he shivered.

“F-feels s-so go-go-good,” Jaejoong said, arms gripping Yoochun’s where they wrapped around his waist.

Yoochun met Junho’s eyes and raised an eyebrow. He pulled his fangs away despite his mate’s whine. “Just let him feed, a few swallows. And if you don’t like it, tell him to stop. I don’t know why that’s so hard.”

“Don’t, Chunnie,” Jae said with a smile. “The first time an Avixiary fed on me, I freaked out. The first time you fed on me, you almost killed me, remember that?”

Yoochun looked away from Junho’s eyes and shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, well …”

“What?” Junho said.

Jaejoong smiled. “He knew I was his mate and he had me half way turned before Junsu stopped him. If he’d turned me, we both would have been killed.”

“It wasn’t that close,” Yoochun said. “And I couldn’t help it. You smelled good.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes dramatically. “Only with me because I smell good.”

“Well … I …” Junho looked down at Yunho just as Yunho turned his head up to look at him. “You won’t hurt me?” he whispered.

“Never,” Yunho said.

“Well, then … why … um--” Junho adjusted and sat Yunho up. Yunho frowned, but moved away from him as Junho pushed at his shoulders until they were both sitting. “It … it doesn’t have to be from the neck, right? It … it can be anywhere?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Technically, yes, but the neck feels the best, and not in that sexual way either. Fangs sting in your wrist, and down right burn in your stomach or your ribs. The thing is, when you feed someplace else, the fangs have a tendency to cut up organs and muscle and it takes longer to heal, but on the neck, just a perfect spot.” Jaejoong tilted his neck to show the two punctures from Yoochun’s fangs. “It lets your mate feed, but it doesn’t damage any tendons or muscles.”

Junho swallowed. “I … I never thought of that.”

“You’ve been talking to Changmin,” Yoochun said to Jaejoong.

“He’s smart,” Jaejoong said with a shrug.

“Damn right I am,” Changmin shouted from the next room.

Jaejoong laughed, lifting his hand to cover his mouth.

Junho bit his lower lip as he and Yunho stared at each other. There was a wave of anticipation coming from Yunho.

“O-only th-three, okay?” Junho said, voice shaking.

Yunho nodded and then frowned. “You don’t want to. I … I can’t if you don’t want to. I won’t hurt you and you don’t want to and—“

“Yunho, just do it,” Junho said. “I’m telling you to do it. Aren’t you supposed to do what I tell you to do?”

“He might need a little persuasion,” Yoochun said.

“What kind?” Junho asked.

“Well,” Yoochun licked up a stripe along Jaejoong’s neck. “Yunho used to feed on Jaejoong all the time, didn’t you Yunho? When he was human? And what else did Yunho used to do to you Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong smiled and said, “He used to fuck me.”

Yunho growled at them both.

“It’s only fair that since he drank and fucked my mate, that I should be able to do the same to his mate. So if you want to know what fangs feel like in his neck, I’ll feed on you first.”

Yunho bared his fangs growled possessively.

Jaejoong giggled. “He’s so cute when he’s like that.”

Yoochun laughed with him.

Even Junho smiled. He looked at Yunho and said, “Do it before I change my mind.”

Yunho turned to Yoochun. His eyes were half red and Yoochun nodded at the look. _Don’t worry. I’ll stop you if I have to._

Junho leaned back on the couch, eyes shut. His chest rose and fell in deep breaths. He shivered when Yunho touched the back of his knuckles to his neck, and then put that hand on the back of the couch. Yunho’s other hand went to the couch on Junho’s other side. He held himself up, away from Junho’s body as his head lowered.

“He’s going to lick you,” Yoochun said, because Yunho’s eyes were red and it was taking all of his concentration to not tear Junho’s throat apart.

Junho shivered as Yunho licked his neck.

“That should dull the initial pain,” Yoochun said.

Yunho did it again, inhaling as he did. His entire body shook. A pearl of blood dripped from his lip where his fang had extended. Junho’s eyes stayed shut. But one hand rose from his knee and gripped the front of Yunho’s shirt

The points of Yunho’s fangs pressed against Junho’s neck. The human inhaled sharply and then his eyes flew open as Yunho’s mouth closed around his neck.

Jaejoong whimpered and Yoochun tightened his hold on him. _Smells so good,_ Jaejoong whispered.

Junho gripped Yunho’s shirt tighter. His other hand shot up, tangled in Yunho’s hair and then he moaned, twisting both hands, and then pushed.

Yunho whined in submission, but obediently released Junho’s neck and pulled away. His chest rose in heavy breaths. Blood dripped from his mouth, but Yoochun wasn’t sure if it was his or Junho’s or a mixture of both. Junho rolled away, to the side, falling against the arm of the couch with a quiet cry. His body shook, and then Yunho stood up and left the room as fast as he could, almost flying.

It wasn’t the ideal way to take first blood from your mate, but it was better than almost killing him, like Yoochun had with Jaejoong.

“Are you okay?” Jaejoong asked.

Junho flipped around on the couch, staring at them with unblinking eyes.

“What?” Yoochun asked.

“T-that …”

“Feel good?” Jaejoong asked with a smile.

Junho nodded.

“Then why did you push him away?” Yunho asked.

Junho looked down and bit his lower lip.

“You better go find him; he’s—“

“I know. I can feel him. He’s … emotional.”

“You can’t blame him. You’ve thrown his life into a frenzy.”

Junho took a deep breath and then stood up. “This is so disconcerting,” he muttered before leaving the room.

 _I like you with that gun,_ Jaejoong whispered as he snuggled closer to Yoochun. _It’s sexy._

_Yeah, until I have to use it._

Jaejoong pouted. _Moment spoiler, fuck._

_Sorry. This is going to be dangerous._

_Yeah. I know._

Yoochun held Jaejoong tightly. They sat in each others’ arms, letting their essences meld and blend through their souls.

“I love you,” Jaejoong whispered.

“I love you,” Yoochun said. He leaned down to kiss Jaejoong, and then jerked up.

Utter panic flew through both of them.

Jaejoong yanked away from him with a hiss, and Yoochun opened his communication.

Changmin’s voice demanded, _What is going on? Calm down._

 _The humans are here. Seems like hundreds of them,_ Leeteuk said. _We are evacuating immediately._

 _Be careful,_ Changmin said. _Fuck meeting at the island. Fly west. We’ll rendezvous in the air._

During the exchange, Yoochun and Jaejoong stood up and scampered to their room. They donned the duffle bags they had packed before.

Yunho and Junho stood by the door, and Yunho was still nervous. “Please, please, Ho, please. I … please. Please.”

Junho hugged Yunho as his eyes met Yoochun’s. Yoochun smirked.

Junho sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay. Okay.”

Yunho whimpered in relief.

“Get him netted so we can get out of here,” Changmin said. He and Junsu were like Yoochun and Jaejoong with packs on their back, but they carried a few nets holding a few boxes.

Yunho pulled Junho to the room, and Changmin followed, grabbing a few more things and throwing them into another bag.

“Min, you can’t carry—“

Changmin glared at Junsu and Junsu wisely shut his mouth.

Yunho whined when Junho was safely encased in the netting, wincing at the sting as it was flipped on.

“You’ll have to put him on your back,” Changmin said.

“No,” Yunho said. “The humans aim for the wings and the back first.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Fine. Then you’re carrying this.” He threw the heavy bag over Yunho’s head. Yunho adjusted it and then very carefully, Yunho lifted Junho. He whispered something to his mate the others did not hear.

“Let’s get out of here,” Changmin said. He hit a button that shut down everything in the compound but the blue lights guiding the way out the door. They stepped into the night.

“Crap,” Yoochun said, looking at Jaejoong. “Think you can fly?”

“We don’t have time for you to teach him to take off,” Changmin said.

“I know. Wait here.” Yoochun ran across the clearing, spread his wings and took off. _I’m going to pick you up and then teach you to fly in the air._

Yoochun swooped around, and with his years of practice, swooped Jaejoong into his arms. It was awkward because of the packs, but after a few strong strokes of his wings, Yoochun lifted into the air. The other three followed, Yunho holding Junho close to him.

They headed west.

Changmin kept up a commentary with Leeteuk, ordering them to stay spread out. It was bad enough that the six of them were clumped together. It was going to be easier for the humans to find them if they stayed as groups. Leeteuk paired them off, sending some southwest and others northwest.

Yoochun climbed higher than the others. _You ready, baby?_ he asked, even though he could feel Jaejoong’s excitement. _It might be a little difficult because you have that pack on, but after I let you go, spread your wings, keep your body straight and glide. If you can’t get it, don’t worry. I’ll catch you. Okay?_

_Okay. Let me go._

Yoochun chuckled at Jaejoong’s demand and let Jaejoong go. Only a tiny bit of nerves surfaced as he watched his mate fall, but a moment later, Jaejoong’s white and gray and brown wings spread, caught a draft and pushed him up a little ways.

 _Good job, Jae!_ Junsu said.

Yoochun echoed it and then gave Jaejoong commands on how to control his wings, bank left and right and rise higher and dive.

 _Taking off is the hardest part,_ Yoochun said. _I’ll teach you as soon as I can._

Jaejoong pumped his wings and rose back up to Yoochun’s level. He laughed in delight as their wings just barely brushed.

 _Shut up,_ Changmin muttered.

Junsu snapped at him.

Because Jaejoong was able to fly by himself, Yoochun helped Yunho carry Junho. _It’s only fair,_ he said. _You and Su helped me carry Jaejoong._

_God, Chun, I hate this. I can’t feel him and I just … want to feel him again and give him back, please. When he’s … yeah. Please._

Yoochun handed Junho back to him.

They all heard the sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air.

Changmin’s eyes flashed red as he shot into the air, flying high.

 _It’s two points to the east and coming fast,_ he said. _Looks like four mini copters. Easy pickings._

 _Any chance they didn’t see us?_ Yoochun asked, just as a powerful search light illuminated Changmin. _Guess not._


	14. ... of Battles

Changmin dove, the searchlight following him until he zagged to the right and then back.

 _Down, skim the water, and split up,_ Changmin said and dove. _They can’t get too low and the lake will ruin their lights. ChunJae, fly north until you run out of water, then go west again. Stay as close to the treetops as you can. We’ll go south._

Yoochun and Jaejoong split to the north. _Babe, switch an eye to your red vision,_ Yoochun said. _Those search lights are going to mess with your eyesight._

Wave after wave of fear rolled off his mate, and Yoochun frowned, trying to calm him. They skimmed the surface of the water. Yoochun dared a glance behind him as the water glimmered from the light. Two of the mini-copters had followed him, and further back, he saw the two others after Changmin. A series of loud rat-a-tats filled the air. The water next to them splashed.

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered. He lifted, and covered Jaejoong’s body with his own. _Fly faster, babe, come on._

Yoochun felt even more fear and he snagged it from Jaejoong’s feelings, twisting it to relief and love. He sent a mental picture to Jaejoong on how to fly faster, move his wings differently, but the pack was in the way, and almost on slow motion, Yoochun watched as Jaejoong’s left wing faltered, dipped into the water, and then Jaejoong was no longer below him.

Yoochun cursed, banked left and flew back to where Jaejoong had fallen in the lake. The lights from one of the copters illuminated him. Yoochun flew over Jaejoong. Part of him tried to panic, the rest of him remained calm, because panicking would get them both killed. Jaejoong was panicking, floundering in the water, and Yoochun knew that his mate had never been in water deeper than the tub before.

The copters were little more than metal surrounding the human. The body of the copter was made up of two long bars. Attached to those were machine guns, controlled from the cockpit. At the end were two rudders, controlling the height and direction of the copter. They were small, but deadly in the air. Maneuverable, too, but not as maneuverable as Yoochun.

The water splashed next to them again, accompanied by the rapid machine-gun fire. Yoochun remembered his own gun. He twisted, lifted it and pulled the trigger like Changmin said. The forced pushed him back. The bullets tinked uselessly against the armored sides of the copter.

Yoochun thought of calling for Changmin, but they had their own problems. He had to get Jaejoong out of the water. His panic was building and the bag twisted around his wings. The guns ceased as the copters came closer, and it wasn’t until Yoochun saw something hanging from them that he realized what they were going to do. They didn’t want to kill them. They wanted to capture them. The metal nets glowed blue.

“Oh, hell, no,” Yoochun said. _Jaejoong, swim at least, okay. Calm down, please. And swim. Keep your wings spread and that will keep you afloat, but try to swim, okay?_

Jaejoong whimpered, but did as he was told, lurching through the water slowly.

The gun in his hand was useless. He pulled it off his body and waited. Just a few seconds later, he deemed they were close enough and he threw the gun up, as hard as he could. It snapped, metal whining, as it hit the rapid rotors on top of one of the copters. Sparks flew and the copter dropped. Yoochun turned, dove and pushed Jaejoong into the water just as it exploded. The water turned orange with heat around them. Jaejoong mentally shouted as water filled his lungs. The muffled splashes of gunfire surrounded them. Jaejoong cried out in pain. Blood swirled around his arm.

They surfaced, Yoochun keeping himself between Jaejoong and the remaining copter. Two holes in his upper arm bled.

_Stay afloat, baby. I have to get us out of the water._

Jaejoong whimpered in pain. Panic bubbling up. Yoochun dove a few feet, and then turned and swam fast to the surface. He broke through the water, and spread his wings. The first powerful flap dipped his wings into the lake, but the second he cleared and by the third he was out, and in the air again. The water dripped from his wings. The light from the copter followed him up. Another series of gunshots whizzed by him, high, probably trying to keep him low. But Yoochun flew up, before turning. The wreckage of the first copter burned orange on the surface.

The light left him and illuminated Jaejoong struggling in the water. Yoochun dove just as the copter released its net. Possessive panic filled Yoochun as the net covered its target. And just like that, Jaejoong in his feelings and heart was gone. Yoochun yelled and readjusted his dive. He swooped under the copter, barely noting the satisfied smirk of its pilot. He grabbed the thick cable the net was attached to and flew hard. The copter dipped and Yoochun flew down. The copter fought him, going back up.

No, no way, was this … no. It was the only thing Yoochun could think. No. He just found his mate, his mate who this asshole injured. He was not losing him. Not ever. Yoochun twisted, flying down again, and the copter twisted. With another strong pull, the copter faltered. Its blades cut the water near Jaejoong, and then sputtered from the disabled angle. It hit the water with a massive splash, and the rotors died. The pilot climbed from the cockpit, but Yoochun wasn’t worried about that. Jaejoong had sunk under the weight of the net. He pulled on the cable until Jaejoong in the net resurfaced. The net still functioned.

Someone was shouting at him, swimming toward them.

Yoochun grabbed his net-wrapped mate and rose, flying high, but the net was still attached to the cable and he couldn’t figure out how to release it.

 _You guys okay?_ Changmin suddenly asked.

 _Jaejoong is in a net and the copter is sinking and I can’t get him out,_ Yoochun said trying not to panic. Panicking would not help, but his mate was … even right here, holding him, Yoochun couldn’t tell if Jaejoong was breathing.

_Hang on, we’re coming._

The human was shouting at him.

 _Ooh, dinner._ Junsu said.

Changmin and Junsu arrived a few moments later. The weight of the copter was pulling Yoochun and his unconscious mate down to the lake again.

 _Hang on,_ Changmin said. _I’ll go release the latch._

Changmin dove under the surface.

The human was yelling at Junsu while Junsu flew around him laughing.

 _Don’t play with your food, babe,_ Changmin said.

Junsu laughed. He hit the human over the head and then snagged the body out of the water. _See you on the shore,_ he said and flew off the way he had come.

A few seconds later, there was a snap and Yoochun jerked back as the tension left the cable and he shot up, with Jaejoong in his arms. He had to spin to steady himself. Changmin surfaced and then spread his wings and flew up.

 _Sweet,_ he said. _Now we have two nets._

_He was shot, in his arm._

_Hey, it’s alright. Come on. He’ll need food. As soon as we’re on the shore, we’ll get him out of there._

Yoochun followed after Changmin, holding Jaejoong close. He whimpered in relief as he felt Jaejoong breathe. They landed next to Yunho and Junsu. Junsu was feeding from the unconscious human. Another dead human lay nearby. Yunho was over Junho, fingers between the net to touch his mate anywhere.

Yoochun put Jaejoong down and found the switch that deactivated the net. He and Changmin quickly released him from the net and Jaejoong gasped.

Junsu was suddenly there with a bag and while Yoochun mentally reassured his panicked mate, Junsu dug the bullets out of his arm.

Jaejoong whimpered and Yoochun lifted his head. His fangs dug into Yoochun’s neck and he drank deeply. Junsu whispered to Jaejoong that he was okay. And as their connection grew stronger, Yoochun made a sweep through his mate’s body. The net had broken a few wing bones. Jaejoong would not be able to fly for a few days.

 _We have to get out of here,_ Changmin said even as he took his share of blood from the human. _Jaejoong is okay. You need to eat._

Yoochun nodded. He didn’t want to release Jaejoong but Changmin was right. Jaejoong whined in his head as he tried to move away. Changmin sighed. He picked up the mostly dead human and brought him over to Yoochun. Yoochun smiled his thanks, and still touching Jaejoong, he sank his fangs into the human’s neck and drained him of the rest of the blood in his body.

 _He all set?_ Changmin asked.

 _Yeah,_ Junsu replied. _You’re going to have to carry him, Yoochun. He’s going to be unconscious for a little while._

_I’m not letting him out of my sight again. Fuck._

_Let’s get out of here,_ Changmin said. _Sun is rising fast._

It was only then that Yoochun noted how the sky was gray instead of black. “Fuck.”

“Yep. Let’s go.”

Yoochun carefully lifted Jaejoong in his arms. He jumped, spread his wings and took off. The six of them stayed low to the trees as they flew west.

 _Yoochun,_ Jaejoong whispered in his head.

Yoochun reassured him that they were alright, and flying again. Different parts of Jaejoong’s body hurt and Yoochun did his best to alleviate the pain in his arm and his broken wing.

Changmin contacted Leeteuk. _We were distracted. Everyone alright?_

 _Yes,_ Leeteuk replied. _We had a few followers, but they were easy to get rid of. We’re all headed west._

_We’re going to have to find somewhere to spend the day. Jaejoong was shot, and we have a fucking human with us. It’s not very big, but if we don’t mind sleeping four or five to a room, it’ll be good for the day until we figure out what else to do._

_Anything is better than flying away from the sun. We owe you a lot._

_You said it not me,_ Changmin replied with a smirk. He sent Leeteuk the coordinates of another bunker he’d built almost two hundred years ago. _It’s going to take about six hours to get there. You want me to carry Jaejoong for a little while?_

Yoochun shook his head. _Maybe later._

_Okay. Don’t wear yourself out._

Yoochun nodded. He tightened his hold on Jaejoong, heart swelling with relief and love. As they flew, the adrenaline faded, and the exertion from holding up a sinking copter stiffened his muscles. He had to let Junsu carry Jaejoong since he was able to barely hold himself up. He flew on in a daze, who knew for how long. Changmin told them to land, and his legs collapsed as soon as they hit the earth. Strong arms held him up. He whimpered for Jaejoong and a few minutes later, he was on a soft surface, his mate in his arms.


	15. ... of Distractions

Yoochun was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, but that didn’t help matters at all.

Mist obscured everything, and he was running. Branches and roots detained him. Trees and rocks sharpened with clarity before fading away. Too fast to look properly, too fast to stop anyway. He was not being chased, but doing the chasing. His semi-conscious self tried to dull the panic, but it increased and increased. A familiar consciousness pinpricked his brain. He changed directions just as it cut off. His heart broke, and the semi-self conscious realized why he was running.

Jaejoong. Had to find Jaejoong. Panic built faster than Yoochun could control it, even in his dream. He ran and ran and ran, breath and energy leaving him. The sun teased him from the edge of the trees, and his feet slowed and he shouted his mate’s name, and then Jaejoong was gone.

Yoochun sat up in bed, gasping. He looked around wildly, and took a deep breath of relief seeing Jaejoong next to him. His essence pulsed strongly in Yoochun’s mind; their connection flared. His mate was safe. True, he lay on his stomach, arm wrapped up, wing bandaged, but he was safe. He was alive. Yoochun leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s cheek.

A whisper of an ‘I love you’ traveled through their link as Jaejoong smiled slightly.

Yoochun nuzzled Jaejoong, whispering love and concern and joy down their link. He did not want to get up, or face the night and the uncertainty of life.

Another body moved next to his. Yoochun immediately covered Jaejoong in protection, twisting his head around. A hiss left his throat before he could stop it.

Junsu laughed quietly. “You alright?”

“Yeah. A little on edge though.”

“It’s alright.”

“Where are we?” Yoochun asked, looking around the bedroom. The furniture was utilitarian. A small bed (where they were), a dresser. All made of white wood. Yunho and Junho were curled up on a couch. Blood dripped down Junho’s neck.

“Another one of Changmin’s safe houses. It’s pretty small though, so we’re all in one room. Every one is pretty tired. The others were followed by a few mini-copters, but there were only five of them. It was easy to get away. Siwon took a bullet to the leg.”

“Siwon and Hangeng are here?” Yoochun said with a grin. “God, I haven’t seen them in … well, two hundred years, at least.”

“Yeah, so are, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook, and Shindong and Kangin, Kibum and Sungmin, Donghae and Eunhyuk, and Leeteuk and Heechul.”

“Wow.”

“There are a few other mates that you don’t know, but you’ll meet them before we go. Changmin, Heechul and Leeteuk haven’t slept yet. I’m trying to make Changmin, but that’s like trying to stop a raging river during a flood. Asshole is stubborn.” Junsu’s face softened for a moment, and then he scowled. “He just called me a life long irritation.”

“He loves you.”

“I know. He’s still an asshole though.”

“How are Yunho and Junho doing?” he asked, looking at the pair on the couch.

“They’re alright. Yunho won’t let Junho out of his sight, which I understand, surrounded by all these Avixiary. Junho doesn’t mind. They’ve been cuddled up together, sleeping for a long time. And he’s letting Yunho feed a little.”

“I can see that. Will you stay with Jaejoong? I’m going to go talk to Changmin.”

“Sure.”

Yoochun connected to their shared link and whispered to Jaejoong that he was going to be gone for a little while. Jaejoong pouted in his sleep, but did not protest as Yoochun kept their link wide open so Jaejoong could feel him.

Yoochun climbed off the bed, moaning as the muscles in his arms protested.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just very, very sore.”

“Weak,” Junsu said with a laugh. He slid closer to Jaejoong, and the other rolled toward him in his sleep.

Yoochun smiled and left the room. His first stop was the bathroom where he took a quick shower and changed his clothes. The second was the kitchen where he found other Avixiary eating rice. He was covered in a bundle of arms and wings as Siwon, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun tried to hug him at once.

“Hey guys,” Yoochun said with a laugh. “It’s good to see you’re all alive.”

“You, too,” Siwon said and kissed his cheek. “And with a brand new mate, congratulations.”

“Thanks. He’s my everything.”

Siwon smiled and looked over to the stove where his mate Hangeng stood. Yoochun moved away from the three of them and hugged Hangeng.

“Ah, Hangeng,” Yoochun said in Chinese. “I have missed your cooking.”

Hangeng smiled and handed him a tray with a three bowls on it. He added a fourth and said, “Take those to HeeTeuk and Changmin. They haven’t eaten yet. And we know what kind of a bitch Changmin is without food.”

“Oh, god. I’m surprised one of us isn’t dead yet.”

The others smiled.

Yoochun left the room and went down a hall. This building was much like the other Changmin had built, mostly metal with blue lights showing the way. But Yoochun felt the destabilization from the sun. It wasn’t as deep as the other.

Leeteuk, Heechul and Changmin sat at a table in the main room. There were maps and notebooks and thick volumes open in front of them.

“We need to get out of the country,” Heechul said.

“And go where?” Changmin demanded.

“I don’t know.”

“We’re unregistered,” Leeteuk said, putting a hand on his agitated mate’s shoulder. “There’s no way we can cross the border.”

“So we just hide?” Heechul said. He stood up and paced the room, wings snapping. “We can’t trust humans anymore, not after they betrayed us. Again. And if we hunt unregistered, then we’ll just be chased from place to place until we have no where else to go.”

Yoochun put the tray down on the table. Changmin immediately took a bowl of rice and eggs and started eating. Leeteuk did too, and after some coaxing, Heechul sat down to eat.

“How’s Jaejoong?” Changmin asked.

“He’s okay, and still resting. Junsu is watching him.”

“I’m really glad you found your mate,” Leeteuk said. He put his arm around Heechul’s shoulders. Heechul snorted, but still leaned into Leeteuk’s comfort.

“Any plans?” Yoochun asked.

Heechul shook his head. “No. We’re … What we had in Belford was too good to be true. Now we’re fucked.”

“I have five bunkers like this,” Changmin said, “excluding the one we just left. But that one was the best I had since I’d been there the longest.”

“There’s safety in numbers, but we’ll have to spread out.”

Changmin shook his head. “We can’t.”

Yoochun smiled. “Know what I think? I think you three need to sleep for a few hours.”

Changmin sighed. He looked like he was about ready to protest and then he nodded. “We can’t do anything else right now.”

They finished eating in silence. Leeteuk and Heechul left, Leeteuk’s head on Heechul’s shoulders. Their wings touched and molded. The brown color was so close it was hard to tell where one started and the other stopped.

Changmin put his head on the table. His black wings snapped behind him. “I’m out of ideas.”

“Go have Junsu take your mind off of it for a little while. You need a distraction.”

“Where?” Changmin demanded. “There are too many people here to find privacy.”

“It’s just us in our room,” Yoochun said with a grin. “We won’t mind watching.”

Changmin shivered. He stood up quickly and left the room. Yoochun finished his rice and took the tray back to the kitchen. It was deserted, and he figured that Leeteuk and Heechul had ordered them all to sleep.

He went back to the room he’d left. Changmin had Junsu pinned to the bed, their lips pressed together. The only other one awake was Junho.

“Hey,” Yoochun said. “You alright?”

Junho nodded. “It’s good to be out of that net.”

“I bet.”

“How is Jaejoong?”

Yoochun smiled down at his sleeping mate.

“Fuck, Min, god,” Junsu gasped, as Changmin fangs dug into his neck. “There … we’re … others in the room.”

“Don’t care. Want you.”

Yoochun climbed on the bed, over Changmin’s rocking body and Changmin twitched his wings in irritation as Yoochun pressed a kiss between his shoulders. “I told Changmin we wouldn’t mind watching, and you’re such an exhibitionist, Su-ah. We won’t believe you if you say you can’t perform with us watching.”

Junsu smiled, breathless as Changmin continued to drink from him. His eyes shut with a moan.

“Want me to help out?” Yoochun asked and grabbed the top of Changmin’s pants. Changmin lifted his hips and Yoochun pulled them off. Changmin released Junsu’s neck only long enough to rip his jeans apart. Their naked skin pressed together, and Junsu whined with need. Something mental passed between the couple and Junsu turned over, losing his shirt in the process. Yoochun kissed Changmin’s shoulder and then moved off him. He lay next to Jaejoong, propped up on an elbow so he could watch.

A whimper from the other side of the room made him look that way. Junho’s eyes were wide, mouth slightly open. Yunho was awake now too, but his eyes were on Junho, watching his reactions to the couple on the bed.

Changmin sat back on his feet, running his hands up and down Junsu’s body, under his shivering wings. Junsu lifted his hips, head on the bed and turned towards Yoochun. He moaned when Changmin spit a mixture of blood and saliva onto his crack.

“Min, please, please.”

Changmin spanked him and then gripped his ass with one hand. The other held his cock down, poised and the he pushed, squelching through the dirty mixture and into his mate’s body. Junsu cried out, and then hummed low in submission as Changmin laid a hand between his shivering wings. He moved slow, wings folded, head tilted back, eyes shut. Junsu’s back curled up; his hips moved back as Changmin’s jerked forward. They found a comfortable rhythm, one bred from hundreds of years together, but their moans, the way their muscles undulated, the way their fingers turned white—Junsu’s on the pillow, Changmin’s on Junsu’s hips—from gripping too hard all showed that they fucked like it was their last time, felt like it was their first time.

 _Bite me,_ Junsu’s voice echoed through all of them.

Yoochun’s heightened senses felt and heard Junho shiver, felt the human lust rolling from him, and the answering whine from Yunho. Junho gasped, and Yoochun pried his eyes from MinSu to look. Yunho had his fangs in Junho’s neck, one arm wrapped tight around his chest, the other lay down his side, hand gripping his thigh, trying not to succumb to the need to touch his mate and make him come.

Yoochun turned back to MinSu. Changmin’s thrusts had increased, Junsu was still begging to be bitten. Yoochun’s hand ran up and down Jaejoong’s thigh. Unconsciously, but still with the need to touch. Jaejoong moaned, more in their link than out loud.

 _Why … why? Oh god, Chunnie._ Jaejoong woke up slowly, body jerking into Yoochun’s. He shifted and Yoochun’s arm went around his back, under his wings. He held him close as their legs entwined, and Jaejoong lightly rutted against his thigh. He wasn’t awake when his fangs slid into Yoochun’s chest.

Yoochun groaned. He rolled to his back, pulling Jaejoong with him. Their crotches slid together, very little resistance from their sweat pants. Jaejoong broke away, mouth red with blood, fangs out. He pushed up with a whimper and rocked faster as his wings snapped open.

Yunho whined in protest, making Yoochun laugh. He told Jaejoong to fold his wings so HoHo could see. Jaejoong shivered under the command, whining low in his throat as his body shook and spasms rocked his skin. His mouth opened, and Yoochun quickly pushed the pants down. Jaejoong’s leaking cock sprung free. Yoochun wrapped his hand around it and stroked him only twice before Jaejoong came, white strands landing high on Yoochun’s chest, and then Jaejoong collapsed, whimpering as his sore body felt the activities he was not healthy enough for.

 _Sorry baby,_ Yoochun said as he kissed Jaejoong’s neck. _Blame Changmin._

Jaejoong smiled, and then lust waved through him, down their link. Yoochun moaned as Jaejoong again gave him a second hand feel of his pleasure.

“Good fuck,” Yoochun shouted, and then Jaejoong rolled his hips across his crotch and Yoochun bit down on his neck and came, pumping his orgasm into his pants as blood filled his mouth and throat.

When his brain cleared, he heard chuckling next to him. Changmin had Junsu on his back, his hands gripped firmly around Junsu’s ankles, bending his mate in half. His hips rolled down, his cock slid in and out of Junsu smoothly.

“That was quick,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong lay smug against him. Yoochun ran his hands through Jaejoong’s feathers. “He’s learned how to share the feel of his pleasure with me. It’s intense.”

Changmin laughed.

Jaejoong turned his head up, his eyes half shut from exhaustion. He smiled and Yoochun kissed him softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you. Can I sleep now?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yes.”

Jaejoong snuggled down and let his body relax. Yoochun continued playing with Jaejoong’s feathers as he watched MinSu. Changmin dug his fangs into Junsu’s neck, and Junsu whined in utter submission as his body shook from his orgasm. Changmin let go of his legs and drank faster. A few thrusts later, his body jerked as well, and they both relaxed, bodies shivering as the orgasm high kept hold of them for a few minutes.

Yoochun smiled as their lips pressed tenderly together. They really did love each other, even if Changmin was a bitch most of the time.

A shaky whimper caught his attention and Yoochun turned his head to the other mates in the room. His eyes went wide.

They were kissing. Yunho’s arms were wrapped around his chest. Junho’s hand was tangled in Yunho’s hair. Junho shivered as Yunho’s tongue touched his lips. Their mouths opened.

“Holy shit,” Junsu said.

Junho broke away from Yunho’s lips and blushed. “Your fault,” he muttered.

Yunho smiled at Yoochun and then shut his eyes as Junho resettled against him.

Changmin opened his mouth to say something, probably scathing, then he scowled and glared at his mate. Junsu smirked, but then pushed him up and said, “I want a shower. Come and pamper me.”

Changmin grumbled at him, but climbed from the bed and followed his mate naked out the door.

Yoochun smiled at Junho. “Like that, huh?”

Junho shrugged. “Yeah.”

Yunho tightened his hold. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as Junho shifted around, and then Junho looked at him. He licked his lips and Yunho kissed him again.

Yoochun smiled to himself. He shut his eyes and listened to them kiss and opened his feelings and his heart to his mate. The steady thump of Jaejoong’s heart relaxed him back to sleep.


	16. ... of Realization

Another dream. Yoochun cursed. Large waves of choppy water broke over his head. The thrumming of a hovering helicopter filled his mind, but when he looked up, he couldn't see it past the thick fog. A light pierced the gloom, sweeping around the water. They both looked for the same thing.

_Yoochun._

He spun in the water, searching, fear and panic rising. The steady thrum of rotors was broken by machine fire. Pain lashed through his wings and arm, but the bullets didn't hit him. He called for Jaejoong, but his call flew from him, away, never ending.

A huge wave pushed him under the surface. Water filled his lungs as everything churned. A leg, an arm, a pale wing. Yoochun lurched in that direction. His hand closed around a limb.

He moaned low as the water turned warm and the body in his arms turned and curled with him. The water dissipated, obscuring them in mist. He whispered Jaejoong's name and his mate turned in his arms and smiled. Yoochun's body surged with love and lust, tossing them further into the clouds. The higher they went, the more pressure surrounded Yoochun. Jaejoong's arms and legs and wings and then his skin and bones wrapped around Yoochun, tighter and tighter until he couldn't breathe. His eyes shut from the pressure and then flew open as everything around him exploded in pleasure.

He felt more than heard Jaejoong giggle.

When his eyes opened again, he was not in his dream. The metal ceiling of Changmin's compound greeted him. He lay on his back on the soft bed. Jaejoong's smiling face hovered over him. There was a drop of come on his lips. Yoochun moaned and lifted his head to kiss him. Jaejoong laughed into the kiss.

 _You were having a bad dream,_ Jaejoong said. _You alright?_

Yoochun nodded. _Thanks for waking me up._

Jaejoong laughed again and curled up against Yoochun's chest. He put his arms around his mate and held him close. Two nightmares in a row; he'd have to ask Changmin if that was normal for a dom mate, or if it was just from the stress. They were alone in bed, but not in the room. Junho and Yunho were still on the couch, and once again Junho was awake, but Yunho slept.

"You two should come sleep on the bed," Yoochun said. "It's more comfortable. And Yunho's wings need to spread. He could twist them or snap a bone out of place if he's like that for too long."

Junho turned and glared at his sleeping Avixiary. "Why doesn't he tell me these things?"

"He doesn't want to upset you or make you worry about him," Yoochun said. "You'll have to bitch at him for it."

Junho nudged Yunho, and the other opened his eyes slowly. His smile fell when he saw Junho's glare.

"Yoochun said your wings can get damaged lying like that for too long. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not--"

"It is." Junho stood up, grabbing Yunho's arm and forcing him up too. He stalked over to the bed and pushed Yunho down into MinSu's spot. "On your stomach, you stubborn creature."

Yunho frowned, but flipped over.

Yoochun nodded and pointed to the connection just above the wing joint. "If he says that doesn't ache, he's lying."

"Why don't you tell me these things?" Junho demanded as he climbed over Yunho's body. "You rubbed my back after being in that net forever, and didn't tell me you were aching so I could return the favor? What is wrong with that?" Yunho winced as Junho dug clenched fists into the muscles just above his wing. "Yoochun tells me I have to take care of you, but how am I supposed to do that if you won't tell me what's wrong? I've never done this before if you'll remember."

 _They're kind of perfect for each other, aren't they?_ Jaejoong said with a smile.

Yoochun smiled back and nodded.

Junho's mutterings stopped, and Yunho relaxed under the massage. He met Yoochun's eyes and for the first time, Yoochun saw hope there, instead of fear of losing Junho.

Very privately, Yoochun sent to Yunho, _You gonna let me eat your human?_

Yunho's eyes flew open. _Fuck you. No._

_You should let Jaejoong. He needs the practice._

_No. Junho won't like it._

_You won't know unless you ask him._

_Shut up. No._

"Hey Junho," Yoochun said.

"Shut up, Yoochun," Yunho said with a possessive growl.

"What?" Junho asked, looking warily at Yoochun.

"Jaejoong needs practice feeding off a human," Yoochun answered.

"Yoochun," Yunho said.

Jaejoong sat up and smiled hungrily at Junho. His eagerness spread through the entire room.

"It's a perfect time to teach him," Yoochun continued, ignoring the possessive waves coming from Yunho. "You don't have to worry about him losing control, because I'm here to make sure he doesn't."

"Oh, Junho, please let me," Jaejoong said. He put his hands on the bed like he was going to crawl over to them.

"Jaejoong," Yoochun warned and made him stop.

Jaejoong cringed. "Sorry."

Junho looked down at Yunho. "Why don't you want me to?"

"You're mine."

"So? Jaejoong was Yoochun's but you still drank from him. That's hardly fair. And that's not it at all. Tell me the truth." Junho dug his fingers into the soft muscle between Yunho's wings.

Yunho keened in submission.

Junho smirked. "I like that spot."

"Don't abuse it," Yoochun warned. "It shouldn't be used for punishment."

Junho loosened the pressure and rubbed there instead. Yunho panted a few times, hips rising from the bed. He was probably hard as a rock.

"I ... I ... I don't want you to leave, and ..." Yunho's eyes shut as he fought back the pleasure and tried to think. Junho used both hands and changed the rub to a scratch. Yunho rutted against the bed and extreme lust filled the room. "... I ... I don't want ..." He shivered, buried his face in a pillow and screamed as his body jerked in orgasm.

"Am I allowed to do that?" Junho asked with a grin.

"Yes."

Yunho's body continued to shake, and this time it was from fear. Fear of Junho being disgusted by him, fear of Junho leaving.

Junho leaned over him, whispering in his ear until Yunho calmed down and turned his head. Their lips met. “Stop worrying so much. I’m not going anywhere.”

Yunho smiled, and then looked over at JaeChun.

Yoochun smirked. “If it makes you feel better, Yunho, you can show Jaejoong what to do. And he better learn now while Junho is still human.”

Junho sat up and stared at Yoochun.

Yunho whined and buried back into the pillow.

Yoochun smirked. “What?”

Junho looked down at his shivering mate, eyes slightly wide. He licked his lips and again let both hands rub that spot on Yunho’s back. Yunho shivered.

“Sometimes you have no tact,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun grinned. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

They both watched Junho as he leaned down. The kiss he pressed to Yunho’s back was barely there, and then he pushed away. There wasn’t really anywhere for him to go; Changmin had warned him about walking around without Yunho, and he wasn’t stupid enough to leave the room when the rest of the compound was full of Avixiary. He went to the couch, sat with his legs up and arms around his knees. He laid his head down, face turned away.

Yoochun looked at Yunho. Yunho’s wings shuddered. With a painful noise, Yunho pushed himself up and stalked out of the room.

“Good job,” Jaejoong said and crossed his arms, glaring at Yoochun.

Yoochun smiled. _Oops. They’ll get over it._

_What if they don’t? What if Junho decides to leave? All he has to do is tell Yunho to put him down while we’re flying. Leave him somewhere. Someone will find him._

_Junho just told Yunho he wasn’t going to leave. A dom does not lie to his mate._

_Are they technically mates, since Junho hasn’t been turned?_

_Yes, they are. You were my mate the moment I met you, remember?_

_You almost killed me the moment I met you. I never wanted to see you again._

Yoochun sighed.

Junho turned his head. “What?”

“Jaejoong is telling me I’m stupid for what I said.”

“You are,” Jaejoong said. He climbed off Yoochun. “I’m going to go check on Yunho if that’s okay with you.”

Yoochun pouted. He didn’t want Jaejoong to leave. “You’re mad at me.”

Jaejoong smiled. “No, I’m not. It’s you who told me that we do not leave Avixiary alone to suffer by themselves. We support each other.”

Yoochun and Junho stared at each other after Jaejoong left. Junho looked away first, turning his head again. Yoochun rolled over on the bed and let his wings spread.

“You don’t have to let Yunho turn you,” Yoochun said. “Mates sometimes go ten or twenty years as Avixiary and human. But normally that’s because the human is afraid. You don’t need to be afraid.”

Junho glared at him again. “I’m not afraid. But I’ve been told my whole life you’re nothing more than murderous animals. And now there’s this presence in my heart that doesn’t feel murderous or animalistic and you … whatever you are … are just expecting me to do whatever you say. Well, fuck you all.”

“That’s fair,” Yoochun said. “You’ll forgive us then for expecting it from you. To us a couple days is nothing. I’m almost seven hundred years old. Your brain thinks differently, decisions are easier to weigh and conclusions come faster after that long. To all of us here, it makes perfect sense for you to be turned. And the fact that you were kissing Yunho just a few hours ago proves it even more. Shut your eyes.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.”

Junho stared at him suspiciously. And then with a sigh, he shut his eyes.

“That presence in your heart. Just touch it. Feel it. Forget that it’s Yunho. Forget that it’s Avixiary. Just feel it. And then imagine what would happen if you never felt it again. In the net it was gone. Right? You’ve felt what it’s like to have it be gone. So have I. And I don’t know about you, but I will do everything in my power to never have to fell that again.”

Junho’s breath hitched. “H-how … how do I call for him?”

“If you’re still aware of it, touching it, then I’m sure—“ The door opened, and Junho’s eyes were immediately on Yunho in the door way. He stood up and they met in the middle of the room. Junho’s arms wrapped around Yunho’s waist. Yunho stilled in shock for a few moments and then slowly hugged him back.

Jaejoong leaned against the door and crossed his arms. _I’m surprised you didn’t screw it up even more._

Yoochun smiled, holding back his laughter. _Come here, mate of mine. I want to kiss you._

Jaejoong wove around the couple in the middle of the room and climbed into bed. Their lips met and Jaejoong hummed, not in submission, but contentment. He was learning that not everything had to be a dom/sub moment. It made the love and pride Yoochun had in his mate soar.

“How’s your wing?” Yoochun whispered against his lips.

“It aches,” Jae replied, “but Sungmin is really good with medicines and things, and he said I should be okay tomorrow or the next day.”

The other side of the bed dipped as Junho sat on the end. He kept his hands around Yunho’s waist and their lips together. They moved back, Junho sliding and Yunho crawling. Yunho’s wings snapped in anticipation. Junho broke from his mouth with a gasp and then tugged on Yunho’s arms until he was on his back with Yunho over him, enclosing him in arms and legs and wings.

 _God that’s sexy,_ Jaejoong said, as Junho kissed Yunho again. He moaned low and yanked Yunho down so their bodies pressed together. Yunho whimpered, keening as Junho’s fingers carded through his feathers.

Yoochun wanted to stay and watch, but Jaejoong shook his head. _I say we give them some privacy. They need it._

Yoochun nodded. He sent Yunho a brief, _Scream if you need me, or do something stupid._

Yunho’s acknowledgement was almost overridden with lust.

And then a voice that was not Yunho’s, and sounded suspiciously like Junho’s, told them both to get out.

Yoochun laughed. “Okay, okay. We’re going.”

Jaejoong giggled, too. Yoochun climbed out of bed. He put his arm around his mate. Their wings touched and melded together as they left the room.


	17. ... of HoHo: An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junho hates that Yoochun is right. But Yunho is ... well, Yunho is his.

The only thing Junho hated more than being told he was wrong was being scared. And now he was both. Wrong and scared.

And even worse, he hated it when someone else was right. And Yoochun was right. With his arms around Yunho's waist, Junho knew Yoochun was right. Being in the net had not been fun; and it was more than just uncomfortable. Yes, Yunho had carried him and been right next to him, but after two days of being able to feel Yunho's ... soul (it was the only word Junho could think of) ... it had been jarring to have it gone.

Life was spiraling away from him faster than he could control it.

Part of him loved it. Part of him loved the feel of Yunho's chest against his. Yunho was only a few centimeters taller than Junho and they fit together so perfectly. He loved how his skin shivered with every touch. How their lips met, just now: unconsciously.

Yunho whimpered, arms tightening. Junho's knees shook. He needed to sit or he was going to fall over. He turned and stepped back until his knees hit the end of the bed. He sat hard. Yunho followed him down, lips never leaving his. He pushed, and Junho slid back on the bed, lying down as soon as his feet were no longer hanging off the edge. Yunho hovered over him, arms by his head, knees on each side of his hips. With wings half spread, Yunho shivered and the hair on Junho's arms stood up as an answering shiver sped through him. He grabbed Yunho's hips and yanked, knocking Yunho off balance. He grunted as Yunho landed on top of him and then moaned as Yunho moved and their bodies pressed together.

 _Scream if you need me,_ Yoochun said.

 _Yeah ... what ... yeah,_ Yunho replied.

Junho growled in frustration. _Get out. Both of you get out._

They laughed at him and Yunho's essence spiked with concern, but Junho didn't want to think about it. He wanted them gone. They were in the room when Yunho first kissed him. He did not want them in the room now. He wanted to be alone.

But when the door shut, he started to panic, because he was alone. With Yunho. In bed. With Yunho. About to lose absolute control. With Yunho.

He tore his mouth from Yunho's with a gasp and turned his head.

Yunho breathed deeply, warm air puffing against Junho's neck.

"Are you alright?" Yunho whispered.

Junho shut his eyes tightly and tried to breathe without gasping. He didn't know if he was alright. Softness brushed along his arm and his eyes opened. Everything had darkened, shadowy. He turned his head and blinked. Yunho had spread his wings, enclosed them in a dome of gray. Cautiously, Junho reached out and brushed his fingertips over the deep gray feathers. Each feather appeared to be the exact same shade. Jaejoong's wings were pattered in browns and grays, but Yunho's had no patterns, an even shade. Or at least, he didn't think they did. He wondered how different they'd be if he looked closer.

He did not stop Yunho from pressing a kiss to his lips again.

"I hate it when Yoochun is right," Junho muttered.

Yunho snorted. "Oh god, I know. Arrogant bastard. Be glad you've only been dealing with it for two nights."

Junho smiled. "I have so many questions, but they don't really seem important right now."

"What is important right now?"

Junho met his eyes with a serious look. "You. I don't want you to be worried. I don't want you to think I'm going to leave. But ... you have ... you have to give me time. This is--"

Yunho nodded. "I know."

"No, you don't. You're like eight hundred years old. I don't know anything about you, but I feel like I know you perfectly. It's disconcerting to say the least, and if that's not complicated enough, I've never been with a man before, and this is seriously--"

Yunho kissed him. Just a press of lips, but it shut him up and Junho took a deep breath.

"We don't have to do anything," Yunho whispered. "You can ask me anything you want. We're not leaving this place for a few nights. We can't, because of Jaejoong's arm and his wing, and there really isn't anywhere else for us to go. So ask your questions."

"With you lying on top of me, I don't really feel like talking," Junho said, and ignored the heat in his cheeks.

Yunho bit his lower lip, the point of a fang pushing a pale divot in the dark red flesh. Junho shivered. He lifted his hand and ran his finger over the fang. Yunho opened his mouth and let his tongue run over the tip of Junho's finger. Yunho was incredibly attractive in human terms. Broad shoulders, strong jaw, dark eyes. If Yunho had been human, he'd be very sought after by all the women. And he wouldn't have been only a soldier like Junho, but a commander. In charge.

But would he? He'd have to be different as a human than Avixiary, because Junho knew he had control of this. Yunho would do anything he wanted, and then there was the matter of Yunho's bright smiles, his surprised laughter and the way he held Junho so delicately, so afraid to hurt him.

Junho put his arms around Yunho's neck and pulled him close again, pressing their lips together. They readjusted until Yunho lay on his side, the limbs entwined. Yunho's wing stayed spread, curled over them. The feathers caressed Junho's skin. He wanted to feel more. He propped up enough and reached over his head. He gripped his shirt and pulled it off.

Yunho froze. He even stopped breathing. Junho fought his smile as he curled his body against Yunho's. One hand went around his waist and loosened the ties of his shirt. With shaking arms, Yunho finished taking his shirt off. The heat from his body doubled with the skin-to-skin contact and Junho pressed himself again Yunho.

Yunho's wings shuddered and then again curled around him, cocooning him in a soft touch.

Junho shut his eyes and breathed deep. Yunho smelled of night, of the darkest part of the forest, of trees and wind and ... now Junho knew he was being lame, but he didn't care. Yunho was his. He opened his mouth and pressed a kiss to Yunho's strong chest.

Yunho moaned and held Junho tightly. The feeling inside him, that presence, weaved between love and lust and happiness and disbelief. Junho laughed. He lifted his head and put a hand on the back of Yunho's neck. His fingers teased the ends of his hair, and then Junho slid his hand up, nails scratching. Yunho's eyes shut. His moan cut off to a squeak of surprise when Junho kissed him. Yunho's arms shook with tension; Junho knew he was holding back, and it pissed him off. He didn't want Yunho to be so tentative, so ... submissive.

With the kiss distracting him, it was easier to connect to that feeling of Yunho inside him. Maybe because he wasn't thinking or trying to hard, but suddenly, there was a ... snap? Yeah, that's was the best way Junho could describe it. It was like something snapped inside him or outside him and he was no longer him, but he was him and he was with Yunho inside one of them. Maybe he really shouldn't try describing it. It was wonderful, that much was certain. Because Yunho loved him, loved that he was human, loved that he was sort of a dick, loved that he had stood up for himself and defended himself against creatures he thought as monsters.

After feeling that, Junho could not think of Yunho as a monster. Never again. Yoochun maybe, but not Yunho.

 _Don't hold back,_ Junho thought, and then wondered if Yunho heard him.

Yunho shivered and the anxiety in his feeling increased.

Junho understood rather than heard the question from his feelings. _Yes, I know what I'm asking for. You're acting like some blushing girl. It's pissing me off. I loved dominating you before. God, that was hot, but … I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing, but I do know that I don’t want you like that right now. And aren't you supposed to give me what I want?_

 _I'm not sure you know what you want,_ Yunho replied carefully.

Junho laughed. "That makes two of us, baby." He arched his body into Yunho's with a moan. "But I'm sure that what you want right now is what I want right now."

Yunho's eyes shut as Junho rubbed against him. Junho marveled at his self-control. His erection pressed into Junho's side, and with a growl, Junho pushed his leg between Yunho's roughly. Yunho gasped and his eyes flew open.

Instead of trepidation, they burned with lust and desire.

Junho smirked. "That's better."

Yunho growled. Their lips met again in a hard kiss, lips pushed against teeth. Yunho’s hands dragged down his sides harshly. The cover of his wings disappeared. Fingers gripped Junho’s hips and the room spun as Yunho rolled them over. Junho’s breath caught in his throat until he found himself straddling Yunho, fingers clenching Yunho’s chest.

He opened his mouth to reprimand him, but Yunho lifted his hips with a whine and Junho gasped, eyes shutting tightly. The presence in him flared with so much lust that Junho cried out and his elbows bent. Their lips found each other again. Yunho moved him again with hands on his hips. Junho shook, mind gone as their trapped erections rubbed together.

“God, Yunho,” Junho whispered as his body shook uncontrollably. Their mouths opened, breaking the kiss, but did not move. Junho realized he was rocking against Yunho. He wanted … oh, god, he wanted more. Yunho’s fingers tightened and then cloth ripped. Hot hands landed on his now-bare hips.

Junho’s eyes squeezed shut as Yunho continued to move him, over and back. His mouth landed warm and wet against Yunho’s chest and he sucked on the skin, moaning his pleasure into it.

Again, Yunho seemed unsure, and Junho told him, either mentally or out loud, Junho didn’t know, to touch him. Just please, please touch.

Junho gasped as the heat moved to his dick and a firm hand encased him, stroking harshly.

“Yunho!” The pleasure in Junho’s body exploded. He bit down on the flesh in his mouth and screamed into Yunho’s body as his orgasm shot through him and covered Yunho’s stomach and chest in thick stripes of white. He whimpered as Yunho continued to stroke him. His elbows shook and gave, pushing their bodies together. He gasped, shutting his eyes, trying to regain coherency.

When there was a touch of worry in his heart, Junho reassured it. That was amazing. He’d never, ever come so hard in his life.

He turned his head up and smiled at Yunho. The fear in Yunho’s eyes was replaced as he smiled back. Their lips met again and Junho kissed him lazily. They rolled over, on their sides, legs and arms entwined.

“Spread your wings,” Junho whispered. “I like them around us.”

Yunho smiled and did as Junho asked. Junho’s fingers found his feathers. He sighed in contentment and then shivered as Yunho’s hand traced over his hip. Yunho’s still hard cock twitched against Junho’s thigh.

Junho grinned. He pressed a quick kiss to Yunho’s lips. “Alright. Get naked. We’re going to do this again.”

“Are you …” He winced.

“I have plenty of time to get to know you,” Junho said, fingers tracing the worry from Yunho’s face. “But I want to feel you and watch you and make you come.”

Yunho shivered and nodded. “Okay. I won’t say no to that.”

Junho laughed. _Good. Now get naked, my mate, and let me play with you._

Yunho’s smile lit up Junho’s heart. He nuzzled Junho’s neck, the tip of a fang pressed against his skin and Junho shivered. How had he ever thought Yunho was evil? He definitely never would again. From now on, in his heart and mind, Yunho would only be thought of as his mate.


	18. ... of Feeding

Yoochun stopped in the doorway of the room and smiled. Jaejoong looked over his shoulder and covered his mouth as he laughed.

Yunho lay on his back. Junho was sprawled over him. The blanket barely covered their lower bodies, leaving their upper bodies on display. The room smelled of sex and blood and there were new fang marks on Junho’s neck. The tattered remains of Junho’s pants hung half way off the bed.

 _HoHo,_ Jaejoong said. _So cute._

Yoochun chuckled as he climbed on the bed. He smacked Junho’s blanket-clad ass. Junho stirred and then moaned. Yoochun brought his hand back to spank him again and Yunho moved, fast, twisting them so his body was between Yoochun and Junho. His wings snapped open and Yoochun just barely ducked away, keeping himself from getting injured from the defensive action.

“Back off, bastard,” Yunho growled.

Yoochun laughed. He quickly reached under Yunho’s wing and pinched his ass. Yunho snarled at him, twisting his wing. It clipped Yoochun shoulder and he fell to the bed with another laugh, and then just because he could, he slid over and hugged Yunho from behind, chin on his shoulder. He smiled down at Junho.

“I was right,” Yoochun said.

Junho made a face at him. “You’re still a bastard.”

“Hey!” Jaejoong said with a pout.

“So are you,” Yoochun replied. “Come on. We’re having a massive meeting in about a half hour.”

“What time is it?” Yunho asked.

“Just after sunset.”

“Is he setting up watches?” Yunho yawned on the last word.

“Yeah. EunHae and KyuWook are out there now, patrolling. We’re going out together, but not until just before sunrise.”

Yunho nodded and then he smiled down at Junho. “Shower?”

Junho nodded. He sat up and stretched. “Yeah.”

“Don’t get distracted,” Yoochun warned.

“We won’t,” Yunho said. “There’s too many people here.”

The two of them pulled on sweatpants. Yunho put his arms around Junho’s waist. Junho leaned his head on Yunho’s shoulder. He scowled at Yoochun’s smirk and said, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were right. Shut up.”

The door slammed on Yoochun’s laughter. Jaejoong crawled into bed with him, body over Yoochun’s. His pale wings spread and he smiled. “Junho is sexy.”

“He is.”

“I really, really want to feed on him. He smells so good.”

Yoochun ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s sides, under the shirt to touch cool skin. “He does. You have amazing control for a brand new Avixiary.”

“That’s because I’m perfect.”

Yoochun laughed and lifted up to kiss him. _Yes, my darling. You are perfect._

Jaejoong sucked Yoochun’s pouty lower lip into his mouth for a moment and then licked lightly at the upper one. Their tongues touched, lips closing, for only a moment, before Jaejoong ran his tongue to the corner of Yoochun’s mouth. Another short kiss, and then another. Yoochun held his body in check. It would be so easy to throw Jaejoong to the bed and kiss him roughly.

Jaejoong lowered his body to Yoochun’s, keeping the kiss shallow, soft. Yoochun wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s waist, under his spread wings. Their legs entangled. Jaejoong’s fingers carded through Yoochun’s hair. He pulled lightly, forcing a gasp from Yoochun’s throat. But the kiss stayed slow. Agonizing for Yoochun. He wanted, needed to have Jaejoong below him, but having Jaejoong above him and partially in control was also doing things to his body.

Things they didn’t have time for.

Jaejoong rolled his hips down. Yoochun moaned, whimpering Jaejoong’s name as Jaejoong’s hand ghosted down his chest to his pants.

 _No, no, no …_ Yoochun groaned into Jaejoong’s mouth as his hands pushed below the pant line. He lifted the fabric enough for Yoochun’s erection to be free, and then jerked his hands, tearing the pants open.

Yoochun’s reprimand was lost in another moan as Jaejoong continued to kiss him with agonizingly slow movements. Jaejoong ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s body, on the sides of his erection, ignoring what he so needed touched.

 _Love you,_ Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun gasped as his lips were suddenly released. His eyes shut, chest heaving. All from simple agonizing touches.

Hot breath ghosted over his dick. He whined as his cock jerked. The touch of Jaejoong’s tongue along the shaft had Yoochun’s entire body shaking. He begged for Jaejoong to suck on him.

Jaejoong looked up and smiled when their eyes met. “Soon,” he whispered with a smirk.

Yoochun moaned and rocked his hips up. Jaejoong laughed and went back to his slow ministrations. He licked up and down Yoochun’s cock, rolling his tongue over the ridge and pushing into the head. His mouth closed momentarily around the crown, sucking and licking precome from the slit.

“Oh, god, Jaejoong,” Yoochun whispered. His hands found their way into Jaejoong’s hair, but not gripping, teasing and lightly tugging. Jaejoong moaned, the vibrations coursing through Yoochun’s body. His skin burned and there appeared no relief from the teasing as Jaejoong’s fingers traced and tickled Yoochun’s balls. The orgasm was threatening, ebbing and flowing with each one of Jaejoong’s light touches.

For a brief moment, everything stopped. Before Yoochun could voice his complaints, Jaejoong’s lips pressed against his and his warm fingers wrapped around Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun moaned into the kiss, hips rising as Jaejoong held him steady. Another agonizing moment since Jaejoong did not move his hand, but only held him. The kiss held only a fraction of the intensity Yoochun felt coursing through his mate. Yoochun smirked to himself; Jaejoong was having a hard time controlling himself too.

The head of his cock swiped along the cleft of Jaejoong’s bare ass. The thought of when Jaejoong had taken his pants off left as Jaejoong sat, holding him secure as the head of his cock forced its way into Jaejoong’s unprepared body. Yoochun winced at the drag, and then Jaejoong sat fast, forcing Yoochun inside him. Pain lashed up through his body, but he didn’t stop, pulling out and then back down quickly. His body shook, feathers ruffling. The scent of Jaejoong’s blood filled the room and added another instinct Yoochun had to fight against.

Yoochun crooned at him through their link, calming him, praising him. God, Jaejoong was amazing. His fingers brushed through Jaejoong’s wings while Jaejoong calmed himself down. He rolled his hips again and then lifted up, hands now clenching Yoochun’s chest. Slowly, everything was so slow. His body dragged up and pushed down, each trip more intense than the last.

 _Chunnie,_ Jaejoong whispered, whined, and Yoochun felt his insecurity.

_Baby, you’re amazing. Perfect. Just … god, don’t speed up, please. Stay slow. Stay … like this. Forever._

A smile stretched his lips and then Jaejoong pulled away from the kisses with a whimper. He pushed himself up, grabbed his cock and stroked himself. Yoochun bent his knees a little and made shallow thrusts into Jaejoong’s body.

“And you told us not to get distracted,” Yunho said.

Yoochun forced his head to turn. Junho and Yunho stood at the side of the bed, both with identical amused looks on their faces.

“His … fault …” Yoochun managed and then his eyes shut as Jaejoong’s body tightened around him.

“Chunnie,” Jaejoong whined.

Yoochun focused back on his mate, holding his hips and moving himself in and out of Jaejoong steadily.

The next feeling through Jaejoong was need. Powerful, powerful need. It wasn’t just a need to come, but a need to take and claim. His eyes opened, red and hungry, his fangs extended.

Yoochun grinned. _Knew you couldn’t control yourself for that long._

Jaejoong whined and his head swiveled to stare at Junho across the room. Yoochun tightened his hold on Jaejoong’s hips as the need for human blood flew through his mate.

 _Hey. No,_ Yoochun said, broadcasting to Yunho and Junho. Jaejoong whined from the command and fell over Yoochun. His fangs slid into Yoochun’s neck and he drank deeply.

_Smells so good. So … good._

_I know. But you can’t._

Jaejoong growled into Yoochun’s neck and then sped up, lifting his hips up and down fast. Yoochun grabbed control of the situation, letting Jaejoong feed and fuck while at the same time, he touched that center in his body where they were connected, in their souls and hearts, making Jaejoong’s orgasm grow. Jaejoong cried out, whimpering as he suddenly came, pulse after pulse of come landing warm on Yoochun’s stomach. With a deep breath, Yoochun let pleasure fill his body, let his orgasm crash through him as Jaejoong’s hole gripped him tightly.

Jaejoong broke away from his neck with a gasp. Blood dripped down his chin and then he fell. Yoochun’s cock slipped out of him as he came, and he moaned as his release pumped out over Jaejoong’s ass.

Jaejoong continued to whimper, blanket clutched in his fists as he fought the desperate need to feed from Junho.

Yoochun turned to HoHo on the couch. Junho’s eyes were wide. Yunho had a firm grip around his waist.

“No,” Yunho said with an angry pout.

“Please,” Yoochun said. “I don’t want him to attack Junho when I’m not around.”

“Will he?” Junho asked.

“Probably not. But I’d rather not risk it.”

Junho looked at Yunho for a moment and then Yunho’s eyes shut with a resigned sigh. He stood up and kept his arms around Junho. Jaejoong’s shivers increased as Junho came closer and Yoochun immediately snagged control of his mind. He maneuvered Jaejoong off him until his mate was lying on his stomach. Yoochun forced his wings to fold, and then crawled over him, straddling his hips. Another time and he would have shoved his cock back into Jaejoong’s torn hole. The thought made his cock jerk and slap against Jaejoong’s skin, leaving a pool of blood and come.

Yoochun took Jaejoong’s elbows in a tight grip and then nodded to Yunho. Junho crawled onto the bed. Yunho followed him.

“Turn your head, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong did; his fangs had cut his lips.

Junho frowned at him, and then lowered himself to the bed so his head was level with Jaejoong’s. Jaejoong whimpered and tried to move forward.

His thoughts were going a mile a minute, and Yoochun could not follow them. Except one.

“He wants you to know he’s sorry,” Yoochun said. His heart swelled with an ache full of love for his mate, because even now, he was worried about someone else and not himself. “He’s … he’s sorry he can’t control himself.”

Junho touched Jaejoong’s cheek, pulling another whimper from him. “You have controlled yourself for two days.” He moved again, just a few inches, twisting his head. There were already two holes in his neck from Yunho.

Yoochun very carefully directed Jaejoong there. Junho flinched as Jaejoong bit him, and then his eyes shut and his chest rose and fell with steady breaths.

Jaejoong drank, sucking hard, and Yoochun felt his desire and lust and greed flare up at the energetic taste of human blood. Yoochun could almost taste it. God, he wanted it. He wanted to let Jaejoong loose and latch on to the other side of Junho’s neck and drain all of that blood from his body.

 _Fuck you,_ Yunho said in his head. _Get your mate’s fangs out of my mate._

Yoochun smirked at Yunho and let Jaejoong take a few more swallows before forcing him to let go.

They both collapsed where they were. Yunho carefully rolled Junho over and held him close.

“I’m fine,” Junho said, though his voice was a little breathy.

Jaejoong was passed out, a smile on his face. Yoochun chuckled at him and kissed his cheek.

“Is he okay?” Junho asked.

Yoochun nodded. “Just a little drunk. Give him a few minutes.”

“He’s weak like his master,” Yunho said.

Yoochun narrowed his eyes at Yunho. “You want me to kick your ass again, gnat?”

Junho sighed and looked at Yunho. “How am I supposed to defend you against Yoochun, huh? Don’t say stuff to piss him off until I can fight him for you.”

Yunho let out a burst of startled laughter and pressed his lips again Junho’s.

 _Is he going to let you turn him?_ Yoochun asked.

Yunho smiled and kept kissing Junho as he replied, _One day._

\----

Less than fifteen minutes later, all Avixiary met in the main hall of Changmin’s compound. It was crowded, but with all of them in pairs and practically sitting on each others’ laps, there was enough room.

As soon as everyone was situated, Changmin hit a button on the wall. A panel slid up, and behind it was a human television. He hit another button and a woman’s face appeared on the screen. Her mouth was moving, but there was no sound. Big red letters covered the corner and said, “Avixiary Conspiracy”.

Another button, and her voice filled the room.

“—no accurate count. The government insists that it is only a glitch in the system, while at the same time, attests to the integrity of their tracking system. The resistant group, also known as Avixiary Freedom, claims there are a hundred and fifty undocumented Avixiary in the country, and they also say there are almost twice that many who are listed as ‘status unknown’, which possibly means they are living outside a compound even though their tracking is still intact. The Control Group refuses to acknowledge this data, calling it flawed and wishful thinking. Avixiary Freedom is close to being shut down, but again, the government cannot find concrete evidence that they are communicating with the renegade Avixiary. As of now, the group that fled Belford is still at large, though the government says they have a pretty good idea where they are at. Lee Minho has more on Avixiary Freedom.”

Another man’s face replaced the woman, and this time the words in the corner said, “Do the monsters have feelings?”

More than one of the assembled snorted.

“Like to bend him over and make him feel,” Heechul muttered. Leeteuk smacked him.

“Avixiary Freedom contends that Avixiary are not dangerous despite the growing numbers of attacks in compounds across the country. Four guards and six humans have died in Busan alone from Avixiary attacks.”

“It’d help if you wouldn’t starve us,” Sungmin said.

“Those in Avixiary Freedom point to historical records about humans and Avixiary living in peace.”

“We've been saying that for years," Ryeowook said with a snort of disgust.

"Fuck, this shit,” Kangin said. “Turn it off.”

Changmin sighed and hit the mute button so the face stayed, but the voice didn’t.

“Do you really think there are three hundred of us who are free?” Siwon asked.

Changmin shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s a lot of open country in this place for an Avixiary to stay hidden.”

“Not well, though,” Shindong said, “and not without human help.”

Heechul again snorted. “Yeah, some help.”

More than one set of eyes turned to Junho. Yunho growled possessively and put his arms around his mate.

“Would you stop?” Changmin said. “Or are you all forgetting that your mates were human once?”

“Except yours, you freak show,” Heechul said.

Changmin grinned. “And look at all the problems it saved us, huh?”

“Shut up,” Yunho muttered and pressed his face against Junho’s neck.

“So ask the human,” Heechul said, gesturing to Junho. His wings jerked like he’d wanted to snap them open, but Leeteuk had a tight hold on him. “Ask him what’s going on, if they know where we are.”

Junho shifted in Yunho’s hold and looked down. Yoochun figured it would have to be a little terrifying to be surrounded by so many Avixiary when you were considered a food source.

“I don’t know,” Junho said. “I was just a patrol soldier. I wasn’t high enough to be told anything.”

“Except to hate us,” Yoochun pointed out.

Junho made a face at him.

“So what do we do?” Leeteuk asked, looking back at Changmin.

Changmin opened his mouth, and then shut it, eyes going wide as a red light flashed from the console. He moved quickly, hit a few more buttons and the image on the screen changed. The screen appeared fuzzy, bright and pure white and then it darkened, revealing a low flying mini-copter, complete with searchlight sweeping over the clearing that hid the compound.

“Routine, or do they know we’re here?” Kyuhyun asked.

Changmin shook his head. “I don’t know. No one is outside, right?”

Leeteuk looked around the room and said, “Nope. We’re all here.”

The copter went off the screen, but there were five more behind it.

“We could take them down pretty easily,” Junsu said.

Changmin shook his head again. “Not before one of them radios in and tells them where we are. No one is to leave tonight. I have sensors and cameras two hundred yards away from here. We’ll see if they do a foot search.”

Junsu curled up against Changmin’s back. Changmin smiled and touched his arm, before frowning at the display.


	19. ... of Planning

Pair by pair, the Avixiary slipped from the main room until it was only ChunJae, HoHo, MinSu and HeeTeuk left watching the monitors. Hangeng said he’d make some food for everyone. Again.

Changmin frowned and said nothing, but Yoochun knew what he was thinking. This bunker was not equipped with enough food for thirteen pairs of Avixiary.

“I’m starting to think I should install automatic weapons at these bunkers,” Changmin muttered as he watched the humans lurking through the forest. “Hit a button, take them all out.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t,” Yoochun said. “It’s a good idea. Are you getting dumb in your old age?”

Changmin snorted. “They all have self-destruct programs, but I can’t set that off with us inside.”

“Such a genius,” Heechul said with an eye roll.

Changmin spared him a look. “This can’t be a coincidence.” He spun around in his chair, keeping his arms around Junsu. “They know we’re here.”

Leeteuk looked up at the ceiling, like he thought he could see through the metal and the hundred or so feet of earth above it. “Is it possible that this bunker isn’t deep enough and they are picking up a signal from the human’s pegs?”

Changmin glanced at Junho and Yunho in the corner and shook his head. “No, I tested it. And Junho did not get out of the net until he was in the bunker. And if they could, the humans would be right on top of this spot instead of searching the forest for us.”

“What about pegs in us?” Jaejoong said. “What if we missed one?”

Changmin opened his mouth, probably to say something about how he would never miss one, and then he nodded. “We should definitely double check every inch of everyone.”

Junsu made a face.

“What?” Changmin said with grin.

“That means you have to get up which means I have to get up and I don’t want to get up.” Junsu burrowed back into Changmin’s chest, hands clutching his arm. “I like being in your lap.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, but hugged him tightly for a moment. “We have plenty of time to cuddle. Come on. Up.” He trailed his fingers between Junsu’s wings.

Junsu shivered. “Keep touching me and I will be.”

Changmin laughed as he pried Junsu’s hands from him. He stood up, dumping his mate to the floor. Junsu shouted a protest.

Jaejoong covered his mouth to hide his smile, but Yoochun didn’t.

“Little gnats belong on the floor,” Yoochun said with a smile.

Changmin raised his eyebrows at Yoochun. “Then shouldn’t you be joining him?”

“As amusing as your dom quibbles are,” Heechul said, “let’s find out who’s transmitting, please.”

Changmin tossed a mental insult at Yoochun before going to the bags he’d packed. After removing the x-ray bar, he hit a button on the end, and then waved it over his arm to test it. Junsu was first, and Changmin scoured every inch of him with it, even making Junsu spread his wings and checking in the joints and between the bones.

“Too bad you don’t have two of those,” Leeteuk said as he stood still for Changmin’s inspection. “Could do this twice as fast.”

“Next time I break into a compound, I’ll let them know I need another one,” Changmin said.

Heechul was cleared too, so were Yunho, Jaejoong and Yoochun. Heechul and Leeteuk left the room to send in a few of the others who had left.

“If this isn’t it, then I’m out of ideas,” Changmin said.

“That’s a scary proposition, love,” Junsu said. “You always fix everything.”

Changmin sighed as he let Junsu hug him. His black wings shuddered for a moment, and then he collected himself and stood up straight.

“You have feelings,” Junsu crooned and waved his fingers at Changmin, smiling widely.

“Shut up,” Changmin muttered as the others laughed.

It took almost three hours to double-check everyone, but there were no errant pegs or sensors or blemishes on any Avixiary.

Changmin sighed and collapsed on a couch. He used a remote to split the screen into four pictures, each one showing a different group of humans still searching for them. Junsu found his spot in Changmin’s lap, hands running over Changmin’s stomach and chest.

Yoochun watched them. Changmin had always been so different, and ostracized from Avixiary, even more so than Yoochun had been for thinking that the humans would try to control them. Try? They were controlling Avixiary. He wondered if meeting up with the other undocumented Avixiary would be enough. Would three hundred Avixiary all working together be enough to demand their freedom?

Yoochun didn’t think so.

Jaejoong sighed.

“Did you know about this group?” Yoochun asked Jaejoong. “Avixiary Freedom.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah, but in the compound you don’t talk about stuff like that. In the compound, well, since we were around Avixiary all the time, and we talked to you guys all the time, we didn’t hate Avixiary. Yes, we were hunted, but it was okay, because we knew you needed it. If I was raised like Junho, I probably would have grown up the same; I was terrified of Avixiary when I was first put in the compound. But after a while, I formed friendships with all of you. I miss Yesung.”

Yoochun nodded. Yesung had been another Avixiary that hunted at that compound. “You know, I think if we manage to get enough undocumented Avixiary together, the ones that are documented would leave the compounds and—”

“We can’t win against human technology,” Leeteuk said.

“You’re right,” Yoochun replied. “But—”

“We can try,” Heechul said with a smirk. “Whatever. I’m really too old to care.”

“You’re not old, darling,” Leeteuk replied and kissed Heechul’s cheek.

“Yes, we are.”

“You’re still beautiful.”

“Well, duh.”

“What about you?” Yoochun asked, turning to Junho. “Did you know about Avixiary Freedom?”

“Of course. But I always thought they were in contact with Avixiary,” Junho said. “At least, that’s what we’re told by the government, even if no one can prove it.”

“How did they start?”

Changmin waved his hand at Yoochun. “You need a human television, Yoochun. They’re mainly social elitists that have nothing better to do. It’s like we’re dogs to them, pets, animals in a zoo.”

“It’s a little more serious than that,” Junho replied. “You can’t be executed for freeing a zoo animal. Or for talking to one.”

“Or for mating with one,” Jaejoong said and smiled before kissing Yoochun’s cheek.

“I wonder what would happen if an Avixiary actually contacted this Avixiary Freedom group,” Changmin mused.

Heechul snorted. “Trust a human again? Yeah, no thanks.”

“I wonder though,” Changmin said. “If they’d be willing to say supply us with money, or …”

“You don’t need money,” Junsu said.

Changmin looked at him in question.

Junsu grinned. “I hacked into your bank account,” he sang. Changmin’s eyes narrowed and Junsu laughed. “Really? You’re questioning it? I may rather spend more time tied up and at your mercy than listening to you go off about technology, but I’ve learned a few things.”

“You have enough to bribe the government?” Leeteuk asked.

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t even try,” Changmin said. “They’d betray us in a heartbeat.”

“We were working on it,” Leeteuk says to Yoochun. “With the residents of Belford, we were trying to think of a way to let the government allow us our lives with humans who didn’t mind.”

“It’s a good idea,” Changmin said. “But too soon.”

“Your talk of a revolution,” Heechul said in disdain.

“Isn’t that what this is?”

“No. This is bull shit. We’re so much older than these puny, wimpy humans, and yet they control our lives. They control everything.”

“It’s our own fault for not considering them a threat four hundred years ago.”

“What are they doing?” Leeteuk asked, pointing to a screen.

Changmin looked up and then shook his head. “They’re setting up motion sensors. Don’t worry about it. If we have to get out of here, I can disable anything they have.”

“Take on the humans single-handedly,” Heechul said with a smirk.

“Don’t tempt me,” Changmin said with an answering smirk.

“So we can assume there’s no help for us in a group called Avixiary Freedom,” Yoochun said.

“Nope. And I’m not willing to risk it,” Heechul said. “Humans.” He hissed at Junho.

Yunho hissed back, and Junho rolled his eyes. “Knock it off.”

Yunho immediately stopped, but his arms tightened around Junho’s stomach.

“How the hell do they know we’re here?” Changmin said suddenly and stood up. He paced a short circle around the room, eyes flicking to the screen, wings fluttering. He stayed close to the couch though, and Junsu kept a comforting touch on his wing or leg or arm with each pass.

Jaejoong suddenly sat up. His wing jerked and hit Yoochun in the face. “Changmin, what … what if—“ He turned to Junho. “You know, how sometimes, no, you wouldn’t know. You were never in a compound, but Changmin—“ Jaejoong turned back to him, brown eyes wide. Changmin stopped pacing and looked at him. “Sometimes when a doctor misplaced a sensor, they’d hit a button, and it’d beep and let them know where it was. What if it’s not one of us that is the sensor, but … like … the nets.”

Changmin stared at him for a moment.

“They found us in Belford, you know, with the net,” Jaejoong said. “And here, the net from the copter, and –“

“But how can I test for that?” Changmin asked as he moved across the room and picked up the net. “I don’t have the remote or the materials to make one. We’d have to risk leaving, and just leave the net here … or … if I can … we have the time right, but we really don’t have the time. If they can triangulate where the nets stopped registering … but doesn’t that mean everything I have is that way?”

“No,” Junho said, and Changmin eyes went to him. “The net is new. Brand new. It had been tested in a couple of compounds, but Junsu was the first ‘wild’ Avixiary that had been caught. And only after some intense observations.”

“Can we risk it though?” Leeteuk said. “Risk leaving on a hunch like this?”

Changmin shook his head. “No, but it’s almost dawn. I’m going to do some tests on it and see if that’s the case. If it is, then we leave here at sunset.”

“But what about Junho?” Jaejoong said.

All the Avixiary looked at him.

Junho swallowed and then he tried to smile. “I’ll get wings, right?”

Yunho held him tightly. His anticipation thrummed through the room. Junho chuckled and pressed a kiss to Yunho’s cheek.

“Where are your transmitters?” Junsu asked.

“His right thigh and against his left lung,” Yunho answered.

“You have to be sure about this,” Changmin said. “There’s no turning back. No saying, oh, I was kidding, take the fangs back please.”

Junho nodded as he swallowed deeply. His eyes went a little wide, but he said, “I know. I … It’s better than being alone, right?”

Changmin smiled and nodded. “Definitely.” His eyes met Junsu’s and Junsu smiled before laughing and launching himself at his mate. “God damn it,” Changmin muttered as he had to step back and spread his wings to keep them from falling to the floor. Junsu peppered his face and neck with kisses. Changmin’s eyes shut with a small smile as he held Junsu tightly.

“I give them eight hours before they’re fighting,” Heechul said.

“That long?” Yoochun said.

Junsu hung his arms around Changmin’s neck and grinned. “I’m sure I could find a reason for him to discipline me within the hour.”

Changmin shivered, hands sliding down Junsu’s lower back to cup his ass. “That’s because you’re such a naughty, slutty pet, aren’t you?”

Junsu shivered as the feeling of possession waved off Changmin.

“So since we have to kill Junho anyway, can we feed off him now?” Heechul asked, baring his fangs at Junho.

Yunho twisted quickly, just as Heechul stood up. He put himself between his human and Heechul. Junho touched his wing, but Yunho shook his head.

“No. It’s not okay. The more human blood you have in you when you’re turned, the stronger our bond will be.”

Heechul made a face as Leeteuk took his hand. “Come on, babe,” Leeteuk said. “When we leave tomorrow, we’ll see if we have an opportunity to snag a human for a snack.”

Heechul bared his fangs at HoHo and let himself be led from the room.

“This is going to be messy,” Yunho said, while rubbing his hand over Junho’s thigh. “Should we do it here, or in the bathroom?”

“Bathroom,” Changmin said. “And it’ll be easier to block if a blood-thirsty Avixiary decides he’s hungry.”

Yunho held Junho tightly.

Junho suddenly chuckled. “Well, make up your mind, then?”

“What?” Jaejoong asked.

Junho smiled at them. “Yunho wants to do this, but he doesn’t want to hurt me.”

“Can’t have one without the other,” Yoochun said.

“And it’s going to hurt,” Jaejoong said. “A lot. But hey, at least you’re not half dead like I was, right?”

Junho made a face. “That is not comforting at all.”


	20. ... of Indecision

Yunho’s nervous energy permeated through the hall as they headed toward the bathroom. Junho frowned at him, and then shook his head.

“Hang on,” he said and held up his hand. The others stopped and Junho pulled Yunho a few feet from them.

“Talk to me, babe,” Junho said. “What’s wrong?”

Yunho pressed a fang to his lower lip and looked away, meeting Yoochun’s eyes for a moment of understanding.

Junho frowned again, and then pushed himself against Yunho and they slammed into the wall. Yunho shook his head, still not looking at Junho.

“But that’s the point!” he suddenly shouted. “You hated me two days ago. This is … it’s …”

Junho tried to kiss him, but Yunho turned his head.

“It’s too soon,” Yunho whispered, eyes on the floor. “It’s … it’s too … And don’t tell me that. I don’t want you to do this because you have to. I want you to want to.”

Junho smiled. “I do want to. I love the feeling I have inside me that is you. I love that it’s there, and it hurt and ached all night when I was in that net, unable to feel you. If being your mate means that it’s stronger, harsher, wilder, then I want that.”

“You want the feeling, not me.”

“You are the—”

Yunho shook his head. “You don’t know anything about me, so don’t say that. Our connection is weak …” He trailed off and then finally raised his head. He held Junho’s gaze as he brought a hand up to his mouth, slicing a fang through the deep flesh on his palm. The smell of blood filled the hallway. His hand stayed between their faces, bloodied palm turned toward Junho. “Taste me.”

Junho swallowed, wide eyes on Yunho’s hand. Blood dripped down Yunho’s wrist and splattered on the floor. With a small shiver, Junho turned away.

A painful level of heartache shot through all of them, and Junho stepped back with a gasp. Yunho whipped around, wings snapping as he brushed by Junho. A moment later he disappeared and a door slammed. Junho stood in the middle of the hall, frozen in disbelief.

Changmin snorted, rolled his eyes and then took Junsu’s hand and led him back the way he had come. Jaejoong shifted with worry. Eyes fluttering, mouth in a pout.

Yoochun sighed. “And now you have another mess to straighten up.”

“He cut me off,” Junho said as he lifted his head. “He … he …”

“I don’t blame him. You have a few hours. I suggest you figure this out. Yunho is right. You don’t know him, and you hated him two days ago.”

“You were telling me earlier that I should just let him do it, that two days is a blink to Avixiary.”

“It is. But it isn’t to you. And the fact that Yunho picked that out of your soul should tell you again how much he loves you.”

“This is fucking bull shit,” Junho said and stomped down the hall to where Yunho had disappeared. The door to the room was locked, and he pounded on it a few times before shouting, “God damn you stubborn mate, let me in.”

Yoochun smirked, and then outright laughed when Yunho said, “If you were Avixiary you could break the door down.”

Junho turned an exasperated look to Yoochun.

Yoochun held up his hands and shook his head. “Nope. Not happening.”

Junho sighed and pounded on the door again. “Yunho, open the door.”

“No.”

“God, he’s like a woman scorned,” Yoochun muttered, and Jaejoong laughed next to him.

Very carefully, Yoochun felt his mate reach out for Yunho. He raised his eyebrows at Jaejoong. Jaejoong blushed, but did not stop as he sent to Yunho, _This is hilarious, but please open the door. He’s agitated and his blood is flowing fast and he smells good, and I’m sure I’m not the only Avixiary who can smell--_

The door flung open, an arm reached out, grabbed Junho’s shirt and yanked him into the room. The door slammed shut again.

Yoochun laughed and kissed Jaejoong’s cheek. “Good thinking, love.”

 _I might kill him,_ Junho suddenly said.

 _That’s fine,_ Yoochun replied. _Just call me if he starts turning you so I can get rid of your transmitters._

Junho snorted and then was gone from his mind.

Jaejoong smiled at his master and said, “If he’s speaking mentally, he’s already half way there.”

Yoochun nodded. “I’m sure as soon as he takes a taste of blood, nothing will stop them.”

Jaejoong sighed. “We still can’t go find chocolate, huh?”

“Not yet, but one day.” Yoochun put his arm around Jaejoong’s shoulders and led him back to the main room where Changmin and Junsu had gone. Changmin sat at a table, inspecting the metal net. Junsu lay on a couch, head on a pillow. Jaejoong broke away from Yoochun and joined Junsu. The other sub smiled and lifted his arm, and their bodies rearranged until they were comfortable, and then Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a tired sigh.

Yoochun sat across from Changmin. The other wordlessly held up a side of the net and Yoochun took it, holding it up while Changmin inspected another piece of equipment. Yoochun grew bored almost immediately. He kept his eyes on his mate, sleeping next to Junsu, then turned to watch the humans on the monitor. Most of them had taken their helmets off, the night vision unnecessary in the bright sunlight.

“Any chance we can get them while they think we’re all immobile?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin looked up at the monitor briefly. “Not at this bunker. No weapons outside remember? And we’re too close to the surface.”

Yoochun felt the pull of the sun in his skin. The need to sleep. “Definitely too close.”

His head snapped back to the couch as his mate moaned. He bristled as Jaejoong’s fangs sank into Junsu’s shoulder.

“Just let him,” Changmin said. “He’s only drinking.”

Yoochun glared at Changmin and then watched as Jaejoong drank only a few swallows and then settled back down.

“And besides,” Changmin said with a smirk, “now we have a reason to punish them.”

Yoochun stopped a laugh and shook his head. An electrical current zapped through the metal and into his hands. Yoochun yelped and dropped it.

“Oh, sorry.” Changmin adjusted a dial. “I’m so tired of humans. Seriously. If we didn’t need them to survive, I think I’d destroy them all.”

“You’re a cynical bastard,” Yoochun said.

Changmin snorted. “And?”

“Just an observation. Why is that?”

Changmin made sure Junsu and Jaejoong were still asleep, and then he said, “A lifetime of jealousy, I guess. I love Junsu, but …”

Yoochun’s eyebrows climbed. “You’re a bitch because your mate was never human?”

Changmin sighed. “God, it sounds ridiculous when you say it that way. And … I love Junsu. I do. And …”

“It’s been six hundred years.”

“Yeah. I’ve gotten over it, mostly, but sometimes it’s the reason why Junsu and I fight so much. It’s not his fault. Part of me blames him. And the worst part is that he knows this, and he can feel this, and yet he loves me anyway. I don’t deserve him at all. He doesn’t care that I wasn’t human, but he’s the submate, and … god, this gets stupider and stupider every time I say it out loud.”

Yoochun laughed.

“Junsu understands, but he gets upset and takes off. He knows I love him, but …”

“You two need some serious therapy.”

Changmin scoffed and then sighed.

_Yoochun!_

Yoochun winced against the mental shout. Jaejoong and Junsu woke up with a start, and Changmin jerked and dropped the metal box in his hand.

“Can’t those two do anything on their own,” Changmin muttered as he stood up. He grabbed a knife from a drawer.

Yoochun smirked. They commanded their mates to stay there, and then Changmin and Yoochun headed to their room.

“Everything alright?” Leeteuk asked. Others had their heads out in the hall.

“Yeah,” Changmin said. “Just trying to get the human turned.”

Leeteuk grinned. “That’s what we thought. Try to do it more quietly.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. Yoochun chuckled as he opened the bedroom door. The first thing he smelled was blood, the second semen. The combined scent spiraled his instincts out of control, and his eyes turned red before he managed to stop himself.

“You’re so weak,” Changmin said.

Yunho was straddling Junho’s hips, fucking himself on Junho’s cock while anticipation and need thrummed through the air. He opened his mouth in utter pleasure. He fell forward and bit down again on Junho’s neck, whimpering, humming in submission. Blood covered their naked skin, and the bed and the walls.

“God damn them,” Changmin muttered.

Junho grunted as their presence registered. His eyes opened. Red, deep pure red.

“Right thigh, left lung,” Yoochun said.

Changmin nodded.

Yunho hissed and whimpered as Changmin climbed on the bed, but Junho wasn’t so blown that he couldn’t calm his mate down. Yunho grudgingly let Junho’s cock fall from his body. He landed on his back, gasping. A spark of fear flew through Junho, but Changmin didn’t let him think about it to much. He slammed the knife into his thigh, and Junho screamed and Yunho screamed and Yoochun grabbed Yunho and held him while he fought to get to his mate. Blood fountained through the room, splattering Changmin as he practically ripped the vein from Junho’s body. The metal transmitter clattered to the floor and Changmin went after it and smashed it with the end of the knife.

“Turn him, Yunho,” Yoochun said. “Before …”

Yunho broke away from Yoochun with a whimper of need and possession. He pulled Junho’s practically limp body on top of him. A feeling of calm spread from Yunho to his mate and Junho whined, mouth closing over a wound in Yunho’s neck. He sucked hard. Yunho lifted his legs, body shaking, and Junho pushed back inside of him.

Junho hummed low, claiming and marking, and then their voices joined, bodies jerking as Junho fucked him harder, a new level of energy sparking through him. His mouth ripped away from Yunho’s neck with a gasp. Yunho held him by the back of his head and slammed his fangs into Junho’s neck.

“Now or never,” Changmin said, and then pushed the knife into Junho’s back. He screamed and Yunho tightened his hold, and wrapped his legs around him, holding him tightly while he drained Junho of what blood was still in his body. It took a few minutes for Changmin to find the transmitter, but as soon as he did, he jerked away from the pair and destroyed it.

The gaping wound in Junho’s back bled profusely for a few seconds and then the blood stopped, and their bodies rocked faster.

Changmin sighed, and then said, “You’re cleaning this up,” before turning away.

“What? Why?” Yoochun demanded, going after him. The door slammed.

“I had to clean up your mess with Jaejoong, you get to clean up this one.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

“Let’s go shower and get the stink of human off us.”

Yoochun smiled and followed him to the bathroom. Changmin went right to the shower and turned the water on high before stripping down. Yoochun added his blood soaked clothes to the pile. Before Changmin could climb in, Yoochun grabbed his shoulder. With a smirk, he opened his mouth and licked up some of the blood from Changmin’s chest.

Changmin shivered, hands gripping Yoochun’s waist as Yoochun licked lower. He closed his mouth around Changmin’s nipple and slipped his fangs under skin for only a swallow, before moving to the other side and licking up more blood.

“Fucker,” Changmin said. He jerked Yoochun away and then did the same thing, licking blood from his neck and arms. He took two swallows of blood from Yoochun’s shoulder. Both of them were hard as a rock, erections trapped between their bodies.

Almost as one, they jerked apart, chests heaving. Changmin kept his eyes shut, and then turned and climbed in the shower.

Yoochun chuckled. “Can’t really punish our mates, now can we?”

“I’m still going to, just for the fun of it.”

“Yeah. Hey, is there any chocolate in this bunker?”


	21. ... of Revenge

“Baby, you need to sleep,” Junsu said quietly.

Changmin lifted his head up, mouth open to protest. Junsu frowned, and Changmin shut his mouth. He nodded and let whatever tool was in his hand fall to the table with a clatter.

“Just an hour,” Junsu continued. He held out his hands and Changmin gripped them. He let himself be pulled away from the table. While he had been so focused on his work, Junsu and Jaejoong had gone around the bunker securing a few extra blankets and pillows since their bedroom was otherwise occupied. Yoochun and Jaejoong already lay there, curled up together. Yoochun wasn’t asleep, but Jaejoong was.

“If we’re leaving after dusk, then you need to rest.” Junsu sat, and Changmin smiled down at his mate for a moment before kneeling and pressing their lips together. Junsu’s arms went around his shoulders with a moan, and Changmin pushed him back, hovering over him.

Yoochun watched them kiss, remembering the moment of craziness in the bathroom. They both blamed it on the feelings running through Yunho and Junho. Had either of them been weaker, they probably would have fucked each other in that bathroom.

 _I would have fucked you, you mean,_ Changmin said to him.

Yoochun stifled his chuckle and apologized, because he hadn’t realized he’d been broadcasting that thought.

Changmin pressed soft kisses to Junsu’s cheeks, chin and neck. Junsu’s breath left him in a quiet gasp, chest arching to press up against Changmin’s.

“Sleeping,” Junsu muttered.

Jaejoong felt the pull of arousal in his sleep and lightly rutted against Yoochun’s leg. Yoochun smacked the back of Changmin’s head.

“Knock it off,” he said.

Changmin grinned down at his mate. Both of their eyes softened at a mental transfer of love.

“You two are stupid,” he said.

Junsu smiled. “Stupid in love.”

Changmin’s normal glare at being called stupid didn’t come. He pressed another kiss to Junsu’s lips. “Stupid in love for six hundred years.”

“Six hundred more?” Junsu said.

Changmin nodded. “Longer. Forever.” His voice lowered. “I’m so sorry, my love. I don’t deserve you.”

Junsu’s face split in a blinding smile. “Yes, you do. You’re an arrogant bastard who is too smart for his own good, and I’m always here to point that out to keep your ego from reaching god-status.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious.”

“I know. You’re always so serious.” Junsu touched his cheek. “You will never, ever get rid of me. Last time, I ran away, I was netted. The time before that, I was round up in a compound. Love, please … if I ever do something stupid again, just remind me that you love me.”

“I’m going to have to remind you that I love you almost every hour.”

Junsu pouted and then he smiled. “That actually sounds perfect.”

Changmin smiled. Their lips met for a moment, and then the two of them nestled together, Changmin’s wings lightly spread over his mate. It did not take long for Junsu to fall asleep in his warmth. Changmin ran his hand up and down Junsu’s stomach, smiling.

“Yeah, god, I’m stupid, aren’t I?” Changmin whispered.

Yoochun nodded. He shifted around until he had Jaejoong in front of him, their bodies spooned together. He was sure that Changmin would not sleep, nor lay with them for long. The nets were being frustrating. He’d found that Jaejoong had been right. They were giving off a signal, but when Changmin disabled it, he disabled the whole thing. He did not want to lose such a valuable piece of equipment.

When Yoochun had said, “So disable them and then we’ll just have normal nets,” Changmin probably would have thrown fire at him had he been able. He’d very sternly reminded Yoochun that he had a mess to clean up in the bedroom. With a grin, Yoochun had left to do it.

Junho and Yunho were unconscious, though Yunho had been drinking from Junho again when he walked in. The wounds from finding the transmitters had already healed over. Yoochun cleaned quickly, because even though they were in their own new mate world, he knew they could tell he was there. He left the mess of the bed for later. Changmin would have to burn those linens anyway.

Jaejoong shifted against him and Yoochun thought back to his turning. It had been slightly different since he’d started the process in the air. Yoochun remembered all the times their souls touched over the days after the turning. With a small smile, he reached for Jaejoong’s soul again, shivering as the tired essence touched him. The link flared with love flowing over and over them both.

With their souls connected, Yoochun let himself relax and drop into a light sleep.

v-v

He was flying again. Speeding, wind blowing his hair behind him, the chill pulling tears from his eyes. The feeling of his mate teased him just beyond his senses. It flit through his heart, here and there and then over there. Yoochun changed direction, over and over. Again and again. He started out determined. He would catch his mate. They would not take him far. But hours passed and desperation set in. Yoochun flew faster, harder longer. Panic filled him as the sky he flew towards turned gray with dawn. His body slowed, his energy waned. The bright edge of the sun pierced the sky and Yoochun fell. Just before he hit the ground, pain lashed through his soul. His mate’s pain, despair and anguish.

Yoochun sat up with a gasp, hand on his chest as his heart beat harshly.

“Are you okay?”

Yoochun looked up and met Changmin’s eyes. “Y-yeah. Nightmare.”

“About?” Changmin went back to the net. Yoochun glanced at a clock. He’d been right. It was only three hours since they lay down to sleep.

Yoochun sighed and caressed Jaejoong’s side. “Jaejoong being taken from me. And running after him, never able to get him. It’s not the first one.”

Changmin frowned. “Too much stress, maybe?”

“I hope so. I would hate for them to be premonitions.” Yoochun shivered. “The first one was in the forest, then in a lake, and now just flying through the sky until the sun rose. Did you sleep?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“You should try at least.”

“I did, but every time I lay down my brain refuses to shut off. It’s better to stay busy than to think of scenarios full of what ifs and only ifs and should have done’s.”

“Yeah.” Yoochun pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s forehead and stood up. He sent a mental reassurance down their link and then carefully rolled him toward Junsu. The two submates curled together and settled. Yoochun went to Changmin’s work table and offered his services to help.

The dream plagued him through the rest of the day. He watched the clock, waiting for that moment where his body knew it was dusk. Then he could relax.

 _Yoochun._ Yunho’s tired voice said.

_What?_

_Are we leaving yet?_

_No. A few more hours._

_I don’t know how am I going to do this with Junho._

_We’ll figure it out._ Yoochun received a picture of Junho sleeping, of Yunho barely able to move.

He frowned and then looked at Changmin. Based on Changmin’s face, he had the same one.

“Another complication,” Changmin muttered.

“We’ll have to wait another day.”

“I’m not sure we can afford to.”

Heechul and Leeteuk entered the room, attached at the hip and arms and wings. Leeteuk’s fangs were buried in Heechul’s neck. Yoochun’s bloodlust flared for a moment.

“You are so weak,” Changmin said. “What’s going on?”

“Came to ask you that,” Heechul said, as they settled on the couch.

Changmin grunted. “Well, Jaejoong was right. There is a transmitter in the damn nets, but it’s an essential part to the rest of the circuitry. I can’t figure out how to override it.”

“And the humans?”

Changmin waved at the monitors. “Same as always. Yunho and Junho are dead to the world. We may have to stay here another day.”

Leeteuk slowly withdrew his fangs. He licked blood from his lips. Jaejoong whimpered. Yoochun moved to the pile of limbs and pried Jaejoong away from Junsu.

_Chunnie, hungry._

_I know. But not right now, okay. When you wake up. Sleep._

Yoochun heard the pout down his link and he chuckled.

“What are you laughing at?” Changmin asked, voice muffled since his head was practically in one of the drawers of a cabinet.

“Nothi—“

“Oh my god! I have one … no! Two of these!” Changmin stood up quickly, eyes alight. In each hand was a metal ball. They looked harmless, about the size of a cantaloupe. “When did I bring these here? Molted, they better not be prototypes.” He flipped them over and his smile widened. “Fully functional!” He brought one up to his mouth and kissed it.

“What are those for?” Leeteuk asked.

“They’re going to royally fuck up the humans, that’s what.” Changmin looked at the screen and slowly smirked.

Yoochun was very glad that evil, cunning look was not pointed at him.

“Time for a little revenge," Changmin muttered.

Heechul cackled. “Does this mean we get a snack? I need some human blood.”

“You’re about to get a meal.”

Yoochun ate the night before, but human blood sounded good.

“Round up all the doms,” Changmin said. “I’ll stay here and monitor the activity. I’ve always wanted to actually use these and not just test them.”  
  
“Dare I ask?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin grinned. He tossed one to Leeteuk and the other to Yoochun. “Drop them in the middle of the camp and then haul ass. Don’t go back until they go off.”

“Go off?” Leeteuk said.

“You’ll see.”

\---

Yoochun slipped from a small rear entrance and into the darkness of the night. Eight others followed him. Leeteuk gave him a look and he and Ryeowook flew off. The others took their posts around the camp.

 _We have a total of thirty humans,_ Yoochun said to Changmin.

_For now._

The two balls dropped to the ground. The motion sensors went off, and the humans panicked. Their leader called them under control. He brandished his weapon and walked to the two balls.

 _Showtime._ Changmin said. _Good bye electronic communication._

A little piece of metal slipped back on the ball. It pulsed green and then blue and then there was a pulse of visible white energy. The lights went out, everything electric sizzled and snapped.

The humans went insane.

_I love humans. They are so simple._

The leader again shouted for silence as he continued approaching the closest ball. Another human went towards the other.

 _This may get messy,_ Changmin said.

There was a beep. The light turned red and both of the balls exploded.

Changmin’s laughter echoed through all of their heads. _Happy eating. Keep at least two of them alive. I have some questions._

Yoochun and Leeteuk exchanged smirks and they spread their wings, flying over the carnage.

Yoochun found a live and dazed human easily. They were all over the ground. It looked as if the small explosion only took out those closest to it. He bent the man’s head back and bit his neck. Keening as human blood flowed into his throat.

 _Six are dead,_ Eunhyuk reported. _Four injured. Probably fatally._

 _Drain them,_ Kibum said, _We’ll need the blood stores, I bet._

Yoochun drained his human and then let the body fall. His head went light and he put up a hand as blood sloshed around his stomach. He felt Jaejoong’s concern and said he was okay. With a full body shake, he settled his wings, pulled back his fangs and went to find another human. This one so he could talk to him.

A whimper caught his attention, and he looked down. A human lay on the ground, gripping a broken leg. He frowned and kneeled next to him.

“Don’t hurt, please, it … please.” Yoochun reached for his leg, and the human screamed and tried to move and screamed again. Another Avixiary landed next to Yoochun. Shindong rolled his eyes and hit the human hard over the head and then snapped his neck.

Yoochun sighed and stood up. He really did hate killing humans. He’d killed or been part of too many human deaths in the last week.

Leeteuk had three humans surrounded and he went over there, amidst the others feeding.

“They’re part of a task force specifically sent to kill wayward Avixiary,” Leeteuk said. “It’s like this top secret thing since the government says that all Avixiary are in compounds. Their name is ADS. The Avixiary Death Squad.”

Yoochun snorted. “Clever. Are they expecting reinforcements?”

Leeteuk shook his head. “But they’re supposed to report every hour on their current situation and status. The next report is due in forty minutes.”

“And if they don’t get a report?”

“Reinforcements would be sent out. We have about a night and a half.”

“So they’d arrive tomorrow sometime in the day?”

“Yep.”

“Fuck.”

“Yep.”

Yoochun relayed all the information to Changmin.

_Then we make them disappear. Tonight. Make it look like they were never here. It might buy us some time. We’ll get out of here tomorrow when Yunho and Junho are more coherent._

_Good idea. We’ll start cleaning up right now._

_Bring me every piece of technology that isn’t in pieces._

_Will do._

_Oh, and Yoochun. I’m starving. Save me a human._


	22. ... of Relaxation

Thick tension filled the bunker as the day rose. All of Changmin’s sensors were on the most sensitive setting, and he’d gone out to replace the ones the bombs had destroyed, and add more further out.

The Avixiary tried to relax. With so much blood in all of them, they should have been sleeping. Yoochun, as one of the oldest there, filled the room with calm. Heechul, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Taeyang and TOP helped as well. The younger Avixiary like Chansung, Seungri, and Siwon did their best not to panic.

It didn’t help that Changmin was pacing, wings snapping in the small space. Junsu’s efforts to calm him down were rebuffed with a sharp look and sometimes a growl.

“Maybe we should tie him up,” Heechul muttered.

“Maybe we should put scars on your face,” Changmin snapped back.

Heechul narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to retort, but Leeteuk laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, this is not helping,” Leeteuk said.

Changmin took a deep breath and turned back to the monitors. Yoochun decided that the worst part was not knowing. There was nothing to indicate that more humans would come. Changmin’s bombs had taken out all the radio equipment, all the electronics, in the human camp. Humans could show up at any moment.

He stood up, pulling Jaejoong and Junsu with him. Changmin spared them a glance and then turned away. Yoochun rolled his eyes.

 _Your mate is annoying,_ Yoochun said to Junsu.

Junsu laughed. _Isn’t he though?_

They headed down the hall to their room. Yoochun knocked lightly and they heard a grunt, telling them to come in.

Jaejoong clutched onto Yoochun’s shirt, staying behind him.

Yunho was awake, his hands trailing over Junho’s chest and stomach. Sometime since the last Yoochun had been in here, the sheets on the bed had been changed and the room was more or less clean.

“How is he?” Junsu asked, moving toward the bed.

Yunho growled, and Junsu stopped, and Yunho winced. “Sorry, Su-ah. I’m … I’m getting used to these overprotective feelings.

“It’s okay. I understand.”

“He’s doing all right,” Yunho said, smiling down at his sleeping mate.

Or not sleeping.

“I was before y’all woke me up,” he muttered and rolled into Yunho’s body.

“Sorry, love,” Yunho whispered, holding him more tightly.

Junsu laughed. “You’re so cute in love, Ho.”

Yunho’s angry glare turned to a bright smile and he kissed Junho’s forehead. “So what’s going on?” Yunho asked. “I can practically feel Changmin’s energy from here.”

While Yoochun started to explain, the three of them sat on the couch with Jaejoong in Yoochun’s lap.

“We’ll have to get someplace safe before his wings sprout,” Junsu said.

Yunho nodded and frowned. Junho lifted his head, smiled and their lips met for a moment before Junho yawned.

“I hate not having any energy,” Junho said.

“It’ll pass,” Jaejoong said. “Pretty soon, you’re going to be so insatiable that your cock won’t leave Yunho’s body for hours.”

Yoochun’s body flared with lust, remembering his mate begging and begging for more and more. Jaejoong smiled at him and Yoochun’s eyes blinked red. He growled and then leaned forward for a kiss. Junsu smacked the back of his head.

“Focus, Chunnie.”

Yoochun kissed Jaejoong anyway. “Sorry. Horny. There are too many Avixiary here.”

“No kidding,” Junsu said. He stretched. “I haven’t been properly tied up for what feels like days.”

Yoochun’s eyes widened and then he laughed. “Well, let’s change that.”

“What?”

“Changmin needs to calm down, and you need to be tied up.”

Yunho laughed at the glint in Junsu’s eyes. “Changmin might kill you all.”

Yoochun waved a hand at him. “We are leaving at dusk, so the two of you need to relax and rest as much as possible.”

“We will.”

“Come on.” Yoochun led the way out of the room. They went down the hall and into another room. Eunhyuk and Donghae were laying on the bed, legs and arms entwined. Daesung and Jiyong were curled up together on the couch.

“We need your room,” Yoochun said.

Eunhyuk looked up. “Why?”

“Calm Changmin down through sex. He needs it.”

“Not much else would make me agree to leaving, but having a calm Changmin would be nice,” Daesung said.

“Come on, baby,” Eunhyuk said, tugging on Donghae's wings, “Let’s go see if Hangeng is cooking food.”

The four of them left and Junsu jumped onto the bed with an excited noise.

“Horny bastard,” Yoochun said. “Get naked.” The sounds of Junsu undressing filled the room as Yoochun went through the dressers. He found the length of rope in a lower cabinet that also had lube and a cock ring.

Yoochun smirked. “Perfect. Put this on,” he said and tossed the cock ring to Junsu.

Junsu moaned. “Oh, god, I’m going to come just thinking about this.”

“Nope, not allowed. You have your feelings blocked from Changmin?”

“Duh.” Junsu slipped the cock ring onto his erection. He shivered as he stroked himself.

“He’s so sexy,” Jaejoong said.

“I think at this point, Changmin will kill me if I touch you,” Yoochun said, “so here, be useful.” The lube was next and Junsu eagerly snagged it from the air. He had it open and two slick fingers buried in his ass in a moment. His other hand stroked his cock and then rose and tweaked his nipples.

“How do you want this?” Yoochun asked.

Junsu thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “I hope the rope is long enough.” He climbed up on the bed, piling the pillows behind him. His wings spread, and then his arms. He gripped the headboard. Yoochun tied his wrist to it. Then Junsu smirked as he rolled his hips down, and lifted his legs until he was bent in half. “Knee.”

Yoochun looked at him curiously, and then saw what Junsu wanted. “You’re crazy, but okay.” He wrapped the rope around Junsu’s knee, and then pulled, stretching his body so his knee was almost touching the headboard.

Junsu moaned. “H-hurry. I can’t … I can’t keep him blocked for much longer.”

Yoochun laughed. “Around your neck.”

Junsu nodded. “Yes, but … yes, tight. Fuck.”

Yoochun wrapped the rope around his neck.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jaejoong said, scrambling up on the bed.

Yoochun let the rope fall and watched as Jaejoong messed with it. His lower lip was dimpled by a fang and his eyes were half red. Yoochun tried to cool his urge to fuck his fate again.

“There,” Jaejoong said and moved away.

The rope formed a loose bow around Junsu’s neck, and Yoochun chuckled. “Good idea.”

“Hurry,” Junsu whined, cutting off a low rumble. “He’s … he’s …” Junsu suddenly shivered.

Yoochun took the rope and wrapped it around Junsu’s other knee, and then bound his other hand to the headboard. He sat back and enjoyed the view of Junsu’s stretched open, skin red with need and his hole shining and clenching with want.

 _What the hell is Junsu doing?_ Changmin demanded in Yoochun’s head.

_It’s one of those 'you need to come see it to believe it' things._

He felt Changmin’s irritation, and then climbed off the bed. He went back to the couch and pulled his mate into his lap.

 _God, that’s … I want to be like that,_ Jaejoong whined.

Yoochun nodded and pictured Jaejoong like that, but covered in chocolate. Jaejoong whimpered.

The door opened.

“What the—“ Changmin broke off and Junsu keened in submission.

Changmin answered the sub-mate’s call and the door slammed and Changmin flew across the room. His fangs dug into Junsu’s shoulder, and his clothes ripped as he pulled them off. Junsu cried out his name.

Changmin tore himself away, leaving a speckled trail of blood on Junsu’s body. He gripped the stretched curve of Junsu’s thighs, spread him open more and thrust his cock into his body. Junsu screamed again. Their energy thrummed through the room as Changmin sped up. His wings spread, snapping roughly.

Jaejoong shivered in Yoochun’s lap. “Fuck me, Chunnie, please. Please.”

Yoochun smiled and pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s cheek. “After watching this, there’s nothing I want more than you riding my cock.”

Jaejoong shivered. He sat up enough to pull his clothes off. Yoochun watched as his mate’s creamy skin was revealed. He settled his hands on Jaejoong’s hips and leaned forward enough to kiss his chest. He licked down to his stomach and then back up, sucking a nipple into his mouth for a moment. He let Jaejoong feel his fangs, but he didn't bite down.

Jaejoong whimpered.

“On your knees, love,” Yoochun whispered into his skin.

Jaejoong shivered and dropped to his knees. Yoochun unbuttoned his pants. Jaejoong wanted to undress him, he did, but he stopped himself from reaching to help. Yoochun wouldn’t have minded but if Jaejoong wanted to be ordered around, then Yoochun wasn’t going to say no to that. He slipped his pants off, and then his shirt. He stroked himself, watching Jaejoong’s eager eyes swirl with red.

“Suck on me,” he said, voice low and commanding.

Jaejoong shivered and reached for him.

“Did I say you could touch me? Use your mouth.”

Jaejoong licked his lips. His eyes darted up to Yoochun for a moment and then his mouth opened. Yoochun held his cock up. He moaned even before that red tongue touched the crown of his cock. His eyes fluttered shut as Jaejoong’s warm mouth closed around the head. He moaned, slouching further so Jaejoong coult take half his length at once, before pulling up, breathing and lowering his head for more. Yoochun settled a hand in Jaejoong’s hair, tugging lightly.

Through blurry red eyes he watched Changmin fuck Junsu, never wavering. The pleasure in his head burned, and Junsu’s moans barely permeated the lust.

A prick of pain touched the base of his cock and Yoochun pulled harshly on Jaejoong’s hair. “No fangs.”

Jaejoong whimpered, but his fangs retracted and he went back to sucking, taking Yoochun’s cock deep with every other trip down his throat.

Yoochun moaned. He loved watching Jaejoong’s lips spread around his erection. But he loved feeling Jaejoong’s body clench around his more.

“E-enough, love. E-enough.”

Jaejoong pouted, but with one last suck, let Yoochun’s cock fall from his mouth. Yoochun leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You are too good at that, my mate. Turn around.”

Jaejoong grinned and turned around. Yoochun pressed against his head, and with a whimper, Jaejoong lowered it to the floor, leaving his ass in the air. His wings spread. Yoochun trailed his fingers over them for a moment, and then picked up the lube. He covered his fingers thickly and then pressed two fingers into Jaejoong at once. Deep and all the way.

Jaejoong keened in submission, body shivering as he kept himself from thrusting back.

Yoochun crooned at him, running his other hand over his ass and up his spine while he fingerfucked him for a few seconds.

He also watched Changmin and Junsu.

Junsu’s skin was bright red. His muscles shivered from the strain of his position. It didn’t look like Changmin wavered at all in his fucking, still steadily moving in and out of his mate’s body.

Yoochun removed his fingers and pulled Jaejoong up to his lap, turning him around at the same time. Their lips met in a desperate kiss that made Yoochun smile. Jaejoong was learning to control himself, to hold himself back and stretch the pleasure longer.

Shaking, Jaejoong whimpered into their kiss. _Please, please, please. I … I …_

Yoochun pulled away and licked at his mouth. He reached between them and stroked his cock with his slick hand. With the other hand he pulled Jaejoong closer. With a whimper, Jaejoong lowered his lips. He cried out as Yoochun’s erection swiped over his entrance.

_Take it, love. Take it if you want it._

_Oh, god, I want it. I want it._

Yoochun held himself secure and used his fingers to guide Jaejoong down on his cock. They both moaned as the head sucked into his body, and then Jaejoong took the rest with a gasp, slamming his hips down. Pleasure shot through Yoochun as the tightness. Jaejoong lifted his hips and then lowered them, settling into a steady pace right away. Yoochun’s eyes shut tight, fingers gripping into Jaejoong’s skin. He panted, feeling the rush of lust through them, around them.

_God, Jaejoong, I love you. I love you so much._

Jaejoong’s mind was too blown to reply, but he whimpered and whined in submission. Yoochun shivered. With a hand on the back of his head, Yoochun directed Jaejoong’s mouth to his neck. The sudden pain of fangs in his neck faded with the surge of pleasure. Jaejoong sucked hard, riding Yoochun faster. Warmth splattered between them. Jaejoong’s entrance clenched around him, and Yoochun’s felt his orgasm rip through him. But Jaejoong didn’t stop, their orgasms spurring him on for more.

Yoochun wasn’t going to say no. He growled, wrapped his arms around Jaejoong and flipped them, spreading his wings for balance. Jaejoong landed on his back on the couch with a whimper. The couch was too small for this, so Yoochun grabbed behind Jaejoong’s knees and bent him in half. He thrust into him, but couldn’t quite—He grabbed the arm of the couch, by Jaejoong’s head and used it for leverage. That was better.

Jaejoong thrashed below him, whimpering as Yoochun took him violently. He went to his mate’s neck and bit down, shaking as blood filled his mouth and throat. He swallowed most of it, but kept a mouthful to share with Jaejoong in a bloody kiss.

Jaejoong’s body jerked with another orgasm, and Yoochun hummed low, claiming his mate with every thrust into his body. Fingers dug into his shoulders. Jaejoong’s pleasured voice filled his head and his ears. Their souls met in love and lust and Yoochun panted against Jaejoong’s lips. He lost his rhythm as pleasure jerked him. The power of his orgasm stopped his breath and froze his brain. He collapsed on top of his lover, body heaving with deep breaths as he pumped a second release into Jaejoong’s clenching body.


	23. ... of Retreat

Yoochun had no idea how long he lay in orgasm-induced silence until sounds of kissing permeated the muck. Soft fingers slipped over his sweaty back. His wings hissed as they shuddered. Jaejoong's channel spasmed around him and he groaned, lifting his head for a messy kiss.

"Now, nap," he muttered, burrowing into Jaejoong's neck.

Jaejoong laughed and rolled his hips. "No. More."

Yoochun felt Changmin come up behind him, but had little energy to do more than just spread his wings for protection.

Changmin snorted. "You're always so weak."

Yoochun grinned and rocked his hips, cock hardening inside Jaejoong.

"We don't have time for more. Leeteuk says the sensors just picked up helicopters in the sky."

"Fuck." Yoochun pushed up, hands on Jaejoong’s chest. He moaned and thrust into Jaejoong again.

This time, Changmin grabbed his wing and yanked him off the couch. Yoochun growled, landing on his ass, then flung his leg around, catching Changmin at the knees. He toppled forward, onto Jaejoong and cursed.

“Wingless gnat,” Changmin grumbled.

Yoochun propped up on his elbows and his eyes narrowed as Changmin suddenly kissed Jaejoong.

Jaejoong squeaked in surprise, and then he actually moaned. As his arms moved around Changmin’s neck, Yoochun grabbed control of his mind and sent a very stern warning down their link. Jaejoong whimpered.

“Get away from my mate,” Yoochun said.

“You put me here,” Changmin said, still kissing Jaejoong’s frozen lips. “Seemed like permission to me.”

Yoochun growled, and Changmin laughed.

“Minnie!” Junsu said from the bed.

Yoochun looked over and saw that Junsu was still tied up. Come dripped from his entrance and was splattered up his chest. There were nail marks and bites all over his body.

Changmin pecked Jaejoong’s lips one last time and rolled away, wings spreading enough to spin him away from Yoochun. He went back to the bed, crawling. He lowered his head and licked up the dripping come. Yoochun shivered and climbed back on the couch with Jaejoong. He released the hold on his mind and had a whimpering Jaejoong clinging to his neck, begging for forgiveness.

 _He tasted like come,_ Jaejoong muttered.

Yoochun smiled. He reached around Jaejoong’s leg and dug his fingers into Jaejoong’s body. The squished through his come. Jaejoong moaned as Yoochun spread his fingers, pumping them in and out harshly. Making sure they were coated with come, Yoochun removed his fingers and pressed them against Jaejoong’s lips. His mouth opened and Yoochun pulled them back.

Jaejoong whimpered.

 _A naughty sub does not get a reward,_ Yoochun said.

Jaejoong’s dark eyes opened, full of remorse. Yoochun licked his fingers, and felt Jaejoong’s shame in their link.

With a soft smile, Yoochun leaned down and kissed him, keeping his fingers there too. Jaejoong whimpered and licked at them and Yoochun’s lips.

_You’re only allowed to taste my come, my mate._

_I’m sorry. I … I’m sorry._

Yoochun kissed him until Jaejoong stopped shaking. Yoochun had to remember that being in such close proximity to other Avixiary this early in their mating could send Jaejoong confusing messages on what was and wasn’t allowed. In normal circumstances, Yoochun would have taken Jaejoong away for a few years, setting his rules and disciplining his mate.

“It’s okay,” Yoochun whispered into his mouth. “When we can, we’re disappearing for a long time and you’ll never want anyone else again, no matter how attractive.”

“I don’t, Chunnie. I promise.”

Yoochun smiled. And pressed one more kiss to his lips. “Come on. Duty calls.”

“Chunnie?” Jae said, voice wavering.

Yoochun met his eyes.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” he asked, whisper quiet.

Yoochun smirked, let Jaejoong see the brief moment he had with Changmin in the bathroom and then shook his head. “No. I’m not mad. These things happen when there is high stress and close proximity to each other.”

Jaejoong pouted at the image and then sighed. “I want to be alone with you.”

“Soon.”

“I hate it when you say that.”

So did Yoochun, because this time, he wasn’t sure how true it was. Or if it was ever going to happen.

\--

The humans tread carefully. They performed full aerial scans before landing the mini-copters in the newly formed clearing. After that, they set up camp. There were ten of them. For now. Changmin hacked into their communication system. Another team of fifteen was on the way. Many speculations on what happened to the first group were tossed around between the humans. They performed ground searches. And one of the more experienced men noted marks on a tree that looked like a blast from an explosive. The others called him paranoid. Their search lasted all day. As dusk approached, they set up their halogen lights and night vision in the same clearing the other humans had met their demise in.

Meanwhile, the Avixiary planned their evacuation.

“We need to go to the mountains,” Leeteuk said. “It’s not ideal, but we’ll be free.”

“How is being trapped in impenetrable mountains being free?” Changmin asked.

“For now, it’s probably best.” Leeteuk’s voice had taken on a patient tone, like he was explaining something to a child.

Changmin’s face hardened. “Best? We hide in the mountains and what? Wait for the humans to change their laws? That leaves us here. In the same situation for the next few hundred years. Years I don’t want to spend living in snow and ice.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

“As far as we know, we can disappear, tonight. We won’t take the nets, or anything else that we gathered up today, and we disappear.”

“And if that doesn’t work?”

Changmin shrugged and looked at the screen. “You can do what you want, Leeteuk. We can split up. You can go to the mountains with those who want to go with you. The first bunker I ever built is about a three night flight from here. It’s not as high tech as some, but it’s bigger than this one.”

“We can’t split up,” Leeteuk said.

“Haven’t we already discussed this?” Shindong said. “Look, Teukkie—“

Heechul snarled at the nickname, but Shindong continued, “—Changmin is right. If we go to the mountains, nothing changes, but we have a chance to disappear right now.”

“And what of human blood?” Teukkie asked.

“You think we’ll get that in the mountains,” TOP asked. “There are less humans there than anywhere else. We’ll be found out sooner.”

Leeteuk crossed his arms and muttered something. Heechul touched his leg for a moment. Leeteuk nodded. “Okay. When do we leave?”

“That first bunker is north and east of here,” Changmin said, “so we’re going to have to fly less. A direct route is going to take us right over one of the most populated areas, so we have to go around. The bunker itself is close to Daewoo.”

“How close?”

“You can see the city.”

“What?” More than one shouted.

“That’s … insane. Why did you build a bunker there?” Eunhyuk asked

“It’s the first one I built, remember?” Changmin said. “Daewoo was a fishing village four hundred years ago.”

“There is no way we’re going to stay hidden there,” Daesung said.

“There’s a compound near there, too,” Changmin said.

Silence settled over them, and then Leeteuk smiled. “Recruitment?”

“It’ll be easy,” Changmin said.

Leeteuk nodded. “Yes. It’s the best plan we have.”

\---

“How is he?” Yoochun whispered as he entered their room. Yunho and Junho were curled up on the couch. Junho was asleep. Yoochun saw the muscles of his back twitching. This amount of stress was not good for a new Avixiary.

Yunho raised his head from the bed and smiled. “Okay. Hungry as fuck, though.” He pointed to a fresh cut in his neck.

“You’ll be okay to carry him when we leave?”

“Yes. Does he have to go into a net again?”

“We’re not taking the nets. Changmin isn’t going to take anything that he didn’t make himself. Just in case. You won’t lose Junho’s feeling again.”

Yunho nodded in understanding. “I left him for long enough to pack out things into a single bag. I can carry it on my back. Are we leaving?”

“In about fifteen minutes. A few of the others have already left. We’re convening two hours away.”

“Sounds familiar,” Yunho said.

“Yeah, but this time, we’re not being followed.”

“We hope not, you mean.”

“Changmin has hacked into their communications. We’re not. This group is just as clueless to out presence as the last one. They think we’re here, but they have no proof.”

“Then why am I still so anxious?”

Yoochun smiled and pointed at Junho. “Comes with having a mate to protect.”

Yunho looked down at this mate and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Junho stirred. His eyes fluttered and then opened. His eyes were bright red with hunger.

“One more, and then we have to leave.”

Junho whimpered and closed his mouth around the cut. Yunho’s eyes shut with a hiss and he wrapped his mate up more tightly in his arms.

 _I’ll be back in a few minutes,_ Yoochun said, and left the mates to their connection.

With their luck over the last couple nights, Yoochun wasn’t expecting to get away without a confrontation with the humans, but Changmin was good. The farthest exit of this compound was almost a half a mile from the humans’ camp. The Avixiary left in pairs of three, not enough to alert the humans anyway. Yoochun should have trusted Changmin to begin with. Changmin thought about everything.

Aster shone purple around them, three quarters full. The bare edge of Azure peeked over the horizon. It’d been a long time since Yoochun had seen both moons in the sky at once. A good omen, a good time for turnings and a sign of good crops. His heart suddenly ached for the simple times of his life, before humans had taken over.

The hardest part during the night flight was keeping Junho fed and relaxed.

Yoochun hadn’t turned Jaejoong in good circumstances; Yunho turned Junho in the worst of circumstances. They could not help Yunho carry him, and they had to stop every two hours for Junho to feed.

 _We’re going to have to sleep in the sun, huh?_ Yoochun asked Changmin.

Changmin’s face went grim. _Unless you want to sleep in a cave filled with bats and guano._

_That’d be better for Junho._

_He’ll be okay. Avixiary were turning their mates with no shelter a long time ago. He’s just going to wake up starving. Keep your eyes open for a good stretch of trees._

The hours of the night slipped by quickly, and flying east, they moved even faster. There was not enough of forest for all of them to rest in, but they could not risk flying further. Yoochun helped Yunho weave branches of a tree together, forming a makeshift hammock for him and Junho to rest away the day in. Changmin helped Jaejoong do the same while Junsu worked quickly on their own.

“Feels like a few hundred years ago, huh?” Yoochun said with a smirk.

Changmin nodded. “It’s nice.” He and Junsu curled up in their hammock, a few feet above Yoochun’s.

Jaejoong shuddered in Yoochun’s hold.

 _What is wrong, my mate?_ Yoochun asked.

_I’ve … I’ve never been in the sun. It … it won’t hurt, will it?_

_No, love. It’ll just feel like a forced sleep. Like you’re passing out. And as soon as the sun goes down, you’ll wake back up._

Jaejoong tightened his hold around Yoochun’s body. Yoochun ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s back and through his wings, trying to calm his mate down. The sky to the east turned gray. Azure’s glow fought with the sun, and Yoochun fought to stay awake as long as possible, mentally reassuring his mate until Jaejoong succumbed to the sun, and his body went slack against Yoochun’s.

Yoochun sighed. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s head and then shut his eyes.

He woke up to a feeling of utter panic and a dead weight on his chest.

 _But he won’t wake up,_ Yunho said, almost whimpering.

 _He’s a new Avixiary,_ Changmin snapped. Yoochun had a feeling that he’d explain this more than once to Yunho. _Give him a few minutes._

Yoochun looked down at his still passed out mate. But he could feel Jaejoong’s essence inside him. It wouldn’t take much longer for him to wake up.

_Oh, god, finally. Junho. Junho? Are you okay?_

_Hungry. So …_

Yoochun smiled and then winced as a sharp pain traveled up his neck. Jaejoong had bit him in his sleep. Yoochun tightened his hold on him and crooned into their link. Jaejoong’s consciousness flared with love.

 _I’m not sure I like that,_ Jaejoong said. _Suddenly unconscious._

_You’ll get used to it, my love._


	24. ... of Regrouping

Halfway through the night, both of the moons were full and above the horizon. The night was brightened with enough light, that Yoochun felt the pull of it on his body. It was difficult to fly. Jaejoong struggled next to him, unused to the strain.  
  
_Should we rest until Azure sets?_ Changmin asked them all.  
  
_I’m okay,_ Yoochun replied.  
  
_I’m not,_ Yunho said. _I can keep going, but it’s going to be hard to fly tomorrow night.  
  
Then we’ll stop at the next available patch of trees._ Changmin sent a message to Leeteuk to spread to the others that they were going to stop for a few hours.  
  
When they finally stopped, Jaejoong was too weak to do more than catch a branch and watch as Yoochun set up a hammock in the upper branches. Carefully, he lifted Jaejoong into his arms and carried him up. He lay on his back and Jaejoong curled against his chest. His body rose with his heavy breathing and Yoochun lifted his chin, letting Jaejoong bite his neck to feed.  
  
“Fuck,” Yunho said.  
  
Yoochun moved only his eyes and barely saw the darkened image of Junho attached to Yunho’s neck a few feet above him and to his left. “I take it someone has fangs now.”  
  
“Fuck, yes,” Yunho said, moaning. Their hammock swayed slowly, and Jaejoong whimpered in need.  
  
“Later, darling,” Yoochun said. “We need to rest.”  
  
“I know,” Jaejoong muttered. “And I’m hungry for real food.”  
  
“Me, too.”  
  
Yoochun shouted at Changmin to toss a bag with food down, and instead, Junsu flew it down to join him.  
  
“He’s working on something,” Junsu said with an eye roll.  
  
Yoochun smiled. “As always.”  
  
They ate sandwiches and rice, and then rested until Azure set. Yoochun didn’t sleep, but Jaejoong did. His wings flared out around them and rustled in the breeze blowing through the trees.  
  
They took off a couple hours later and once again flew towards the rising sun. Yoochun felt at ease. He knew he shouldn’t, that he should always be on guard, but with his mate flying in front of him and his friends flying around him, it was easy to feel complacent, to feel like the last few hundred years had not happened, and that they were free.  
  
\--  
  
They stopped early the next night. The glow from the city of Daewoo was just on the horizon. After securing their trees for the day, Changmin hacked into the human communications to see what they were up against and to make sure there was a clear path to the bunker.  
  
Yoochun left Jaejoong with Junsu, and the two submates curled together in a hammock while they ate dinner.  
  
Changmin handed Yoochun a set of headphones. He put on his own and then messed with a small metal contraption. The screen flickered blue in the dark. A moment later, a voice filled Yoochun’s ears.  
  
“—no further uprisings in the compound. All Avixiary have been grounded inside the walls until further notice. Other compounds are implementing similar tactics to keep the beasts under control. Some within government are working on an extermination order, but many in Parliament fell that the animals are of no threat as long as they are controlled. The escape of three Avixiary and their human captive three weeks ago, as well as the rumor that they are still at large has prompted the most massive uprising of Avixary in history.”  
  
_So, what are you thinking?_ Yoochun asked.  
  
Changmin listened to the man drone on about how dangerous Avixiary could be. _There aren’t enough of us._  
  
He said it with a finality that Yoochun knew was faked. It was a problem that Changmin would fix. And Yoochun was in the middle of it. Because it all started with his mate. He sighed and looked up towards the trees. He faintly heard Junsu and Jaejoong’s laughter.  
  
Changmin touched his arm. _Are you blaming yourself?  
  
No. I don’t want to fight, Min. I want to settle with my mate and live.  
  
It’s what we all want. It’s what we fight for._  
  
Yoochun sighed and nodded.

 _Copters,_ Leeteuk said in their minds. _Southwest and moving fast. We’re out of their range unless they turn.  
  
It looks like they’re going somewhere,_ Heechul said.  
  
Yoochun strained his hearing and picked out the faint _swish_ of the blades.  
  
_Isn’t the Daewoo compound out that direction?_ Donghae asked.  
  
_Yes,_ Leeteuk replied.  
  
_I wonder if that’s where they’re going,_ Changmin mused.  
  
_Isn’t that where we’re going?_ Yoochun asked sardonically.  
  
_More or less._  
  
_Go get my mate away from your blood fountain,_ Changmin said and shoved him. _We will discuss this when we get to the bunker._  
  
Which in Changmin-speak meant that he wasn’t sure what to do and he had to spend a night thinking of it.  
  
Yoochun stepped away from him, spread his wings and jumped. Only a few flaps had him hovering at the branches where Junsu and Jaejoong were playing. Both were smiling. Junsu had found nuts in a nearby tree and Jaejoong was tossing them into the air for Junsu to catch in his mouth.  
  
“You two are like little kids sometimes,” Yoochun said.  
  
Jaejoong laughed and tossed a nut to Yoochun. He hand to fly backwards, but he caught it in his mouth.  
  
“Your master wants you,” Yoochun said.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Junsu asked.  
  
“Not necessarily wrong, but we have some information that Changmin is going to think about and then we’ll discuss it when we’re at the bunker.”  
  
“So he’s distracted,” Junsu said with a feral grin, fangs extended.  
  
Yoochun laughed and nodded. “Go feast upon him.”  
  
Junsu rubbed his hands together. He gave Jaejoong a quick peck on the cheek and then with a chuckle at Yoochun’s growl, flew down to his mate. Yoochun took his place in the hammock, settling with Jaejoong against his body.  
  
Their lips met in a hungry kiss. Jaejoong whimpered, erection pressed against Yoochun’s stomach. Yoochun checked the sky. Still dark, the horizon wasn’t even gray yet.  
  
He slipped his hand into the back of Jaejoong’s pants. Jaejoong whimpered again, humming low in need and submission. It’d been two nights without his lover, without his mate, without being inside him. They had time.  
  
If they hurried.  
  
Yoochun tried not to rip Jaejoong’s pants off, and Jaejoong giggled at Yoochun’s eagerness. He pushed up, hands on Yoochun’s chest and then slipped off his clothes. The hammock swayed. He shivered and rubbed his arms. Yoochun unfastened his pants and pushed them down only far enough to free his erection.  
  
Jaejoong stared at his body and licked his lips. “Wh-what—“  
  
“Come ride me,” Yoochun said. “It’ll be easiest.” He sliced a fang over his palm, and as soon as the scent of blood hit Jaejoong, his eyes burned red and his fangs extended. Yoochun gripped his cock, blood slipping warm over him.  
  
Oh yeah, they had time for a quickie.  
  
Jaejoong gasped and almost flew over Yoochun, knees landing at either side of him. He rocked his hips, Yoochun’s cock slipping between his ass. Yoochun stilled him with a mental command. He held his cock up, and with a bloodied hand on Jaejoong’s hip, his directed him down, to sit. Jaejoong wasn’t prepped at all, and Yoochun gasped at how tight his body was.  
  
Jaejoong’s finger dug into his shirt, cloth ripped and his hum of submission was loud enough for all the others to hear.  
  
Yoochun smiled and whispered at him to be quiet.  
  
“S-sorry, it-it fe-feels so, so, so –“ With a grunt, he slammed his hips down, taking the rest of Yoochun quickly.  
  
Yoochun cried out, lifting is hips, and Jaejoong rode him faster.  
  
_Need, need, need,_ Jaejoong muttered, eyes burning red in the dark.  
  
Yoochun realized he had no control over this moment and decided he didn’t care. He lifted his hand and Jaejoong latched onto the cut, sucking hard, fangs digging into flesh and slicing more than just muscles. Molted, it hurt, but the pain just twisted with how tight Jaejoong’s body was, and Yoochun gasped, almost whimpered.  
  
Warmth splattered over Yoochun’s stomach and on his chest still covered with a shirt. And a moment later, Jaejoong dropped with a whine, body jerking from his orgasm.  
  
Yoochun smiled, held him close and slowed his thrusts into Jaejoong’s body. Their lips met in a lazy kiss that extended for long minutes. Their bodies barely moved, swaying with the hammock. The pleasure dropped a notch, and Yoochun smiled into their kiss. He knew he didn’t have time to get Jaejoong off again. He held Jaejoong’s hips tightly and moved Jaejoong back and forth.  
  
_Bite me, my mate,_ Yoochun whispered. _I want to feel your fangs in my neck._  
  
Jaejoong gasped and hummed. He sighed and kissed down Yoochun’s cheek to his neck. He licked Yoochun’s skin, dragging his tongue up the taut tendon. Yoochun shivered, and then flinched as Jaejoong bit down. He sucked hard, moaning in need. Yoochun held him steady and thrust up into him.

The mix of feelings and pleasures rolled through him. Their skin tingled and Yoochun sped up again, thrusting harder and faster. The makeshift hammock creaked and swayed. Jaejoong’s erection dug into his stomach. Their souls connected, their pleasures mingled and with a shout, Yoochun came inside his mate.  
  
And more heat splattered between them. Yoochun smirked. His lover was so easy to please.  
  
Jaejoong shuddered, a bit of panic bubbling through him as he removed his fangs. Yoochun whispered reassurances at him. The sky was turning gray really fast. Yoochun pulled out of him and laid him down in the deep curve of the hammock. He cleaned up their bodies with his already ruined shirt. He settled down with is mate, hovering over him, sliding his hand up and down Jaejoong’s skin, trying to keep him calm as the sun rose and stole them both into darkness.  
  
\--  
  
They flew fast the next night. Changmin wanted to get to the bunker before the sun. It was too dangerous to sleep out in the open that close to Daewoo, and he had no idea if there was a clear path to it.  
  
And if that wasn’t bad enough, Junho was twitching and whimpering and heaving like he was about to sprout wings.  
  
Yunho’s worry for his mate was palpable. But he couldn’t carry him by himself. Yoochun took a few turns, trying so hard not to cause Junho unnecessary pain.  
  
It was an agonizing night. All of their nerves were high as they came close to the city. Changmin directed them around it, further than necessary, but there were no complaints. Daewoo had spread North and South along the coast, and West into the valleys. The city was huge, and at the North end was the Avixiary compound. Changmin’s bunker was in the mountains above it. As they flew in, Changmin explained how he’d taken a natural cave system and turned it into something livable. At first it’d been nothing more than caves, but as technology increased, so did his work on all his bunkers. He had electricity and running water and basic security measures, it was going to take a lot of work to outfit it completely.  
  
“I wonder if we have time for that,” Leeteuk said as they walked through the caverns.  
  
Changmin shrugged. “It’s not horrible. About fifty years ago, I was here upgrading. It’ll work. It’s sufficient for what I need.”  
  
There were plenty of rooms and after the long hard flight, every couple was more than willing to find a bed and rest up.  
  
Yunho and Junho stumbled into a room and the door slammed, and Changmin grinned. “He’ll have wings before tomorrow night.”  
  
Jaejoong winced and rolled his shoulders, wings slipping half open. “Ouch.”  
  
Yoochun touched the feathers. “You don’t like your wings?”  
  
“I love them,” Jaejoong said, voice half a hum. “It just hurts.”  
  
“Okay, so everyone rest,” Changmin said. “I’m going to double check everything here, make sure it’s still in working order. We’ll regroup and discuss everything in a few hours.”

Unsurprisingly, Changmin did not sleep. He listened to the humans’ discussions through the day and analyzed blue prints.

Just before sunset, all Avixiary gathered in the main cave that Junsu had jokingly called _The Ballroom_. All but Yunho and Junho. Their minds were full of lust and pain and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Junho’s wings had sprouted.

The standard blue lights that filled Changmin’s other bunkers glowed, but did not give up sufficient light to see everything. There weren’t enough couches for them all, and most of the pairs sat on the floor, subs in their master’s laps.

Changmin was at the edge of the room, on a computer. He tapped a few buttons and in the middle of the room appeared a glowing ball of green. It flickered and then stabilized into the form of a series of buildings.

“The compound is the second largest in Korea,” Changmin started. “Good and bad. Good because there are a lot of Avixary, bad because there are a lot of humans guarding those Avixiary.”

“How many is a lot?” Heechul asked.

“Their records show a hundred and sixteen Avixiary.”

Heechul whistled.

“But,” Changmin said stressing the word, “a few have been killed in the last three weeks.”

Yoochun’s heart ached. Part of him knew those deaths were his fault. If it hadn’t been for him, selfishly wanting his mate, they would not have died.

Jaejoong hummed down their link and rubbed his head on Yoochun’s chin.

“There’s been too much chaos to update their records, but now that they have the Avixiary grounded, they’re playing catch up. So far, seven have been documented as destroyed.”

Leeteuk asked, “Is there any talk of letting the Avixiary go, after a few weeks?”

“No. They are building cages within—“

“Cages!” more than one of them said.

Changmin smirked and met Yoochun’s eyes. “What was it that you said, Yoochun, about three hundred years ago.”

Yoochun shut his eyes. “We were on our way to being little more than caged animals.”

“I can almost guess what their cages will be made of,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong shivered, remembering the brief time he’d been encased in one of those cancelling nets.

“So we need to get them out of there before then,” TOP said.

“Do you have a suggestion on how?” Kyuhyun asked, holding Ryeowook tightly. The thought of living in a cage scared even the most veteran Avixiary.

Changmin smirked. “I thought you’d never ask.” He hit another button, and little dots of red appeared along the perimeter of the compound. “These are the human guards, complete with machine guns and communications. At night, helicopters patrol the air, providing air support.”

“Are the Avixiary restrained in anyway?” Heechul asked.

“Not yet.”

“How long until the cages are finished?” TOP asked.

“The first ones should be done in four days.”

“That’s not much time.”

“Nope, but … well, I’ve always said that humans are stupid,” Changmin said. “This is no different. Anyone else see a problem with this?” He waved his hands at the diagram. When no one said anything, he zoomed out, showing more of the forest and grounds surrounding the compound.

“There aren’t any other guards,” Junsu said, sitting up. “They only have guards around the walls.”

“And that is why I love you,” Changmin said with a grin.

Junsu smiled back.

Changmin zoomed out even more. “They aren’t even prepared for a group of Avixary to come from the forest.” He hit another button, and this time little blue dots covered the forests. “These dots indicated Avixiary tree houses. They are all documented in the compound. They are all empty. So the threat is only from the inside, or so the humans think. Tonight, we can get close enough without even trying and contact those inside the compound. A few of you are going to have to learn how to sniper shoot a human, and then we’re going to revolt.”

“More are going to die,” Yoochun said.

Changmin frowned at him and nodded. “True. But what Avixiary would choose enslavement over death?”

Yoochun sighed and nodded.

“You should not feel guilty,” Changmin said. “Finding your mate may have been the catalyst for this, but this is something Avixiary should have done decades ago.”

“So what happens after?” Seungri asked, and then he blushed as all attention turned to him. Besides Jaejoong, he was the youngest Avixiary, only turned ten years ago.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, after … like … where do we go, with even more Avixiary?”

Everyone turned back to Changmin. He was smirking, that knowing, evil, smirk that always made Yoochun cringe.

"Don't all Avixiary deserve to be free? We will share our space until once again we may all choose where to fly."


	25. ... of Revival

“I’m going,” Yoochun said immediately.

Changmin opened his mouth to protest and then shut it and nodded. “Who else?” he asked, looking over the gathered doms.

Heechul made a face that had Yoochun smiling.

“I’ll go,” Kyuhyun said, and TOP quickly echoed him.

Eunhyuk said he would go to, and Donghae grabbed his arm in worry. Eunhyuk smiled and pressed their foreheads together for a mental exchange.

 _Please be careful,_ Jaejoong said, lying his head on Yoochun’s shoulder.

_I will. We are only going for observation._

_When does anything turn out the way it is supposed to?_

Yoochun smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Here, Princess,” Changmin said to Heechul. He handed him a stack of papers. “That is a list of all the weapons that I have here and where they are stored. Have the underlings bring them to the main room. I have a feeling I am going to need all of them.”

Again, Heechul looked like he was going to protest.

“You don’t have to do anything but be in charge,” Changmin said. “Tell people what to do.”

Heechul flicked his hair. “People just naturally do what I want them to do.”

Changmin snorted and then turned to a cabinet. He pulled out what looked like simple vests. “Put these on,” he said and handed one to TOP and then Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk took one too and almost dropped it.

“What is this thing?” he asked.

“It’s Kevlar,” Changmin replied, handing Yoochun one. “Bulletproof vest. If you get shot, it’ll probably knock you off your flight pattern. But you won’t die.”

“Unless they shoot your head,” Heechul muttered.

The vest was heavy and had straps all up and down the front and back. The five of them put them on, shifting their wings until the back settled just below their wing joints. Yoochun shrugged his shoulders, trying to get the vest to lie comfortably. He spread his wings. He’d be able to fly just fine, but the straps were going to chafe on his shoulders.

“We’re less than an hour from the closets tree house,” Changmin said. “We’ll go there, and then point to point, making sure there aren’t motion sensors or hidden traps. A few hours of observations, and then we’ll be back.”

Junsu moved next to Changmin and frowned up at him. Changmin smiled and touched that pout with his fingers.

“If you die, I’m going to be disappointed,” Junsu said. His eyes shut as Changmin trailed his fingers over his cheeks and down his neck.

With a firm grip, Changmin pulled him forward and up for a kiss. Junsu gripped the Kevlar vest and whimpered once before Changmin ended the kiss.

“I hate disappointing you, love,” Changmin whispered. “Don’t worry so much. We’ll be fine.”

Junsu pouted again and then nodded. “I k-know, I …”

Their foreheads pressed together and Junsu’s eyes shut with a sigh.

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s waist and held him tightly. _Promise, I … I don’t want you to go, but I understand why you feel like you have to._

_I do have to._

_No, you don’t, but--_ Jaejoong sighed as Yoochun caressed his cheek. He lifted his face and Yoochun pressed a kiss to his lips.

 _We’ll be all right,_ Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong cut off a whimper and hugged him tightly. Yoochun put his arms around his shoulders, finger playing with his wings. The other couples hugged as well. It didn’t feel dangerous, it didn’t feel like anything would go wrong, but that was always when something did. He met Changmin’s eyes and nodded.

“Okay,” Changmin said, leaving one more kiss on Junsu’s cheek. “Let’s go.”

Junsu came to Jaejoong and Yoochun whispered more mental reassurances to him as Junsu tried to pry him away.

 _I will keep in direct contact with you, my mate,_ Yoochun said.

Jaejoong nodded, their lips met one more time, and then Junsu led him away, arms around each others’ waists.

 _God, it’s like he wants me to discipline him,_ Changmin muttered.

Yoochun smirked. _Caught on, have you?_

Changmin punched him, and Yoochun tried not to laugh. “You’re such a hatchling,” Changmin muttered. “Let’s go.”

The others said goodbye to their mates and Changmin led the way through the tunnels and out the cave. The entrance dropped off sharply, a perfect spot to defend against a ground assault, but not from copters. Changmin ran toward the edge, his black wings snapped open and he jumped, falling only a bit before catching a natural draft and lifting off into the sky. Yoochun smiled as he followed him. This would be a perfect spot to teach Jaejoong how to take off.

They flew together, with Yoochun and Changmin leading and the other three behind. In addition to his Kevlar vest, Changmin also had a human headset and a receiver. There was also a gun lying across his back, between his wings. Yoochun hoped he never had to use one again. Yet something told him he was going to.

With mental directions, Changmin led them to the closest tree house. They hovered above the trees while Changmin used a hand held device to run a scan for sensors or people or Avixiary. He declared it all clear, and they landed on the balcony.

 _Stay here, keep watch. Kyu, go to hunting vision, see if you can spot any humans._ Changmin went into the small house. He was only there long enough to search the single room, kitchen and wardrobe. _Nothing is gone,_ he reported. _It looks like whoever stayed here left thinking he was coming back._

 _Pegged, maybe._ TOP said.

Changmin nodded. _Let’s get closer before we attempt to communicate with them. There is so much technology at the compound that it may ruin our reception._

 _You’re such a geek,_ Yoochun said fondly.

Changmin snorted, but he was still smiling.

They took off again and passed more empty tree houses. A few minutes later, all five of them could hear helicopters in the sky. They stayed in the trees, flying swiftly and silently. Based on the maps, Changmin chose a tree house that was not right at the edge, but close enough for Yoochun to feel nervous. The helicopters were a constant buzz around them.

Just like the first one, none of the Avixiary’s possessions were gone.

Changmin triple checked to make sure there were no humans around and then, broadcasting as far as he could (and Changmin was powerful, so it was a long way) he said, _Avixiary in the Daewoo compound, this is Changmin of the Shim Avixiary Clan, year 1993—_

A clamor of voices cried out in surprise and Changmin shut them up with a command.

_I need a status on your numbers, abilities, human count, with a separate count of feeders._

_For what purpose?_ a voice demanded.

 _Revolution,_ Changmin said simply. _Isn’t that what the uprising is for?_

A picture filled their minds of the Avixiary shackled and chained to the walls.

 _How strong are the chains?_ Eunhyuk asked.

_Stronger than the last set._

_Are they electronic?_ Changmin asked.

 _Yes._ A vision of the cuffs appeared. There was no apparent seem, but a green screen glowed.

Changmin laughed. _Perfectly predictable humans. I have been listening to the humans. They are building cages with their new canceling metals. The first set of twenty will be ready in three nights. Wouldn’t it be great to be free before then?_

 _Must you be so sarcastic?_ Yoochun sent to him privately.

Changmin flashed him a smile. _Can you look around? Give me some pictures of what we’re up against besides the cuffs?_

A panoramic sweep of the compound filled their minds. The details weren’t too sharp for this overview. Just like the compound Yoochun left, the walls were covered in barbed wire (though it looked about twenty feet higher than normal). There were four guard posts at each corner, and then three makeshift ones between those, a total of sixteen guard posts. There were two guards at each post.

 _How many helicopters in the sky?_ TOP asked.

Usually four, sometimes five. They are also clearing the trees here.

Probably to make room for the cages. Have the feeders been hurt?

Not that we know of, but we haven’t seen any feeders for about five nights now.

Changmin frowned. _Legally, they can’t starve you, is everyone okay?_

_Yes. We can still reach each other, more or less, so we share blood when needed, but during the last resistance, we ate pretty well._

Changmin laughed in their heads. _Good. We ate pretty well about three nights ago too. I need that head count, a full one, or the best you can do. And try not to die, okay? We have twenty-six free Avixiary with us. Take a break for the night and save your energy and blood. If the humans feel like you’re resting up for another resistance, it will be easier to beat them._

_Won’t that only make them more prepared?_

_No. Humans are flighty and panicky. We have the benefit of years of patience. The more adrenaline-filled a human is the more prone to mistakes they will be. We will be back tomorrow night. The night after that, we will rebel._

_I hope you know what you’re doing._

_I always know what I’m doing._ Changmin cut the connection and smiled at the four of them. _Let’s go back and start preparing._

They took off again, flying back the way they came. The sound of the helicopters faded behind them. Yoochun took a deep breath and tried to relax. All he wanted to do was curl up with his mate and try to forget about the world for a little while, but he doubted he would have time for that.

 _You’re awfully transparent_ Changmin said to him.

Yoochun smiled and didn’t reply.

They arrived back at the cave system a short time later. It had felt longer, flying to the compound.

“Oh my god, Yoochun, come and see Junho’s wings!” Jaejoong said as soon as he landed. Jaejoong tugged on his arm, trying to pull him down the passage way.

Yoochun chuckled. “Hang on, let me get this vest off.”

“Yunho is being a possessive bitch,” Jaejoong said as he helped Yoochun with the vest, “and Junho is still sleeping, but oh my god, Yoochun, they are so pretty!”

Jaejoong dragged him down the passage way. Yoochun and Changmin exchanged an amused grin. Changmin wrapped Junsu up in his arms and ignored everyone else, taking Junsu down a different tunnel.

“Well, fuck him,” Heechul said. “I’ve been getting everything arranged for him and he goes off to have a quickie.”

Yoochun smirked at him. “Sounds like a good plan and I’d take the moment to have your own quickie before all hell breaks loose.”

Heechul matched his smirk. “Good idea.”

Yoochun and Jaejoong stopped in front of the door that HoHo had disappeared into before. He knocked lightly and touched Yunho’s mind.

 _Go away,_ he said with a growl.

Yoochun smiled. _I just want to see how amazing your mate is._

Yunho’s feeling flared with pride and love, and he told them to come in. Jaejoong had been right about two things: Junho was sleeping, and his wings were gorgeous. The majority of his feathers were light grey, like the clouds during a misty, cool morning. Darker colors, grey and black, formed dizzying pattenrs along the curves and through the base. They looked almost blue, a dull gray slate blue, the color of a wet rock.

Yoochun whistled. “Beautiful. Amazingly beautiful. They’ll almost glow under the moonlight.”

Yunho smiled from the praise and pressed a kiss to his mate’s shoulder. Junho whimpered in his sleep and Yunho shifted so his mate could dig fangs into his shoulder. “What is going on?”

Yoochun briefly told Yunho of their trip to the compound, and the plans on when they were going to strike.

Yunho frowned and looked down at his feeding mate.

“We are all worried for our mates,” Yoochun said. “Some of those in the compound have already lost theirs, but we need this, Yunho. We need to be free again.”

Yunho nodded. “I know. And when the time comes, I’ll be next to you like always.”

Yoochun sent him a swirl of thankfulness.

Yunho smiled. “Someone has to take up the slack caused by your weakness.”

Jaejoong muffled a giggle into Yoochun’s shoulder, and Yoochun glared at his mate while Yunho smirked in victory.

 _He’s right,_ Changmin said, mind laced with lust.

Yoochun threw his arms up in the air as Yunho laughed outright, waking his mate. Junho grumbled. Yunho immediately lost his smile and hummed in submission, the visitors forgotten as the two of them bonded more deeply.

Yoochun smiled at them, tightened his hold on Jaejoong and led him from the room. “Let’s go find a bed, my mate.”

“What are we going to do in a bed?” Jaejoong asked, voice full of feigned innocence.

“I’m sure you’re creative enough to figure something out.”


	26. ... of Progress

Yoochun collapsed into the bed he shared with his mate, utterly exhausted. He’d never been awake for so long, and his body needed sleep. They’d spent the last two nights and days in an extensive crash course in weapons training. The gun that had been useless to him before was now a weapon in his hands.

It was easy to slip into a dream. A nightmare, again. But this time he was aware of it. He was aware of his mate in his arms, even if he ran after him in his mind. They had taken Jaejoong again and nothing he could do would help. His mate was gone, not even a touch of their link to show him where he was. Nothing. Yoochun ran to the place he’d last felt his mate. Or the dream Yoochun did, because Yoochun knew that Jaejoong was in his arms. _Jaejoong is in your arms. Jaejoong is fine. He is--_

The comforting thoughts of his mind cut off as the dream stopped and Yoochun felt as if he was falling and all he could see was Jaejoong, lying at the bottom of his cage, blood all over his wings and skin. And his mouth, a gaping bloody hole, pumping life out of him while humans laughed around him.

_No, no, no, no, no, no—_

NO!

Yoochun sat up, tearing himself from the dream. His chest heaved, lungs sucking in air as the final image of the dream replied in his awakened mind.

Jaejoong whimpered, and Yoochun turned and cuddled with his mate, wings spread around them protectively. He was almost crying, kissing his neck, whispering down their link. Down their whole, uncut link.

_Chunnie?_

_I’m okay,_ Yoochun whispered, nuzzling against Jaejoong’s chest. _Now, I’m okay. Just a nightmare._

_Again?_

_Yeah._

Jaejoong’s eyes opened and he yawned, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand. Yoochun smiled at how unconsciously adorable his mate could be. He quickly pecked Jaejoong’s lips.

Changmin had disappeared the night before; he’d been gone for almost twelve hours while Yoochun, Heechul, Kangin and TOP led the training. When he returned, he had too many packs for just him to carry full of too many things.

Junsu was livid that Changmin had gone alone, and once again the two of them were not talking.

“Why do you feel like you have to do everything yourself?” Junsu had demanded.

“If you want something done right—”

“You’re such a stubborn, arrogant bastard!”

Yoochun agreed with Junsu, to an extent. He understood why Changmin had left Junsu here: a misguided need to protect his mate. Yoochun would have done the same thing. He was incredibly happy that Jaejoong was going to be staying at the caves, watching over Junho. They were both too young to fight, and Jaejoong was unsteady in the air.

Changmin had also said the day before that some of the sub-mates would not have to fight. The subs were a little upset, but the doms understood. A lot of subs were subs just because of their temperament. If they needed them later, they’d come as a last resort; they were waiting at the closest tree houses, easy to contact, easy to call in for help.

“Why do you keep having scary dreams?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun wished he knew. He pulled Jaejoong against him and tilted his head back. A happy noise shot down their link just before a brief burst of pain shot down Yoochun’s skin. He sighed, content with his mate’s fangs in his neck. He didn’t let Jaejoong drink for long. They had to rest. They were leaving as soon as the sun set.

\v-v/

Wind whipped through Yoochun’s feathers. The anxiety of the day spread into the night, furled through all of them as they drew closer to the compound. Changmin contacted those within as soon as he was able to and broadcast the situation.

 _Everything is fine,_ the Avixiary said. _The only thing that has changed from last time you were here is that a lot of the forests in the compound has been cleared and they are putting up the first set of cages._

 _Still bound at the walls?_ Changmin asked.

A picture of the Avixiary shackles filled their minds.

 _Excellent,_ Changmin said with a mental cackle.

Yoochun and Yunho met each others’ gaze and rolled their eyes.

 _You okay?_ Yoochun sent privately.

Yunho smiled and nodded. _Yep. Fantastically fantastic._

Yoochun snorted.

 _I’m glad Junho is safe,_ Yunho continued, ignoring him.

So was Yoochun. He sent love to his mate, and Jaejoong returned the feelings immediately. Yoochun stretched his shoulders as his wings pushed down. The gun around his shoulders was irritating. He also had a pack with some metal balls that Changmin called “TechGrenades”. They were smaller than the ones Changmin had dropped on the human camp a few nights ago, but instead of exploding like the others had, these only sent out a strong electric current that would disable anything electric in its fifty foot radius.

The sun had just set, and the sky to the west was still gray.

Changmin directed them around the compound, spreading them all out. And then they waited. The energy in the compound was exuberant. It was the only word Yoochun could use to describe it. The humans were happy that they were going to get to cage the animals.

An aerial picture of the compound filled Yoochun’s mind, and then Changmin started directing.

_Heechul, northwest point, Yoochun, southwest, TOP, northeast, there are two, take them both if you can. I have the southeast. As soon as those four go down, Kibum and Eunhyuk drop the grenades you have, closest to the Avixiary. On my count._

Yoochun carefully took the gun from his shoulders. With one eye in red heat vision, he found his mark, and them looked through the scope. The humans were wearing protective gear, but even if the bullets didn’t kill them, Changmin said the force would knock them from the wall, and the fall down almost sixty feet would do the job.

Yoochun waited, site following the man as he moved.

Changmin said _now_ , and Yoochun pulled the trigger four times, taking the brunt of the recall on his shoulder. The human crumpled, everyone panicked. A sonic boom shot through the air.

 _Go!_ Changmin shouted. _Watch out for the copters. Chunnie, Yunho!_

A red light spun around the compound, an alarm sounded and then after a few more TechGrenades were dropped, it silenced. There was screaming, and Yoochun’s mind was transported to his dream. He felt as if the Avixiary were being shot down around him. Hundreds of years ago, watching them fall from the sky.

Someone slapped him. “Come on, birdie, focus!” Yunho shouted. “Changmin needs us.”

Yoochun shook himself away from images he wasn’t sure were real and took off from his tree, following after Yunho. Changmin was already twisting through the air, followed by a minicopter with a net.

_About time, assholes._

Yoochun and Yunho shot around the copter, grabbing the skids. They flew straight up, twisting it in the air and letting go. The blades just missed Yunho’s wings as the other dove away. The copter spiraled down and exploded outside of the compound.

Changmin was already baiting another one, and beyond him, Yoochun saw Heechul and Leeteuk and Kyuhyun doing the same to another.

_The captives have been freed, the doors to the compound have been breached. We’re going in to find the humans._

_Don’t harm any feeders!_ Changmin shouted.

_We won’t. They’re the reason we’re still alive._

Yunho spun around at a noise and cursed mentally and out loud. Yoochun turned, and did the same as a full sized helicopter headed their direction.

 _Pull the pin on the grenade and throw it,_ Changmin said. _It’s detonation is set at five seconds._

Yunho nodded, hovering, waiting. He grabbed a grenade and did as Changmin said. The timing was just off, but the electronic explosion ripped through the helicopter anyway and the blades stopped and it crashed to the ground in a fiery ball.

Another minicopter fell to the ground, and Shindong, TOP and Taeyang were working on the last one in the sky.

 _I love it when my plans work,_ Changmin said.

Yoochun rolled his eyes, and Yunho smirked.

 _One day,_ Yunho said, _you won’t be right and we’ll laugh at you._

_You’d be dead._

_We don’t need to him to be wrong about anything else,_ Yoochun said. _He fucks up with Junsu enough to cause plenty of entertainment._

 _Hate you both,_ Changmin said. Junsu was again not speaking to him, because Changmin had made him wait with the other, weaker submates, and his excuse that they needed someone strong with them, didn’t work at all. Junsu was beyond angry.

Changmin folded his wings and dove to the ground, shouting an all clear to the waiting submates. Yunho and Yoochun exchanged a smile and followed. They landed in a part of the forest that had been cleared. The freed Avixiary were helping subdue the human soldiers.

“You’re bleeding,” Leeteuk said and moved to Changmin.

He turned his upper body and said, “Huh. Look at that.” The whole side of his body was covered in blood. He winced. “That kind of hurts.”

“Kind of –“ Yunho said in disbelief. “You got shot, you idiot.”

“I’m fine,” Changmin said and turned to the leader of the freed Avixiary. They shook hands.

“Thank you,” he said. “You’re Changmin?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I am Dongwoon.” He turned to an Avixiary next to him and put his arms around his shoulders. Both were shorter than Changmin, and had slate colored wings. “And this is Yeosoeb, my mate.”

“My mate is on his way here.”

There were more introductions, and Yoochun knew that it’d take a long time before he remembered all of their names.

“We need to get organized before any type of human reinforcements show up,” Changmin said.

“You need to get your side looked at,” Yoochun said, trying to do just that.

Changmin made an impatient noise and slapped Yoochun away. “I’m not weak like you.”

“That’s true,” Yunho said, and Yoochun glared at him.

The new Avixiary were trying not to laugh.

“You’re a bit of legend,” the Avixiary called Joon said. “Everyone has at least heard a rumor about Changmin the Free.”

“Oh, god, he has a name?” Yunho said and groaned. “Now he’s going to be even more insufferable.”

“Let’s get in the compound,” Changmin said. “I need to look at their consoles and their plans and see what’s going on.”

Changmin took two steps, his knee buckled and Yunho just managed to catch him before he passed out and hit the ground.

“Stupid gnat,” Yunho muttered.

Dongwoon grinned. “He’ll be all right. Let’s get him into the medical bay.”

_WHAT’S WRONG WITH CHANGMIN?_

Yoochun and Yunho winced at Junsu’s shout.

 _Your mate is an idiot,_ Yunho returned.

_Well, I know that! WHAT’S WRONG WITH HIM?_

_He got shot. He’ll be fine. He just needs a rest._

_Stupid, dumb ass, wingless piece of … oh my god, what the fuck, you dumb ass!_

Yoochun and Yunho burst out laughing. They followed Dongwoon and Yoseob into the compound and headed for the hospital. A few feeders looked at them in question, and Dongwoon held out his hand for one. The boy eagerly rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

“We were so worried,” he whispered.

“We’re okay. We’re going to go munch on some of these humans. You and the others need to rest.”

“We will. But you guys need to eat, and I don’t mean just blood. We all need to eat.”

Dongwoon nodded. “Organize some of the others and feed our guests.”

Yoochun briefly connected to Jaejoong, and his mate smiled down their link and sent love back at him. Yoochun promised to get back to him as soon as possible.

With Changmin passed out and under the care of a few Avixiary, Leeteuk took charge of the situation. He scanned through the computers and saw that their coup had not gone unnoticed. There were some humans, including the military, who demanded the place be bombed. There were others who wished to open peace talks.

“That just means we can’t kill them all,” Heechul said, sulking.

“This is good,” Leeteuk said, eyes glued to the computer. He clicked on a link and the voice of the President of Korea filled the room.

“—inevitable. We have underestimated the Avixiary. They have shown today, that when they come together, they can stop us. Before the communications were lost, a tech said they had some electronic equipment. It shows that they can learn our technology and use it better than we can. And yet, history shows that the Avixiary are peaceful creatures. It will be awhile before we find this balance, find a way to co-exist, but our ancestors did it. We will do the same. If those Avixiary at Daewoo are listening to this message, please have mercy upon the humans there. We will talk, we will listen, and we will see what we can do to make things better for you and your race.”

Yunho snorted. “How many times have I heard that in the last seven hundred years?”

_“WHERE IS CHANGMIN!”_

All the Avixiary winced at the mental and verbal shout.

Yunho moved the fastest, intercepting a distraught Junsu. He hugged him close and pressed their foreheads together, but Junsu struggled, his eyes dark and bloodshot. “Where is he? Where is he? God, please—“

“Sh,” Yunho soothed, “he’s fine. Just sleeping now.”

Yunho led a shaking and shivering Junsu through the halls and to the medical lab.

“So now what?” Dongwoon asked.

Leeteuk contemplated the situation and said, “The humans still alive will be kept in here, in a quarantine tank. We will show that we did not kill them. We are not staying here. Once the sun comes up, we’ll be defenseless. Changmin’s next orders are to take everything we can to the caves. We have to be vigilant, and make sure there are no humans following us. If they want to, we will take feeders with us, but only if they agree. When dawn approaches, we return to the caves and disappear.”

“And what of the other Avixiary in other compounds?” Yoseob asked.

Leeteuk nodded. “One at a time. It’s the best we can do.”

“Part of me feels like it was all too easy,” Dongwoon said.

Yoochun felt the same, and based on the frowns of all the other Avixiary, they all did, too.

“It was,” Leeteuk said. “We caught them unprepared. It won’t happen again.”


	27. ... of Compromise

Changmin wasn’t nearly as stupid as people thought. He’d organized everything to the last detail, just in case he had been injured or killed. He had told certain Avixiary what to do and when and how, and because of that, everything remained organized while Changmin recovered from being shot (and from Junsu angrily tearing the bullet out of his mate’s side).

All the Avixiary had been told to eat right away, either from the feeders or the humans that were held captive.

Yoochun, Yunho, Eunhyuk and Donghae went back to the caves (carrying supplies of course), while the rest of the free Avixiary used the x-ray bars to find transmitters and have them removed. When each Avixiary was free of their transmitter, they were allowed to leave, go to their tree house for anything they needed, and then head to the cave system.

Yunho had disappeared as soon as they returned to the caves, and Jaejoong flew into Yoochun’s arms.

 _God, I hate that. I don’t want you to be in danger anymore,_ Jaejoong said, nuzzling Yoochun’s neck.

_We’re all in danger, mate, but always remember that we have each other._

_Yeah, I know. Can I eat now?_

Yoochun chuckled. _Perhaps._ He led them over to a sofa and sat down. Jaejoong eagerly climbed into his lap. His wings spread and his fangs dug into Yoochun’s neck. Yoochun moaned, head leaning on the back of the couch. His hands gripped Jaejoong’s hips. It took all of his self control not to rip Jaejoong’s pants off and start fucking him.

 _I hate your self-control, too,_ Jaejoong said with a hum.

Yoochun smiled. He let Jaejoong drink his fill and then lowered him to the couch when he was through. Their lips met in a bloody kiss. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders and played with the soft feathers on the underside of his wings. Pleasure fluttered through him, and Yoochun shivered.

_Later, darling. We have no time._

_It feels like we never have time._

_Patience is a virtue that humans do not have. You’ll learn. Soon._

_I’ll learn better tied up and denied orgasm._

Yoochun shivered as that image filled his brain, his mate’s wings spread and twitching, blood over his skin from fang marks and welts.

Jaejoong hummed in submission. Yoochun added his voice to it and let their souls touch. The connection rolled through them both, leaving Yoochun breathless, mouth open against Jaejoong’s cheek.

 _I love you,_ Jaejoong said. _I love you so much._

Yoochun smiled and nipped at Jaejoong’s neck, without fangs. _I love you._

\---

 _Changmin,_ Yoochun sighed.

The other glared at him.

Changmin had regained consciousness, only to shout at everyone for letting him sleep. Junsu was in their room, sulking because once Changmin had a plan, he never rested. Yoochun was formulating a plan to force him, but he doubted it would work.

Changmin had set up his own surveillance all over the compound. The casualties had been less than they all feared, only two Avixiary had been shot before the humans could be subdued. Of human losses, there were only twenty-three. Another seventy-four were in quarantine cells, waiting to be rescued.

Nineteen feeders had come with the Avixiary, and the ones that had stayed did so mainly due to illness and disability rather than actually wanting to.

By sunrise, all the Avixiary in the compound had been de-transmitted and moved to the caves and the surrounding trees. In all, there were now one hundred and thirty-seven free Avixiary in the caverns. Once again, they were sharing space, but it was worth it for now. Changmin was sure there were more unaccounted, free Avixiary in other parts of Korea.

And now, because the feeders had come of their own free will, the Avixiary could go wherever they wanted.

“So where are we going now?” Heechul asked, voice drawling.

Changmin flipped him off, black wings twitching in irritation. The white bandage on his side stood out sharply against his feathers.

“Changmin,” Yoochun said out loud. “You need to go lay down. Nothing is happening right now.”

“Something might,” Changmin said, eyes on the screen. “I need to be prepared for it.”

“You need to rest,” Leeteuk said. “We managed to do everything properly when you were unconscious. You need to sleep.”

Yoochun sent a tendril of thought to Junsu.

 _He has me blocked,_ Junsu said, his thoughts full of tears.

“You’re being an idiot,” Yoochun said and let Changmin feel Junsu’s sadness.

Changmin growled. “He knows this is important.”

“And he also knows that you’re injured,” Leeteuk said gently. “Try to remember what it was like when Junsu was in that net and you didn’t know—“

Changmin stood up with another growl. He spun, almost losing his balance. His wings spread and he stabilized. Yoochun stood to help, and then sat down when Changmin shot him a glare.

“I’m fine.”

“Your mate isn’t,” Yoochun said. “And your mate is supposed to be the most important thing in your life. This is nothing compared to that.”

Changmin rubbed his temples.

“Go,” Leeteuk said. “He needs you.”

Changmin grumbled something but left the room.

 _Unlock your door,_ Yoochun said to Junsu. _Your irritated mate is coming._

_He can sleep out in the dark, cold hallway with his dark, cold soul._

Yoochun smiled and mentally rolled his eyes. He relayed the message to the others, and then Changmin’s voice filtered down the hall, asking Junsu to please open the door.

“They are so stupid,” Heechul said, burying deeply into Leeteuk’s side.

“Are you tired, love?” Leeteuk asked.

Heechul fought off a yawn. “A bit, but I can sleep right here while you do leader-ly things.”

Leeteuk smiled. “Nothing is happening right now. We all need a nap.”

“Go ahead,” Yoochun said. “We’ll watch the screens.”

Leeteuk nodded his thanks and drew his tired dom mate to his feet. Their lips met in a comfortable kiss before heading down the hall.

Jaejoong shifted in his sleep, and Yoochun pressed a kiss to his forehead. He watched the different monitors.

At nine a.m. with the sun high in the sky, four military helicopters appeared and landed on the grounds of the compound. Men swarmed from them, and Yoochun counted thirty before they all molded together. With precision, they moved toward the compound, guns drawn.

Yoochun looked at a different screen as the soldiers moved through the empty halls. There was very little left – Changmin had ordered that everything, from food to blankets to paperwork and filing cabinets, be moved to the caves.

They talked through their headsets, everything recorded for Changmin to listen to later. Their footsteps were almost silent on the smooth floors.

A group of soldiers found the quarantined humans about ten minutes later. There was a rush of people to the area to free them, and Yoochun listened to them talk.

_“I can’t believe you’re all alive.”_

_“The Avixiary were very nice,” a feeder said, and was ignored._

_A doctor who had been stationed at the compound said the same thing, and received a glare for his efforts._

_“They were,” an injured soldier stated. “They killed only as necessary. They fed only as necessary, but they had the ability to kill us all and they didn’t.”_

_“Save it for your report,” a soldier snapped._

Yoochun ignored their orders and smiled. It had been a good idea to leave them alive.

The compound was cleared, abandoned and shut off before noon. The military conducted a search of the Avixiary tree houses and the surrounding area. They came within a half mile of the cave system and then turned away. There had been no reports of a giant flock of Avixiary anywhere in the skies. The person in charge said they would continue searching at night when the Avixiary would be awake.

When night fell, Changmin returned to the main cavern. Junsu followed after him. There was still tension between them, but Yoochun could smell the distinct scent of semen on Junsu’s skin.

Changmin spent an hour reviewing the tapes and the recordings. He continued pacing in the middle of the room.

Yoochun let his eyes close, tired and content. For now.

_Dongwoon, Daesung, TOP, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Yoochun, come here._

Yoochun moaned and opened his eyes. “I’m tired.”

“I know. But we need to broadcast a message.”

Yoochun sat up carefully. Jaejoong rearranged with his arms around his waist, face pressed into his side. Yoochun smiled and moved him to the couch. His mate frowned and opened his eyes.

Yoochun pressed a kiss to his cheek. _The King has called me._

Junsu snorted, but Jaejoong laughed. The two of them curled up together.

“Come back soon,” Jaejoong said.

“I will.”

Yoochun stood up and stretched. He let his wings spread clear to the tips, wondering if he’d get to fly tonight.

The others Changmin had called congregated around a view screen. Changmin handed him a black bandana, and like the others, Yoochun wrapped it around his nose and mouth to obscure his identity.

On screen, a news broadcast was being aired about the Avixiary escape.

Changmin sat in front of them, and Yoochun took his place to his right. Dongwoon was on his other side, and then other others were behind and around them. Changmin checked their positioning on a monitor.

 _When I hit this button, that’s what we will look like to everyone watching this station,_ Changmin said.

 _Can they track the signal?_ Leeteuk asked.

 _They can try. You guys ready?_ Changmin didn’t wait for an answer and he hit the button.

The screen they were watching flickered for a moment.

The voice of an anchorman filled the room.

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded.

Yoochun could almost see Changmin’s smirk under the bandana.

“Hello to you too, Mr. Lee Seunghyung. And Mrs. Na Hyori, that suit is very beautiful on you.”

“Who are you?” Lee Seunghyung demanded.

“We are Avixiary. Free Avixiary. And we plan to stay that way. It is doubtful that you will be able to speak with us again after this, so please listen carefully. What happened at Daewoo was necessary. More lives could have been lost and destroyed. As Avixiary, we could have killed every human there; but we did not, because we are Avixiary, and as a race, we don’t like bloodshed, and we don’t like violence. There are only two things that we care about as Avixiary, the first is the health of our mate, and the second is flying under the moon-lit sky with no fear of being destroyed.

“Your government has done its best to control us. It has put a monitoring chip into every Avixiary to know of its location, but I have not had a chip inside me for years. And all of those who left Daewoo no longer have one either. We understand that the coup at Daewoo was successful because we had the element of surprise. We also understand that freeing the other trapped Avixiary will not be as easy. We want you and the rest of the humans to understand that we don’t want to kill any human, just as we don’t want any Avixiary to die.

“Humans, this generation anyway, don’t understand that one of you could be one of our mates. Just this last week, one of our Avixiary found his mate at the other end of a machine gun. What if we had killed him? Our friend would have lost the chance of having and knowing and loving his mate. And what if we had unknowingly killed an Avixiary’s mate while trying to free them last night? That is an unforgiveable sin in our culture. The life of a human is just as sacred to us as the life of an Avixiary.

“We want to be free. We want to be able to live without fear, without control. We have before. It’s difficult for you as humans to understand. I am over six hundred years old. And I remember when we were not controlled and not treated as zoo animals. All Avixiary miss those times when humans and Avixiary lived in peace. This is what we want. We do not want bloodshed, and we do not want more humans or Avixiary to die.”

“Do you plan on freeing the Avixiary in other compounds?” Lee Seunghyung asked.

Changmin paused and said, “If the government refuses to release them, then we have no choice on the matter. It is not fair to one Avixiary if others are free and he is not.”

“Do you really think you can take on the army when your numbers are less than two hundred?”

“Who said our numbers are less than two hundred?” Changmin leaned forward and cut the connection.

The two anchors sat stunned for a moment, and then Lee Seunghyung said, “The demands and the plans of the Avixiary have now been heard. We will be right back after a short break.”

Changmin turned around and removed the bandana. “Well?” he asked, crossing his arms.

The other Avixiary followed his example.

“Now, we wait,” Leeteuk said.

“For how long?” Dongwoon asked.

“We wait for a response from the army,” Changmin said. “And then we’ll plan from there. Something tells me he’s not going to apologize and release the Avixiary. Go rest with your mates, and fly if you wish. Don’t go far though, no more than a half mile from the caves, and stay under the canopy. Stay in mental contact with someone here.”

The other Avixiary nodded.

Yoochun went back to Jaejoong and Junsu. “I’m going to go take a nap. I’ve been up all day.”

Changmin nodded. He and Junsu stared at each other, and then Changmin turned and went back to the computer screens.

Junsu sighed.

 _Do you want to come with us?_ Yoochun asked.

Junsu shook his head. _No, I’ll stay here with my mate and support his arrogant, stubborn, irritating ass like a good submissive._

Changmin snorted, but he sort of smiled.

 _You two are weird,_ Yoochun said. He gathered Jaejoong in his arms and picked him up to carry him to a bed.


	28. ... of Demands

Jaejoong directed Yoochun to a room down the hall. They were sharing again with HoHo and MinSu, but considering the circumstances, Yoochun didn’t mind. Later, after he’d had a few hours of sleep, he’d take Jaejoong up to a tree to relax and stare at the stars.

HoHo lounged naked in one of the beds. Junho was on his stomach, gray wings spread over the bed. Yunho was propped up on an elbow, leaning down for a kiss. His chest was speckled with blood.

“Hey, guys,” Jaejoong said as Yoochun settled him in another bed.

Junho groaned. “Are you guys going to come in here and have dominating, lusty sex and turn me on again?”

Yoochun laughed. “Not right now. I’m too tired.”

“I’m not,” Jaejoong said with a pout.

“You slept all day.”

“Changmin didn’t even fucking care earlier that he and Junsu had an audience,” Junho said.

“I bet that was hot,” Jaejoong said.

“It was, but god, no more.”

“Wings still hurt?” Yoochun asked with concern.

Junho nodded. “Like a bitch.”

Yunho crooned at him and ran his hands on Junho’s sides, under his wings. Junho shivered and slid his fangs into Yunho’s neck for a drink.

Yoochun smiled as he pulled Jaejoong close. He could feel the lust running through his mate’s body. Teasing, he pushed his fingers past Jaejoong’s pants and scraped his nails over the bend in his hip. He shuddered and pouted at him. Yoochun laughed and buried his face in Jaejoong’s neck.

_Let me sleep, my mate, and then you can have your way with me._

Jaejoong smiled down their link, he was probably smiling physically too, but Yoochun was already half asleep. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s skin and held him tighter.

Nightmare after nightmare plagued his sleep, but just as each one grew worse and terrifying, Jaejoong’s face was there, leading him away from it, leading away from a dark forest, a maze of hallways in an unknown building, rushing rapids of a river and falling, spiraling toward a fast approaching earth. He never woke up, but relaxed after each terrifying instance, only to pulled into another one, and then away, following his mate’s voice and love.

When Yoochun finally woke up, it wasn’t a sudden ripping from a nightmare, but a casual guiding from his mate. He opened his eyes and smiled at Jaejoong, pulling him down for a kiss.

 _Thank you, my love,_ Yoochun whispered.

_You were dreaming of me disappearing again. I don’t like that._

_Neither do I._

“You awake?” Yunho asked.

Yoochun turned his head to look at him. “Yeah. Sort of. I want to go back to sleep.”

“Such a weakling,” Yunho said with a grin. “We’ve been offered dinner.” He gestured toward the door where a young human stood. “This is Minho.”

Yoochun propped up on his elbows and smiled at the kid. He didn’t look much older than Jaejoong had the first time Yoochun had fed from him. “Hey, Minho. How’s your arm?”

Minho looked at the bandage on his upper arm; his transmitter hadn’t been too deep, and it had been easy to take out.

“It’s okay,” he replied. “Kinda stings when I think about it.”

“And you’re okay to donate some blood?”

“Yeah. Jinki said I had to rest, so I rested and now I’m fine.”

“Well, come here then.”

Minho moved across the room. The closer he got, the twitchier Jaejoong became. Jaejoong had only fed on one human before. Yoochun kept a loose hold on his actions as Minho climbed onto the bed.

“Dongwoon says that since we’re not familiar with you that we have to tell you what we like,” Minho said.

Yoochun nodded. “A good idea.”

Minho swallowed and his cheeks went slightly pink. “I like it from my neck.”

Jaejoong whined at the sudden spark of lust radiating from the human. Yoochun snapped at him and Jaejoong shrank back, half-red eyes on Minho.

“Sorry, Minho,” Yoochun said. “Jaejoong’s still learning.”

“It’s okay. Dongwoon warned me.” Minho kneeled at the end of the bed. “I’m pretty excited about … you know, the lack of control.” He gripped his legs with his hands and then shut his eyes.

Yoochun licked his lips. He smelled good.

A wave of possession filtered through the blood-lust of his mate.

Yoochun laughed and let Jaejoong move enough to kneel by Minho. The boy was shaking, but in anticipation and not fear. His growing cock tented his sweats. Yoochun let Jaejoong bite his neck, but kept a firm hold on every other action. Minho gasped, hips jerking forward. His knuckles turned white. Yoochun watched for a moment and then moved to his other side. He slid his fangs under Minho’s skin and swallowed an overflow of blood. The human’s heart pumped fast, his lust adding a spicy tint to the blood. His body quivered and his mouth opened in a quiet moan. Yoochun stopped drinking and touched his tongue to the boy’s neck, lightly, barely there, but with Jaejoong still drinking, it was enough and Minho came in his pants, body sagging between them.

Yoochun caught him, and ordered Jaejoong away as he lowered Minho to the bed. His skin was tinged gray, and Yoochun shook his head.

“You let us take too much,” Yoochun said.

Minho smiled, eyelids fluttering. “Not enough.” He moaned and rolled over.

“Fuck,” Yunho shouted suddenly, and Yoochun’s head jerked up.

Junho had Yunho pinned on his stomach, his cock slid in and out of Yunho’s body, his teeth were buried in the spot between Yunho’s wings.

That was enough for Yoochun to want his mate. He blinked as his eyes went red. The human first, human care first. Yoochun took a deep breath and carefully cradled Minho to him. He mentally called for Dongwoon, since he didn’t know who else to ask for. He carried Minho to the door, and opened it. Dongwoon was there a second later, taking him from his arms.

Dongwoon smiled down at him. “Silly human boy. Now no one else can feed from you for another day or two.”

Minho smiled. “So worth it.”

Dongwoon laughed.

Yoochun would have too, but his turned-on mate whimpered, and Yoochun slammed the door and spun, holding his mate still while he fought the red vision in his eyes.

As soon as he could see clearly and he wouldn’t completely lose control, he stalked toward his mate.

Jaejoong groveled on the bed, body flat, wings shuddering.

The grunting and moaning and whines from the other bed formed a perfect background to what Yoochun wanted and needed from his mate.

Part of Yoochun wanted Jaejoong to run. He needed a chase, but they’d have to wait until they had more room. The only thing he missed about the compound was getting to hunt, flying and diving and snagging Jaejoong up from a twist of bushes and taking him in the air, feeding from him while the wind and adrenaline pumped over his skin.

Yoochun climbed on the bed and let his wings unfurl. He kept hold of Jaejoong’s mind and crawled over him, facing the opposite direction. Yoochun pushed Jaejoong’s sweats off his ass and Jaejoong whimpered at the scrape of nails on his oversensitive skin.

Yoochun leaned down and licked at his crack.

Jaejoong keened and started begging down their link since he couldn’t actually talk.

With a warning growl, Yoochun lifted his leg and rolled off Jaejoong. He took his tank top off while ordering Jaejoong onto his knees. His mate went willingly, shivering in anticipation. Yoochun kept the hold on his mind light, just a firm command to hold still. He moved behind Jaejoong and used his shirt to tie his wrists and elbows. His wings spread automatically, searching for space to spread and fly. Yoochun pushed his hand between them and forced Jaejoong’s upper body to the bed.

Yoochun kneeled behind him. He gripped Jaejoong’s hips and shoved his legs apart. With one hand cupping Jaejoong’s balls and the other pulling his cheeks apart, Yoochun leaned down and licked up Jaejoong’s cleft.

Jaejoong’s body jerked with each teasing lick over his entrance. Yoochun lathered him up until spit dripped down his balls and inner thighs. He splayed his hands over Jaejoong’s ass, spreading him more, and then pressed his tongue to his twitching, puckered entrance.

His submate cried out, hips thrusting back. With a warning growl, Yoochun slapped his ass. A low whine of submission trailed over Yoochun’s skin as he continued to press his tongue deeper into Jaejoong’s body. Jaejoong’s body tightened around his tongue with each staggered breath.

Yoochun added a finger, just a brush, over his entrance, swirling and teasing the rim while his tongue lapped at the sensitive spot just below it.

He felt his mate’s need coursing through their link, over and around, while his orgasm grew and threatened. Jaejoong’s wings shuddered, the feathers whispering his need also.

Yoochun pushed the finger inside him, going slow until he couldn’t go any further. The muscles clenched, staccato quick. Jaejoong mewled, back arching, wings spreading. His knees slipped on the bed and the sudden change forced Yoochun’s finger against his prostate.

Jaejoong cried out and lifted his ass, slammed down on that angle again and again.

Yoochun let him, smirking as his cries grew louder. He added a second finger and spread them, twisting and swirling. The new sensations stilled Jaejoong with another cry. Yoochun chuckled and added his tongue back to play, swirling around the fingers, spearing between them. He added a third to get his tongue deeper.

Jaejoong shivered and gasped. His body tightened up and their link soared with pleasure. And just before he came, Yoochun snapped control over him, stopping his orgasm.

Jaejoong whimpered. “M-master, please.”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to be tied up and denied orgasm?”

Jaejoong moaned, nodding frantically.

Yoochun grabbed Jaejoong’s bound arms and lifted him up, despite the other’s wine. Jaejoong’s wings closed around him. He let his erection slip between Jaejoong’s wet cheeks. With a shiver he leaned forward and kissed between his shoulders, dropping lower and then sliding his fangs into Jaejoong’s skin.

The hum of submission echoed around them, and Yoochun added his deep moan of authority. Their souls danced and their bodies joined, Yoochun wasn’t even sure how. Jaejoong moved back and forth, fucking himself on Yoochun’s cock as pleasure spiraled through them.

Yoochun drank faster, losing his control so that a trail of blood slipped down Jaejoong’s spine. It soaked into the shirt binding his hands and gathered and went further, curling around the curves of his tailbone and sliding between the cleft of his ass. The added wetness made them both moan and Yoochun stopped drinking, fangs still embedded.

He grabbed Jaejoong’s hips and yanked him forward and back, while thrusting forward as hard as he could. His orgasm ripped through him, coasted up through their link, stalling at the block Yoochun had on Jaejoong’s pleasure and then rushing back, out of him and into Jaejoong’s body. He shouted, low and gravely, and pumped himself dry, filling Jaejoong until blood and semen dripped out of him.

Jaejoong moaned, begging to come.

Yoochun gasped, inhaled the scent of his mate’s wings that enfolded him. With a shudder, Yoochun released the mental hold, and Jaejoong screamed, body clenching tight as he exploded through the pleasure and shot heavy white strands of come all over the bed.

Yoochun gasped again at the pulsating feel and started thrusting, slow and steady, his cock still hard and wanting.

“We need our own room,” a voice said to his left.

Yoochun blinked back red vision and tried to focus on Yunho and Junho. The image didn’t help cool his libido.

Yunho’s wrists were tied to the headboard, and he thrusting back, fucking himself on Junho’s cock. Junho’s fingers dug into Yunho’s ass, his gray-blue wings snapped from the desire in the room.

Yoochun met Junho’s amused gaze, smiling as it wavered between red and black.

“No,” Yoochun said. “There’s more fucking when there is inspiration.”

And with that inspiration as well as his mate’s never ending need, Yoochun fucked him until they both passed out.

\------

Yoochun woke up slowly to fingers running through his hair. He smiled, recognized his mate’s presence and pressed he face against his chest. Dreamless sleep. How long had it been since he hadn’t had nightmares?

Jaejoong filled their link with love and happiness.

“What time is it?” Yoochun asked, voice dry and scratchy from moaning.

“Almost dawn,” a voice not his voice replied.

Yoochun turned his head and saw Changmin propped up on the headboard. The tip of wings showed that Junsu was there, and Yoochun sat up. Junsu was on his knees, arms bound behind him. He was naked, gagged and blindfolded. His cock hung heavy away from his body. He wasn’t constricted, and already there was a pile of come on the floor and more spotted on his stomach. A clear trail of liquid dripped to the floor from the tip of his erection. Every so often, Changmin ran his fingers over his cheek, pulling a full body shiver from his captive mate.

“What did I miss?” Yoochun asked as Jaejoong rearranged and put his head in his lap. Yoochun stroked his hair.

“Not much. We haven’t received any communications from the news, military or president. The populace is divided on the subject, but now that it seems like the government isn’t in control as much as the populace thought they were, more people are speaking out. Avixiary Freedom is promising the use of their ‘safe houses’ and any money that we need.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth on a spot at Yoochun’s hip. Yoochun sighed, cock twitching, but doing little else. He was beyond sated.

 _I want more,_ Jaejoong whimpered. _I watched Changmin tie Junsu up and fuck him and now I want more._

_Insatiable._

Yunho and Junho were asleep on the other bed, and Yoochun was surprised they had clothes on.

“I’m going to try to rest,” Changmin said, eyes never leaving Junsu’s form. “I want you to go watch the monitors for me.”

“Awake during the day again,” Yoochun said and made a face. He waved away whatever smart comment Changmin was going to say. He cupped Jaejoong’s face and drew him up for a long kiss. “Let’s go take a shower, darling.”

They stood up and Yoochun reached down and ran his hands through Junsu’s sweaty hair. Junsu whimpered, arching into the touch and Changmin snapped at them both mentally. Junsu cowered and lowered his head, pressing his cheek to Changmin’s leg, whimpering in submission.

Yoochun laughed, slapped Junsu’s ass, and said, “Have fun resting.”


	29. ... of Flights

A few hours before sunset, Leeteuk relieved Yoochun from his watch and he was able to let his body rest. It was always harder to stay awake during the day; the pull of the sun was a constant reminder, even if its rays weren’t enough to knock him unconscious.

Again, Jaejoong kept his nightmares at bay, and Yoochun woke up with a kiss and a drink for his mate.

“Let’s go take a flight,” Yoochun whispered. “You need the practice, and you need to keep your wings strong.”

“Really, Chunnie? We can go outside?”

Yoochun laughed at his eagerness and wrapped his arms around him. “Yes. We can.”

“Yes!” Jaejoong shouted and jumped out of bed. He half flew across the room to their bags. “I need to wear something appropriate.”

Yoochun continued to smile at his mate and propped up on an elbow to watch him change.

Yunho grumbled from the other bed, arms tightening around Junho. “What the hell?”

“Sorry,” Jaejoong said. He flounced to the other bed, kissed Yunho’s cheek (Junho growled in his sleep), and then flew back to Yoochun for a real kiss. “We’re going outside!”

Yunho smiled. “Be careful.”

“We will,” Yoochun said. “We’re just going out far enough to spread our wings a bit.”

Jaejoong pulled on a pair of jeans with pre-made holes in them. He grabbed a shirt and pulled his head through the top. Too excited, the green shirt caught on his wings and he struggled with it, pouting. Yoochun chuckled and moved over to his mate to help. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and adjusted it so the ends wound around his waist. He let his fingers trace the skin of Jaejoong’s lower back while quickly entwining the fabric in an intricate series of knots.

“Something else I have to teach you to do.”

Jaejoong made a face. “They’re so complicated. I miss normal t-shirts.”

Yoochun pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s shoulder. He moved his lips down the firm curve of Jaejoong’s wing. “But a t-shirt would cover your wings and they’re way too beautiful to be hidden away.”

Jaejoong’s skin flushed and his wings shivered under the soft treatment. “Chunnie,” he whined, slightly breathless. “Don’t. I want to fly.”

With a smile, Yoochun pulled away. “Okay, my mate. Let’s go.”

They said goodbye to Yunho and left the bedroom, arms around each other’s waists.

“Don’t go far,” Changmin reminded him as they made their way through the main cavern.

“We won’t,” Yoochun said. “I’m going to teach him how to take off.”

“Good place for it,” Changmin said with a nod, and turned back to his consoles.

“You didn’t say anything about taking off,” Jaejoong said with a pout.

Yoochun squeezed him. “Don’t worry, darling. It won’t be that hard.”

The main doors to the cavern were wide open. A few pairs of Avixiary sat on the edge of the cliff, legs dangling. A familiar pair of light brown, spotted wings stopped Yoochun in his tracks.

“Hyesung?”

The wings moved and the head turned. His black hair was wind-tossed. The smile on his face fell and he whispered Yoochun’s name and by that time Yoochun was already there, throwing himself into his old friend’s arms. The scruff on his cheeks scraped over Yoochun’s skin.

 _Chunnie,_ Jaejoong whined.

Yoochun pulled away, hands on Hyesung’s cheeks. “How are you?” he whispered.

Hyesung smiled widely. “I’m fine, fledging.”

Yoochun held out an arm and looked at Jaejoong, without letting go. “Jaejoong, come here. Meet Hyesung.” Yoochun turned back to him. “He taught me how to fly.” Yoochun’s voice broke and he buried his face in Hyesung’s neck again.

“Come now, kid, your mate is growing upset.”

Yoochun pulled away and wiped his cheeks. “Sorry, Jaejoong. I haven’t seen Heysung for hundreds of years.”

“It’s okay,” Jaejoong whispered.

“And are we invisible?” another familiar voice asked.

Yoochun laughed and launched himself at MinWoo. In moments, he was in a pile of laughing and poking with Dongwan, Jin, Eric and Andy.

“Don’t mind him,” Hyesung said to Jaejoong. “He’s always been a little emotional.”

“I like him like that,” Jaejoong said. “You … you taught him to fly?”

Hyesung nodded. “When he was only ten.”

“Wow. Really.” Jaejoong sat down and crossed his legs. “What was he like as a kid?”

“Oh, no,” Yoochun said, moving away from the others.

Hyesung laughed and then leaned to Jaejoong. He whispered conspiratorially, “He was afraid of heights.”

Jaejoong bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh.

Yoochun groaned. “Aw, hyung, come on.”

The others didn’t bother to hide their laughter.

“It was insanely funny,” MinWoo said. “Heysung had to throw him out of a tree.”

Jaejoong smiled at Yoochun. “Really?”

Yoochun shrugged. “We were hundreds of feet up, and I’d never been that high before.”

“He wouldn’t jump by himself until he was fifteen.”

“I got tired of you throwing me out of the tree.”

Jaejoong giggled.

Yoochun stuck his tongue out at Jaejoong and said, “Okay, I was going to go easy on you, but come on. It’s time for you to learn to take off. You guys going to help?”

“Of course!” they said.

“You don’t have to throw me off,” Jaejoong said and stood up.

“I wouldn’t anyway,” Yoochun said and pressed a quick kiss to Jaejoong’s cheek. “Watch them.”

Hyesung ran toward the edge of the cavern. His wings snapped open right at the edge and dropped down as he jumped up and out, wings rising. He appeared to coast for a long second and then dropped. His wings pumped down again and he rose, flying a short distance and then turning. The others followed him out, and then formed a ring around the cavern.

“You ready?”

Jaejoong shook his head.

“Scared?”

“Kind of. I’m clumsy, remember. And it’s … kind of nerve wracking. I mean … they-they’re so good.” He gestured to the older Avixiary, urging him on.

Yoochun put himself between them and put his forehead against Jaejoong’s. _They are only here to help, love. Avixiary help each other with everything, remember? Hyesung didn’t mention that the others caught me every time he threw me from the tree until I learned to get my wings underneath me. They won’t let you fall, even if you trip and stumble on the ledge. We’ll catch you._

Jaejoong smiled and kissed him. “Okay. Let’s fly.”

“Watch me, and remember, run spread down up down jump up down.”

Jaejoong made a face and pushed him. “Not helpful.”

Yoochun laughed, stole another kiss and then pushed away. He turned and ran, timing it so his wings snapped out two steps to the edge, he forced them down and up, jumped and felt himself fall until his wings caught the air and forced him back up. He stroked down twice and then spread his wings, banked tightly and faced the cavern opening.

Jaejoong bit his lower lip. His chest rose in a deep breath. Yoochun filled with pride as he watched his mate fearlessly run at the drop off. He jumped, but didn’t quite get his wings spread enough. Jin was closest and easily caught him before he could fall more than a couple of feet.

“Spread your wings sooner,” Jin said as he set Jaejoong back on the ledge.

Jaejoong nodded and walked into the shadowy cavern. He tried again. This time he managed to get his wings spread, but the shock of them snapping open threw him off balance and he almost fell out of the cavern, foot catching the very edge. MinWoo shot forward and grabbed him before he could tumble to the trees growing on the cliff face.

“One more time,” Jaejoong said, determined.

“Your knee,” Yoochun pointed out.

Jaejoong waved at him. “It’s fine.”

Yoochun felt the dull ache from where Jaejoong had smacked it when he fell. MinWoo stayed next to him and told him to watch carefully as he ran off the edge and took off again.

“You’re going to fall initially,” Yoochun said, as he flew a little closer to the cave, “because even Changmin hasn’t figured out how to conquer gravity. But don’t panic about it, just pump your wings and climb.”

Jaejoong nodded and then took a deep breath and tried again. He almost managed on the third try, but stumbled in the air. Yoochun was close enough to steady him and Jaejoong held onto him tightly as they dropped a few feet before Yoochun could fly and support them.

“Almost.”

“I feel gangly and uncoordinated again,” Jaejoong said and made a face.

“You’ll get it. It’s just like when you first had your wings and you had to get used to them on your back.”

Jaejoong pushed Yoochun away. “Let me try again.”

Yoochun stole a kiss on his cheek, and then turned around and joined the others hovering in the air.

It took Jaejoong three more tries before he could get out of the cavern and not need assistance. The others swarmed around him in the air, cheering and patting his back. Jaejoong smiled and broke away from them and flew at Yoochun. Yoochun caught him and hugged him close.

“Well done, love.”

“Can we go fly now?”

“Yeah. Stay low, under the trees, and we’ll find a place to rest.” He let Jaejoong go and Jaejoong laughed and flew off first.

Yoochun said goodbye to the others and thanked them for their help before flying after his mate.

Jaejoong loved to fly, but what Avixiary didn’t? The only thing Yoochun wanted more than following after his mate was following him in the open sky instead of through trees. Yoochun connected to Jaejoong and showed him how to go faster, speed up and spin and turn. Jaejoong laughed as he tried it. They raced through the trees, wind in their faces, the moon on their backs where the light broke through the trees.

Jaejoong’s wing clipped a branch and he just caught himself on another tree before losing control.

Yoochun caught up, worried, but Jaejoong said he was fine and they fell against the wide trunk and kissed. Yoochun hummed and rearranged so he was sitting on the branch, wings spread around the tree behind him. Jaejoong straddled his lap, arms around his neck.

 _I should teach you how to make a tree hammock, too,_ Yoochun said, _but I’d much rather kiss you right now._

Jaejoong laughed and left fluttering kisses down Yoochun’s jaw. Yoochun tilted his head back with a moan. His fingers easily found and loosened the ties on the shirt. He pressed his warm palms to Jaejoong’s skin. His mate shivered and forced his hips down.

_Mm, Chunnie, I want you._

Yoochun was about to reply when Changmin’s voice cut through their thoughts. _Keep it in your pants. The President is asking for us._

Yoochun sighed and slammed his head against the tree in frustration.

Jaejoong smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “At least we weren’t fucking already.”

“If we were fucking already, I would have told him to get his wings clipped.”

After one more kiss, Yoochun helped Jaejoong out of the tree and they flew back to the caverns. Changmin was already there, face obscured, along with thirty or so others. Changmin and a couple of others wore the Kevlar vests and had guns strapped to their backs. He handed Jaejoong and Yoochun a black bandana to cover their faces.

On the screen were three people: the President of Korea, a general in full military gear, and a nicely dressed woman that Yoochun did not recognize.

 _That is the leader of Avixiary Freedom,_ Changmin supplied.

 _Well, this should be fun,_ Hyesung’s voice said in their heads.

_Before I connect with them, everyone should know what they’re going to say. The General is going to assure us that the other Avixiary are being treated well in the compounds and that there haven’t been anymore uprisings or riots. That is a lie. As soon as it was dusk, the Avixiary in Incheon rose up. Fifteen Avixiary and four humans were killed. They are being restrained just like you guys were. The woman is Lee Taeyeon. She is the daughter of a senator and the leader of Avixiary Freedom. Don’t trust anything she says._

_We only trust each other,_ Heechul said.

Changmin nodded and turned to the monitors. He hit a button and said, “Good evening, President, General. Miss Taeyeon-shi. Before we continue, I want you to know that this is being broadcast on all three major television stations. What can we do for you?”

The three of them stiffened. Yoochun didn’t blame them, faced with thirty masked Avixiary. Jaejoong gripped his hand tightly and Yoochun whispered down their link to soothe him.

“We would like to know where you are,” the General said.

Changmin laughed. “I’m sure. Are the Avixiary in other compounds going to be released or not?”

“We can’t do that,” the President said. “It would cause widespread panic.”

Changmin nodded. “Yes, it would. But if you guys weren’t breeding fear and hate in humans, then it wouldn’t, so really, it’s all your fault.”

“You have twenty humans with you. We would like you to release them.”

“We have nineteen. And they aren’t being held captive,” Changmin said. “They can leave if they want to. They don’t want to. Your government deemed them less than human, and only worthy of being fed on. We, as Avixiary, have always treated our feeders well, and they like us. They don’t like you.”

“They are considered hostages,” Taeyeon said. “It would be wise for them to leave. To improve your image with the media.”

“If you reported truths instead of lies, then they would not be considered hostages.” Changmin voice changed. Patient and slow like he was talking to a child.

Yoochun felt more than one Avixiary smile.

“I will reassure the government that we have never had contact with Avixiary Freedom. We appreciate their sentiments, but we will never trust anyone that close to the government. Also, you can tell the person trying to hack through my system to stop. It won’t work. I’ve had hundreds of years of practice with equipment he’s only spent ten years studying. We would also appreciate it if you disabled the group known as the Avixiary Destruction Squad. We are more than equipped to match them in man power and weaponry.”

“What do you want?” the General finally snapped.

Changmin chuckled. “The same thing that every Avixiary wants. I want to fly freely through the night skies, and have my mate be the only one who I will answer to. All Avixiary feel this way, though some are not as happy as I am since their mates have been killed. Four, five hundred years ago, your ancestors destroyed and murdered every female Avixiary, making it impossible to have our own young. This was not enough for them, so they corralled us like animals in bunkers where we were only allowed to feed on males, so there was no chance of a female being turned. We understand the reason why they did this, and we understand that most of you are afraid, and see us as monsters, but as I said before, we are ingrained with human lives, we need them, and we love humans and we appreciate their support and sacrifice. We can live in peace with you. We will live in peace with you if you will live in peace with us. But if you refuse to release the others, then we will be forced to release them for you.”

“And if we have them all exterminated?” the General asked, a smug look on his face. Taeyeon gasped and glared at him, but he ignored her.

Changmin let his sadness fill his eyes. “We had hoped that the humans would be smarter than that and more reasonable.” He looked behind him at the rest of the Avixiary. “I cannot make the decision myself of what we will do next. But we will meet as Avixiary, discuss our options and then let you know of our decision. Those gathered here are not the only free Avixiary. I send a call to all of them. To meet where Avixiary have always met in times of crisis and celebration. We ask you again to think of what we want and what we need as Avixiary. Perhaps we can come to peace. Perhaps we cannot. Have a good day, gentlemen, Lady Taeyeon.”

Changmin reached over and cut the connection, though the General had opened his mouth to say something. He leaned his elbows on the console and put his face in his hands.

 _It is unsurprising,_ Hyesung said, voice layered with despair.

 _What do we do now?_ Leeteuk asked.

 _I don’t know,_ Changmin replied, _But it’s not fair for Avixiary to suffer in compounds when we are free._

 _Then we free them,_ Hyesung said. _We will not have the element of surprise like you did, but we have four times as many as you attacked with. They cannot stop us all._

Changmin nodded. _Rest through the day. Gather your stores and pack everything we need. We will meet with the other free Avixiary tomorrow night, and then decide which compound to hit next._


	30. ... of Contention

Flocks flew in Vs against the sky. The only indication of them to those below was the momentary blackening of the stars. They flew just high enough that anyone on the ground would discount them as a flicker or a bird. Although with a few hundred Avixiary all bunched together, it would have to be a very big bird. They risked a lot, all of them flying through the sky at the same time, but it was a risk they had to take.

Yoochun picked out each flock above him and those below. Their wings ruffled quietly in the night.

The air was cool with the end of summer. It used to be Yoochun’s favorite time of the year. Soon the leaves would change, Yoochun wondered if he’d be able to zoom past a towering tree again and rattle its leaves enough to make them fall to the ground.

With every passing hour, the wind grew colder as the flocks flew north.

 _I’m not sure we’re going to make it in time,_ Junsu said, glancing east.

Changmin did not reply, but it was something everyone was thinking.

 _Then we sleep,_ Dongwoon said.

There was a collective sigh of contempt around them.

 _You mean we fall from the sky unconscious and hope the trees are soft,_ Heechul said.

_No, just a few kilometers east and we can land in the ocean._

_But that would ruin Heechul’s hair._

_And I don’t think Changmin can think underwater._

_Molted, shut up. You ingrates. Stop being little snarky bitches about it._

_Right, because you aren’t a snarky bitch, Heechul._

_He’s not. That’s Changmin’s roll. Heechul is just supposed to be pretty._

_Fuck you, Kibum. Seriously._

_Children,_ Hyesung said patiently. _Fly a little faster. We should just make it._

 _And if you fall behind, then I hope the fish treat your unconscious body with respect,_ Changmin said and pulled away from the others.

Hyesung sighed. _I like to think he wasn’t such an ass when he was little._

 _He was,_ Junsu muttered.

Yunho added his affirmation to that.

If they flew a few more hundred feet in the air they could see the northern mountains, their destination. But the image of the mountains was like a water mirage in a desert. Yoochun knew they still had hours yet to fly no matter how close the mountains appeared. He turned to Jaejoong.

_Are you okay, love?_

_Yes. I feel kind of hyper and energetic._

_That’s because there’s a magnetic field along the upper coast of Korea,_ Changmin said. _It’s why we meet up here. The effects are strong enough that the strongest of Avixiary were able to fight the effects of the sun._

 _Then stop lecturing and fly faster,_ Heechul snapped.

Yoochun sighed, and turned to Yunho and Junho. _You two okay?_

Junho took to flying like Jaejoong had, eager and excited, but he was new and as an Avixiary, your first flight was not supposed to be a twelve hour marathon over rugged forests and mountains.

Junho shrugged. _I guess. I’m getting tired._

Yunho crooned at him and flew just beneath him. Junho bit his lower lip, but let himself fall to Yunho’s back. He tightened his hold around Yunho’s neck and the two of them fell for a moment before Yunho adjusted to the extra weight. Junho sighed and let his wings fold, out of Yunho’s way.

 _I’ll help you carry him,_ Yoochun said.

Azure shone brightly, high in the sky, a disc of blue-white amongst the spattering of stars. It was so easy to slip again into the complacency of this being just another flight amongst hundreds, with no worries, and no one chasing, fighting or capturing them.

 _Climb,_ Changmin suddenly said, flashing a picture of a town and a watchtower through all their minds. _We have to stay out of range of their weapons._

Everyone easily followed him.

 _This isn’t good,_ Yoochun sent privately to Changmin. _They’ll spot us for sure._

_And?_

_And just saying._

_Well, don’t. We’ll be safe at the gorge._

The air thinned as they climbed, a chill spread through Yoochun’s body before his heart rate could change and control it. He felt his mate’s breath stagger and Junho whimpered out loud. Yoochun fell behind Yunho, just in case Junho lost consciousness, Yoochun could catch him.

Changmin leveled off, too high for weapons, and too high for helicopters. Almost too high for Avixiary.

Their flight patterns staggered; some of the stronger fell back to help the weaker ones. It took a few minutes to stabilize and then they continued, flying in tighter formations, using each others’ rip streams to go faster and farther with each beat of wings.

The peaks of the Northern Mountains glowed white on the horizon.

Yoochun sighed and tried not to look at them. They were still so far away.

\\-v-v-/

Yoochun remembered landing in the snow-covered trees. He remembered that the Avixiary already there had prepared a bonfire and food and hammocks in the lower trees. He remembered curling up with Jaejoong’s unconscious body just before the sun peeked over the mountain tops.

He woke up warm and content. The snow was orange from the sunset. His mate’s fangs were buried deep in his neck, drinking his fill after the long flight.

Yoochun stretched and sent a question to Changmin.

_We were spotted flying North, but the humans don’t know where we are. There are almost a hundred other Avixiary, and Kangta, who is the oldest, says to wait until tomorrow to hold the meeting. Some are traveling from Mokpo and Busan and have to rest midflight. There are humans here, for food, just ration them out._

_I’m going to stay here and go back to sleep then._

_Such a weakling,_ Changmin muttered and cut him off.

Jaejoong lifted red eyes to him and Yoochun smiled before running his hand over Jaejoong’s cheek. _Are you okay, my love?_

Jaejoong nodded. _Tired._

_Go back to sleep. We’ll get up for a little while later._

More Avixiary arrived through the night, collapsing as Yoochun and the others had and gratefully taking food and shelter. Before sunrise, there were Avixiary spread through the mountain peaks. They slept another day and by sunset, Yoochun felt invigorated and rested. Some of the younger Avixiary started a snowball fight in the air, and Yoochun grinned when Jaejoong asked to join. He didn’t mind at all and sent his mate aloft to join the fun. He went to where Changmin, Junsu and Yunho were lounging. Junho was still recovering from the long flight and he slept fitfully against his mate’s side, his slate wings spread and stretching.

 _There are now just over three hundred of us here,_ Changmin said as Yoochun sat on the fallen tree next to Junsu. He moved over and shared their warmth.

 _Wow,_ Yoochun muttered. _Have any plans been made?_

Changmin shrugged. _It’s imperative that we hit the closest compound as soon as we can._

_How soon is that?_

_I don’t know. I have so many weapons stockpiled in different places in Korea, but it would take a long time to gather them all._

_One region at a time then. It’s why you have them spread out._

Changmin smirked and nodded. _Of course. But it might not be enough._

A stronger voice cut through every Avixiary on the mountain. _We meet, and we plan._

“Duty calls,” Changmin said. He pressed a kiss to Junsu’s forehead and then stood up. Yoochun followed. They spread their wings and wave after wave of Avixiary flew up, over the northern peak and down to the gorge below. It was fortified on all sides by sheer rocky ridges. Avixiary landed on the points. Their three hundred paled in comparison to the amount of spiky outcroppings and Yoochun remembered the last time he’d been there, they’d had to share mounts in order to fit all the Avixiary inside.

They convened at the Southern end, the point closest to the waterfall. The water from the gorge fed many of the rivers in Korea. The rivers provided life for the trees and animals, the beginning of all. The gorge is where it all started, and it was always where the Avixiary met.

Attention turned to Changmin as he shot from his perch to one closer where a small group of Avixiary were standing. He landed easily, and Junsu was right behind him. They bowed to the five Avixiary on the sheer shelf of rock.

 _Greetings from my mate and me,_ Changmin said.

 _Greetings from me,_ Kangta said.

The rest of the Avixiary echoed the greetings, though with an echo of sadness since Kangta’s mate had been killed in the first wave of female extermination. In the voices, Yoochun heard many from those he thought were dead and those he hadn’t seen for hundreds of years. He put a protective arm around Jaejoong and tried to hold in his emotions. He’d never realized how empty his heart and mind had been without the voices of so many.

 _We have two newly mated pairs with us,_ Kangta said and eyes turned to where Yoochun and Yunho stood. _Our congratulations to them._

The other Avixiary hummed low.

_And our sorrows and grief to those mates who have been lost so recently._

The pitch of the hum dropped, and the note was held for a long time, echoing off the walls and through all of their hearts.

Kangta waited until the last echo died, and then said, _As Avixiary, we have done our best to follow our humans, to live in peace and understanding. A short time ago, one of ours was denied access to his mate, and his mate was almost killed by the humans who we love so much._

Yoochun filled with guilt, and Yunho reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

_Some of us have been separated from our mates for a long time, some of us have yet to find our mates, but to threaten the life of a mate is not acceptable, for a human or an Avixiary. Some of us gathered have been free of human control for a long time, and some only a short few days. We have been shown that we can fight against those who threaten our mates and we can succeed in freeing our own. This is not a decision to be made lightly. It may mean we fight, and there are some here who do not want to fight. It goes against our principles, our essence, as Avixiary to fight and harm humans. We must agree to this._

Another Avixiary chimed in with his support, as did many others. There were a few of the older ones, ones that Yoochun had dealt with before, that refused to budge on the matter. They would not harm humans. At all.

 _The humans are harming Avixiary,_ Eric said. _You will put humans, humans who do not see as anything more than animals, ahead of your own kind? Ahead of someone else’s mate?_

_Humans are ours to protect._

_Avixiary are ours to protect!_ someone protested. He was echoed by many others.

_If you do this, you will do it without us._

Silence followed that comment. Yoochun shook his head and sent privately to Jaejoong. _It is their same argument, the one they used hundreds of years ago when the humans first started exterminating us. They would not fight, and many of us were were all too young to fight back._

 _You didn’t have someone like Changmin?_ Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun nodded. _Even if he is a snarky, sadistic bastard, we most definitely need him._

Kangta mentally sighed as the arguments against fighting were said again and again. Those who agreed with the loudest dissenters nodded.

Kangta cut them off. _We did not listen to the words of warning so many years ago. We did not listen to the voices of our youngest, those who saw the world not as a connected force, but one that was divided. They were right then. And they are right now. Perhaps had we stood up for ourselves and our race then, we would not be here now, but we are here, and we will not sit back as we watch our race destroyed. Avixiary are divided now, so we will divide further. You that protest can stay here and wait. The rest of us will fight._ Kangta ignored the angry shouts and turned to Changmin. _Shim Changmin, what are your plans?_

Changmin stood tall, his wings black against the night. _There are ten compounds. One has already been overtaken, and the other nine are full of Avixiary who want to be free. We cannot hit one at a time. We don’t have time for that, and doing so will allow the humans to grow stronger. We will split up, those of us who are willing to fight for the ones that cannot fight for themselves. On the first night, we will hit three different compounds. The next night, we will hit three others, and then the third night the last three. We cannot do as we have done this week and give the humans time to regroup. Perhaps after the first attack, the humans will release the others, perhaps not. It must be swift and it must be now._

 _Are you prepared for this?_ Kangta asked, crossing his arms.

_I have been preparing for this for my entire life. Short, compared to yours and others, but still a long time._

Kangta nodded. _We will do as you say._


	31. ... of Repetition

_Who says humans are dumb?_ Heechul asked.

Changmin glared at him for only a moment and then turned his attention back to the Avixiary compound in Incheon. They’d snuck in low, around the trees, but if they didn’t strike soon, they wouldn’t even have that protection. There were bulldozers working to clear the forests around the compound, and inside the walls of the compound, the trees were already gone. The guards along the walls had doubled in number compared to Daewoo.

“There are eight helicopters here,” Kangta said in his ear. He had taken a group of forty to the compound just outside of Seoul. As the second largest compound, the humans had sped things up and had about twenty Avixiary already in cages.

Hyesung led the third group at Jangwa. Jangwa was a lot smaller than the other two, with only fifty registered Avixiary. “Only two here.”

Changmin nodded. In a voice lower than a whisper, he said, “Hyesung, you move first. See if we can’t get some of the copters from Seoul to divert to Jangwa. And five minutes after that, we’ll go. Five minutes after that, Kangta, let your team loose.”

 _I think you’re crazy,_ Yoochun said to Changmin privately.

Changmin grinned and told Hyesung to go.

Yoochun could almost imagine it, black blurs against the stars, shooting straight up, not over or around, but up, ten, thirty, sixty, a hundred, two hundred feet and then all turning and throwing TechGrenades into the compound. Hyesung kept a running commentary.

“Grenades are away, guns are out and firing, but we’re up too—“ There was an explosion, and then a rush of wind, and another explosion. “You’d think they’d be more organized,” Hyesung mused.

“Three copters veered east,” Kangta reported, “and the humans suddenly tensed.”

“We’re set here, Changmin,” Hyesung said. “There weren’t very many guards at all, and everyone is free and we’re about to go into the compound. So whenever you’re ready.”

Changmin waited another minute, and then nodded. “Kangta, be ready to move in five.” _Okay, guys. Go, up and fast._ Changmin counted down.

Yoochun spread his wings and heard the rush from others’ wings opening. The feeling in his soul flared with worry and Yoochun sent love down his link to his mate. Jaejoong and the others too young or too wounded or too weak waited about three miles north. He also felt Junsu’s anticipation next to him, and Yunho’s control next to him. Changmin, it seemed, learned his lesson on keeping Junsu away.

They shot into the air, flying up and slighting inward to put them above the compound. They managed to get about fifty feet in the air and almost right above the compound before the humans noticed them. Changmin sent them a flight pattern, meant to confuse the humans. The helicopters rose to cut them off, and only seconds later, Changmin released the first volley of TechGrenades.

They climbed higher, and then higher. Yoochun and Yunho and Junsu veered right, trying to draw the attention of the helicopters away from the compound. It was an easy task and five of them followed. The echo of shots sounded distant in Yoochun’s ears. A familiar stab of pain shot though his lower wing, and Yoochun banked tightly. Yunho and Junsu threw the TechGrenades and they exploded near the helicopters.

 _You all right?_ Yunho asked.

Yoochun winced but nodded. _It hit me low. I’m fine._

The three of them banked and then pulled their wings in to dive to the compound. The wound in Yoochun’s wing protested the movement and he fell a little faster than the other two. They dropped more of the TechGrenades in the compound. Heechul, Leeteuk, Shindong, Kangin and Hangeng provided cover with sniper shots, disabling the human guards who still insisted on trying to shoot them.

Faintly, Yoochun heard Changmin talking with the recently-released Avixiary and explaining where to fly to as soon as they were free.

In less than ten minutes, Dongwoon and Yoseob led a group of Avixiary into the compound. Changmin told them to grab every x-ray bar they could find, and any weapons, but to leave everything else. They didn’t have time like they did in Daewoo to take everything. In another twenty minutes, everyone was leaving, flying up and out. Twenty-three Avixiary carried the feeders, and Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu and Yunho left last, making sure nothing was forgotten.

 _We cannot do this again tomorrow night,_ Yunho muttered.

 _We have to,_ Changmin replied.

Junsu said nothing else, but flew on a little faster.

Changmin mentally sighed as he watched his mate fly off. He made contact with the others. Kangta reported a few Avixiary losses.

Yoochun winced again. The speed they were flying away from the compound was not good for a damaged wing. He felt Jaejoong’s worry, but said he’d make it back okay.

Changmin’s concern was almost palpable, but with the constant updates, Yoochun wondered why. It worked just like Changmin had planned it. Again.

 _It was disorganized,_ Changmin said.

Yoochun nodded. _But effective. We can’t really hope for anything else tomorrow either._

The freed Avixiary were going right to one of Changmin’s caves to be de-transmitted and fed and to rest before flying off and away to a different locale to sleep through the day. There was no way the cavern would hold almost eight hundred Avixiary. Even with the need to hurry, there were celebrations as mates were reunited. But others mourned, learning what they already felt in their souls of the loss of their most precious half.

Yoochun landed just inside the cavern and didn’t protest when Jaejoong was there a moment later to tend his wing. A small human boy offered his wrist and Yoochun gratefully took a few swallows of blood from him. He half-paid attention to the bustle of activity around them, of Changmin leading and controlling things and sending Avixiary to safe havens for the day.

Hyesung led Yoochun and Jaejoong down a hall and into a room where other Avixiary already rested. Yoochun didn’t care. It’d been a very long time since he slept in a pile of Avixiary this large. With his mate in his arms and his friends around and holding him, careful of his wing, it was easy to drop into a light slumber.

But almost as soon as he slept, Changmin woke him up, ordering them to the main room.

Yoochun yawned and sat up. His wing hurt, but it wasn’t too damaged. Just like the last time, the bullet didn’t lodge anywhere and only broke a couple of bones. Jaejoong whimpered against him and Yoochun kissed his face until he woke up.

 _What time is it?_ Jaejoong asked. Even his mental voice was lethargic.

“A little after noon,” Yoochun replied.

Jaejoong made a face and curled up. _I don’t feel well._

 _It’s just the sun pulling at you. We aren’t very deep in the ground. Go back to sleep, my mate._ Yoochun pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Eric and Minwoo pulled Jaejoong between them. Yoochun flared with possessiveness for only a moment, and cut off a protective growl. “Sorry. Tired.”

Eric smiled. “We’ll watch him for you.”

“Thank you,” Yoochun said and let Hyesung pull him to his feet. He followed Hyesung out to the main cavern, walking around sleeping Avixiary and humans. Yoochun fought feelings of claustrophobia. Changmin stared at a view screens. There were seven of them, each one showing something different. Three of them showed the compounds and the humans going through them. The other four showed TV channels.

“Another announcement?” Heechul asked, just behind Yoochun.

Changmin shook his head. “They want to talk to us. I want to know what you want to do.”

Yoochun sat down. Hyesung sat right behind him and massaged the muscles around his wounded wing.

“What do you mean?” Leeteuk asked.

“I mean, do we talk to them, or do we go ahead with the plan and hit three more compounds tomorrow?”

“If they’re going to agree to release the others, then there won’t be a need to hit the other compounds,” Hyesung said.

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone gathered.

Changmin turned to the monitor and pondered the image of the President, the General and Taeyeon. They were arguing.

“Should I turn the dial that will put their argument on air to every Korean television station?” Changmin muttered.

“That is so like you,” Yunho said.

Changmin smirked. He opened a bag and handed out black bandanas for everyone. As soon as everyone’s faces were covered, he tapped the screen and hit a button.

“President, General, good afternoon. And Miss Taeyeon-shi, it’s good to see you again.”

The three of them jumped and turned quickly to the monitor.

“Once again,” Changmin said, “This is being broadcast to all stations in Korea. I heard you wished to talk with me, so here I am. Talk.”

“Your careless regard—“ the General started, but the President put his hand on the General’s shoulder.

“I must say you surprised us,” he said, “taking over three compounds at once.”

“We did not take them over,” Changmin said. “We only freed our brothers. As I’m sure you can see, we are no longer at the compounds.”

“Many human lives were lost.”

Changmin grimaced and bowed his head. “Yeah, sorry about that. But once again, you have sensationalized it in your media to make us look bad. Only seventeen humans were killed, and most of those were in helicopters that we had to immobilize. Three of them were killed by what you humans called ‘friendly fire’. We are very sorry, we’re doing our best not to harm humans, but you are not making it easy for us.”

“Once again, we plead to you to release your hostages.”

“We have no hostages. If anyone has hostages, it is you. The humans with us are free to leave any time they want. The Avixiary in your care do not have such an option. Will you be releasing them?”

“We will release only as many hostages you release.”

“We don’t have hostages,” Changmin replied and slowly enunciated each word. “They are here with us because they like being with us.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the General snapped. “How can they want to be with monsters?”

Changmin shook his head. “Who are the monsters, General? You cage us and destroy us with no reason. You imprison us and your own people and say it is for the good of everyone.”

“What do you mean?” the President asked. “You’re the ones attacking.”

“And it’s because of you that we are. Our goals remain the same. All Avixiary will be free. If you would release them, there would be no reason for us to attack the compounds. There would be no loss of human life, nor any reason to tap your resources. Is the general populace aware, that while many children are being given a substandard education, that the government is pouring millions of won a day into the cage equipment at Avixiary compounds? And for what? We want to live just as you live. We want to be free. Just as those people under you want to be free. Soon, when the humans see just how ill prepared you are, just how arrogant and just how irresponsible you are, there will be a bigger problem than having free Avixiary. Rebellion is contagious. Remember that. I would worry more about a possible human uprising than us wanting to have a few Avixiary free. And Miss Taeyeon, again, thank you for your support. It is good to know that there are some humans out there who see that slavery is wrong. Have a great day. I am going to take a nap.”

Changmin cut the connection, and everyone removed their bandanas. The General, President and Taeyeon continued to argue on the screen.

“Does he always talk that much?” Hyesung whispered in Yoochun’s ear, but loud enough for Changmin and the others to hear.

More than half of them laughed.

Yoochun nodded. “Sometimes I wish he was the sub mate so Junsu could gag him and get him to shut up every now and then.”

“Changmin?” a slightly shaking voice whispered.

Changmin turned his head toward the small group of humans who he thought had been sleeping. Jinki, the oldest of them said, “We will go if it means more Avixiary will be freed.”

Changmin smiled and shook his head. “It’s just a ploy, Jinki. While the General lacks intelligence in some things, strategic planning is not one of them. If you were to all leave, then who would feed us? The General knows this. One of the first things you should do when you’re at war is make sure you have a food source, because soldiers cannot fight when they are hungry. Or dead. I don’t want you guys to feel like you’re only a food source to us, you know that you’re not. To the General, to them, that’s all you are. So if they take that away, then we cannot survive.”

Yoochun yawned. “Jabber, jabber. Min, I’m going back to bed.”

Changmin glared at him.

“You need to rest, too,” Junsu said.

Changmin turned the glare to him, but Junsu met it with his own glare and crossed his arms stubbornly. Changmin sighed. “Fine. But only a couple of hours. We need to hit one of my weapons caches before we head further south.”

Junsu smiled and moved to his mate. Changmin’s face softened as their arms entwined around each other. Their foreheads pressed together just before their lips met and Changmin sighed, content and relaxed.


	32. ... of Flame

**Warning: Rough, violent sex ahead. Yoochun loses control.**

An orange glow brightened the horizon.

 _Oh fuck,_ Changmin muttered. It was echoed around the Avixiary.

Yoochun felt his heart lurch, and Jaejoong’s feelings were there to comfort him. There was no need to fly closer. Changmin’s mental calls to the Avixiary in Daejeon hit nothing and just stopped.

 _Fly high,_ Changmin suddenly said. _It could be a trap. The crackling of the flames could easily disguise the sound of helicopter blades._

Yoochun flew with the others; the wind took his tears and ripped them from his cheeks.

Changmin sent messages to Kangta and Hyesung, telling them of the tragedy. They reported back that everything was normal at Cheonan and Daegu.

_We will meet you at the rendezvous, since there is no reason for us to be here._

They hovered hundreds of feet in the air. This high, they were all able to see that there were no helicopters waiting for them. The fire looked innocent, like nothing more than a natural forest fire.

Yoochun’s heart broke as he thought of his friends. Yunho and Junsu came close to him and their hands linked. It’d been their compound and their friends, and Yoochun thought of young Taemin who had helped him take care of Jaejoong.

Raging, Changmin ripped through a pack on Junsu’s back. He dug out a video camera, and pointed it to the carnage. He flew down, taping it all, the flames and the obvious concrete wall surrounding the compound. The trees burned brightly, but not as brightly as the glow of metal. There were areas where the flames had cleared and they all saw piles of bones and twisted bars of metal. Changmin filmed for as long as he could, and as close as he could stand the heat.

Ache ran through all the Avixiary. Leeteuk started humming in grief, and soon all the Avixiary echoed it. They flew in the pattern to mourn the loss of so many, instinct taking them, guiding them through the flight. Yoochun took up his place, only slightly aware of Changmin filming their sad dance in the air. Yoochun flew until he couldn’t anymore, until the ache in his heart was so much that it took all his energy just to stay aloft and not throw himself in the flames and die with his comrades.

Junsu flew in front of him, frowning, and Yoochun grabbed him, held him close and buried his face in Junsu’s neck to cry. Arms wrapped around his back, supporting him in the air and then more and more crowded around, a group of Avixiary, flying and hugging and crooning for those that were lost.

 _Let’s get out of here,_ Changmin said.

They broke apart slowly, and with one last look at the flames, Yoochun followed after the Avixiary. The flight back was somber, empty, and only Jaejoong’s touch on his soul kept Yoochun going. Empty, numb and cold, Yoochun landed, stumbling on the uneven ground. Jaejoong flew to his arms.

The Avixiary did not move after landing, waiting until the first wave of newly freed Avixiary came to the cave to be de-transmitted. Everything was quiet, no longer a celebration of life. The release of the Avixiary in Cheonan and Daegu proceeded as planned. Just after midnight, without actually talking, Changmin led the Avixiary, now over a thousand strong, south, toward the last three compounds.

But their hearts were too heavy, their feelings to torn, to fly quickly, and halfway, they were forced to find trees and sleep through the day.

When the sun finally set, Changmin set out new orders. They were close to the compound at Gwangju, and flew there. With so many of them, the humans did not even put up a fight. After Gwangju, they split, five hundred going to the small compound outside of Mokpo and the others going to the larger one at Busan. The same happened there, after seeing so many Avixary in the skies. The humans guarding them peacefully let them free.

The celebration of all Avixiary being freed was muted. The Southern forests provided plenty of cover for all the Avixiary, and they spread out, free to relax until the sun rose.

In another bunker, Changmin paced, thinking and muttering to himself. Yoochun watched, but then took Jaejoong to a room. They were no longer crowded and did not have to share, but they did anyway, crawling into the bed where Junho and Yunho lay together.

Junho had his arms wrapped around Yunho’s shuddering body, and Yoochun joined him, pressing comforting kisses to his neck and shoulder. Many of those murdered Avixiary had been Yunho and Junsu’s friends since they were little. Yunho fell asleep between them, and Yoochun moved away from the pair to curl up with his own mate. Jaejoong’s human friends, his family, had been killed as well.

 _I love you,_ Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong smiled and pressed a small kiss to his lips. _I love you._

But Yoochun did not want small, or comforting, he wanted to forget, for a moment anyway. Jaejoong felt his need, felt his wish and easily loosened the ties of his shirt. Yoochun peeled the shirt off and spread his wings.

“Oh, hell, really?” Junho said.

Yoochun turned half-red eyes to him and smiled, flashing fangs. “Yes, really.”

Jaejoong shivered beneath him.

Junho rolled his eyes and roused his mate.

Yoochun turned his attention back to Jaejoong, not caring if they stayed or left. He licked at Jaejoong’s taut neck, over and over the cords and skin.

 _Yoo-Yoochun,_.

Yoochun ignored the pleading in his mate’s mind. He scraped his fangs over the flushed skin, inhaling deeply as blood rushed to the cuts, spilling over, staining the flesh white and soaking into the collar of his shirt. Yoochun watched it for only a moment, and then lapped it up.

Jaejoong whimpered from the sting. His fingers clawed at Yoochun’s back.

With a growl, Yoochun grabbed his wrists and forced them above Jaejoong’s head. He held them tightly in one hand and used his other to rip a strip of cloth from Jaejoong’s shirt. He bound his hands together and then tied them to the bed frame.

“Yoochun!”

Yoochun hissed, eyes bright red.

A tremor of actual fear threaded through their link, and Yoochun ignored it. He took another scrap of cloth and shoved it into Jaejoong’s mouth. He gurgled around it, but did not try to spit it out.

Yoochun sat back, pinning his legs. His wings spread their full span and he finished tearing his mate’s clothes. Jaejoong’s body arched, and he cried out when Yoochun caught skin with his nails. With a feral growl, Yoochun fell to his mate’s body, licking at the scratches before adding more with his fangs, deeper, reaching and tearing. Blood filled his senses. He saw nothing but red, tasted nothing but fear-laced copper, smelled nothing but tangy life, felt nothing but the liquid on his palms, heard nothing but the hammering of Jaejoong’s heart.  
  
His own body burned, an internal flame of need to possess, feed, control and hurt. It trickled over his skin and made his wings shudder.

A small voice entered his mind and he hastily shut it up, slamming control down on his mate, and he continued devouring him in more than one way.

He sank his fangs in the bend at his hip and growled seeing his mate’s lack of pleasure. Again, he threw his control, full force and made blood flow and build. He sucked hard, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of blood as wave after wave of pleasure caused his mate to come again and again. His mate’s screams twisted down his skin, blurring it over and over.

Yoochun growled again and sat back. He admired the bloodied body for only a moment and then easily picked him up and flipped him over. His mate had the audacity to try to crawl away, and Yoochun yanked control of his mind again. He spanked him, leaving bloodied handprints on each cheek and then each thigh. He gripped those mounds of ass and forced his cock inside. The body tightened around him, clenching and so perfect. Yoochun threw his head back and crooned, claiming his mate.

When there was no answering call, Yoochun bared his fangs, leaned over the pliant body and bit down between his wings. He drank more and more, waiting and then finally hearing/feeling/touching the whimper of a sub call. Yoochun growled, calling him again, and his mate barely answered. Yoochun let the pleasure fly through him and over and over, he filled his mate’s body with come.

Moments later, the body beneath him went slack.

Irritated, Yoochun reached for control again. Before he could get there, a body slammed into his side, and then another joined it. He fought with them, worried about his mate being taken, but they had caught him by surprise.

Freezing cold water splashed over him and Yoochun yelped.

“God damn it, you weakling, are you trying to turn him again?”

Yoochun blinked, and then blinked again. The red in his vision refused to release him. More water splashed in his face and he stopped fighting those on top of him (Changmin and Yunho) and felt for Jaejoong.

The pulse of his essence was weak. Pain and fear still leaked from Jaejoong, even though he was unconscious.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Changmin demanded and smacked him.

Yoochun jerked and grabbed Changmin’s wrist as he tried to smack him again. “I wasn’t.”

“Obviously. Molted.”

The essence grew, the heart beat faster and Yoochun looked over, saw Jaejoong attached to Junsu, drinking from him. The bedspread and walls were covered in blood.

“Jaejoong is not strong enough for you to do that to,” Changmin continued.

“I know that.”

“Sure as hell didn’t look like it, fuck you almost killed him.”

Yoochun shut his eyes, and realized just how right Changmin was. He shoved Changmin. “Get off me.”

“No.”

“Get off me, I’m fine now.”

“You’re insane.”

Jaejoong’s essence suddenly flared, reaching for him, and Yoochun grabbed it like a lifeline. He’d never felt it shudder so much, so full of confusion and pain. Yoochun kept his eyes shut and shoved Changmin again. This time the other moved, and Yoochun crawled across the floor to the bed. He climbed up gingerly.

When he touched Jaejoong’s arm, the other curled away from him, whimpering mentally and trying to shut himself off.

Yoochun’s heart broke and he grabbed his mate and pulled him into his arms, voice and soul and heart full of apologies. The only time he’d lost control like that was when he first fed from Jaejoong, almost ten years ago. But that had been nothing like this. If Jaejoong had still been human, Yoochun would have killed him. He continued to apologize and throw love at his mate, watching carefully as the wounds he inflicted stopped bleeding and stitched themselves up.

Jaejoong clawed at him, panicked in his unconscious state.

_I’m so sorry, my darling, please forgive me, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You’re okay now. I love you. You’re okay. Please, calm down. Please._

Fangs peaked out of his mouth and cut his lips. Yoochun cradled the back of Jaejoong’s head and pressed his face to his neck. He winced as fangs bit down and Jaejoong _sucked_ on him, swallowing mouthfuls of sustenance. His shivering lessened, but he stayed unconscious.

“So fucking stupid,” Changmin muttered, and Yoochun ignored him as he and Junsu left.

Yunho stayed for only another moment.

“I’m okay,” Yoochun told him. “Thank you.”

“How many is that you owe me?”

“None. I didn’t kill your mate when I should have.”

Yunho snorted, and then smiled as his eyes went glassy. “Junho says you’re right. I am forever indebted to you.”

“And I to you,” Yoochun said, breathing in the scent of his mate. “That’s twice you’ve saved him from me.”

“You’re just weak,” Yunho said and smiled.

“Where is the bathroom in this place?”

“Right across the hall actually.”

Yoochun nodded and very carefully pulled Jaejoong’s fangs from his neck. Jaejoong whimpered, but Yoochun whispered at him that they were going to take a bath. Yunho held the door open for them and Yoochun nodded his thanks.

“Now, I’m going back to what I left,” Yunho said. “Did you know that Changmin has rope in every single room?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yes, I knew that.”

Yunho held the door to the bathroom open for him, too. Yoochun held Jaejoong close as they entered. He didn’t want to put Jaejoong down. Luckily, the tub was sunken in and the electronic controls were low enough to use his feet. He hit the button to fill the tub with hot water and then waited for the tub to fill, still mentally cooing at Jaejoong.

He stepped into the tub gingerly, spreading his wings to keep from falling over. Jaejoong shivered in his arms as he lowered them into the water. Yoochun pressed kiss after kiss against his cheek and neck, rubbing his hand up and down his skin, washing the blood from him.

About five minutes later, Jaejoong regained consciousness. His shuddering lessened and he buried his face in Yoochun’s neck.

“I’m so sorry, my love.”

Jaejoong did not reply, but his lips pressed against Yoochun shoulder, and his soul calmed down enough to reach for him.

Yoochun held him tightly and let himself feel just how close he’d been to losing his mate. Jaejoong wasn’t the only one who had to get used to their mating; Yoochun too had to learn the hows and whens of their relationship. Tonight had been too close, too much, and too violent.

“I was really scared,” Jaejoong whispered suddenly.

“I know, baby. I’m sorry.”

Jaejoong tilted his head up, eyes wide and still slightly panicked. Yoochun hated to see it, and shut his eyes. He was not expecting the small kiss to his mouth, and he whimpered, tightening his arms around Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pulled away with a gasp, shuddering.

Yoochun frowned, but understood. He’d have to work hard to build up Jaejoong’s trust again.

“I trust you,” Jaejoong said, adamantly, although his voice was still soft. He moved and Yoochun loosened his hold. “I trust you,” he said and turned in Yoochun’s arms. He straddled Yoochun’s waist, arms around his neck. Their lips met a little more forcefully.

Yoochun shivered and let his mate control the speed of the kiss. They were both too weak for more, but a kiss was just what they both needed.

 _Let me wash and pamper you, my mate,_ Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong pulled from the kiss and smiled. His eyes shut and he sighed. His speckled wings fluttered, and then he resettled against Yoochun, curled up in his embrace.


	33. ... Renewal

Yoochun spent the rest of the night and the first part of the day groveling at his mate, whispering love into his skin and pampering him with lotions and touches of mental pleasure. Jaejoong told him he didn’t have to do that, but the deepest of the wounds Yoochun had caused had not yet healed and Yoochun was full of guilt. He kept Jaejoong in bed, touching him gently, stroking him and sucking him through enough orgasms to make Jaejoong actually tell him to stop. Yoochun didn’t want to stop, but he settled for light kisses and smiles. His heart ached with love, so much love for his mate.

Again, at about noon, Changmin said that the humans wanted to talk to them. Yoochun was reluctant to get out of bed, but he did. He did not want to let Jaejoong out of his sight, so they both put on clothes and headed for the main cavern. Changmin handed them a bandana. He waited until all those assembled were properly covered and then turned on the screen.

The President and General were there, but Taeyeon was missing.

“Good afternoon, President, General,” Changmin said, voice subdued.

The General looked smug, but the President was resigned.

“Such a tragedy that happened at Daejeon,” the General started.

“Tragedy? That implies it was an accident,” Changmin said.

“It was a forest fire which cut through—“

Changmin laughed. “Is that how you’re portraying it to the media? I can’t say that I’ve been paying attention to the news today. I guess I should have been, but the Avixiary are all in mourning because of the massacre at Daejeon. I can’t say I’m surprised though. Shall we show the people what really happened?” Changmin reached to another screen. Two seconds later, it came up, showing the video that Changmin had taken. The flames were only inside the walls of the Avixiary compound. “Pretty centralized for a forest fire, don’t you think, General?”

Yoochun shut his eyes when the video showed the bones and warped metal cages.

“They didn’t even have a chance to flee,” Changmin said.

An Avixiary crooned in grief again, and the others picked up the note; it echoed through the cavern.

“All Avixiary are now free, and in the last three compounds, no humans were killed. Not even in the helicopters. When we flew from the skies, they didn’t even try to fight us, because they knew they would lose. So again, instead of trying to stop us, why don’t you worry about the dissent in your own ranks? I consider this our last communication, unless you decide to make another necessary. You will please let Miss Taeyeon know that I missed seeing her. Good day, gentleman.”

Changmin cut the connection.

“So now what do we do?” Leeteuk asked.

Changmin sighed and said, “We have two options. We stay here, fight for our freedoms and for our lives.”

“Or?”

“Or we go to Jeju Island.”

Silence filled the cavern, and Yoochun looked around to gauge the reactions to that announcement. Some looked like they were going to agree, but most appeared pensive. JeJu Island had been abandoned hundreds of years ago when Korea decided it was too far away to properly occupy. Japan hadn’t wanted it either. Its citizens were forced to come to the mainland and shortly after that, all water travel was stopped and banned.

“With us all free, it will be easier to stay here,” Eric said from the pile he, Minwoo, Hyesung, Andy, Jin and Dongwan formed across the room.

Changmin nodded. “It’ll be even easier to fly to JeJu Island tomorrow.”

“We can’t make this decision alone,” Hyesung said.

“I know. It’s just a suggestion.”

“You want to,” Heechul accused.

Changmin smirked and then outright laughed. “Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I want to leave when I just freed you all and now can have the humans begging us for forgiveness?”

“They won’t beg us for forgiveness.”

“No, they won’t,” Changmin said. “But I don’t plan on giving this up. I want to feel free enough to fly without being worried about being shot. I think that’s what we all want.”

Everyone nodded.

“Let’s all rest,” Changmin said, “and then tomorrow, if we feel up to it, we can go mourn at Daejeon as we are supposed to.”

Changmin went to Junsu and held out his hand.

Junsu took it with a smirk. “You mean I don’t have to force you to sleep?”

Changmin matched his smirk and said, “Who said anything about sleeping?” He swooped Junsu into his arms and carried his delighted mate down the hallway.

Yoochun waited until everyone had left the main room. Hyesung and Eric shot him a concerned glance, but he waved them away.

Jaejoong hummed in contentment and snuggled into Yoochun’s side. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Yoochun said, heart still heavy with guilt.

“Don’t feel guilty, Yoochun,” Jaejoong said. He looked up and pouted. “Please. I don’t want you to feel guilty or suddenly treat me differently. I love you, and I trust you. Your emotions were all out of whack yesterday. It’s not entirely your fault.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and nodded. “I’m still so very sorry, my love.”

Lips pressed against his tenderly. “I know. And I have forgiven you, over and over again.”

Yoochun gathered him close and then picked him up. He again took Jaejoong to an occupied room. HoHo were mostly naked. Piles of come dried on Yunho’s stomach, and Junho was still kissing him, demanding just a little more from his sexually spent mate.

And Junsu was tied up, on the floor with Changmin behind him, hands on his ass, sliding his slick cock in and out of Junsu’s stretched entrance.

Jaejoong smiled at Yoochun. “Didn’t you say a couple nights ago that there’s more fucking when there is inspiration?”

Junho snorted.

Yoochun smiled and settled Jaejoong on the bed. “Yes, but sleep, my love. Please.”

Jaejoong looked like he wanted to protest, but he nodded. _Just as long as you don’t start treating me like I’m fragile._

Yoochun lay next to him, their bodies molded and Yoochun shut his eyes and listened to the other two couples.

v-v

At midnight, under the full glow of Azure, Kangta led the Avixiary through their mourning flight pattern. With no time constraints and only a few worries of humans, they flew across the sky, over the charred section of Daejeon. Ten tiers of Avixiary, most with fifteen in each flock, flew scattered, so at any one time, each flock was doing a separate part of the mourning dance. It was a beautiful sight, and Yoochun remembered the first time he’d seen one, so many years ago when humans had first started destroying Avixiary.

They flew until almost dawn and found trees to spend the day in.

When dusk fell, Yoochun woke up comforted and warm, and it was almost like the last few hundred years hadn’t happened. His mate shifted in his hold, conscious, but not quite willing to give up sleep.

“So,” Changmin said, flying level with him. Junsu was right behind him, and HoHo on their left.

“Huh?” Yoochun asked.

“We’re going to go back to Belford,” Changmin said. “You want to come with us?”

“What? Why?”

“I like that bunker the most,” Changmin said with a shrug. “Everyone is splitting up and either going home, or going back north. Now that we have a few feeders with us, we can all go where we want.”

“Do we have a feeder?”

Changmin nodded. “Minho has agreed to come with us because he likes Jaejoong and Junho.”

Yoochun narrowed his eyes.

“Not like that, just because they’re the newest Avixiary and remember what it was like to be human. Rouse your mate and let’s go. I want to get there before dawn, if we can.”

“Is it safe to split up so soon?” Yoochun asked.

“It’s safer in small groups than one large one of fifteen hundred,” Changmin replied. “If we stay together, it’ll be easier to find us all, easier to surprise us all. I’ve shown the location of all my bunkers to everyone, so if they need them they can use them. Kangta said that if the humans want to contact us, I’ll talk to them.”

“Heechul and Eeteuk and the others we met at Belford are coming too,” Junsu said.

 _Do you want to go with them, love?_ Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong sent back a sleepy affirmation. _But I don’t want to wake up yet._

_Are you willing to tell Changmin that he has to wait for you?_

Jaejoong shivered and forced his eyes open. He pouted and rubbed his eyes, but sat up. “Okay, let’s –” He broke off with a yawn.

The others chuckled.

“Give us just a minute,” Yoochun said.

Changmin opened his mouth to protest, but Junsu laid a hand on his arm and Changmin frowned and flew up, going further into the upper branches.

Junsu grinned. “Horny bastard. I told him to see if I could get him off, no cheating, before you two were ready to go.”

Jaejoong giggled behind his hand. “I have complete faith in you.”

Junsu saluted and shot up to follow his mate.

 _Do you have faith in me, my love?_ Yoochun whispered and nuzzled against Jaejoong neck.

Jaejoong shut his eyes and sighed. _Yes. For the thousandth time, yes. Stop worrying._

_I almost killed you._

_You’ve almost killed me three times,_ Jaejoong pointed out with a smile.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun admonished aloud. “Please don’t joke about it.”

Jaejoong turned in his arms. _You were emotional, and frustrated, and—_

_Don’t make excuses for it, love. Please. I was wrong. And I hurt you._

_But you didn’t mean to._

Yoochun buried his face in Jaejoong’s neck, trying to control his emotions. He heard Changmin moan above them.

 _I can feel your soul, too, you know,_ Jaejoong continued. _Even when you went a little crazy. It wasn’t because you wanted to hurt me, it wasn’t because you were trying to kill me. Changmin says all Avixiary lose control every now and then; especially when they’re emotionally charged. I won’t say no to your attentions, or to your love, or to your body, but don’t give me those things because you’re apologizing. Give them to me because you want to, and because I want them._

Yoochun lifted his head and Jaejoong kissed him quickly. “Come on, let’s go.” Jaejoong used a branch above them to stand, and then spread his wings. Yoochun’s breath caught at the span of pale wings, how they glowed almost purple in the moonlight. Jaejoong laughed at something Yunho said and then jumped. His wings caught air, but he didn’t quite flap them fast enough. Yunho caught him, stabilized him and then flew them up. Junho followed.

 _Come on, love. Fly with me in the moonlight,_ Jaejoong said.

Yoochun grinned and launched himself from the tree. He followed after his mate. As they flew west, Yunho mentally shouted for Heechul and Leeteuk. The others rose from the trees to join them. Kyuhyun was carrying Minho.

Just a moment later, Eric and Hyesung flew next to Yoochun.

 _Leaving without saying goodbye,_ Hyesung accused.

Yoochun smiled. He tucked his wings in and dove. Eric cut him off and then fell, spiraling tightly toward the ground. Their wings snapped open and spread and Yoochun climbed, Hyesung just beside him. As soon as they were high enough, the three of them fell, twisting in tight together, and then banking away. After Eric and Hyesung, the others took their turns saying goodbye to Yoochun and Yunho. For a few minutes, the sky was again full of dancing, flying Avixiary.

 _When Changmin gets his cock out of his mate, tell him that we will all meet here again, in one month to decide what else needs to be done,_ Hyesung said. _We are going to go north with Kangta and try to talk some sense into the ancients._

Yoochun acknowledge that and with one more goodbye spiral, he spread his wings and they continued on their way.

 _Will you teach me that?_ Jaejoong asked. _That looks like fun._

_Of course, my darling. We’ll be flying for the night. I’ll have plenty of time to show you some tricks._

Changmin’s distracted mind told them all to wait.

Yoochun laughed. _Silly gnat. You can catch up when Junsu is done playing with you._

_I’ll never be done playing with him._

_Oh, god, Junsu, suck harder, please--_

Yoochun cut the connection. He climbed higher in the sky, feeling his mate follow, and waited until the air was almost too cold. He twisted at the last moment and caught Jaejoong around the waist. He spread his wings and held Jaejoong while they glided across the sky. Jaejoong laughed and tightened his hold around his body. Lips pressed against his neck and Yoochun shut his eyes. Nothing was better than flying under the glow of the moon with his mate by his side.


	34. ... of Friendship

They made it back to Belford a few hours before dawn. Flying west always gave them a little bit of extra time. They stayed in the trees as they drew closer. Despite the last few hours of peace, humans were still a major threat. They landed and spread out in the trees while Changmin ordered a few scouts.

Changmin, Leeteuk and Kyuhyun went north and Eunhyuk, Kibum and Shindong went south, searching the trees around Changmin’s compound.

 _We have ten armed humans about two miles south,_ Eunhyuk reported.

 _Do not approach them,_ Changmin ordered. _Search for more._

Eunhyuk sent back an affirmative. A few minutes later, both parties announced the all clear and they returned to the trees.

Changmin landed in a branch near Yoochun. _It looks like they didn’t get the announcement that the ADS has been disbanded._

 _Do we leave them be?_ Hangeng asked.

Changmin didn’t reply, thinking.

 _It might be a good idea to let them know we’re here,_ Leeteuk said.

 _But we don’t want to scare them,_ Kyuhyun said.

 _Why not?_ Heechul demanded. _Rough them up a little, show them they can’t control us._

 _I like that idea,_ Shindong said.

 _Just a second,_ Changmin said and launched from his branch.

 _Minnie!_ Junsu protested.

_I’ll be right back. I just need to look at their electronic equipment._

_He’s such a dick,_ Junsu said with a pout.

 _You like his dick,_ Yunho said.

Junsu stuck his tongue out at him. Only five minutes later, Changmin was back.

_Easy. A single Tech will take out their electronics. They have two mini-copters, and they are all carrying guns. We go and surround them, drop the grenade and then introduce ourselves._

_They are going to panic,_ Ryeowook said.

 _They’ll panic if we just walk out of the trees without disabling their equipment,_ Changmin replied. _I’d rather not get shot if I can help it. Once is enough for me._

Junsu snorted, and the mates exchanged something private that made Junsu snort again and say, _Arrogant bitch._

 _Let’s go,_ Changmin said and took off, leading the way to the clearing the humans were in. He directed everyone in a circle at the tree line and then flew up high and fast and dropped one of the Techgrenades. It exploded and the electronic pulse was a little anticlimactic since every human there automatically dropped their weapons and ripped off their night vision goggles.

 _Explain to me why we love humans again,_ Heechul muttered.

 _Food,_ Siwon said.

_Right._

Changmin stepped into the clearing, black wings partially spread. The rest waited only ten seconds, long enough for every human’s attention to go to Changmin, and then stepped out.

“Don’t hurt us,” a human said quickly.

“We won’t,” Changmin replied. “Who are you?”

“I am Youngsaeng.”

“Are you part of the ADS?”

“Y-yes.”

“What are your current orders?”

“Same as they have always been. Seek and Destroy.”

Changmin spread his arms. “None of us are armed, but we’re still alive. Why?”

“We-we … we’ve been following the news, and if you can break into a compound, we … we don’t stand a chance.”

“No, you don’t,” Changmin said. He walked forward, and the humans shuffled back until they realized there were Avixiary all around them. “We aren’t going to hurt you, but you’re all still so afraid. We understand. Your media has spread some awful rumors about us.” He stopped just in front of Youngsaeng and bowed. “I am Changmin of the Shim Avixiary Clan, year 1993. My mate is Junsu of the Kim Avixiary Clan, year 1992.”

Youngsaeng looked very surprised, but after exchanging glances with his comrades, he bowed and muttered his name again.

Changmin straightened. “We will be living in these forests. There are only eighteen of us, nineteen including Minho, who is our feeder. We would appreciate it if you would allow to stay without the threat of being harmed.”

Youngsaeng still appeared confused, but he said, “Allow you?”

“Yes. Allow us. Your electronics are fried, but eventually you’ll get a hold of your superiors and you can either tell them we’re here, or you can keep that information to yourself. Most of the residents of Belford don’t mind Avixiary, as we have all lived here before. So it’s up to you and your … death squad.”

Junsu stifled his laughter, and Changmin shot him a look.

Youngsaeng nodded. “We will not betray you, since you have spared our lives.”

“We aren’t monsters, Youngsaeng-shi. We are beings, just like you. We love and hurt. We want to be free and live with our mates. Do you have a mate?”

Youngsaeng’s gaze flickered to one of the other men nearby him and he swallowed roughly and nodded.

Changmin grinned. “Then you understand.”

“Yes. We understand.”

“Good. Now. The sun is about to rise, and I do not want to go unconscious right here, so we’ll leave you all alone. It was a pleasure meeting you, and if you’re around later, then we’ll all introduce ourselves.”

Changmin bowed again, and they all emulated him. He stepped back, snapped his wings open and jumped into the air.

“He’s kind of a showoff,” Yunho said to the startled humans.

“He’s kind of a dick,” Junsu muttered. “Seriously, why is he my mate?”

Yunho clapped him on the shoulder as they walked away from the humans. “Because you’re kind of a dick too.”

Junsu snarled and Yunho laughed and ran into the trees, Junsu chasing him. Junho wasn’t far behind. Yoochun laughed and put his arm around Jaejoong and steered him toward the tress.

“That’s it?” one of the humans said.

Yoochun stopped and turned back. “What do you mean?”

Youngsaeng glared at the one who had spoken, but it did not deter him. “Aren’t … you … going to drink from us?”

“We’re not monsters,” Yoochun said, “and we will not feed on humans without their permission. If you want one of us to, we will, but we aren’t going to attack you for it. Come, my mate. It’s almost dawn.”

Yoochun disappeared in the trees with Jaejoong. Only seconds later, the sound of the humans arguing hit his ears. He thought of staying to listen in, but the sun was rising fast, the sky was a lighter shade of black, and Jaejoong was already feeling drowsy. They walked quickly, but Jaejoong kept stumbling.

Yoochun stopped and directed Jaejoong to his back. He easily lifted his mate. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s neck and hummed, sleepy and content, against his neck. Yoochun smiled and hummed back. He carried him to the compound. Changmin met him at the entrance.

“You could have flown back like everyone else,” Changmin said.

Yoochun grinned. “And miss this chance to be close to my mate without the rest of you? No thanks.”

“We’ve decided to be safe and have everyone sleep here today,” he said as the door closed behind them. “So we’re sharing a room again.”

“Okay.” Yoochun followed Changmin down the halls to their room. Junho, like Jaejoong was already asleep. He lay on his stomach, wings twitching. Yunho ran his fingers through his wings. Yoochun carefully put Jaejoong down next to him and crawled in after. The bed dipped behind him as Changmin and Junsu joined them. Their limbs entwined and their breathing steadied.

Yoochun settled against Junsu’s heat behind him, and felt Changmin’s hands on his waist. He tried to pull Jaejoong closer, but Junho had him wrapped up tightly in his sleep. Yunho saw his predicament and smiled and pushed Junho closer and therefore Jaejoong. Yoochun smiled as Jaejoong nuzzled against his chest, he pressed a kiss to his mate’s head and let himself sleep.

Unsurprisingly, Changmin was out of bed first. Junsu whimpered and tried to get him to stay, but Changmin kissed his mate’s cheek, whispered that he would be back and left the room. Junsu pouted and flung himself to the heated spot Changmin had left on the bed. He curled in a ball and gathered a pillow in his arms. Yoochun tried to go back to sleep, but with the way Changmin had been running them the last few nights, it was hard to get comfortable; it felt like he should be up and away and doing something productive.

Yoochun rolled to Junsu. _Go cuddle with Jaejoong. I’m going to go see what your stubborn mate is planning._

_Drag him back here._

_I’ll try._

Yoochun pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s forehead and comforted the mild distress in his mate’s link. He climbed from the bed, accidentally waking Yunho. He was mildly surprised to see Yunho get out of bed, too. He’d barely left Junho’s side unless he had to.

They went down the tunnel and found Changmin in the main room, pondering the monitors. Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun and Shindong were there too watching the screens. Soft snores echoed from the far side of the room where Kibum and Sungmin had curled up to sleep.

“What’s going on?” Yoochun asked. Just to get a reaction from him, he put his arms around Changmin’s waist from behind.

But Changmin did not push him away and instead, leaned into his body. “I’m trying to figure out what the humans are doing.”

“What are they doing?”

“Not much. The President made an announcement that all Avixiary were free of the compounds, and told the humans not to panic, but it’s not helping much. There are riots in Incheon and Seoul and Busan.”

“There aren’t even any Avixiary in those cities,” Kyuhyun said.

Changmin nodded. “We know that. They don’t know that.”

“Are you thinking of making an announcement?” Eunhyuk asked.

Changmin’s wings flexed under Yoochun and he relaxed his hold, but Changmin grabbed his arms and kept him there. Yunho snorted.

“I think I’m going to have to. Not all the humans are going to act like Youngsaeng. Obviously they aren’t,” he pointed to a screen that showed an aerial view of the devastation in the streets of Seoul. “But it’s going to wait until tomorrow. I can’t say I really care about the humans rioting right now.”

“Some might die,” Kyuhyun said.

“Yeah. Same with those in this bunker.” He turned around Yoochun’s arms. “Junsu is going to kill you.”

Yoochun grinned. “I’m supposed to drag you back to bed, so I’m doing this on his orders.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “What about you?” he asked Yunho.

Yunho shrugged. “You woke me up.”

“Come on,” Yoochun said. “We left our mates in a gorgeous sleeping pile in the middle of a gigantic bed. I want to go back to that.”

Changmin smirked and walked, Yoochun going backwards. “After hundreds of years, you’re finally showing some intelligence.”

“We balance each other out, because you keep getting stupider.”

“Where does that leave Yunho?” Changmin asked.

“Insane,” Yunho said. He opened the door for them, and grinned at their sleeping mates. “You two make me insane.”

Junsu looked over and pouted at Changmin and Yoochun together. “They make me insane too. Why do we love them?”

Yunho shrugged. He climbed on Junsu’s side the bed and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

Changmin snorted, but said nothing. Yunho kissed Jaejoong’s cheek, before climbing over his mate and to his original position on the bed. He carefully untangled them and Junho woke up only long enough for a kiss.

Yoochun grinned and climbed over Jaejoong, covering his body even as he kissed his mate’s shoulder.

Changmin did not go for gentle. He cupped his mate’s face and forced a kiss on him, pulling him from the bed. “You guys can sleep. We are going to go take a bath.”

Junsu smiled. “And you are going to tell me I was right.”

“About what?” Changmin asked.

“The bathroom is more soothing because it’s blue.”

Changmin smiled widely and nodded. “Yes. You are right. But I want you in that tub and I want inside you, and I want to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to see that it’s blue.”

Junsu shivered as Changmin picked him up. They left the room, the door shutting with a snap.

Yoochun smiled at Yunho and then rolled into MinSu’s vacated spot. He cuddled up with Jaejoong and said, “I call dibs on the bathroom next.”

“Molted.”

v-v

_Twenty four hours later, every television screen in every room in every building in Korean flickered, and then cleared. On screen was a familiar sight: Avixiary. But now it was different. Before they’d all worn black bandanas, but now their faces were displayed._

_“Good evening,” the one in the middle said. It was the same voice as all the other announcements. “I am Changmin from the Shim Avixiary Clan of 1993, and this is my mate Junsu. On behalf of all the Avixiary, I would like to apologize to the general populace of Korea. I know many of you are frightened and many of you are worried about your loved ones and children. Please don’t be._

_"Your government has been lying about us, and about what and who we are. Avixiary are private people. We like trees and rivers and mountains. Those who live in a city will probably never see an Avixiary in their life, so please stop rioting. It’s doing more damage than good, and humans are being killed. Also, Avixiary don’t feed on humans without their permission. Of course, we have made exceptions for this. I personally drank heavily from a human that tried to kill my mate. We are like you in that regard. We will protect our own as much as we can._

_"I have been told I talk too much on many occasions, and I guess I do. But I am only worried about the humans. We are worried about you, because of the lies that your government has told you. We will not hunt you down. We will not attack you. We will not kill you. We will not force you to become as we are. We do not want you to live in fear of us. We do not want you to hate us. But we are unwilling to live by rules or in cages. We are sorry that we need humans to survive, but there isn’t anything we can do about that._

_"I hope that you will forgive us for wanting to be free. And I hope that you will continue to fight for your own freedoms against an oppressive government. I hope you all have a wonderful day today. Enjoy the warmth of the sun, and in a few hours, I will enjoy the coolness of the night under the glow of the moons.”_

_The televisions flickered again, and returned to the regular programming._


	35. ... of Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong finally gets his chocolate ...

A trill of laughter sounded to Yoochun’s right. He spun, but then realized he wasn’t sure if it was a mental laughter or not. Everything was dark, no moon in the sky, trees all around. And his mate was missing. Or at least hiding. It’d been so much easier finding Jaejoong when he was human and his heat signature showed up in his red vision.

It was reminiscent of Yoochun’s dreams, but instead of fear choking the link with his mate, playfulness bantered around his soul. He’d been sitting calmly in Changmin’s bunker, watching a news report on all the laws regarding Avixiary that had been reversed. Jaejoong had called him from outside, and Yoochun had only enough time to see Jaejoong run across the clearing and take off.

 _Come and get me,_ he’d prompted, and Yoochun was quick to chase after him.

Jaejoong was hiding. Somewhere. And unfortunately, he’d grown strong enough to block Yoochun from finding him easily. Yoochun would find him eventually.

A rush of wind caught his attention, and Yoochun launched himself from the tree branch, flying toward a pale blur in the dark, but it twisted and disappeared. Yoochun cursed.

 _You’re getting slack in your old age,_ Jaejoong taunted.

Yoochun snagged the thought just before Jaejoong slipped it away and he flew to his left, following the brief feeling. Jaejoong’s laughter swirled around him again and Yoochun caught sight of him, up higher, climbing, a blur against the dark sky. Yoochun spread his wings and chased after him. Jaejoong may have been letting himself get caught, but it didn’t mean Yoochun was going to go easy on him.

They climbed higher, Jaejoong’s wings beating hard and fast. The air turned cool and thin, and Jaejoong slowed. Yoochun worried for his mate for only a moment and then sped up, almost in reach.

Jaejoong folded his wings and dove, surprising Yoochun and shooting past him with more laughter. Yoochun growled and was quick to follow.

Again, just as Yoochun was about to catch him, Jaejoong’s wings unfurled and he snapped up, flying straight over the treetops.

 _Jaejoong,_ Yoochun said in exasperation. He received nothing but laughter.

Jaejoong turned on the speed, wings powerful in the night. Yoochun followed behind him, slowly gaining. And then, Jaejoong dropped, tucked into his body and fell. Yoochun panicked, and then followed as Jaejoong slipped into the trees. He led Yoochun on a dangerous chase, twisting and turning and rolling around tree trunks and branches.

Yoochun had just a moment to fill awed and proud at his mate’s dexterity and then Jaejoong dropped and landed on the ground, running without stopping. Yoochun continued flying, confident now that he’d catch his mate.

Jaejoong stopped suddenly, and Yoochun had to back-wing before slamming into a tree. He landed harshly, off balance and twisted to keep from falling over. He straightened and stalked to where his mate was leaning against a wide tree trunk. Jaejoong inspected his nails, like they hadn’t just been involved in a high speed chase.

Yoochun growled as he drew closer. Jaejoong looked up and smiled, and Yoochun pressed him against the tree, covering his mouth with his.

Jaejoong whimpered into the kiss, melting against Yoochun immediately. His arms went around Yoochun’s waist, fingers sliding through his shuddering wings. Yoochun pressed his hips firmly into Jaejoong, pinning him to the tree. He hummed, crooned in control, and Jaejoong’s soul and heart cowered, whimpering in submission.

 _You are getting faster, my love,_ Yoochun said, voice full of pride.

Jaejoong trilled and then tried to pull away from the demanding kiss.

 _No. I am not letting you go._ Yoochun thrust against him.

Jaejoong whimpered, fingers digging into his lower back. He couldn’t talk or even think, but Yoochun understood the implied feelings and released Jaejoong’s lips and looked up, following his mate’s mental cues. Jaejoong panted harshly against his neck, trying to calm himself down.

At first he saw nothing but tree branches, and then his eyes picked up on the unnatural square of dark against the lighter tree shadows.

 _My love?_ Yoochun said.

Pictures flickered into his mind of wood and windows and branches and a soft bed full of blankets and pillows.

_Junsu and Junho helped me. And the humans in town helped me pick out the linens._

Yoochun’s eyes widened. Jaejoong had built them a tree house, without Yoochun knowing? He put his arms around his mate and spread his wings. He jumped and flew them up into the tree.

 _You and Changmin and Yunho are gone with the Avixiary meetings in Daejeon a lot,_ Jaejoong explained.

 _I was wondering why Junsu didn’t protest too much about being left behind,_ Yoochun said with a smirk.

Jaejoong giggled.

Yoochun landed on a wide porch. It wrapped around the tree house. There were windows and a wide doorway and a landing platform. Yoochun scooped his mate into his arms and carried him into the single room. There were two wardrobes, two nightstands, and a huge bed complete with wooden posts and a canopy. On the other side of large room was a seating area with a table and two armchairs. Everything was done in shades of blue, green and brown. The bed posts were tree trunks, still with bark on them. The canopy was layer of layer of sheer blue and green, forming a well-protected cavern.

“It’s beautiful, my love,” Yoochun whispered and went toward the bed.

Jaejoong smiled up at him and their lips met just as Yoochun lowered him to the soft mattress. The kiss was soft, open mouths, shared breaths. Yoochun kissed his love, just kissed him, for almost an hour. Jaejoong’s patience had developed over the last year, but he was still young and grew impatient for more. They had eternity, or what felt like an eternity together. Yoochun smiled against his lips.

“What do you want, my darling?” Yoochun whispered.

“Everything.”

Yoochun laughed. “So selfish.”

Jaejoong smiled and tilted his head back. Yoochun followed his gaze and laughed harder. Length after length of plain white rope hung from metal eyelets on the walls.

 _Later, love,_ Yoochun whispered. He kissed Jaejoong again, sucking his lips into his mouth to bite on them.

Jaejoong moaned and arched his body up.

Yoochun had more patience, too. It was easier for him to ignore Jaejoong’s pleadings and take his time. Peel clothes off instead of rip them, lather skin with love instead of greed. It was easier to take his time and please his mate, over and over, without the need to control or force it. It was easier to build the passion to a frenzy, even if it was a slower, needier more powerful frenzy. And it was easier to do it all night, slip into his mate’s eager body even as it slumped into unconsciousness. Easy to move and fuck him in their new bed, and fall against him, buried deep, as the sun rose over the trees.

v-v

Yoochun inhaled deeply, smelling nothing but his mate’s skin. The air still held a bit of heat from the day, but as the sky went from gray to black, it cooled rapidly. Jaejoong remained asleep. Yoochun took another deep breath. His body was sore from going unconscious in this position. He rolled his hips, shivering as his cock slipped around his mate’s body. He did it again, and his cock grew hard as he moved slowly in and out.

Jaejoong moaned below him, teetering on the edge of consciousness.

Yoochun wanted him tied up before he got there. He carefully pulled out, smiling as the remnants of the previous nights activities dripped out of Jaejoong’s body. He took Jaejoong's wrists and lifted his hands above his head. His mate moaned again, hips moving. He tied Jaejoong up with the silk rope, knotting it tightly so it would leave burn marks if Jaejoong pulled too hard. And Yoochun wanted him to pull hard.

He gripped one of Jaejoong’s ankles and lifted his leg. He quickly secured it to the wall also and then did the other one. Leaving him bent in half and spread open.

“Yoochun,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yoochun shushed him. He started at Jaejoong's neck and kissed and bit down his body. Just below his nipple, he slid his fangs under Jaejoong’s skin. His mate cried out, arching and pulling at his restraints. Yoochun swallowed just two mouthfuls of blood, and then moved to another spot. He left little nips all along Jaejoong’s skin. He squeezed them before they could close over. His pale body was soon covered in tiny rivulets of blood.

“You are so beautiful,” Yoochun whispered and pressed a bloody kiss to Jaejoong’s lips.

Jaejoong’s eyes were half-lidded with lust. His mouth hung open, breathing harsh. Every inch of his skin was pebbled with need.

Yoochun sat back on his knees. He stroked his cock and pushed two fingers easily into his lover.

Jaejoong whimpered, trying to move. Yoochun scooped up his come and then let Jaejoong lick his fingers clean.

 _Yoochun, please,_ Jaejoong whimpered.

A picture filled Yoochun’s mind and he threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, my mate, I love you.”

Jaejoong gave him a tired smile. Yoochun pressed a kiss to the back of his thigh and then climbed off the bed. He went to the table across the room and opened the drawer. Inside were four bars of chocolate and a tube of chocolate icing. Yoochun took them all back to the bed. He unwrapped one bar and broke a piece off and fed it to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong whimpered as his lips closed around the treat, and he licked at Yoochun’s fingers.

Yoochun laughed. He crushed the rest of the bar in his hands and sprinkled the tiny pieces all over his mate’s body. The pieces stuck to heated flesh and started melting immediately. Yoochun licked his lips and then dropped down to lick it all up. The chocolate blended with the blood, and Yoochun systematically licked and sucked on Jaejoong’s body until every bit of chocolate was gone.

Jaejoong moaned and shivered under the treatment, his brain too far into pleasure to actually say anything. His breaths were labored and echoed around them.

Yoochun took the tube of frosting next. He poured a generous amount right on his throbbing erection. With a hand on the wall for support, he lifted himself up, wings spread for balance and pointed his erection at Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jaejoong whined eagerly, opening up for the chocolate covered treat. His tongue lapped at the head and then curled around the crown. Yoochun thrust forward, pushing it deep into Jaejoong’s throat. He swallowed roughly, almost gagging and then Yoochun pulled back. He took the tube and squeezed it, covering Jaejoong’s face in chocolate.

 _Tastes so good,_ Jaejoong whimpered, and tried to swallow more.

Yoochun cupped the back of Jaejoong’s head with sticky fingers. He found a comfortable angle and slipped his cock deep into Jaejoong’s throat again. Jaejoong whispered for more and Yoochun sped up, over and over, in and out of that mouth, pretty lips covered in dripping chocolate. Yoochun shut his eyes against the erotic, delicious sight, but Jaejoong moaned in protest and mentally begged him to watch.

Yoochun opened his eyes and lowered his chin. He watched as his mate took him deep and eagerly, his tongue running over his cock, sucking up the chocolate. He wasn’t close to coming, not yet, but every time he tried to pull away, Jaejoong whimpered in protest, so Yoochun kept thrusting, fucking his mate’s throat until his face pressed to Yoochun’s body.

 _You’re not going to be able to talk,_ Yoochun warned him, speeding up, hitting deeper and harder.

Jaejoong moaned. _That’s what telepathy is for._

Yoochun chuckled. _You want more?_

_Please, please, so much more._

Yoochun nodded. He readjusted, knees against Jaejoong’s shoulders for support. His mate’s limbs were already numb from their position. He grabbed Jaejoong’s hair with both hands, twisting it in his fingers, and then he fucked his face, hard and rough, deep and never ending, over and over. His mate gagged, and gagged again, but took the abuse. Yoochun’s orgasm coiled low in his stomach, teasing as the head of his cock slipped over the roof of Jaejoong’s mouth and down his throat. A sudden sharp pain had his pleasure skyrocketing, and Yoochun cried out, speeding more. Jaejoong’s fangs snagged on him again and the scent of blood overpowered the chocolate for a moment.

 _So … so good, tastes … come, please, please,_ Jaejoong begged. _I want to taste it all._

His mate’s throat convulsed as he swallowed the fluids and Yoochun moaned. The pain swirled with the pleasure, and the teasing orgasm whipped through him. He threw a hand to the wall, held Jaejoong’s face to his body and shuddered out his release deep in his mate’s throat. The orgasm was so strong that his vision went black for a moment. His hips continued to move, slow steady, until Jaejoong whimpered.

Gingerly, Yoochun pulled his spent cock from his mate’s mouth.

“So … good,” Jaejoong said, voice rough and deep. He licked his lips clear of come, blood and chocolate.

Yoochun moved down his body and kissed him, tasting what Jaejoong tasted.

 _I love you,_ Yoochun said and carefully pulled away.

Jaejoong smiled. _I love you._

The small cuts from before had healed over. Yoochun shook his head. “This just won’t do.” He leaned down again, eyes flickering red, and opened the wounds again, a little deeper. Jaejoong’s full cock jerked against his cheek. Yoochun sucked it into his mouth, without retracting his fangs, and he swallowed blood as it flowed into his mouth.

Jaejoong whimpered, body jerking, as his orgasm crashed through him. Yoochun smiled and let his erection fall from his mouth as Jaejoong pumped his release onto his stomach. Yoochun lapped at the blood and come, humming in contentment.

Jaejoong sighed and tried to relax his straining limbs.

 _Are you okay?_ Yoochun asked, lips against the back of his thigh. It twitched under the attention.

_No. I need you inside me._

Yoochun chuckled. “Okay, my love.” Yoochun released the bindings despite Jaejoong’s whimpers. He laughed again and took light control of Jaejoong’s mind. Enough to control, but not enough to injure.

 _Roll over,_ Yoochun said, voice full of authority.

Jaejoong shivered and rolled over.

Yoochun unthreaded the rope from the eyelets on the wall. He tied a large knot in the middle of one and used it to gag his mate. Jaejoong hummed in submission, body shaking harder as pleasure filled him. The next rope Yoochun tied in a noose around Jaejoong’s neck. His wrists were wonderfully marked, and he wanted one on his neck too. He attached that rope to the wall. He slipped another rope underneath that one and yanked it back. He left a series of knots along it and then wrapped up the base of Jaejoong’s wings forcing them to spread. With another command, Jaejoong put his arms on the bed, hands behind him, and gripped his ankles. Yoochun wrapped them up again, together and secure. The last rope he wound around Jaejoong’s spread thighs. He tied another large knot with the two ends and left it pressed against Jaejoong’s used entrance.

Jaejoong whimpered and shifted his legs. The knot slipped inside him and his body closed around it. Yoochun used two fingers to push it deeper and the ropes chaffed against his skin.

 _Fuck!_ Jaejoong suddenly shouted.

Yoochun laughed and leaned over his body. He did the same as he had the front and left little nicks along his skin, forcing them to bleed until his body was slipping with red.

“I love using your body as a canvas, my mate,” Yoochun whispered and traced patterns in the blood.

Jaejoong shivered and mentally begged Yoochun to fuck him. It was so hard to deny his mate like this, but Yoochun waited. He unwrapped another chocolate bar and slid it around Jaejoong’s skin. He ate the piece and then another one. With a firm grip on Jaejoong’s ass, he swirled a piece of chocolate around his entrance, making room for it next to the rope.

 _Yoochun, please, please._ Jaejoong hummed low in submission, begging through their link with his soul.

Yoochun reached around him and pressed the chocolate past the gag in his mouth. Jaejoong convulsed and then ate the chocolate with another whimper.

“Does your blood taste good, my love?”

Jaejoong nodded, the movement pulling the noose tightly. He gasped and tried to breath, and his body convulsed.

Yoochun hummed, notes dropping and Jaejoong answered his call. Yoochun ran his hands over his bound thighs, cupped his ass and spread it open. The knot in his ass was soaked with blood. He pulled the ropes, tugging until the knot was out and to the side. He pressed his body against Jaejoong’s, teasing his used body with his erection.

Jaejoong whimpered and tried to thrust back.

Yoochun snagged control of his mind with a sharp reprimand and Jaejoong hummed in submission. Yoochun leaned over his body and licked at his skin between his wings. Jaejoong thrummed with anticipation, trying to hold still. With a smile, Yoochun shifted his hips. His cock easily slipped into Jaejoong’s body and his fangs easily slipped under his skin.

Jaejoong keened, back bowing in, wings fluttering.

Yoochun drank deeply. Last night, they’d had patient and slow. And now, Yoochun was out of patience. He snapped his hips forward, pounding into Jaejoong’s body quivering body. With barely a thought, he touched the pleasure in Jaejoong’s soul and made him come over and over. Jaejoong’s loose entrance spasmed around him, and Yoochun moaned, humming and claiming his mate as his orgasm twisted through him, and he pumped his release into Jaejoong.

It took a long time for him to calm down enough to withdraw both his fangs and his cock from his mate, not that he wanted to.

Jaejoong was limp, back rising with heavy breaths.

Yoochun whispered praise at him as he slowly unwound the ropes from his body. Jaejoong smiled, eyes shut as he cooed in submission.

Even though he was still a little weak, Yoochun gathered his mate in his arms. He opened his wings, took a few steps and jumped, snapping his wings up and down. He flew up, above the trees, going west to a small pond. The water was cold, but sufficient to clean the blood, chocolate and come from their bodies. Jaejoong barely stayed conscious, but smiled through the gentle bath and touches Yoochun peppered his body with.

Carefully, he flew them back to their tree house. Their tree house. Not a space they had to share with others, but their own sanctuary in the world. Yoochun settled Jaejoong in an arm chair and quickly changed the coverings on the bed. He went back to his mate and picked him up and carried him to bed. They climbed under the covers and Jaejoong curled up against him, sighing in contentment.

 _I love you so much for doing this for us,_ Yoochun said, nuzzling his mate’s neck.

 _Changmin made me,_ Jaejoong replied with a smile. _He was getting tired of us in his space._

Yoochun snorted.

_I told him it was fine, that I’d do it, but then he couldn’t bother you for at least a month. No meetings, no questions, no nothing. You’re mine for a full month._

Yoochun pressed a kiss to his lips. _I’m yours forever, my mate. Yours to hold and love and touch. I love you forever._

Jaejoong hummed in agreement, fingers carding through Yoochun’s feathers. _I love you, too. Forever and ever._


End file.
